Three Blind Mice
by D3ANwasH3R3
Summary: Sequel to "Three's Company" The story continues as we look at how Katie deals with the death and resurrection of her husband. Throw in some angels, the drinking of demon blood and a very pissed off witch and you're sure to have one hell of an adventure.
1. The real and the unreal

**A/N: I guess 27 reviews will suffice. So moving right along. I couldn't wait to start this story. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Four months. 99 days. 2,376 hours. 142,560 minutes. 8,553,600 seconds.<p>

Somewhere, somehow for some reason Katie started paying close attention to time since Dean-. It sort of became a hobby so to speak. She had to know what the date was and the exact time is was. She needed to remember, she had to remember. She was afraid she'd forget him. Afraid she'd forget his eyes or his smile or oh the soft thump of his heartbeat when he was sleeping.

She sat the table in the smoke filled bar, eyes closed tapping the beat with her fingers on the table. Her other hand grasped the cold glass of whiskey. Her fingerers stopped their impression and she opened her eyes before bringing the glass to her lips and ingesting the liquid pain reliever. She put the glass down and grabbed the nearby bottle and filling it up to the rim.

"I don't believe I'm paying you to sit around and drink my liquor" Katie looked up at the portly fellow who just happened to be her boss.

"I drink because of what you're paying me Frank" Katie replied downing the shot of whiskey before grabbing the bottle but Frank grabbed it first.

"If you're drunk you can't wait tables, now go before I fire your skinny ass" Frank snapped before walking off. Katie sighed before grabbing her apron that hung off the back of her chair and tying it around her waist. She reached in the pockets and grabbed her order pad and pencil and walked over to group of rednecks that just walked in.

"Hi, welcome to Frank's where frankly we give a frank" Katie said lacking any kind of emotion. "What can I get for you?"

"You can give me some of that sweet ass" one of the rednecks replied. Katie just sighed. She was mad after the first hundred times now it was just annoying.

"_Well your ass is sweet"_

Katie looked toward where the voice came from and then back toward the rednecks. "Sorry my ass isn't on the menu, anything else?"

"Round of beers honey and keep 'em coming till we say stop" Katie wrote down the order and turned around when someone's grubby hand pinched her butt. Katie froze in mid step, fist clenching when she turned and all the rednecks just laughed. "It just looked so good I just had to touch it" One of the Neanderthals said and Katie took a step forward.

"_He's not worth it"_ the voice replied. Katie just sighed and went over to the bar to give the bartender the order. _"You know you should listen to me more often"_

"Well since you're a figment of my imagination dressed as my husband I'm going to say no" Katie said looking at Dean in her head. She can't pin point the exact moment she started seeing him, she just did and he just wouldn't stop talking. No matter how much she tried to ignore him he just wouldn't leave. At first Katie actually thought it was Dean's ghost but she remembered that where Dean went, you can't come back from, in any form.

"_Oh you don't mean that, you love that I'm here. I help you to remember" he said. _

"No you're the evidence that I've lost my mind" Katie said as she noticed people staring at her. Yes this was something else she'd gotten used to. Talking to her imaginary husband who no one else can see, and people looking at her like she was a total nutcase. Katie grabbed the tray of beers and took it over to the table of rednecks. It was pretty quiet the rest of the night, no one annoying her too bad tonight which was great. It was about 2am when the bar was completely cleared out and Katie started her nightly routine of cleaning tables and sweeping the floors.

"You know you're a real life mystery girl" Katie looked up from sweeping at Nick the bartender. He always would talk to her but she wasn't much of a conversations. Conversations lead to attachments and she wasn't making any more of those. Katie just looked back down and continued sweeping. "I mean no one knows where you come from, if you have any family, hell you could be a serial killer and none of would be the wiser" Katie smiled. There were lots of things these people didn't know about her, and she intended to keep it that way. "I assume you're running from something" Katie's smile left her face and she stopped sweeping. " Now we're getting somewhere, so who you running from, police, no I know abusive husband, yeah you got that whole battered wife thing going on" Katie looked at him and she just wanted to break something, to scream, to do anything but all she did was continue sweeping. "Ok keep your secrets kid, hell I know I got a bunch of 'em, just remember they always have a way of popping back up" Nick said before putting on his hat and leaving for the night.

"_You know he's right, how long do you think you can run from who you are?" _

"Who said I'm running?" Katie asked looking up at her hallucination.

"_Well you don't use your powers, you've totally stopped using a cell phone so no one not even your family can contact you and you even cut your hair so no would recognize you"_

"No I cut my hair because I needed a change" Katie said before looking over in the mirror behind the bar. "Plus it's just above the shoulders nothing too drastic"

"_Yeah well I like you no matter how long your hair is"_ he replied smiling that same smile that could make her go weak in the knees. Now it just made her sad, because she knew he wasn't real.

"Why won't you just leave" Katie snapped. "How am I supposed to move forward in my life if you're here always talking, always-"

"_Reminding you of who you are"_ he said. _"Well princess I'm the one in your head, so if I'm here it's all you sweet heart"_ Katie just growled at him before grabbing her jacket and bag and heading for the door. She flipped the light switch off and went in out in the cold Wisconsin air. "_You know what was the point of me getting you the sweet ride if you're just gonna walk everywhere"_ Katie stopped in her tracks and turned to the figment.

"You didn't get me anything, do you understand me" Katie turned and returned to walking. "My husband did"

"I am your husband _sweetie_" the imaginary Dean said smiling.

"No you're annoying fly that just keeps buzzing, but I swear I will find a way to get rid of you" Katie said before stopping in front of the liquor store.

"_You really think the answers to your problems are in there?" he asked. _

"No" Katie said shaking her head. "But they help me sweep my problems under the bed" Katie walked into the liquor store getting a bottle of her regular alcohol of choice and heading home. Maybe not home. She never thought of the one bedroom she inhabited as home, more like a place to lay her head. A home is some place you feel the warmth and love. When Katie opened the door of her apartment it was depressing. The lack of furniture, beside the recline she found on the side of the street one day. The wall paper peeling from the walls and the neighbors were let's just says colorful. Katie tossed the keys on the table and stripped off her jacket and bag and went to her bedroom. She pulled off her pants and shirt and climbed into her bed leaning her back against the headboard. She grabbed the bottle and looked at her imaginary husband who was standing the watching her. "Don't look at me like that, not looking like him"

Katie grabbed the bottle and to a long sip and then looked back over to the corner and he was gone. She leaned her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. She opened them and looked over at the bedside table and reached down and opens it and stared down at the cellphone she hasn't turned on in so long. She reached in and picked it up and looked at it for a moment. She shook her head before tossing it back in the drawer and closing it before taking another swig from the bottle. Her hand made its way to the necklace she wore, the ring hanging close to her heart. She never took it off. It was the closes thing to him she had, would ever have. Katie closed her eyes as her hand wrapped tightly around the ring.

"_I love you, you know that right, you're the best part of me and I want you-"_

Katie opened her eyes from the memory. She wondered over and over again what he's was going to say. She should've let him finish, she should've. That's another thing Katie had come in to habit doing. Thinking of what she should've done, what she could've done. She should've grabbed Dean and ran whether he wanted to or not. She should've never let herself get kidnapped by yellow eyes causing her to be absent when he made the damn deal in the first place. She should've seen it all coming. What was the point of the dreams and the stupid visions if it changed absolutely nothing? Katie took another long swig from the bottle. The dreams. Yeah they pretty much stopped when she quit. She figured since she gave up on the powers that be, that they must have given up on her. Not that it mattered any. She wasn't kidding when she said she was through. In Four months. 99 days. 2,376 hours. 142,560 minutes. 8,553,600 seconds she hasn't hunted, killed or wanted anything to do with the supernatural. She even stopped using her powers. She looked over at the bedside table once again. She wouldn't lie the temptation was too great to pick up that phone, but she couldn't not anymore. It soon made since after Dean- just after. There has to be a reason why so many people around her got hurt. It was her. Along with her powers and all her crap came pain, so she decided that she wouldn't hurt the people she loved anymore. She tightened the cap on the bottle and cut clicked the switch to the lamp, before drifting off into sleep.

The annoying sound of the alarmed clocked beeped waking Katie up from her dreamless sleep, just the way she liked sleeping. What she didn't like was the sun beaming down in her face as she open her eyes.

"_Time to wake up princess" _

"Oh why are you still here?" Katie said pulling a pillow over her face.

"_We've already gone over this"_ he said plopping on the bed next to her. "I'm in here" he poked Katie's pillow. "_Only you know why I'm still here" _

"You're here so they can finally lock me in that white padded room" Katie said getting out of bed. She yawned and stretched a bit before walking into the bathroom. She stared in the mirror for a second.

"_Today is the day you know_" he imaginary Dean said from behind her.

"You know the bathroom is where people go for privacy" Katie snaps.

"_Why would you want privacy from me_" he said wrapping his arms around her waist and sitting his head on her shoulder as they looked in the mirror. Katie just looked at him. She wanted this to be real so badly that it hurt.

"Please just go away" she said in whisper.

"_I can't"_ he said shaking his head. _"Not until you do what you have to do"_

"What do I have to do?" Katie asked grabbing her tooth brush.

"_I'm glad you asked princess"_ he replied. _"You need to go back to North Dakota"_

"North Dakota?" Katie asked with her toothbrush hanging from her mouth. "Wait, you can't mean, no, no, I'm trying not to go to prison for murder and that's exactly what's gonna happen if I go there"

"_You won't go there to see Richie"_ he replied. "_You'd go to get the book"_ Katie stopped brushing her teeth and looked back at the figment of her imagination.

"The book" Katie repeated she looked down. "How could I forget about the book" Katie smacked herself in the head before going back into her room to put on some clothes. "It would take me forever to get there on my bike, she said pulling on her uniform.

"_I know if only you had this power where you could go anywhere in the blink of an eye"_ he said sarcastically and Katie glared at him.

"It probably wouldn't work anyways" Katie said shaking her head. "I mean I have used magic and a long time, I could screw it all up and just make things worst"

"_So what you're just gonna stay here and do nothing?"_ he said before he appeared in front of her. _"You're just gonna curl up and die?" _Katie stopped what she was doing when she heard his words. The words she'd heard her dead grandfather say to her before- just before. She turned and faced him before closing her eyes and when she opened them she was in the basement of the church. "_That's my princess"_ he said from behind her as she walked over to the book case. She spotted the very old book and slowly pulled it off the shelf. She held it tight to her chest before closing her eyes, when she opened them she was back in her apartment. She threw the book on the bed and just stared at it. "_I don't think staring will make it work" _

"I can't do this" Katie said grabbing her jacket and pulling it on. "I just can't, I left this life and I'm not going back" Katie grabbed her bag and keys and went out the door. She walked past her neighbor Rodger who always wore a hat. She'd never really seen his head, just the cap.

"Uh hey, I mean good morning" Rodger said. "Uh if you're not too busy I was thinking that maybe-"

"I'm busy" Katie said running down the stairs.

"Ok maybe some other time then" Rodger called after her.

Katie briskly walked the streets until she arrived in front of the diner. She sighed. There was just something she just didn't want to get away from. She'd got a job at Big Joe's diner around the time she got the job at Franks. She worked days at Joes and nights at the bar. She just had to be doing something, something to distract her, something to keep her from her life, so she started living this one.

"There you are, you're late" Joey her boss said. The man crossed his arms as her looked at her from the other side of the counter. " You better be glad you're one of the best waitresses I got because I'd fire you in heartbeat" he growled as Katie walked into the locker room She tossed her jacket and bag into her locker and when she closed the locker there he was looking at her.

"Go away" Katie whispered.

"You say something sweetie?" Betty one of the other waitresses asked who was also in the locker.

"Uh nothing I was just talking to my self" Betty just smiled and nodded.

"Oh I do that all the time" Katie just smiled and left the locker room to get to work. Sometimes it got to her. Working here because it was just like the many diners she'd been in with Sam and Dean. That's part of why she decided to work here. Diner's held happy memories, diners were like home. Katie walked over to a couple who looked ready to order.

"Are you two ready to order?" Katie asked. The couple looked up from their menu and up at Katie.

"Yeah I think I'll have the-"

"_You know if I'm telling you to read from the book that deep down inside it's what you want to do" _

"Shut up" Katie snarled. And the couple looked up at her confused. "Oh not you" and then they looked even more confused. Katie just shook her head. "Just continue with your order" Katie wrote down what the couple wanted and walked over and gave it to the cook. She turned to see a woman come in with her daughter and take a seat at the booth. Katie walked over pad in her hand. "Hi what can I get you today?"

"I wanna play?" the little girl asked. Suddenly a chill came over her body that only happened in the presence of evil. Katie stared down at the little girl.

"You've gotta a lot of balls I tell you that" Katie said stepping closer to her. "I should kill you right here, right now for what you did Lilith"

"But you're not" the little girl said smiling. "Not with all these people around. Plus I hear you're retired now. I hope it wasn't anything I did" Katie knelt down so she was eye level with Lilith.

"I promise you I am going to kill you in the most painful way possible" Katie said bringing her face to the demon. "You're going to regret you ever uttered the name Winchester"

"Like you care anymore" the little demon said. "If I were you I'd catch up with my little brother in law, I hear he's being all sorts of fun" Katie was about to say something when she heard the cook ring the bell that her orders were done. When she turned for a second but when she turned back Lilith and the woman she was with were gone. Katie stood up walking past Joey to the locker room.

"Where do you think you're going?" Joey asked following behind her. "Those people need their order"

"Well find someone else to do it Joey" Katie said ripping off her name badge and shoving it to him. I quit" Katie put on her jacket and left the man standing there shocked.

"_Go princess_" the figment said walking next to her. "That_ deserves a high five"_ he said holding up his hand, Katie just ignored him and kept walking. "_So it's time"_

"Nope not yet" Katie said speeding up her walked. She walked into her apartment and went straight for her bedroom. She tossed her jacket and bag on top of the bed and stood in front of the bedside table. She stared at it for a moment before reaching in and grabbing the phone. She held it in her hands for a moment before shaking her head and sitting it down. She changed out of the uniform into a pair of jeans and a shirt and put her jacket back on. She grabbed her phone and this time her finger hovered above the power button. "Screw it" Katie said pushing the phone in her pocket and closing her eyes. When she opened them she was in a hallway in front of a door. She looked around and there was no one about. She turned to face the door before lifting her hand and gently knocking. She stood there for a moment before turning around and dropping her head. She suddenly heard the door open.

"Uh can I help you" the familiar voice said. It had been a while since she heard Sam's voice, and she had to admit she missed. Him spouting off about his research or him yelling at-, that's why it was hard to be here. He was Dean's brother, and Dean was- he was gone because of a deal he made for him. She wouldn't lie and say there wasn't a small part of her that put the blame on Sam. It was wrong, she knew it, she just couldn't- she couldn't help it. "Uh ma'am" Katie slowly turned around and to say Sam was surprised was an understatement.

"Hey Sammy" Katie replied with a small wave. She looked him over a bit and he looked different. His hair was longer and he definitely been working out but there was something else different. Something in his eyes. Something she never seen in him before.

"Katie, I can't believe it's really you" Sam said looking at his sister in law. "You cut you hair"

"Yeah I just" Katie said finding herself pulling at the ends of her hair. "needed a change"

"I thought you were dead" Sam said.

"Really? Well I'm not" Katie said shrugging.

"Yeah well no one has heard from you since-"He decided to choose his words carefully. "Well in a while. I mean Jason and Lacey were worried about out you. I was worried about you. You just disappeared and didn't tell anyone where you were going"

"Sam I know" Katie sighed. "But you don't understand"

"I understand Katie" Sam snapped. "I lost a brother that day, and I didn't go off without a word, I continued to do what I had to do"

"So you're still in the family business?" Katie asked.

"Yes" Sam said. "It's my life, I just can't run from it like you can" Katie scoffed at the comment. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"I thought-"Katie started then stopped when she felt something. Something familiar. She pushed past Sam into his apartment and there standing was a woman with dark hair staring back at her.

"Katie what do you think you're doing?" Sam snapped.

"Sam are you gonna introduce me to your friend?" the woman asked and Sam looked back at Katie.

"Katie this is-"

"We've met Sam or have you forgot" Katie said not taking her eyes off the woman. "Different body, same smell. Hello Ruby"

"Oh you're good for someone's who's been out of commission, I tell you that" Ruby replied. "So I believe Sam asked you a question, what are you doing here?" Katie took a step forward and was surprised when Sam stepped in front of her blocking her.

"No, you can't just waltz in here after all this time and start playing the big sis role" Sam snapped. "Ruby's been here the whole time, she's the one helping me, and I'm not going to let you hurt her"

"Sam she's a demon, she can't be trusted!" Katie yelled.

"Well I remember hearing the same thing about witches" Sam replied and Katie couldn't believe that he said it.

"_Something's not right with him" the imaginary Dean said appearing in front of Sam._

"I see that" Katie replied.

"You see what?" Sam asked confused. "Are you even listening to what I'm saying?"

"No Sam I tend to tune out bull" Katie replied. "So what has our new friend Ruby gotten you into Sam?" Katie asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked looking back at Ruby. "She hasn't gotten me in to anything"

"Well it's not what I heard" Katie stated.

"Heard, who's talking to you?" ruby asked. "It seems you became a ghost after-"Katie took a step forward and Sam held her back.

"Say his name, I dare you" Katie snarled. "I promise it'll be the last words you ever utter"

"You know you still haven't answered the question" Sam said. "What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you ok" Katie snapped before looking over at Ruby. "And it seems I was right to worry. She has your head so messed up that you're not even seeing what she's doing"

"And what am I doing now?" Ruby asked. "When you the only family he had abandoned him. Tell me which one of us is the bad guy here" Katie turned around and ran her hands through her hair.

"_You have to do something"_ her hallucination said appearing in front of her.

"You don't think I know that?" Katie asked. "But what am I supposed to do. She's had too much time to wriggle her way into his life" Sam and Ruby shared a look with each other before looking back at Katie who seemed to be having a whole different conversation with herself.

"Katie, are you sure you're alright?" Sam asked and Katie turned to face him.

"I'm fine" Katie said. "I guess over the past months you're not the only one whose different" Katie said.

"Yeah but it does seem like you're the only one whose gone crazy" Ruby mumble under her breath and Sam glared at her.

"I think that one's still up for debate" Katie said looking up at Sam. "Look I'm sorry I just disappeared like that, but it was just easier"

"Easier how?" Sam asked.

"Easier than riding in than car and him not being in it, easier than hunting knowing he was right behind me to have my back" Katie said her voice getting louder. "Easier than staying with you and blaming you for why he isn't here anymore why he isn't with me" Katie quickly put her hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe she actually said that. The look of hurt on Sam's face made it even worst. "Sam I'm –"

"Don't just leave" Sam said not even looking at her. "Please" This isn't how this was supposed go. This wasn't how they're first meeting after- this wasn't supposed to happen. Katie turned around and walked to the door. She grabbed the door knob before freezing.

"Sam just, be careful" Katie said before opening the door and walking out.

"_So that's it, that's how you're gonna leave thing?" _ He asked. Katie just ignored him before looking around the hall. When she saw that the coast was clear she closed her eyes and focused on the dark apartment and when she opened her eye she was standing in her bedroom. She took off her jacket and spotted the bottle of alcohol on the nightstand. She walked over and picked it. _"No don't do this" _

Katie ignored him and unscrewed the cap and was about to take a drink when she looked down at the book that was on her bed. She looked at the bottle and then sat it down. She sat on the bed and picked the book up. She took a deep breath before carefully opening the pages. She flipped through the pages until she found the one she was looking for.

"_You know you can do this"_ Katie looked up at him. She looked down at the book before grabbing it and heading into the living room. She sat the book down in the middle of the room on the floor before she stretched her hands out and moving everything back. It was like nothing had changed. No matter how much she wanted to these powers were hers and nobody could use them like she could. It was going to be hard letting them go. She ran to the hallway closet and reached up for a box she pushed all the way to the back. A book she had no intention of ever opening again. She brought the box back into the living room. She opened it and took a deep breath before reaching inside. She grabbed candle and lined them in a circle around her. She lit the candles and looked down at the book.

"I'm not sure about this" Katie said looking over at him.

"_Yes you are" _he replied Katie just nodded her head before looking back down at the page and recited the spell.

I return the gifts given at my birth.

To exchange the life a fallen one

Bring him back and take the light

Allow him to return and allow him fight

Take my offering as a sign of good faith.

For I will forever be in your debt

Suddenly a strange wind blew blowing out the candles, Katie looked around and suddenly it stopped. She heard the sound of wings fluttering. She looked up and there was a man she'd never seen before towering over her. She stood to her feel and looked him in the eye.

"He said you would call" the man said. Katie looked him over and he wasn't what she expected. He wore a tan trench coat. He looked like someone she should be going to do her taxes not change her life.

"Well he does no all doesn't he" Katie said. "So I'm surprised he didn't send Gabe"

"My brother isn't seeing much of anyone lately" the man replied without any emotion. "My name is Castiel, and I'm here to take you up on your offer" Katie took a deep breath.

"I guess I'm finally gonna get what I've wanted since I was a little girl" Katie said before her hand grasped the ring. "I should've done this sooner" Katie looked over into the corner at the Dean who has haunted her for the past months and smiled. "I guess I just needed a kick in the butt to get to this point. So let's get to it" Castiel took a step toward her and placed a finger to her head and she suddenly blacked out.

"So you've been with her this whole time?" Castiel asked looked down at the unconscious Katie then over at the man she believed to be a figment of her imagination.

"_I needed to get her to this point"_ he said stepping forward and kneeling down to brush some hair from her face. _"Giving her the kick in the butt so to speak"_

"I don't understand how taking her powers will help her" Castiel said.

"_I need her to understand who she needs to be is more important than who she wants to be" he replied. "Only then will she be ready" _

"Are you sure she's the one father?" Castiel asked and he stood up and looked at Castiel and smiled.

"_It is her"_ he replied. "_Now go bring him back"_ Castiel was about to leave when a hand touched his shoulder. _"After today you will not see me again for a while"_

"Why, I don't understand" Castiel replied.

"_I must go, there is work I must do. You mustn't tell anyone about this, not even your brother's and sisters, do you understand?" _

"Yes" Castiel replied. "When will you return father?"

"_Oh there's no fun in knowing_" he smiled before disappearing. Castiel looked down at Katie's still form before disappearing himself to go pull Dean out of hell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you go, a bit of a twist wouldn't you say. So the next chap is ready to be ready its all up to you to see it. WINK WINK - REVIEW!**


	2. Touched by an Angel

**A/N: Hello all. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Badump…..badump…..badump. Katie's eyes immediate shot open at the sound. That's when she heard it. It was a heartbeat, but not her own, but somehow she could hear it as clear as day. She sat up and looked around the brightly lit room. The sun beaming through the windows, make the place look half decent. Badump…..Badump…Badu-"and then it just stopped. Katie stood to her feet, but the sound was gone. But not gone, gone, she knew that. She grasps the ring around her neck and just knew he was back. She had to see him she had to talk to him something. She quickly closed her eyes and focused completely on Dean, and when she opens her eyes a look of sadness filled them when she realized she'd gone nowhere. She was still in the apartment, and then she remembers what she did to bring him back.<p>

She was no longer a witch anymore, she wasn't- she wasn't special anymore. That's when it hit her. She could no longer help them. She could no longer protect them, not that she was doing a bang up job before. Without her powers she would be a hindrance, he would always be trying to keep her safe, without worrying about himself and she couldn't lose him again, she doesn't think she could take it to go through this hell again. That's when she decided. She wasn't going to put him at risk, she just wasn't.

She looked around noticing something was missing. Her imaginary husband hadn't annoyed her at all today.

"Are you here?" Katie called but got no response. Katie walked into the bedroom, but he wasn't there. She then walked into the bathroom, and still nothing. He was finally gone and she wasn't sure what that meant. She couldn't explain it or ever at admit it out loud but she felt strangely accustomed to having him around. He kind if made her feel safe.

That night Katie strolled in the bar as usual. She had to get her mind off of him. The thought alone that he was alive should be enough for her, but it was soon proving that it wasn't. So she needed a distraction.

"Well if it isn't our little mystery girl" Nick said from behind the bar. "After a week we thought you'd run from here" Katie stopped in her tracks.

"Wait did you say a week?" Katie couldn't believe it. Had she been on the floor a week? No wonder her back was killing her.

"Oh you were on a bender" Nick said nodding his head. "Been there done that kid. I once woke up in a motel room, in the tub full of ice, but the son of a bitch didn't even take my kidney" Katie just shook her head and headed to the back. Katie wondered if Dean had been pulled out right away or if he was pulled out today when she heard the heartbeat. Katie hung up her jacket and bag and turned around and bumped into someone. "Oh I 'm sorry- wait it's you. What are you doing here?" Katie asked looking over the man with the trench coat. What was his name again? Jastiel, no uhhh Castiel yeah that's it.

"You were finally brought out of your slumber so I thought I would come and tell you that what you asked is done" Cas replied.

"I know" Katie said. "I heard his heartbeat if that makes any sense. But I just found out that I was out for like a week, did you just get Dean out?"

"I retrieved him right away, right after leaving you" Cas said. "I do not know why you could only feel him now"

"Maybe..." Katie said thinking before she just shook her head. "You know it doesn't matter. He's alive, that's all I wanted, all I ever wanted. You just make sure he stays that way" Katie said poking the angel in the chest. Cas looked down at her finger poking him then back at her confused before she heard something like wings fluttering and he was gone. Katie just grabbed her apron and pushed through the door before being met with another man. This one a little wider in the waist like. "Uh hi Frank" Katie said.

"Don't hi me, you know I should kick your ass out of my bar" Frank said. "A whole week you left me a waitress short. You better be glad Marcy called in and I need you"

"Aw it's ok Frank" Katie said patting his shoulder before tying her apron around her waist. She walked in to a couple of guys who looked very out of place in this dump. They were actually clean and neatly put together. "You guys lost?" Katie asked. They laughed before looking back up at Katie.

"No we were on our way from a road trip and decided to have one more hurrah before we headed home.

"Well just don't look anyone in the eyes too long and your hurrah will be fine" Katie said. "What can I get you for you?"

"Just some beers- "One of the guys said looking closer at her name tag. " Katie. That's a real nice name."

"Thanks. I'll go get your drinks" Katie said heading over to the bar. She gave Nick the order when she felt someone behind her. It was the guy from the table.

"Hi my name's Brent" he said and it took all of Katie's will power to not laugh.

"Ok first of all you come in a place like this your name isn't Brent" Katie replied. "It's Bren or Brennen, you choose"

"Which one do you like" Brent said easing closer to Katie. Katie just smiled.

"I like the one who's gonna turn around and sit back down with his friends" Katie said. "Look you're cute, but I'm not interested"

"But I could make you interested" Brent said before feeling someone grab his arm roughly. He turned around and Katie looked as well, but when she saw who it was she just rolled her eyes.

"I think the lady was trying nicely to tell you to leave boy" JT said. "But I won't ask so nicely" Brent frightened hurried back over to his friends.

"Why are you here?" Katie asked.

"I was looking to get a pint and low and behold I spot the infamous Katie being hit on by some rich twit" JT said. "So is this where you've been hiding"

"I haven't been hiding" Katie said grabbing the tray of beers and taking them to the table. She noticed Brent couldn't even look her in the eye. She turned and noticed a messy table and went to clean it off, JT not far behind. "You know I assumed that after I did a B&E on your brain that you weren't talking to me"

"Well love you know me, can never hold a grudge long. So why are you here?" JT asked.

"What do you mean?" Katie said placing bottles in the bin.

"I mean" JT grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "You don't belong here, serving assholes and busting tables. You're a hunter, it's in your blood"

"I'm retired" Katie said before picking up the bin and heading to the trash cans in the dish room. JT still behind her. "You're not allowed back here" He just brushed the comment off.

"You can't retire from who you are" JT said.

"Well apparently you can" Katie said.

"Hey that trash isn't gonna empty itself" Frank said walking past Katie. "And who the hell are you. Customers aren't allowed back here"

"He's with me Frank" Katie said.

"Well whatever, take out the trash" He said walking away.

"Right away boss" Katie mumbled under her breath before grabbing the garbage can and pulling it out the back door.

"So this is what you want to do?" JT asked taking the bag from her hands and tossing it into the dumpster himself. "Being treated like crap, by people you could crush if you wanted to"

"No JT I just want to be left alone" Katie said walking over to the door but JT blocked her.

"You know he's back don't you?" JT asked and Katie didn't say anything. "Yeah if you thought he was still dead you'd be a whole lot meaner"

"Get out of my way JT" Katie snapped.

"Well if you know he's back, you must know he's looking for you" JT replied. "Searching high and low to find you" Katie looked up at him and then down at the ground.

"I can't-"Katie replied.

"You can't what?" JT asked and Katie looked back up at him.

"This is my life now JT, it's not pretty and it's not perfect but this is who I am" Katie yelled. "I can't go to him, because I'm not her anymore"

"You think that'll matter to the lad?" JT asked. "The bloke just got out of hell and the one person he wants to see is you" Katie looked back at him.

"Since when did you become such a Dean advocated?" Katie asked.

"I'm not I just think he's the only one who can get you out of this hell hole" JT replied.

"Well JT my hell hole is nice and I can finally live supernatural free. " Katie said. "It's what I always wanted."

"But you're not happy" JT replied. "You can't be happy, not when you know evil is out there winning"

"What do you mean evil's winning?" Katie asked.

"I mean Lilith is rallying the troops sweetheart and they're planning something, which is why I'm here" JT said. "I send them back to hell, and she loses soldiers. You know you should come with me"

"I'm not coming with you JT." Katie said turning her back to him. "I can't"

"Of course you can" JT replied. With those kick ass powers, we'll be out of there in-"

"I don't have my powers JT" Katie yelled turning back to face him. "I'm not a witch anymore"

"What are you talking about?" JT asked. "What happened?"

"I gave to receive" Katie replied and JT looked at her for a moment before realizing what she was saying.

"Wait so you gave up your powers to bring him back?" JT asked. "Hell you wouldn't even let me borrow a hundred buck when the bookie was threatening to kill me"

"Yes JT those two things are exactly the same" Katie said walking past him, but he grabbed her arm.

"You know it is too dangerous for you here" JT stated. "Without your powers you're vulnerable, and when they find out you can't protect yourself demons are gonna hunt you down"

"Well JT if they come, they come" Katie said snatching her arm from his grasp. She walked back over to the back door of the bar before stopping and turning around. "JT if you see or talk to Dean, you haven't seen me ok?" She said and the man nodded.

That night after cleaning up the bar Katie began her walk home. She couldn't help but think of the new information she learned from JT. She didn't realize that not having powers didn't make all the demons that were after her before stop trying to come after her. Katie stopped when she felt someone following her. She turned around but no one was there. When she turned back to keep walking she was stopped by the tall man who was blocking her way. The man that just happened to have eyes as black as night.

"You have got to be kidding me" Katie said trying to ease back. She threw a punch to his face but it didn't seem to hurt him any. He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground.

"The boss is gonna love me" the demon said.

"Not today he isn't "a familiar voice growled from behind. Katie didn't think she would have ever felt better from hear that annoying Irish accent. JT pushed the demon from behind and he dropped Katie to the ground. She held her neck as she coughs violently. She looked up to see the demon making his way toward JT when she stood to her feet.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica..." Katie finished the exorcism and a black smoke shot from the mouth of the demon and the body fell to the ground. "It's good to know with or not that still works" Katie said holding her neck.

"I am too love" JT said. "C'mon help me with this guy" JT picked up his legs and Katie looked at him confused. "Well this is how us normal folk get rid of bodies, now are you just gonna stand there or what" Katie looked around before grabbing the body by the shoulders and helping hide him in the back of a dark alley. After getting farther and farther away from the body they finally stopped. "Here let me see that" JT said tilting Katie's head to look at her neck. "It's not bad" Katie just pulled herself away.

"I'm fine" She said before turning and continuing walking.

"That's not the thank you I was looking for, I just save your life" JT snapped.

"And I just saved yours so I'm guessing we're equal" Katie snapped reaching the stairs of her apartment building. She ran up the stair JT close behind her.

"So this is home?" JT asked following Katie down the halls of the building.

"Just go away JT" Katie said before she saw Rodger coming her way. "Great" mumbled.

"Uh hey" Rodger said before noticing JT. "Who's this?"

"He's nobody Rodger. Now good night" Katie said walking past him. JT looked the guy up and down before leaning in closer to him.

"Stay away from my woman" JT snarled before leaving to catch up with Katie. A smile crept on his face as he walked away from the man which was promptly taken off by a door slamming in his face. He knocked on the door. "C'mon let me in" JT yelled but got no response. "I just want to tell you the doctor said the rash on your-"JT was cut off by the door opening and a hand grabbing him by the collar and pulling him in.

"You are so immature you know that?" Katie snapped.

"Well it gets results" JT shedding his jacket and tossing it on the couch. "So this place is… nice"

"Whatever" Katie said heading into the kitchenette. She pulled a bag of frozen peas from the freezer and put them on her neck.

"So I guess I was right" JT said walking over to her. "I doubt only one of them know you're here, and soon they're going to realize you don't have any powers"

"And what so you want me to do about that?" Katie asked

"You have to leave" JT stated.

"That's not happening, I'm not letting some demons run me away" Katie said walking back to the living room and plopping into her recliner.

"Powers or not you're still so damn stubborn" JT said. "Well until you listen to reason, I'm not going anywhere" JT said looking around. "Is that the bedroom?" He asked before heading to Katie's room.

"JT you're not staying here!" Katie yelled, even though her throat was still bit sore. "I'm trying to get out of the life, just let me" She stood up and walked into her room to see JT asleep in her bed. She kicked his feet but he didn't budge. "Damn it" Katie said.

The next day Katie awoke from her uncomfortable sleep in the recliner. As much as she wanted to drag JT from his feet out of her bed, he was right. She might have died if he hadn't shown up. She stood up and walked to her bedroom, to find JT and her bedside drawer open.

"What do you think you're doing?" Katie snapped.

"Do you know you have like hundreds of missed calls, and voicemails and texts?" JT asked looking at the phone. He pressed something and plays a voicemail.

"_Katie where are you, I'm really worried please just call me back"_ It was Lacey. Katie could hear the worry in her voice. Then he pressed another button.

"_Kat where are you? You're blocking so I can't find you_" Jason said. "_Look I know what happened, I'm sorry just let me help you" _

JT pressed the button again.

"_Girl where in the hell are you"_ Bobby snapped. _"You can't disappear like this and not tell anyone where you done gone you idjit. You got people who care about you, call me back"_

"Stop it" Katie yelled. "Just stop it. I know, I know, but you don't understand. I didn't want to talk to them, I didn't want to talk to any of them. Nothing but pain follows me and I wasn't going to do that to them, and if you're smart you'll get the hell out of here while you can."

"So that's what this is all about" JT said hopping off the bed and walking over to her. " You blame yourself for what happened to Dean and you think it'll happen to one of them"

"It is my fault" Katie said. " I should've stopped it, but I didn't and he died" Katie turned and walked away but JT was right behind her.

"How is it your fault?" JT asked. " You didn't put a gun to his head and make him make the deal. He did that all on his own"

"JT look it has been fun, but just leave" Katie said.

"I told you I'm not leaving here" JT said. " I'm almost positive there are more demons headed your way and without your powers you're too much at risk"

"You don't have any powers and you seem to manage" Katie snapped. " Look with or without those powers I can take care of myself"

"I'm sure you can, but you think you can defend yourself against a whole gang of those bastards?" JT asked and Katie didn't say anything. " That's what I thought, now what's for breakfast?" Katie rolled her eyes and walked away from him

Sam, Dean and Bobby were surrounded by a pile of books trying to find out if this angel business was on the up and up.

"Well, then tell me what else it could be?" Sam asked looking over at Dean who was standing over by the window.

"Look, all I know is I was not groped by an angel." Dean snapped.

"Okay, look, Dean. Why do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it?" Sam asked.

"Maybe he's some kind of demon. Demons lie." Dean said and Bobby looked up from his book.

"A demon who's immune to salt rounds and devil's traps... And Ruby's knife? Dean, Lilith is scared of that thing!" Sam yelled.

"Don't you think that if angels were real, that some hunter somewhere would have seen one... at some point...ever?" Dean snapped. " I mean Katie who has seen almost everything out there never mentioned anything about angels" Sam looked at Dean for a moment. He knew the only thing Dean truly wanted right now was Katie. But she was hiding better than expected. Sam felt guilty about how he left things with her, and definitely never told Dean about their fight, he just hoped they found her soon.

" Dean Katie may not have seen them but you just did" Sam said.

"I'm trying to come up with a theory here. Okay? Work with me." Dean replied.

"Dean, we have a theory." Sam said.

"Yeah, one with a little less fairy dust on it, please." Dean replied.

"Okay, look. I'm not saying we know for sure. I'm just saying that I think we –"

"Okay, okay. That's the point. We don't know for sure, so I'm not gonna believe that this thing is a freaking Angel of the Lord because it says so!" Dean snapped.

"You two chuckleheads want to keep arguing religion, or do you want to come take a look at this?" Bobby yelled and both boys walked over to his desk.

"I got stacks of lore - Biblical, pre-Biblical. Some of it's in damn cuneiform. It all says an angel can snatch a soul from the pit for a worthy sacrifice" Bobby read

"Worthy?" What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"I don't know but I'm guessing whoever they are is the reason your angel friend pulled you out of hell" Bobby said looking over at Dean.

"What else?" Dean asked and Bobby looked up at him confused.

"What else, what?" Bobby asked.

"What else could do it?" Dean asked.

"Airlift your ass out of the hot box? As far as I can tell, nothing." Bobby said before his cell phone rang. " I gotta take this" Bobby said standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"Yea" Bobby answered.

"_It's me JT" replied. "I found her" _

"Well you took your sweet time" Bobby snapped. " Where is she?"

"_She doesn't want anyone to know where she is Bobby, especially him" JT replied. _

"He's her husband and he's driving me crazy about finding her" Bobby snapped looking in the den where Sam and Dean were talking.

"_She blames herself for what happened to him, thinks being around her will only do it again" _

"That's just perfect" Bobby said rubbing his forehead. " Look there's some things we're still trying to figure out and we could use her help"

"_That's not going to be easy, there's things going on here as well" JT replied. " Demons, and their headed right for her" _

"Well she can fight them off right?" Bobby asked. " If anyone can she can"

"_Well not anymore" JT said. " She'd kill me if she knew I was telling you this but she doesn't have her powers anymore"_

"What?" Bobby asked surprised. " Why not?"

"_Look I can't talk right now Bobby, I'll try and convince her to head your way, but she's stubborn" JT said._

"I know, but try harder" Bobby said flipping his phone closed. He was about to walk back into the den when something hit him. " A worthy sacrifice" Bobby thought to himself. The damn girl traded her powers to save that boy. Bobby shook his head before walking in.

"Who were you talking too?" Katie said coming out of the bathroom freshly showered.

"Just Bobby" JT said. " Don't worry your name never came up" Katie walked over to her dresser.

"Did he say anything about-" Katie started.

"Dean, yeah actually he did" JT said and Katie turned to face him. " Says he's driving him crazy trying to find you"

"He won't" Katie said shaking her head. "Because you're not going to say a word"

"Right" JT said. "My lips are sealed" JT said before his phone rang.

"Hey" JT said. " Ok I'm on my way" JT closed the phone. Katie looked over at him.

"What's going on?" Katie asked.

"Something's killing hunters" JT said walking past her. "Picking them off one by one"

"Demon?" Katie asked.

"Don't know but we're gonna find out" JT said.

"What?" Katie asked looking at him.

"I was serious, I'm not leaving you here alone" JT said. " You're coming with me"

"Yeah you're gonna have to drag me kicking and screaming" Katie said crossing her arms.

"Ok" JT said grabbing her jacket and bag before grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder.

"What the-" Katie yelled. " Put me down" JT held her legs from kick him.

"Just enjoy the ride love" JT said walking down the hall. " What's up" He said passing Rodger in the hall.

"I can't believe you did this" Katie said sitting in the driver side of JT's truck. " this is kidnapping you know?" She turned and looked out the window.

"Yeah, yeah" JT said keeping his eyes on the road. "I think you'd jump on this case"

"Why is that?" Katie mumbled.

"Because something out there is killing hunters" JT said. " And most of your family just happens to be well what do you know hunters" Katie hadn't thought about it that way.

"Ok fine I'll help you" Katie looked over at him. " But when it's over you take me back to my apartment got it?"

"Loud and clear" JT said smiling.

"What happened to your bike?" Katie asked.

"Let's just say I've learned my lesson about sleeping with women I meet in bars" JT said.

"Someone stole your bike?" Katie asked. " That's just priceless" Katie said laughing. "Serves you right" JT pulled into the gas station and hopped out.

"Don't try any funny business" He said as Katie walked to the restroom.

"Ooh I'm shaking in my boots" She called over her shoulder. She went into the bathroom and looked at how disgusting it was. " Yeah I can hold it" Katie walked over to the mirror and the turned around and was face to face with someone she didn't expect.

"Hey there sweet cheeks" Amy said smiling at Katie.

"Amy?" Katie asked. " How are you here?"

"I gotta better question, why am I dead and you alive?" Amy asked. " I mean what makes you so special" Amy's ghost lunges at Katie but a shot is fired and the ghost disappears. Katie looks up to see JT standing there holding a gun.

"Who the hell was that?" JT asked.

"That was someone who wasn't supposed to be here" Katie said walking past him. " Let's go" Katie walks to truck before stopping. JT looked at her.

"What is it?" JT asked.

"JT I think we may have just witnessed the first signs of the apocalypse" Katie said and JT just looked more confused. " Those ghosts that's what's killing those hunters. Did you see the mark on her hand?" JT shook his head no. " It called the "rise of the witnesses". It's the rising of ghosts who've died unnatural deaths or all the innocent people we couldn't save" Katie said.

"What do we do?" JT asked.

"Call Bobby, tell them to take shelter underground" Katie said and JT quirked an eyebrow at her. "He'll know what I mean. Tell him what I told you, he should find the spell in the book I left the last time I was there" JT nodded before taking out his cell phone. He started explaining when suddenly Katie remembered something and snatched the phone out of JT' s hands.

"Bobby I forgot the translation to the spell can be tricky and if you don't translate it right the spell won't work" Katie said.

"_Well what do I do then?" Bobby asked. Katie sighed. _

"Just get everything ready and when it's time call this phone back ok?" Katie said before hanging up the phone. She looked up at JT. " I'm keeping your phone. Now let's go we need to get to Bobby's" Katie said. JT nodded and headed back to the truck.

"What are you doing?" JT asked looking over at Katie whose eyes were closed and she was mumbling something he couldn't hear.

"I'm trying to remember" Katie said. " Now shut up and drive" JT turned his attention back to the road. Soon JT's phone rang and Katie picked up. " Everything ready?"

"Yeah you better do whatever you're going to do now" Bobby. Katie could hear the fighting in the background.

"Ok put me on speaker phone" Katie said and Bobby did what she said. Katie closed her eyes and remembered the night she read that spell. Katie opened her mouth and began reciting the Latin. As she reads the windows fly open and a ferocious wind blows through the house.

The wind moves the salt so they are no longer protected by it. Meg appears, and Sam quickly shoots at her, Katie continues to recite the spell. Ronald appears, they shoot at him, Sam and Dean continue to fire at the ghosts appear. Henricksen knocks Dean's gun out of his hands when he is reloading, and approaches him. Dean grabs another gun, and shoots it, to find it empty, and quickly picks up an iron rod and hits at Henricksen. Meg appears and pushes Sam against the wall, trapping him there with a desk. Sam tries to push the desk away without success.

"Sam!" Katie hears Dean scream, but she keeps reciting. As they pulled into Bobby's junkyard. Suddenly the spirit of Katie grandfather Ned appeared next to her.

"Ah, ah, bad girl" Ned's spirit said grabbing Katie by the throat. Katie felt for the door handle and opened the door pulling out of Ned's grasp. She ran toward Bobby's house but Ned appeared in front of her. " Looks like someone's gonna have to go over my knee"

"I'm sorry pop" Katie said. " I'm so sorry"

"Damn girl just finish it!" Bobby yelled from the phone and Katie continued reciting. Ned lunged after her but JT was able to shot him before he go to her. Katie closes her eyes before finishing the spell.

"Throw the bowl in the fire now!" Katie yelled and Bobby quickly threw the bowl into the fireplace causing the fire to turn blue. Katie watches as Ned's ghost disappears.

"I'm sorry pop" She whispers to herself. Katie stand still after what just happened trying to catch her breath when JT runs over to her.

"Hey you ok?" JT asks.

"Yeah I'm fine" Katie said looking up at the house. " JT get me out of here." JT nodded and they both turned around and headed back to the truck when they heard a door open.

"Princess". Katie froze. And there it was. His voice. She'd dreamed of hearing him and she even had a figment of her imagination pretend to be him but none of it was real. But this was. It was him. She knew he was alive, hell it was her who helped bring him back but none of it registered until this very moment. There was still a part of her that was afraid to turn around. Like if she saw him, if she let herself be happy, it would all just be taken from under her, again. Katie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was going to have to face him sooner or later, so she guesses now was it. She turned around and there he was. He looked exactly the same since the last she saw him. He stared at her that stare that always stirred something in her. Sam , Bobby and JT all stared between the two waiting for one of them to say something.

Dean takes a step toward her and to his surprise she steps back. He didn't expect that. He just wanted her to say something. He just wanted to know what was going on in that head of hers.

"Hi" Katie finally said. She cursed to herself for saying something so stupid. She was just at a loss for words, which was odd for her, the woman who had something to say about everything.

"Hi" Dean replied. Something was wrong. He knew it from the way she was standing, the way she was looking at him. She wasn't the same, his death changed her.

"Uh not to interrupt this intriguing conversation" Bobby interrupted. " But how about we take this inside" Dean never took his eyes off Katie. He could tell that all she wanted to do was run right now. She wouldn't get far because he'd be right there behind her. Nobody moved for a while before Bobby's and Sam, and JT all headed inside the house. Katie and Dean just stood there staring at each other.

"You uh" Dean cleared his throat. " You cut your hair. It looks nice" He smiled a small smile at her but her expression was unchanging and hard to read.

"Thanks" She said before looking down at her feet. Dean took another step toward her and she looked up. " Don't"

"Ok Princess, we'll take this as slow as you want to ok" Dean said. "I know this is all a bit of a shock, it was a bit of a shock to me but I'm dealing" They stood there in silence for a moment.

"How do you feel?" Katie asked quietly but Dean was able to hear her.

"I feel fine, better actually" Dean said. " Whoever got me out of there must have given me a tune up or something"

"That's good" Katie said nodding. " I was afraid when he pulled you out that you'd feel all that pain you felt when you were-when you were there" Dean looked at her for a moment.

"You said when he pulled me out, how did you know someone pulled me out?" Dean asked. Katie looked down at her feet before looking back up at Dean.

"Castiel" Kati said. " He's the one who pulled you out"

"I know we've met" Dean said " Do you know what he is?"

"He is an angel" Katie said simply. " Hopefully one of the good ones"

"Good one?" Dean repeated.

"Let's just say not all angels are like the ones you read about or see in the movies" Katie said.

"How do you know him?" Dean asked.

"Because I-" Katie started. She didn't want to tell him, she didn't want him to feel guilty or anything. But she had to. " I sent him to get you" Dean looked at her for a moment trying to register what she just said.

"How?" Dean asked. " Bobby's book said an angel can pull people from hell for a worthy sacrifice, what did you sacrifice?" Katie looked down and Dean walked over to her this time they were only inches apart. Katie looked up at him, finally getting a good look at him. He wasn't the same as she thought. Yeah physically he did but there was something, something she couldn't quite pin point. " Tell me"

"I gave up my powers" Katie said looking up at him.

"You gave up your powers?" Dean shook his head. "You shouldn't have done that, not for me"

"Dean you're the only person I would willingly give up my powers for" Katie said. She searched his eyes for a bit. Something about this stilled seemed a bit surreal to her. "Which is why I have to go" Dean looked at her a bit confused.

"What? Why?" Dean asked.

"Dean without my powers I'm too risky to have around" Katie said. " Plus there no need for me anymore. I'd only get in the way"

"Ok were you not here for what just happened?" Dean asked. "You just save all of our asses with a spell recited in Latin that you memorized. All without your powers. Plus I don't care if you can move things with your freaky spoon bending tricks, I feel in love with you and I'm not letting you go anywhere"

"Dean demons are still after me" Katie said. "They're coming full force and I won't be able to fight them like I could've before, I won't be able to protect you and Sam like I could before"

"Then we'll protect you" Dean said placing his hands on her shoulders. " You don't get it do you? I'm crazy about you and if anyone comes after you then I'll kill them, without a second thought, I will die before I let anyone hurt you" Katie stared at Dean for a moment and then there it was. The first tear she's shed since Dean died. Katie pulled from his grasp and took a few steps away from him.

"That's what I'm afraid of Dean" Katie said. " I couldn't take seeing you dead, not again. You don't understand how it feels to go day in and day out when there's a part of you missing. You don't know how it felt to see things, and to smell things that remind you of someone who was never coming back." Tears were falling staining her cheeks. " You don't know how it felt to know the reason you were gone was because of me" Dean looked at her before stalking over and grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Listen to me ok" Dean looked down at her. " What happened to me was not your fault at all. I made a decision and I had to live with it. You did nothing wrong"

"Four months Dean" Katie said. " Four months I realized a lot of things I did wrong. I should have stopped it. I should have saved you. It was my job to protect you and I failed." Katie said snatching herself away.

"It is not your responsibility to protect me" Dean yelled. "People make choices some better than others, its life."

"He chose me Dean" Katie yelled. " Freakin God chose me almost two years ago to protect the two Winchester brothers, and I failed. One died and the other finds solace with a demon" Katie turned her back on him . " And your dad. One of the last things he ever said to me was to promise that I would look out for his sons. I broke that promise. I failed Dean. I failed God, I failed your dad and I failed you, and I'm not going to do it anymore." Katie ran away from him.

"Katie!" She heard him yell but she didn't turn back. She hopped into JT's truck and was grateful he left the keys in the ignition. She started the truck and peeled out of there. It didn't make since. She knew it didn't make since. For months she dreamed of having Dean back, and now that it came true she was running from him. It was just the right thing to do, right?

JT, Bobby and Sam came outside when they heard the engine to JT's truck. They all watched as Katie drove off leaving Dean to watch. Sam walked down by Dean.

"Hey what happened?" Sam asked. Dean just looked at Sam.

"I didn't realize-" Dean started. " I didn't realize how much she was hurting." Dean turned and walked past JT and Bobby into the house.

"I can't believe this" JT said shaking his head.

"I know but those two a figure this out" Bobby said.

"No I was talking about my truck" JT said pointing in the direction Katie had gone. " She stole my truck. Why do women always go for the automobile?" Bobby just looked at the man before walking back into the house.

Dean sits awake as Sam is asleep on the couch and JT is knocked out on the floor. He looks up and sees Castiel in the kitchen. He gets up and walks over to the angel.

"Excellent job with the witnesses." Castiel said.

"You were hip to all this?" Dean asked.

"I was, uh, made aware." Castiel replied and Dean just shook his head.

"Well, thanks a lot for the angelic assistance. You know, I almost got my heart ripped out of my chest." Dean said looking up at the angel. " If it weren't for Katie"

"I know,she is very special" Castiel said. " I think I understand now"

"Understand what?" Dean asked.

"Nothing I can say at this moment" Castiel replied.

"I thought angels were supposed to be guardians. Fluffy wings, halos - You know, Michael Landon. Not dicks." Dean quipped.

"Read the bible. Angels are warriors of god. I'm a soldier." Castiel replied.

"And Katie what is she?" Dean asked. " She told me all about your pops choosing her to look after me and Sam. Why?"

"Because it was meant to be" Castiel said.

"How can something be meant to be when it's being orchestrated by hell God, if there is a God" Dean said.

"There's a God." Castiel snapped.

"I'm not convinced. 'Cause if there's a god, What the hell is he waiting for, huh? Genocide? Monsters roaming the earth? The freaking apocalypse? At what point does he lift a damn finger And help the poor bastards that are stuck down here?" Dean fumed.

"The Lord works..."

"If you say "mysterious ways," So help me, I will kick your ass." Dean said shaking his head. "So, Bobby was right... About the witnesses. ... this is some kind of a... sign of the apocalypse."

"That's why we're here. Big things afoot." Cas replied.

"Do I want to know what kind of things?" asked.

"I sincerely doubt it, but you need to know. The rising of the witnesses is one of the 66 seals." Cas said.

"Okay. I'm guessing that's not a show at SeaWorld." Dean said and Cas just stared at him blankly.

"Those seals are being broken by Lilith." Cas answered.

"She did the spell. She raised the witnesses." Dean stated.

"Mm-hmm. And not just here. 20 other hunters are dead" Cas added.

"Of course. She picked victims that the hunters couldn't save so that they would barrel right after us." Dean realized.

"Lilith has a certain sense of humor." Cas remarked.

"Well, we put those spirits back to rest." Dean hopped.

"It doesn't matter. The seal was broken." Cas replied.

"Why break the seal anyway?" Dean asks confused.

"You think of the seals as locks on a door." Cas explained.

"... okay. Last one opens and..." Dean inquired.

"Lucifer walks free." Castiel revealed.

Katie sat in the truck staring at Bobby's house. She hadn't gotten far when she turned around and parked the car here. One of the reasons was because she couldn't steal JT's truck, she didn't think she'd ever hear the last of it. Plus halfway down the road she realized what she was doing. She was running and she couldn't run anymore. She spent the past four month running and she was tired.

"I see you couldn't stay away long" Castiel said startling Katie.

"Ok don't do that" Katie said holding her hand to her chest. "What are you doing here?"

"I was meeting with Dean, telling him about what was happening" Castiel replied.

"The witnesses, they're apart of the seals aren't they?" Katie asked and Cas nodded. " Lilith" and Cas nodded again. " I should've figured."

"You must stop her" Cas said. "And the only way you can do that without your powers"

"Is with Sam and Dean" Katie finished looking back at the house. " So Lilith's trying to resurrect Lucifer? Does your father have a plan?"

"If he does he's not sharing" Cas replied.

"Ok so that leaves us then" Katie sighed. "I'm going to find out whatever I can about these seals, or somehow find Lilith before she can open them all, you just keep me informed with anything new that may help ok"

"Yes, I can do that" Cas replied.

"And-" Katie looked over at the angel was gone. " Show off" Katie said before turning back to the house. Yeah she couldn't run any more, not now, not when it looked like she was gonna have to help stop the end of the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that was chapter 2. So Katie's coming back, wonder how that's gonna turn out? As Always review please!  
><strong>


	3. Starting over

**A/N: Hello good people! Here is the next chapter, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Sam, Dean and JT awaken to the smell of food cooking. They looked at each other confused.<p>

"Maybe Bobby's in a good mood." Sam guessed.

"Bobby's never in a good mood" JT replied. They all got up and they were to say the least shocked to see the woman who peeled out of there last night in the kitchen cooking. Her back was to them as she was bending down to reach something in the refrigerator. All three men tilted their head admiring her back side. Dean then glared at the two men who quickly averted their eyes. Katie closed the refrigerator and jumped when she saw the three men staring at her.

"What?" She asked. The three guys all looked at each other before looking back at her.

"Well it's just last night-" Sam started.

"Last night I saw my husband whose been dead for four months, What would you expect?" Katie asked all the men just nodded in understanding.

"So you're alright?" Dean asked staring at her trying to figure out how she was really feeling.

"No, but I'm dealing" Katie said with a shrug. " Now go get cleaned up for breakfast before it gets cold" Katie said turning her back to them to go into the cabinet to grab some plates. They stood there watching her for a moment before filing out.

"So what do you think?" Sam asked as they walked to the bathroom.

"I don't know Sammy" Dean replied. " I really don't know"

"I tell you what I think" JT chimed in. " That broad is bipolar" Dean glared at him and JT just rose him hands to surrender. "I'm just saying"

"Well no one asked you" Dean snapped.

Katie turned to see a new face watching her. She hadn't talk to him in a while and she knew he was upset with her.

"Good morning Bobby" Katie said with a small smile." Breakfast is almost ready"

"Well none for me thank you" Bobby said making his way to the coffee pot. " I'm good with just the coffee" Katie walked over and leaned on the counter while he poured his coffee.

"Girl" She said squinted her eyes.

"Excuse me" Bobby said placing the cup down. " You wanna bring that by me again" Katie stood straight up and looked right in the eyes.

"I called you a girl" Katie repeated. Bobby glared at her for a moment and Katie just stood there unwavering.

" You know" Bobby said picking up his coffee mug. "I think I will I have some breakfast" Bobby said before turning and walking toward the dining room, then he stopped. " Oh and call me a girl again and I'm going to stick my foot so far up your ass-"

"Duly noted" Katie said before Bobby continued walking. Katie shook her head and smiled as she grabbed the plates and went in the dining room.

After breakfast Katie was in the kitchen washing dishes. Dean leaned on the door sill watching her quietly.

"So are you going to stand there and watch me or are you going to dry" Katie said not looking over at him. Dean smiled and walked over and grabbed a towel and started drying. He watched as she focused on cleaning the plate in her hand, before handing it to him. For a moment their hands touched and there was that spark. That spark never could die.

"About last night" Dean started.

"I don't want to talk about it" Katie said turning back to the sink and picking up another plate.

"I think we should" Dean said. "If we ever expect to really move forward we need to get everything out" Katie looked up at him.

"fine" Katie picked up a towel and dried her hands before walking over and taking a seat at the kitchen table. Dean walked over and took the seat next to her. "So where do we start?"

"How about where you've been this whole time" Dean said. Katie took a deep breath.

"I was in a small town up in Wisconsin." Katie said. "No one knew me and that's what I wanted. I wanted to go somewhere to just disappear"

"And that's why you never kept in contact with anyone?" Dean questioned.

"Partly" Katie said. "But mostly I just wanted to be left alone. I didn't want pep talks, or people telling me it was all gonna be ok, I just wanted quiet"

"So what were you doing this whole time?" Dean asked.

"I was a waitress at a diner during the day, and then a waitress at a bar at night" Katie replied. "I just wanted a distraction you know" Katie looked up at Dean pondering on whether to tell him about her imaginary version of him and decided not to. "I went to a dark place, and I didn't want to leave"

"Look I'm so sorry-"

"Dean don't apologize" Katie said standing to her feet and walking over to the refrigerator and leaning against it. "People die and then people grieve, that's how it works. Was I angry yes, was I sad, totally" Katie sighed. "Did I hate you for leaving me absolutely, but I knew deep down that it was something you had to do"

"Do you still hate me?" Dean asked and Katie scoffed.

"Dean right now my head is really messed up and I'm feeling a lot of things at the moment" Katie pushed herself off the wall and walked over to Dean. " But hating you isn't one of them" Dean stood up and placed one hand on the small of Katie's back and gently pulled her closer to him. Katie rested her hands on his chest never taking her eyes away from his. "I love you Dean" Katie laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Badump...badump…badump. There it was the sound was like music to her ears. It was a sound she never thought she would hear again.

"_Stop this!"_ The image of Dean being ripped to shreds by the hellhound flashed in Katie's mind and she abruptly pulled away from him.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked trying his best to read Katie's expression.

"Dean you remember what you said yesterday?" Katie asked. " About moving as slow as I needed" Dean nodded yes. " Well that's what I need, I just- I need to go for a walk" Katie turned and walked away but stopped as before leaving. "I'm sorry" She said before walking out of the kitchen and out of the house. She stalked past Bobby's clunkers and when she felt far enough she stopped and leaned against one of the cars. "What the hell is wrong with you Katie?" Katie slid down the side of the car to the ground. "Everything you ever wanted is standing in that kitchen and you push him away"

Sam walked into the kitchen to see Dean sitting at the table staring into nothing. This is not how he imagined his brother's reunion with his wife would go.

"Hey man, you ok?" Sam asked taking the seat across from Dean.

"I guess, I talked to Katie and she seems-"

"Different" Sam said. " We all are Dean. After you-after you died everything changed. Everything that made since before didn't anymore. Dean she had to create a life that didn't include you in it and she didn't know if she could do that"

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Dean asked.

"I know it may be hard but just give her some time" Sam said. " She just needs to get use to the idea that you're really here"

About an hour later Katie walked back into the house. It was quiet. She walked into the kitchen to see the kitchen table lined with weapons and Dean sitting there cleaning them. He looked up at her for a moment before turning his attention back to cleaning.

"Where is everybody?" Katie asked.

"Bobby got a call from a hunter friend of his, said he needed a little extra help with a vampire nest he found." Dean replied. "Bobby and JT went to help out and Sam's at the library getting books about the impending end of the world"

"Oh" Katie said simply before picking up one of the guns off the table and looking at it. Dean's eyes made its way to her as she ran her hands across the gun. "I should probably learn how to use one of these things"

"I thought you didn't like guns" Dean stated. This was good he thought. Conversation was good.

"I don't" Katie said with a shrug. "But before I didn't need them and now" Katie lifted the gun and pointed toward the clock as if she were going to shoot. "I have no choice" Dean stood out of his seat and walked over behind her and placed his hand on her arms.

"Keep your elbows straight" Dean said maneuvering her arm. "And never pull the trigger unless you're one hundred percent sure you're gonna hit your target" Katie kept her eye on the clock before feeling Dean's hands glide down her side. She closed her eyes and bit her lip to stop the moan that threatened to escape.

"Dean" Katie lightly warned and his hands stopped.

"Right" Dean said removing his hands altogether. "Slow. I can do slow" Dean walked back over to his seat and picked up the gun and towel and continued cleaning.

"You should teach me" Katie said placing the gun back on the table. "You're the best shooter I know, so who better to teach me the basic techniques of the gun"

"You want me to teach you how to shoot?" Dean asked looking up at her.

"Well if you don't think you're up to it I could always ask JT" Katie said with a shrug. "I bet he'd jump at the chance"

"Funny, I don't think so" Dean said seriously. And there it was. A smile. The first real smile he'd seen her crack since she arrived. Dean couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"I'm glad to know I can still make you jealous" Katie replied. "So will you do it or what?"

"Fine, but I'm not going to take it easy on you" Dean said pointing a finger at her. "By the time we're finished you're gonna be the best damn shot anyone has ever seen"

"I expect nothing less" Katie said before walking away.

"You better rest up" Dean called. "We're starting bright and early."

"Yippee" Katie said unenthusiastically from the living room.

The next morning Dean stood above Katie watching her sleep. He was pondering when her should wake her and how he should wake and then an idea hit him. He went downstairs and walked straight for the drawer he was looking for. He opened it and picked up the key to his plan. He walked back upstairs to Katie's sleeping frame and smiled before bringing the device to his lips and blowing.

Katie jumped up violently at the sound of the whistle. She turned to see a laughing Dean standing in front of her. She glared at him before standing on the bed and walking over to him.

"How old are you!" She snapped. " Was that necessary, I almost had a heart attack" Dean just kept laughing looking up at her.

"Get ready princess" Dean said turning and walking back out of the room. "We got work to do" Katie turned and looked at the clock and it read 5:30 am. She frowned and turned back to the door way and growled as she stepped off the bed. Grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom.

"You sure about this?" Sam asked Dean who was checking his guns in the kitchen. "I mean you're not really the teaching kind"

"what are you talking about I taught you plenty" Dean replied looking over at his brother.

"Yeah but when you did it came out as yelling at me Dean" Sam replied.

"What so you think I gonna make her cry?" Dean asked shaking his head.

"No I think you might make her kick your ass" Sam said smiling and Dean just glared at him before they hear footsteps coming down the stairs. Dean gathered up his bag and walked back into the living room to see Katie glaring at him.

"Can we go" Katie huffed before stalking out the door.

"Dude you shouldn't have done the whistle" Sam said patting his brother on the shoulder.

"Now you tell me" Dean said tossing the bag over his shoulder and heading out the door.

Katie stood hands in her pocket looking around at the trees. Dean was saying something but she soon stopped listening, she just wanted sleep. She was snapped out of daydreaming by Dean snapping his fingers in her face.

"Are you even listening to a word I'm saying?" Dean asked.

"Do you want the truth?" Katie asked before shaking her head. "Not really"

"You do know this is serious?" Dean snapped. "This is your life we're talking about, now here" Dean passed Katie the gun and she took it and pointed it at the targets Dean set up which were only a bunch of cans on a fence. She closed her eyes and was about to pull the trigger when Dean suddenly grabbed the gun out of her hands. "Why the hell are you closing your eyes!"

"I just thought-" Katie mumbled.

"Always keep your eye on what you're shooting at, got it!" Dean snapped.

"Geez chill out" Katie said crossing her arms.

"Chill out" Dean repeated. "You know you're the one who asked me to teach you how to shoot, but if you're not-" Katie grabbed the gun and pointed toward the target and turned and looked at Dean.

"Teach" she said. "Or are you still bitching?" Dean scoffed before coming behind her and straightening her arms.

"Now eyes on the target and when you're ready pull the trigger" Katie nodded and took a deep breath before pulling the trigger knock the can over.

"I did it" Katie yelled happily before jumping in Dean arms hugging him. Dean's arms wrapped around her tightly. When the hug lasted a little longer than expect Katie awkwardly pulled away. "So is that it?"

"Not even close" Dean said turning her around to face the targets. " We're not going anywhere until all those cans are on the ground" Katie pouted before taking the gun. "You can do it Laura Croft" Katie scoffed before turning back to the targets.

That night Bobby stumbled in the door to find Sam sitting at the desk covered in books. Bobby looked around a bit before walking further in. Sam looked up from his book finally noticing Bobby.

"Hey Bobby, how did it go?" Sam asked.

"Seeing as I'm alive, I'd say pretty good" Bobby said before walking into the kitchen to the refrigerator.

"Where's JT?" Sam asked.

"He's on another job" Bobby said returning with a beer in hand. "Plus he didn't want to risk Katie stealing his truck again" Bobby grinned a bit at the thought. "So where are Mr. and Mrs. Disfunctional?" Bobby asked and Sam laughed.

"Dean's teaching her to shoot" Sam stated and Bobby looked back him.

"Dean's teaching?" Bobby said shaking his head. "This should be interesting"

"That's what I said" Sam said looking at his watch. "Especially since they've been gone since 6am" Sam said before hearing a door slam and yelling. He and Bobby shared a look before going out the door.

"I still don't know why you're making a big deal about this" Katie snapped.

"You shot me!" Dean yelled holding his arm.

"It was an accident" Katie yelled throwing her hands up. "I told you I was sorry, that squirrel was coming right at me"

"You. Shot. ME!" Dean growled.

"I grazed you, you big baby" Katie replied before turning and walking to the house. She stopped when she reached Bobby. "First aid kit in the same spot?" He just nodded and she continued into the house. Dean walked up grumbling something under his breath.

"So what happened?" Sam asked trying not to laugh.

"You think this is real funny don't you?" Dean asked glaring.

"No comment dude" Sam said before turning and walking into the house. Bobby just shook his head and headed in as well with Dean right behind. Dean went into the kitchen and sat at the table before Katie came stalking in. Katie looked and noticed his sour expression and just shook her head. She raided Bobby's cabinets for a glass and the strongest alcohol she could find and sat them on the table.

"Take off your jacket" Katie ordered and Dean slowly pulled his jacket off. Katie pulled up the sleeve of his shirt to get a good look at the wound. There was a lot of blood but the wound itself didn't looked too dire. "Like I said a scratch" Katie said taking a seat next to Dean. She handed Dean the glass of alcohol and he took it thankfully and drank it. "This is gonna hurt" Katie said as she doused a cloth with rubbing alcohol.

"Just get it over with" Dean said taking another sip from the glass. Dean cringed at the burning on his arm but he didn't let it show too much. He was still a man. After cleaning the wound and putting a bandage on it Katie looked up at Dean.

"All done, now would you like a lollipop young man?" Katie asked smiling. "Or would you like a hug" Katie asked with her arms wide.

"Laugh all you want but I will get you back for this" Dean replied.

"Dude I said I was sorry" Katie said. "It was a total and freak accident, that I will continue to feel guilty about forever and ever until I draw my last and final breath" Katie replied overdramatically.

"Fine, I accept your apology" Dean said turning to Katie. "Under one circumstance" Katie quirked an eyebrow in intrigue.

"And what would that be?" Katie asked.

"You will have dinner with me tomorrow night" Dean replied and he kept an eye on her expression.

"What like a date?" Katie asked.

"Well yeah like a date?" Dean said. Katie thought for a moment. Maybe this is what they needed to get back into their groove again. Maybe it would help things get back to normal.

"Alright" Katie said. "I will go on a date with you Dean Winchester"

"Well thank you Katherine Winchester" Dean replied smiling. Katie glared at him before standing to her feet.

"Never ever call me Katherine" Katie said pointing at Dean. "The only person who calls me that is my mother, and she only says it when I've don't something wrong"

"Noted" Dean said watching as Katie went over to the refrigerator. He tilted his head a bit admiring her back side as she bent down to get a soda. Katie turned around and Dean quickly averted his eyes as he took another sip of his drink. Katie smiled knowingly.

"This is going to be weird" Katie said taking her seat. "I mean we've never really dated at all, we went from being sort of friends to being married" Katie opened the can and took a sip.

"Well it can't be that hard, I mean people date all the time" Dean said shaking his head.

"I know, it's just Dean this is us we're talking about here" Katie said. "I mean we're not like regular people. You just were resurrected from the dead, and I'm having problems adapting to a life without magical powers"

"Yeah, which means we're super awesome" Dean said. "We'll totally kick this dating things ass"

"Ok" Katie said standing to her feet. "I think we'll be good as long as you don't take me to some greasy burger joint" Katie replied as she left out of the kitchen.

"Well I'm not anymore" Dean called and Katie just laughed.

The next morning Katie walked downstairs to find Sam with his head buried in a book. She looked around for Bobby and Dean but they were nowhere in sight. Katie was still a bit questionable about how she should talk to Sam about their last meeting. Sam looked up finally noticing Katie and gave a small smile.

"Hey" Sam said. " Uh Bobby and Dean went into town" Katie just nodded before walking toward the kitchen. "Katie wait" Sam called stopping her. Sam stood from his seat and walked over to her. "About what happened the last time we saw each other, I'm sorry for how I treated you, I was just feeling so many different emotions that anger and being a bastard just came out"

Katie looked up at Sam, something making her feel uneasy. She knew that his affiliation with Ruby was probably the blame.

"Look Sam, I understood why you were upset, what I don't understand is you taking up arms with Ruby" Katie replied. "I get you were upset about losing Dean, but a demon Sam, that just rubs me the wrong way, is not someone you should be trusting"

"Look I get it, but all Ruby has done is help me" Sam said. "I mean she's helped me accomplish so much, I just got to give her the benefit of the doubt"

"Well you're an adult Sam" Katie sighed. "But I'm pretty sure any association with Ruby is gonna bite you in the ass, but some us need to learn from our mistakes" Katie said patting Sam on the shoulder.

"So.." Sam trailed off.

"So we're good" Katie said. "But you're the one who has to tell Dean about your new found friendship"

"I will" Sam said. "So how are things going with you and Dean?" Sam asked and Katie sighed.

"To be honest actually pretty good" Katie said. "I'm just trying to get use to the idea that he is really here. I mean I just spent the past four months a widow and now I'm not." Katie ran her hands through her hair. "It's just a really big thing to wrap your head around. And then there's this part of me who doesn't want to get too happy about the whole thing" Sam looked confused by the statement.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I mean I don't want to get so happy, that it all get's taken away" Katie said. "I mean what happens if all this falls apart and the angel comes back and renigs taking Dean and dropping him back in hell. I just don't want to get too excited if this is only temporary"

"Look Katie Dean is here and all of this is real" Sam said smiling. "He's not going anywhere, so you can let yourself be happy" Katie looked up at Sam and smiled.

"Maybe you're right Sammy" Katie replied. "I think I might just do that" Katie hugged her brother in law and shuddered a bit at his touch. Sam pulled away cautiously.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked with a worried expression.

"Yeah I must be cold or something" Katie replied. "I have to go though, you know find something to wear for this date, see ya" Katie said smiling as she put her jacket on. She gave Sam a wave before walking out the door. Once Katie was outside she thought about the feeling she just got when she hugged Sam. "Couldn't be" Katie thought to herself as she shook her head.

Later that night Dean was in the bathroom fidgeting with his clothes as he looked in the mirror. He wore a black long sleeve button down shirt with some dark jeans. Tonight had to be perfect.

"You look fine" Sam said leaning against the door frame of the bathroom. "I don't think I've ever seen you stare in the mirror this long"

"Shut up bitch" Dean snapped not taking his eyes from the mirror as he pondered how high or low he should button his shirt. Sam just shook his head and laughed as he turned and walked away back into the living room where Bobby was sitting behind his desk. He looked up when he saw Sam come in.

"So how's he doing?" Bobby asked.

"He's nervous, which is weird." Sam said shaking his head. " I'd think he'd be past the nervous part in their relationship"

"Tonight is an important night to your brother" Bobby replied. "Tonight's the first night since he's been out of hell that he can just be with his wife. It's been four months. He still doesn't know what's going on in her head. So I'd say a little nervousness isn't unexpected" Bobby looked back down to the book he was reading. A few moments later Dean walked out with his jacket on.

"So, now be honest" Dean said doing a little spin. " How do I look?" Sam and Bobby just rolled their eyes.

"Dude you look fine, now stop acting like a girl" Sam snapped.

"Whatever" Dean said straightening his jacket.

"He's right Dean you look fine" a voice said from the stairs. All three men turned and couldn't believe their eyes as she walked down the stairs.

"Whoa" Sam said.

"My thoughts exactly" Dean said not taking his eyes off Katie.

"So we ready to go?" Katie asked walking over to Dean.

"Yeah" Dean said holding out his arm. " Shall we" Katie smiled and intertwined her arm with his and the headed to the door but before they reached it there was a knock. Katie and Dean share a look before Dean broke away and cautiously walked to the door.

"It's Jason, just open up" Jason called from the other side of the door. Katie couldn't help bet feel shocked. She still hadn't spoken to her brother since she left. Dean opened to door to reveal Jason and Derrick along with Lacey who they could visibly see had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Katie asks and Lacey looks up. She stalks over to her sister as slaps her across the face. Jason quickly grabs her and holds her back.

"How could you just leave like that" Lacey snapped. " Do you know how worried we were about you, not know if you were dead in a ditch somewhere"

"I'm sorry" Katie said holding the side of her face. " I just couldn't-"

"You couldn't what?" Lacey said struggling in Jason's arms. " Pick up your damn phone, just to say "hey don't worry I'm alive", that would have been hard.

"Look how about everyone just chill" Dean said stepping in between Katie and Lacey.

"Right, that's not why we're here" Jason said finally letting go of Lacey who just crossed her arms and glared at Katie.

"What's going on?" Katie asked.

"Like you even care" Lacey said rolling her eyes. " You know maybe Bridg was right about you after all"

"Ok I get it I should have called, you want to be mad at me fine, but will someone tell me what's going on?" Katie asked, she then turned to Jason.

"It's dad" he said meeting her gaze.

"No" Katie said losing her balance a bit, but Dean was there in instant catching her and helping her stand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoa very intense aye. Well things are going to get a little interesting for Katie and the gang and for two of you. ! CLIFFHANGER! Oh and please review!**


	4. A Face only a Mother Could Love

**A/N: Here's another chapter for you. I just want to thank the reviews I've gotten from two of you and I am showing my gratitude to those two in this chapter, so read very carefully. As always read and review!**

* * *

><p>Everyone stood frozen after Jason's news but Katie finally snapped out of it.<p>

"Wait what happened to dad?" Katie asked. "Is he-?" Katie couldn't bring herself to say the words. Her dad couldn't be dead. She couldn't have spent the last four month feeling sorry for herself and her dad was gone.

"No, he's really sick" Jason replied. "The doctors says he doesn't have much time" Katie reached up and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I don't understand the last time I saw him, he was fine, he was healthy" Katie said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Doctors said its cancer, it just showed up" Jason said somberly. "He wants to see you, he wants to see all his kids before-" Katie looked up at him and then over at Dean. She wanted to cry and scream and anything but she couldn't, that would get her nowhere.

"Ok I'm going to go change and then we can leave" Katie said before rushing back up the stairs. Before long they were on the road, the impala following behind Jason's truck. Dean glanced back at Katie through the rear view mirror. He could see her fidgeting with her jacket. He knew she was worried.

"Hey I'm sure everything is ok" Dean reassured.

"You don't know that" Katie said shaking her head. "I should've just answered my damn phone"

"And that wouldn't have changed anything" Dean said. " Look people get sick and I'm sure the finest doctors are working the help make him better"

"I hope so" Katie said staring out the window.

"_Daddy will you read me a book" A young Katie fully clothed in her princess pajamas asked her father. He looked at Katie who was holding a very large book to her chest. Robert looked over at his wife who was seated next to him and smiled. _

"_Sure but only if mommy can help me ok?" Robert said picking Katie up and placing her between him and Linda. _

"_Ok I wanna read this one" Katie said handing the book to her father. Robert looked down at the book and then back over at Katie. _

"_Where did you get this?" he asked. _

"_From my friend, everyone calls BookLover101" Katie said smiling. "I know strange name, but they're really nice and really loves all kinds of books" _

"_Yeah I just don't think this book is suitable for a girl your age" Robert replied. _

"_Daddy it's about princesses and witches who can do really cool stuff like me" Katie replied. Robert and Linda shared a worried glance before turning back to look at Katie. Linda pulled the young girl into her arms and hugged her tight. _

"_Sweetie remember what mommy said" Linda whispered in Katie's ear. _

"_If I pretend to be a regular girl, I'll be a regular girl?" Katie asked looking up at her mother who nodded a yes. " But I don't want to be regular mommy" the young girl jumped off of her mother's lap and ran upstairs to her room._

As soon as they arrived at the hospital Katie followed behind Jason and Lacey to their father's room. Dean and Sam stopped and Katie turned to look at them.

"We're gonna give you guys some time" Dean said. "We'll be out here if you need us ok?" Katie nodded and continued to her father's room. As they neared the room Katie spotted Bridget talking to a doctor. When she got closer Katie realized the doctor was Alex.

"What's she doing here?" Bridget asked.

"Bridget don't, this is not the time" Jason snapped. "How is he doing?"

"He's still the same" Bridget said turning and looking at her father through the window. "Mom's in with him now"

"So this just happened suddenly, no warning no nothing?" Katie asked.

"It's weird he never said anything about feeling sick" Lacey said.

"But he had to at this stage he had to have felt something, it couldn't just pop in overnight" Alex said. They all just stared through the window for a moment before going in.

"Oh why are you all looking so sad" Robert said weakly. "I usually can't get you four to shut up and now quiet as church mice." Katie walked over to her father's side ignoring her mother's glare.

"How you feeling daddy?" Katie asked.

"I'm feeling pretty good" Robert said before going into a fit of coughing. "Considering" he finished. Katie noticed his hand was bandaged.

"What happened to your hand?" Katie asked looking back up at her father. Robert shared a look with his wife before looking back at Katie.

"You know me, always been clumsy. I dropped a glass and cut my hand while picking it up" Robert replied. Katie just nodded and smiled before looking over at her mother who was holding her father's other hand. "I want to thank all of you for coming. You don't know how hard it is to get all my family in one place at the same time"

"We should've been around more" Jason said shaking his head.

"Don't son" Robert replied. "I want you all to listen to this. None of this is your fault. Sometimes things happen. I've lived a full life, and I have a beautiful family. There is nothing more I could ever ask for" Katie wiped a tear from her eye before looking up to the window. She saw someone staring through the window at them. When the person caught Katie's gaze they turned and walked away. Katie stood up and walked out into the hall and when she looked in the direction the person had went they were gone. Katie looked around then down to the floor where the person was standing. She knelt down and picked up a handful of fresh dirt.

"Where did this come from?" Katie asked herself.

"Hey what's up?" Jason asked from behind her. "Is that dirt, where did that come?"

"I have no idea" Katie said standing to her feet. She turned and spotted Alex talking to another doctor down the hall and walked over to him. "Alex we need to talk" Alex looked at her confused before nodding to the other doctor and taking Katie to an empty room.

"What is it?" Alex asked once the door was closed.

"My father. When did he start getting sick?" Katie asked.

"Like I said the damage from the cancer had to have taken months" Alex said running his fingers through his hair. "We didn't know about it until he started showing symptoms, dizziness, nausea, bloody vomit. I mean if it weren't for the symptoms we wouldn't have known anything was wrong"

"So before these symptoms happened, he was perfectly fine?" Katie asked.

"Well on the outside yes, but on the inside his body had to have been going through a lot" Alex replied.

"Not necessarily" Katie said looking down at her hand that was a bit muddy from the dirt.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked. "Do you think something is going on here?"

"I don't know" Katie said looking back up at him. "But I will find out. Look I'm going to go back to my parent's house to look around a bit, don't say anything to anybody. I don't want anyone to know about this until I'm one hundred percent sure that this is something that can be fixed" Katie walked toward the door and stopped. "Just call me if anything new happen ok"

"I will just be careful Kat" Alex replied. Katie just nodded before walking out of the door. Jason spotted her and walked over.

"What's going on Katie?" Jason whispered pulling her to the side.

"Look I need to go to the house" Katie said. " I need you to stay here and keep an eye on everyone. Make sure nobody leaves here got it?"

"Why what's going on?" Jason asked.

"Jason I can't explain right now because I'm not really sure" Katie said before meeting her brother's gaze. " But there's something in my gut that's telling me something more is happening here. I need to figure it out, and I know that will be a little hard without my powers-"

"Wait you don't have your powers?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, long story one that I promise to tell you later just look, I know I've let you down recently and I know the last thing you want to do now is listen to anything I have to say, but I asking, no I'm begging you to just trust me ok?" Katie asked.

"Ok, just do what you have to do" Jason said looking down at his sister. "Call me if you need help" Katie nodded and turned walking away. When she went out the sliding door of the hospital she spotted Sam and Dean standing by the impala talking. Dean finally noticed her when she was closely approaching.

"Hey so is everything ok?" Dean asked moving closer to Katie.

"No, something is just really off about all of this" Katie said looking at her husband.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"That's just it" Katie said running her hands through her hand. "Something is wrong, something is very wrong her. I can feeling it with every fiber in my body, but I just don't know what it is. All I know is that it probably has to do with the dirt man" Sam and Dean exchanged confused looks before looking back at Katie. Katie just shook her head. " I'll explain on the way"

"On the way, where?" Dean asked.

"Home" Katie said before hopping into the backseat of the impala. The impala pulled in front of Katie's childhood home as she stared at it through the window. When the car stopped she stepped out and walked to the front door.

"So what are we looking for?" Sam asked as him and Dean walked up behind Katie.

"I don't know" Katie said. "But I'll know it when I see it. Just keep your eyes peeled for anything that doesn't belong to two upstanding citizens" Katie walked over to the flower pot on the porch and dug her fingers in the dirt pulling out a key. "All these years and they keep the hide-a-key in the same place" Katie opened the door and they entered into the dark dreary house.

"Do you guys smell that?" Sam asked as they walked deeper into the house.

"Yeah it smells like-"

"Death" Katie finished turning to face them. "Sam check the basement, Dean you got this floor, and I'm going to check up stairs"

"No way, you're not going anywhere" Dean said shaking his head. "Without your powers whatever that could be here could come after you"

"Which is why I have this" Katie said pulling the gun from behind here. "I will be fine."

"No it's too dangerous. We don't know what exactly is happening here." Dean said stepping forward. "And until we do we all stick together" Katie opened her mouth to protest. "Not up for discussion. Let's go we'll start upstairs" Dean said before walking past Katie to the stairs. Sam looked over at her before shrugging and following behind Dean. Katie shook her head before slipping the gun back in the back of her jeans and following behind them. "Where first?" Dean asked looking back at Katie who stepped forward.

"This way" Katie said walking to a door at the end of the hall. She turned the knob and opened the door. "My dad's office" she looked over the room. "Hasn't changed a bit" she said under her breath.

_A young Katie slowly opens the door to her father's office and sneaks in quietly. She walks over to the candy dish that's on the edge of the desk. She smiles as she reaches a hand inside. _

"_And what do you think you're doing young lady?" Her father asked startling the young girl. _

"_I was just, I'm- I'm sleep walking" Katie said before closing her eyes and raising her arms before walking like a zombie. Her father just shook his head before scooping the young Katie off her feet._

"_Nice try but my dear you are a very bad liar" Robert said taking a seat at his desk, settling Katie on his lap. He reached in the bowl and pulled out a piece of candy and handed it to his daughter. _

"_Thank you daddy" Katie said unwrapping the candy and tossing it in her mouth. She loved those little caramel candies. _

"_Don't mention this to your mother" Robert replied. "Or we'll both be in trouble"_

"_I won't daddy pwomise." Katie replied. Robert smiled before laying a soft kiss on the top of his daughter's head. _

"Hey you ok?" Dean asked taking Katie's hand snapping her out of her daydream.

"Yeah, it's just I have a lot of memories from this room" Katie said scanning the room a bit. "Just look around for anything that screams suspicious" Katie walked over to her father's desk as Sam and Dean looked around the rest of the room. Katie checked the drawers of the desk but found nothing.

"I'm not finding anything?" Sam said looking over at Dean.

"Me neither" Dean said and they both looked over at Katie. She closed her eye and took a deep breath.

"Wait" Katie stood to her feet and walked over to the painting that was on the wall across from the desk. Sam and Dean walked up behind her.

"What you wanted to admire the art?" Dean asked and Katie turned and glared at him.

"See you still have your sense of humor, or lack there of" Katie said before turning back to the painting. "Hasn't anyone ever told you it's not what's one the outside that counts" Katie reached on both sides of the painting and gently pulled it from the wall. "It's what underneath" The three of them looked at the safe that was hidden by the painting.

"Safe behind the painting gag" Dean said. "Kind of cliché don't you think?"

"Well my dad is old school" Katie said smiling. She reached up and turned the dial. First she tried her mother's birthday but it didn't work. Then she tried their anniversary, and all of their birthdays, but none of them worked. "Well I'm out of numbers" Katie said scanning the room again. She looked at the poster of her dad's favorite baseball player, Babe Ruth on the wall. She turned back to the safe and turned the dial and this time it opened.

"You did it" Sam said amazed. "How did you figure out the combination?" Katie pointed to the poster.

"Anybody who knows my father, knows he's the biggest fan of Babe Ruth. One of his favorite fun facts of the Babe is his win- losses stats of 94-46. So 9-4-4-6 just happened to be our lucky numbers" Katie said turning back to the safe. She looked inside and saw a bunch of folders, but one was different from the others. She grabbed the folder and headed to her father's desk. She tore open the folder and pulled out what looked like a contract. She read it over and was a bit shocked to see what it read, she was even more shocked to see her father's signature at the bottom along with a bloody thumb print.

"What is it?" Dean asked. Katie turned to him dropping the contract on the desk before walking out of the office. Dean looked over at Sam before going over and picking up the paper himself and reading it over. "Damnit" Dean said before running after Katie. When he finally catches up to her he grabs her and turns her to face him. "I know this looks bad"

"Looks bad Dean?" Katie snaps tearing herself from Dean's grasp. "This is way beyond bad, and there is absolutely nothing I can do to stop it"

"There's got to be a way around this, I mean contracts have loop holes right?" Dean asked as Sam came out holding the contract. " There's got to be something we can do"

"Dean my father just sold his life away to a demon, there is nothing we can do" Katie snapped.

"Ok that's something I never thought I'd hear you say" Dean said. "You're always the one who has hope when no one else does, whenever everyone else wants to give up you're the one who keeps pushing, so what's changed?" Dean asked.

"Me Dean" Katie replied. "That girl you're describing died the same day you did. That's day my attitude that everything will work out if we just have a little hope died with her. Now I'm being practical, without my powers I can't walk up to whoever made this deal with my father and demand he let him out of the deal. I won't put Jason at risk for whoever has done this. So Dean all hope is gone, so if you'll excuse me I have to be heading back to the hospital to watch my father die." Katie turned and stalked out of the door leaving a very shocked Dean behind her.

"What do we do?" Sam asked walking over to his brother.

"We find a way to save my father in law Sam" Dean said not taking his eyes off the spot Katie just left. "And get my wife back" They pulled back in front of the hospital and for a moment no one moved.

"What are you going to tell them?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. You read that contract, it's his life for my mother's. She was sick and he found a way to save her, there's no way he's backing out" Katie said turning to face Dean. "He loves her too much. I get it. Why bring it up if it's only gonna cause more heartache. He doesn't deserve to leave like that" Katie stepped out of the car and headed to the entrance of the hospital.

Sam turned to Dean and noticed the familiar expression on his face.

"What are you thinking?" Sam asked and Dean turned to face him.

"Jason" Dean said.

"Dean, Katie said it could be too much of a risk for him" Sam replied.

"But if she had her powers she wouldn't hesitate. He does and he's the one who gotta help" Dean said pulling out his phone. "It's the only way"

As Katie walked into the hospital her mind was racing. She suddenly unknowingly bumped into a little girl.

"I'm so sorry" Katie said kneeling down to the girl. "Are you alright?" Katie asked and the girl nodded before abruptly hugging Katie. Katie looked a bit confused but didn't pull away. The girl finally did a smiled big at Katie. The little girl handed Katie the stuffed bear she was holding. Katie grabbed the bear and looked back at the little girl.

"You're not alone" the girl said before turning and walking away. Katie watched the retreating form of the girl and then back at the bear. She looked it over and looked behind the bear lifting it's shirt.

_"JohnnyStormsGirl_" it read. Katie looked back down the hall but the girl was gone. She looked back down at the bear. "Thank you" Katie said before bringing the bear close to her and heading to her father's room. She saw Jason heading toward here. "What's wrong?"

"Uh nothing I just need some air that's all" Jason said. Katie just nodded before she watch her brother walk away. She turned and continued to her father's room.

When Jason stepped outside the hospital he immediately spotted the impala and walked over. Sam and Dean climbed out when the saw him coming closer.

"So what's going on guys?" Jason asked.

"This" Dean said handing Jason the contract. "We found it in your dad's safe" Jason read the contract over before looking back up at Sam and Dean.

"Damn" Jason curses.

"So is there a way to get him out of it?" Sam asked.

"I don't-" Jason picked up the contract and started reading it. "I have to talk to him, find out who he made this deal with"

"Katie didn't want to say anything, she didn't want to bring this up if there is nothing we could do" Sam said.

"Well we won't know what we can do until we talk to whoever" Jason read the name on the Contract. "This Roman is. So I'm asking my dad now." Jason folded the paper and put it in his pocket angrily before turning back and walking toward the hospital.

"Should we go with him?" Sam asked watching Jason's retreating frame.

"Yes we should" Dean said not moving.

"Then why aren't we?" Sam asked looking over at his brother.

"Oh because my wife is going to kill us" Dean said looking back at his brother.

"Well it's never stopped us before" Sam said before heading to the hospital.

"Yeah that's because she can hurt me way worst then she can hurt you Sammy" Dean called but Sam just kept walking. "Damn" Dean cursed before heading into the hospital.

Jason stormed into his father's hospital room and all eyes suddenly went to him.

"Alex take Lace, Bridge and my mom to the cafeteria for coffee" Jason said looking over at Alex.

"Jason" Katie said standing to her feet.

"What's going on?" Lacey asked.

"I need to talk to dad" Jason said before turning to look at his father. "Alone" Realization struck Robert and he turned to face his wife.

"Let us talk, go" Robert said. Linda looked up at Jason and then over a Katie before standing up and walking out of the room, Lacey close behind her.

"Whatever this is you better not upset him" Bridget snapped before following behind her mother. Alex followed her out. Katie stood to leave but Jason held out his hand stopping her.

"You stay" Jason said.

"What the hell is going on?" Katie snapped before the door opened and Dean and Sam came walking in. "Of course, it's you two" Katie said before turning and taking her seat by her father. "I should've known you wouldn't listen, you never listen"

"Look we just want to help" Dean said.

"And I told you there was no way to help so just drop it" Katie snapped.

"You don't know that Kat" Jason said. "And I don't know why you're so quick to give up hope"

"Fine, you guys want answers let's get them" Katie snapped before turning to her father. "Dad how did you find him?"

"Who?" Robert asked and Jason pulled the contract out of his pocket and showed to his father.

"The demon you sold your life away to" Jason snapped.

"Jason calm down" Katie snapped.

"You don't understand, I had to do it" Robert said taking the contract from Jason's hands. "There was no other way"

"To save mom" Katie said.

"Yes, you guys didn't know how bad it got for her, and that's how she wanted it" Robert said. "She didn't want to worry any of you"

"So how does Roman come in?" Sam asked.

"One night after I had finally gotten your mother to sleep after a night of vomiting I went into my office and had a drink, and then it hit me" Robert said.

"What?" Katie asked and Robert turned to her.

"You were gone but you left all of those books" Robert said and Katie looked back at her father shocked. "I just figured maybe there was something in there that could help me, that's when I came across the name Roman, the helper of the helpless" Katie dropped her father's hand.

"This is my fault" Katie said to herself. "I shouldn't be surprised that this is yet something else that's my fault"

"Sweety-" Robert said.

"Don't dad" Katie said turning toward him. "What you did was stupid and dangerous, but I get why you did it" Katie turned to look at Dean before turning back to her father. "Where is the book now?"

"Look I get you want to help but this isn't something I was forced to do" Robert replied. "I did this for your mother, and I'm not taking it back, I don't need saving"

"You must have forgotten what it is I do" Katie said walking over to her jacket and slipping it on. "I'm going to find a way to save you whether you want me to or not." Katie turned and stalked out of the room. Dean and Sam shared a look before heading after her.

"You have to stop her son" Robert said looking up at Jason.

"I don't think that's possible" Jason said before turning and going after her sister.

"Where are you going?" Dean called. Katie stopped and turned and walked over to him.

"Oh I'm going to figure out a way to save my father" Katie snapped. "Are you coming or not?" Katie turned and kept walking. Dean looked over at Sam and Jason before Derrick walked over with a fruit basket eating grapes.

"So what's crack a lackin?" Derrick asked and all three men just looked at him.

"Dean you are aware that my sister knows how to hot wire a car right?" Jason asked looking over at Dean, who then bolted out of the hospital. Sam followed close behind. Jason looked at Derrick before pushing the fruit basket to the floor and running out of the hospital. "Move your ass"

"You could've just said that without throwing the fruit on the ground" Derrick said before looking around to see if anyone was watching before kneeling down and picking up a grape and tossing it in his mouth before walking out the door.

After searching the house for the book Sam, Dean, Katie, Jason, and Derrick stood in the living room trying to think of where he hid it.

"That's it" Katie said standing and walking over to Jason. "Use a spell"

"Why don't you use a spell?" Derrick asked.

"Because she doesn't have her powers anymore" Jason stated. " A story I'm still waiting to hear"

"Well I'll tell you as soon as my father isn't near death" Katie said.

"You do know what we're risking if we succeed don't you?" Jason asked.

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked.

"Mom Katie" Jason said. " If we save dad we lose her"

"Don't you get it Jason" Katie turned away from him. "Our job is to protect against the supernatural not mother nature" Katie turned back to face him. "People get sick and they die, that doesn't exclude our family"

"How can you be so willing to let her go?" Jason asked.

"You think I want to see her die" Katie snapped. "But there are people out there who get sick all the time, we can't just save mom just because we don't want to be sad. How fair would that be?"

"Who are you trying to convince of that me or yourself?" Jason asked.

"Jason I'm sitting here trying to choose who I want to live or die. The only mother I've ever known or the only father I've ever known" Katie snapped. "And after everything that's happened to me with Sam and Dean and their dad." Katie wiped a tear from her eye. "We don't want the people that we love to die. We try our hardest to keep them with us as long as possible, even if it means sacrificing ourselves" Katie turned and looked at Dean. "Not thinking about how it will affect those we leave behind" Katie turned back to Jason. "Nobody likes death, nobody wants to die, but it's a part of us, and messing with it will only do more bad then good"

"He will hate us if we do this" Jason replied.

"She will too if we don't" Katie replied. "Look I'm tired of all of this, I'm sick of having the weight of the world on my shoulders especially now when I don't have the powers to do anything about it." Katie turned and headed out the door. "I'm finished" Dean ran to catch up with her outside the front door.

"Hey wait" Dean said grabbing Katie's arm and she turned to face him.

"Dean don't I just want to-" Katie stopped talking when she felt someone standing behind her. Dean looked down at her confused then over her shoulder. Without hesitation he grabbed his gun and Katie turned to face whoever it was. It was a man, he was covered in dirt and the stench that came from him was nearly unbearable.

"I have something you want, and you have something I want" the demon said.

"Roman I presume" Katie said stepping forward.

"You are correct" Roman replied. "Now let's talk exchange, you for your father and to be nice you can keep your mother too"

"Wait is that what this was all about" Katie snapped. "Another ploy by a demon to get me through my family"

"Except this time it will work" Roman replied.

"No you see it won't" Katie said. "I gave up my powers, I'm not special anymore, so that deal just went straight out the window" Roman looked at her and tilted her head.

"You think it was your powers that made you special" Roman replied. "Those were just hereditary, you are much much more, now take the deal and let mommy and daddy live nice long lives" Katie took a step forward and Dean grabbed her arm.

"You're not doing this" Dean snapped. Katie turned around to face Dean. She brought her face to his cheek and kissed him.

"Trust me" she whispered in his ear before turning back to face Roman. Sam Jason and Derrick suddenly came out the door as Katie made her way to Roman who was holding out his hand.

"Kat what are you doing?" Jason asked.

"I'm making the decision easier" Katie said not taking her eyes from Roman. "Now they both can live" Katie turned back to look at Dean for an instant, before turning back and looking at Roman and grabbing his hand, before anyone could say anything they were gone.

"Dean you wanna tell me why my baby sister just went off with that demon?" Jason snapped. Dean just looked at the spot Katie and Roman were just standing and then down to the ground where a pile of dirt sat. Dean walked over to the dirt and kneeled and picked some up.

"Wait" Dean said standing to his feet. "The dirt and the smell" Jason, Derrick and Sam all looked at him confused. "C'mon" Dean said before walking toward the impala.

Katie walked down the hall of the dark crypt her arm in Roman's grasp. The horrible smell getting stronger and stronger as they walked. Katie heard distant screams from all around.

"Where are you taking me?" Katie growled trying to pull herself from his grasp.

"To my play room" Roman said with an evil grin. They entered a room that looked like torture central. Katie noticed the dried blood that stained the contraptions. He pulled her to a stone slab and threw her on the table cuffing her wrists and ankles so she couldn't move.

"Wait, Wait" Katie screamed. " My parents, your part of the deal"

"Fine" Roman said before snapping his fingers. " All is right with mommy and daddy, they're as healthy as horses. Now to the fun"

"Dean you mind telling us why we're roaming around this graveyard?" Sam asked.

"Because this is where Roman has set up shop" Dean said stopping. " Smell that?" Sam, Jason and Derrick stopped and sniffed the air.

"Yeah who let one rip cause it wasn't me" Derrick said pinching his nose.

"No one farted duffus, it's him it's Roman, he's close by" Jason said looking around. " Look we need to split up, if anyone finds anything scream" Jason said before him and Derrick headed and on direction and Dean and Sam headed in the other. They stopped when they saw the figure of a familiar angel standing in front of them.

"Castiel" Dean said a bit shocked.

"Wait this is Castiel?" Sam asked then looked back at the angel. " It's uh- it's an honor to meet you"

"Sam you can be a fan later" Dean snapped. "Do you know where Katie is?"

"Yes but I can't go to her" Castiel replied.

"Why the hell not" Dean snapped coming closer the man.

"Because there is a lesson she must learn from this" Castiel replied.

"What lesson, how to die in the worst possible way?" Dean snapped. "You know what if you're not here to help why are you here?"

"To stop you" Castiel said before holding a hand toward Sam and Dean. Before they knew what was happening they were back in the impala.

"Son of a bitch" Dean said before pulling the handle but the door wouldn't open.

"It's no use" a voice said from behind them and Sam and Dean turned to find Jason and Derrick in the back seat. "We've already tried"

"So did you guys make a tax accountant angry or something?" Derrick asked.

"It's time to find out why he chose you" Roman said looking down at Katie.

"Would you believe me if I told you it was because of my awesome personality?" Katie asked with a grin.

"I don't get it, you're as stupid as a human could ever be" Roman said. "I mean sacrificing yourself for people who aren't even really your parents"

"They are my parents, you bastard" Katie growled pulling at the chains and Roman lifted his hand and placed it on Katie's head causing the woman to scream in pain.

"You know I was watching" Roman said pulling his hand away. "You had given up, you were ready to say goodbye to dear old daddy, before you found out the whole story, why?"

"Because- because" Katie said. " Because you took advantage of him, because what you did wasn't right"

"And who are you the ambassador of what's right and wrong" Roman said laughing. "Take a look around. The world is full of those who are doing wrong and getting away with it. You can't stop it all"

"You're right" Katie said. "But I can try" Katie closed her eyes.

"You saw him recently, I can feel him on you" Roman said.

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked. "God? I haven't seen God and if I did I think I would remember" Roman placed his hand around Katie's throat and began squeezing.

"You're lying to me" Roman growled. "Do you have any idea what's coming? The only leg up I can get is finding out why you're so important to the big plan"

"Let. GO." Katie struggled to speak and suddenly the pain she was feeling started to sooth until it was gone all together. Roman looked down at Katie as soon as the woman's eyes shot open and they illuminated a bright white.

"How?" Roman asked shocked. "You have no powers, this is impossible"

"Nothing is impossible, especially when it comes to the big guy" Katie said smiling when suddenly her shackles released. You know I should thank you, because well I think I just had an epiphany. I am a hunter of evil. It's not only what I do it's who I am, and as long as I live no matter how I feel or what I maybe going through, letting you win will never be an option. " Katie sat up and looked over at Roman. But the trench coat clad angel caught her attention. "You knew this would happen wouldn't you?" Katie asked.

"I had an inkling" Castiel replied and Roman almost jumped when he saw the angel. Katie tilted her head and smiled at Roman who seemed to be getting more and more frightened.

"Who are you?" Roman asked looking at Katie.

"I am the only one who will see the end of this whole shebang" Katie said hopping off the table. "I'm the one who's going to have a front row seat when all the evil in the world bows down to him" Katie walked closer to Roman, so that they were only inches apart. Katie smiled before leaning to whisper in Roman's ear. When she pulled back, she couldn't help but notice the shocked expression the once scary demon wore.

"You're- You're" Roman stuttered. "Can't be, The prophecy-"

"You're looking at the prophecy my friend" Katie said before bringing her index finger to Roman's forehead. A light seemed to flash behind the demon's eyes as his lifeless body fell to the floor. Katie climbed over the body and walked over to Castiel.

"It is you isn't it?" Castiel asked looking down at Katie. Katie just looked up at the angel and winked before closing her eyes and blacking out but Castiel caught her before she could hit the floor. Cas picked her up and angeled them both back outside to the graveyard.

"What the hell?" Dean said as he saw Castiel walking toward the impala carrying his unconscious wife. They suddenly hear the clicking of the doors unlock and they all hopped out of the car running up to the angel. "What happened to her?"

"She was getting closer to the truth" Castiel said passing Katie off to Dean.

"What does that mean?" Dean snapped looking down at Katie who he thought was way too still in his arms.

"She will be the one to tell you, when she finds out herself" Castiel replied.

"You know all this cryptic-" Dean stopped when he looked up and saw that the angel was gone.

"Ok that guy is officially my cool angel friend" Derrick said smiling. Jason shook his head and walked over to Dean to check out Katie.

"We need to get her someplace where she can lay down" Jason said. Dean just nodded and carried her back to the car.

The next morning Katie opened her eyes to the sight of familiar solar system stickers on the ceiling. She sat up from the bed and placed her hand on her neck that was still a bit sore. She smiled when she looked down to see Dean lying next to her asleep. She carefully slipped out of bed and walked over the door. She turned to see Dean still sleeping before grabbing her bag and slipping out. The house was quiet, but it was a familiar quiet. She walked down the stairs and made her way to the kitchen to see her mother pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"You're awake" Linda said smiling at her daughter. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good" Katie said with a small smile. "How's dad?"

"He's fine, doctors can't explain it" Linda said. "They're calling it a miracle"

"And you , you're fine?" Katie asked.

"Yes, I'm perfect. I had myself checked out when the doctors gave your father a good bill of health just to be on the safe side and there was no cancer" Linda walked over to Katie and took her hands. "Thank you. Jason told me what you did, and I don't think I could ever repay you"

"Mom you and dad took in two kids who aren't really that normal and loved them any ways" Katie said.

"But I- I didn't do the best I could. There were just something's I still didn't understand or want to accept" Katie's mother replied. "I wanted to believe that it wasn't happening, and if it wasn't then I wouldn't have to deal with it."

"Look you did the best you could in a situation, I don't think any other woman could deal with" Katie said. "I mean you had to do something right with us, we're out saving the world" Linda smiled at her daughter before wrapping her arms around her and hugging her tightly.

"I'm glad you never listened to me" she whispered in her daughter's ear. "You're no regular girl, you're special, and I'm just so sorry I didn't see it sooner"

"You're riding this for all it's worth aren't you?" Katie asked and a confused expression came across Linda's face as she pulled from Katie. "I mean did you think you were fooling me?"

"Honey what are you talking about" Linda asked.

"I know my mother" Katie said. "Probably better than a lot others and you my dear are not my mother" Katie said easing toward the woman.

"Katie what are you talking about I am you're mother" The woman replied.

"My mother is stubborn, she's a prude and sometimes a bitch" Katie said. " But what I do know is that she loves my father and would never be alright with him sacrificing himself for her. I guess I'm more like her in that way" Katie took another step forward as the imposter took a step back. " So what was the plan you orchestrate this whole thing, get my father to believe my mother was sick, knowing he would try anything to help her including going to magic. But I'm guessing it didn't matter what he read or recited because either way Roman would appear" Katie paused. " You were letting Roman do your dirty work for you"

"I always knew you were too smart for your own good" as the imposter's eyes changed. "I thought you'd be long gone before you figure it out"

"Shape shifter. I haven't killed one of those in a while" Katie said with a slight grin. "So you were using Roman to try and figure out why I was chosen huh? Damn I screwed up that plan." Katie put her hand to her chest. "I am so sorry" She said rather dramatically.

"You laugh now, but we're getting closer" the shape shifter said.

"We?" Katie asked.

"The dark side little girl" this time the shifter took a step toward Katie. "You see everything has changed especially with Lilith trying to bring back daddy and you see we just want to know what the other side has planned"

"And you think I know?" Katie asked.

"No, I think you have a very important part though" The shifter said taking another step toward Katie. "One we will figure out sooner or later, and then we will get the upper hand"

"You do realize what you're saying don't you?" Katie asked. "Apparently you are going to figure out why God, the master of keeping things under wraps until they happen, chose me to protect the Winchester brothers?"

"Don't sound so surprised" the shifter grinned. "Look how close we got this time. You think you can protect your family at all times. You think you can watch little Lacey while she's off at college or keep an eye on Bridget at one of her charity functions. Don't you see. We know your weakness." This time the shifter was standing right in front of Katie. "You'd do anything for your family, even help the side you've been fighting practically your whole life" Katie looked deeply into the shifter's demonic eyes.

"That will never happen" Katie said. "I will fight you, all of you until the day I die. You come after my family, I will end you all of you. Powers or not I am still very dangerous but you know that don't you. I mean you're probably still trying to figure out how me, a lowly human, killed Roman without my powers" A big smile came across Katie's face. "I scare you don't I. That's what all this is about isn't it. I scare all of you, and you all have no idea why" Katie could tell she was right from the expression on the shifter's face. Katie reached in her bag and pulled out the gun Dean had given her. "Well you should be scared" Katie aimed the gun just as Dean had taught her.

"So you're going to kill me with a gun?" the shifter asked. "A bit barbaric don't you think?"

"Oh no it's a lot barbaric" Katie shrugged her shoulders. "But without my powers it's all I have so before I kill you tell me where my mother is"

"Really why would I do that?" the demon asked. "I can tell you and I die or I don't tell you and still die so what's the point. If I'm going out I might as well go out pissing you off"

"Wrong again." Katie replied. "You see you don't tell me I let you go" the shifter looked confused. "I mean I have you here at gun point I should kill you, everyone would expect me to kill you including Lilith, don't you think she would find it odd that I just let you go?"

"She wouldn't believe I was working with you" the shifter shook it's head.

"C'mon Lilith has a lot on her plate trying to make sure nothing comes between her opening these seals, especially not even the thought that one of her own would double cross her would be an option for her" Katie said. "I'm sure her way of killing you will me more painful than this little bullet" Katie looked the shifter over telling it was thinking.

"Fine. The abandoned factory right off the highway" the shifter replied. "She's alive, now get it over with" Katie looked at the shifter before dropping her arms. "What are you doing?"

"I kinda like the idea of letting Lilith take care of you" Katie said about to put the gun back in her bag when the shape shifter tackled her bringing both of them to the ground. The shifter was strong and pinned Katie to the ground before giving a punch to Katie's face. Katie reached and was glad the gun didn't get too far. She grabbed the gun and brought under the shifter's chin and pulled the trigger. The lifeless body of the woman who appeared to be her mother went limp on top of Katie. Katie heard commotion from upstairs before she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Katie!" she heard Dean yell.

"Dean over here" Dean ran over and pulled the shifter off Katie. He looked down at the woman he thought was Katie's mother and then noticed her eyes. Then he turned his attention back to his wife.

"Mom" Jason said rushing over to the woman he thought was his mother.

"It's not her Jason" Katie said. "It's never been her, she was never sick it was just a trick by this shape shifter. Look we have to hurry, it told me where it was keeping mom" Katie said.

After rescuing Katie's mother, they immediately brought her to the hospital to get checked out. Katie now stood alone in the hospital room looking over at her mother.

"I still can't believe any of this happened" Linda said looking over at Katie. "I could've died, your father could've died all because of you and what you are"

"Mom I'm-"

"Don't I'm so tired of your apologies" Linda turned away from Katie. "For so long I tried. I really did to force myself to believe that you and your brother could just be normal, but you two just had to entertain this-"

"I don't get it" Katie said. "If you hate us so much why keep us, why not give us back"

"Oh how would that look" Linda snarled. "Your father and I have an important image to uphold and giving orphans back would not help"

"Dad, he loves us, he truly loves us but you-" Katie felt tears fall from her eyes. " You never could, you could never get past that we were different, why, I mean we never hurt anyone, we were just as scared as you were, you were our mother, the only one we known." Katie took a step toward her mother. "You're supposed to love us and protect us and tell us that no matter what we are no matter what we can do that you will always love us, why couldn't you just love us"

"Because I'm not your mother" Linda said quietly. " After Lacey your father and I found out that I couldn't conceive anymore and he wanted a son, so we found Jason and your father instantly adored him, but the orphanage wouldn't let us adopt him without you, for some reason they were adamant on not separating the two of you"

"So you just wanted Jason, not me?" Katie asked and her mother didn't say a word. "Ok" Katie forcefully wiped the tears from her eyes. "Jason is going give all of you the protective talismans and he's going to put a protection spell against evil on the house and other than that all I can say is be careful. They will come after you to get to me and I'm sorry for that. I hate that I've brought you into this and If I could change any of it I would but I can't so this is what you get. Today will be the last day you see me unless anymore supernatural danger happens to come your way. Other than that you will not hear a word from me, it will be as if I never existed and you will finally be able to live your life as normal as possible, ok?" Katie didn't give her mother a chance to say anything before walking out of the room and down the hall to her father's room. She looked in to see Jason, and Lacey watching as their father zipped up his jacket.

"There she is" Robert said noticing Katie. "The hero of the hour" Katie smiled and walked over to her father and kissed him on the cheek before hugging him tightly.

"Goodbye daddy" Katie whispered into his ear before pulling away. She didn't give him a chance to say anything before she turned and walked out of the room. Jason, Lacey and Robert shared a look before Jason ran after her.

"Kat what's going on?" Jason asked grabbing Katie's arm and turning her to face him.

"I talked to mom and now a lot makes sense" Katie said looking up at her brother. "And now I'm finally getting the hint. I'm going to finally let them have the life they deserve, the one they always wanted, a life without me" Katie started to turn around but Jason grabbed her arm.

"No look at me" Jason said. "Mom and Dad love you, I love you and I'm not just going to let you walk out of her thinking anything less"

"Jason you weren't there, you didn't hear what she said" Katie replied.

"Katie mom just spent the past couple of days held hostage in an abandoned warehouse of course she's going to be angry" Jason took Katie's hand. "You have to give her time"

"Time" Katie said with a smirk. "Time is a funny thing, we all need it but we can never get enough." Katie looked back up at her brother. "Jason I don't have time to wait for my mother to try and love me, there are more pressing issues like the whole end of the world thing. When mom wants to talk I will listen but until then I'm getting back in the fight" Katie turned and walked off but stopped and turned back. "Oh and my books in my room, get rid of them, hell anything supernatural in there send it to Bobby's ok" Jason nodded and Katie turned and continued out of the hospital.

That night Katie sat across from Dean in the empty bar both with glasses in their hands and a bottle of the bar's strongest whiskey at the center of the table.

"I'm sorry" Dean said looking over at his wife. He could tell she was hurting and all he wanted to do was make it better.

"Why are you sorry" Katie took another sip. "You didn't make the only mother I ever known verbally bitch slap me"

"Yeah I know I'm just sorry that after all of this you still ended up the one getting hurt" Dean took Katie's hand in his and looked deeply in her eyes. "I would've done anything so you wouldn't have to feel the pain you're feeling right now." Katie looked down at her hand resting inside of Dean's and then back up into his eyes.

"You know I'm sorry too" Katie said. "About us not having that date"

"Well some may qualify this as a date" Dean said. " I mean two people in a dim lit bar with alcohol, seems like a date to me"

"Wow, I don't know if I should be happy or totally freaked out at that statement" Katie said with a smiled.

"And there it is" Dean said looked over at Katie.

"There what is?" Katie asked.

"That smile" Dean replied. "That's the smile that I thought about every second I was-" Dean didn't finished. He hadn't mentioned his time in hell, he wasn't sure he could, not yet anyways. Katie gave Dean's hand a small squeeze.

"It's ok. You don't have to talk about it" Katie replied. " Just know when you are ready I'll be here ok?"

"Ok" Dean picked up his glass and took another sip and Katie just stared at him. Even after all this time of having Dean back, it still seem surreal to her.

"What?" Dean asked looking back over at her.

"Nothing it's just that I-" Katie looked down at her glass and then back up at Dean. "Is this real, I mean you're really here right I mean for the past couple of months I was trying to distinguish what is real and what is not and this – this is real right?" Katie asked. Dean stood from his seat and walked over to Katie kneeling in front of her. He took both her hand and put them on either side of his face.

"I'm right here princess" Dean said looking up into Katie's eyes. "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere, I'm never leaving you again" Katie looked down at Dean for a moment before sliding her hands from his face. Katie turned away from him as she brought her hands around her neck and removed the necklace she'd never taken off since he died. Dean kept his eyes focused on all her movements.

"This is the first time I've taken this off since you- you died" Katie said sliding the ring off the chain. "It was all I had left of you and I couldn't let it go" Katie grabbed Dean's left hand and slid the ring on his finger. "Dean I don't want to have to take this ring off your finger again got it?" Katie said a small smile playing across her face.

"Yes ma'am" Dean said before bringing his lips up the Katie's. Katie brought her hands to Dean's chest as she kissed him back. Neither one backed away this time, both needed this, both of them needed each other, now more than ever.

**_Meanwhile back at the hospital_**

Katie's mother lay her head on the hospital pillow with her eyes closed trying to get some sleep. She'd sent her family home, she was tired of all the questions about what happened between her and Katie and couldn't take it anymore. Linda heard the door to her room creak open and she quickly opened her eyes and to say she was surprised at who it was, was a bit of an understatement.

"What are you doing here?" Linda asked.

"I'm just seeing how you were doing" the woman said walking closer the Linda. "I heard what happened, must have been terrible"

"It was" Linda replied. "But it could've been avoided if it weren't for your daughter" Linda said staring back at Elizabeth.

"Are you blaming my daughter for all of this?" Elizabeth asked. "After she saved you and your husband's life, I mean after all these years you still don't feel anything for her?"

"Since all of you came into our lives nothing but trouble has followed" Linda replied. "Why couldn't you have chosen someone else, I mean why us, there were hundreds of families that could've take your children in"

"I chose you because you owe me" Elizabeth walked right in front of Linda's hospital bed. "You would be fertilizer right now if it weren't for me, you and Robert were the parents they needed and who could give them the lives they needed"

"Yeah but they weren't my children, I could never love them like they were" Linda replied. "Like I told Katie-"

"Wait you told Katie you didn't love her?" Elizabeth asked and Linda's silence was all the answer she needed. "Why would you do that, after everything she's gone through how could you do that to her?"

"How could you?" Linda asked. "You are her mother, but you hide from her, she needs you, not me. So stop blaming me for your faults." Linda said and Elizabeth turned away. "I could never be her mother, I could never be that person for her, it's you. She needs you"

"I can't" Elizabeth whispered. "Not until I find out the truth to why so many want her dead. I have to protect her and I have to do it without her knowing"

"Really and who benefits from that her or you?" Linda asked.

"Protecting my children is the only thing that drives me" Elizabeth snapped. "You think I don't wish our lives had been different, that I had seen them grow up. I wish we could've been a family, but that didn't happen"

"So you're going to keep hiding from them?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, for now anyways" Elizabeth replied turned and walking toward the doors. She grabbed the door knob and paused and turned back to Linda. "Oh and If you ever cause my daughter any more pain I swear your little stint with the shape shifter will seem like a walk in the park"

"Are you threatening me?" Linda asked and Elizabeth chuckled.

"Come on Lin you've known me long enough to know I don't make threats" Elizabeth turned back and opened the door. "I kill things" With that Elizabeth left.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you go. I hope my two reviewers liked their surprise cameos in my story. It was my way of saying thanks for your support. So we learned a lot in this chapter, especially about Katie's mother both of them.** **Next chapter will be a familiar SPN EPI, one of my favorites. SO Review please and who knows maybe you too can make a cameo in Three Blind Mice.**


	5. Inner Demons, the other white meat

**A/N: Hello all here's a new chapter. I hope you like it. **SPOILER ALERT** Character Death! But who?**

* * *

><p>"You sure you want to do this?" Katie asked looking over at Dean as they sat parked in the impala outside of a warehouse.<p>

"Yeah he's hiding something and I need to know what it is" Dean said looking over at Katie.

"Ok then let's go" Katie turned and hopped out of the passenger side of the car.

"Wait" Dean said getting out of the car. "I think that I should do this alone you know, brother to brother" Katie looked at Dean before nodding.

"Right" Katie said. She was a bit hurt at the statement, but she understood, this was a family matter. "I'll be out here" She turned and walked back over to the impala. She leaned against the hood and watched as Dean disappeared into the darkness up a head. Katie stood there for a moment before her phone rang. She took it out her pocket and looked at the caller Id. It was him again. Richie. He'd been calling her off and on for the past couple of weeks but Katie wouldn't answer. Whatever he had to say she didn't want to hear. Katie pushed the phone back in her pocket when she heard footsteps coming toward her. Katie looked up and saw Ruby walking toward her, but she wasn't alone she was helping a man. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Tonight is just one big reunion" Ruby replied. "First Dean and now you, what is Bobby hiding somewhere in the trees"

"Answer my question, what are you doing here" Katie turned her attention to the man. "And what happened to him?"

"We save him" Ruby said "and if you will excuse me we have to go" And with that they were gone. Katie looked up to see Dean walking toward her. She spotted Sam not too far behind him.

"Did you know about this?" Dean asked angrily over to her.

"Know about what?" Katie asked. " What's going on, what was Ruby doing here?" Dean just shook his head and headed to the driver side of the impala and got in. "Sam?" Katie asked. Sam didn't even look her in the eyes before getting in to the car. Katie looked back at the warehouse before getting into the car as well. The ride was silent, too silent. Katie looked between the two brothers hoping one of them would tell her exactly what happened. They pulled into the parking lot of the motel and Sam and Katie got out but Dean didn't budge. Katie walked over to the driver's side and leaned down. "Dean-"

"I'm going for a drive" Dean just looked a head not sparing Katie a glance. "I'll be back soon" Katie took a step back and watched as Dean drove away. She looked up at Sam who was also watching the retreating impala before meeting Katie's eyes. "Sam I think it's time you and me have a little talk" with that Katie turned and went to their room. Sam walked in and took off his jacket. He took a seat at the table and looked up to see Katie staring at him.

"Ok I'll tell you" Sam said. "But you have to promise to let me finish and to keep an open mind ok?" Katie nodded and Sam finally told her the truth that Ruby had been teaching him to control the abilities he got from Azazel. Sam tells her that's what he's been doing this whole time. Katie dropped her head and closed her eyes. "Look I'm helping people, you saw that man, he was possessed and I saved him" Katie opened her eyes and looked over at Sam. She could see it now. What she'd been so desperately trying not to see in his eyes. Katie stood up and turned away from him. She couldn't help the guilt she was feeling, she left him when they just needed each other. "Say something" Sam said. Katie turned to face him.

"Sam how-" Katie stopped she didn't know what to say, that wouldn't come out totally and completely harsh. "You know what you don't want me to say anything right now, let's just sit and wait for Dean to come back"

"You know I thought you of all people would understand" Sam said and Katie couldn't help the anger she was feeling.

"Oh really why is that Sam?" Katie asked.

"How is this any different from your powers?" Sam asked.

"Really Sam, Really that's your argument?" Katie asked and walked over to him. "You see my powers weren't given to me by some craze demon." Katie threw her hand in the air. "I get that you were upset and you missed your brother and you wanted to do something, but this Sam, demon powers Sam, how could that even make sense?"

"I'm helping people" Sam said standing to his feet. "Just because they were meant for evil doesn't mean I have to use them for evil. Don't you get it, I'm in control of them"

"And the bloody nose Sam?" Katie asked. "Is that part of the deal, I mean powers that are truly good don't hurt you"

"It's nothing" Sam said wiping his nose. "I'm still trying to figure it out that's all."

"Figure it out?" Katie repeated. "Sam don't you understand, this isn't right. These powers are only going to lead you to a dark place one that we may not be able to save you from"

"That won't happen" Sam said shaking his head. Katie clenched her fists before stalking out of the room slamming the door behind her. She walked out just in time to see Dean pulling up in the impala.

"I know that look, he told you" Dean said walking over to her.

"Yeah, I tried talking some sense into him but he's not listening" Katie said looking up at Dean. "Maybe you'll have some luck" Dean looked at the door to their room before kissing Katie on the cheek and heading over. He took a deep breath before turning the knob and going in. Katie ran her hands through her hair closing her eyes. When she was opened them she looked and spotted Castiel standing in front of her.

"Seriously I'm getting you a bell" Katie said "What are you doing here?"

"You called" Castiel replied.

"No I just-" Katie said. "How did you-"

"You are very important" Castiel said. "And it is not only my responsibility to look after Dean, but you as well" Katie looked at the angel for a moment.

"Did you know about Sam?" Katie asked.

"Unfortunately yes" Castiel said.

"And you didn't think it was pertinent information?" Katie asked.

"I couldn't interfere" Cas said looking down.

"Still haven't heard from your father?" Katie asked.

"No" Cas looked at her. "But he is never far away"

"Do you know Cas?" Katie asked. "Do you know why he chose me to look after Sam and Dean, I mean I've done nothing but screw everything else, maybe there was some kind of mistake"

"My father isn't in the habit of making mistakes." Castiel said. "And you will find out the truth when the time comes, not sooner" And with that he was gone.

"Thanks for the help" Katie yelled up to the sky. "Not" Katie turned to see Dean coming out of their room.

"We have a case" Dean said walking toward her.

"Of course we do" Katie said shaking her head as they went back to the room to gather their things.

The drive was silent again, no one really sure what they should be saying. But Sam finally broke the silence.

"I can't believe it. Mom, a hunter?" Sam asked looking over at Dean.

"I wouldn't have believed it either if I hadn't seen it myself." Dean said shaking his head. "That woman could kick some ass. I mean, she almost took me down." Dean said with a smile

"How'd she look? I mean... was she happy?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, she was awesome. Funny and smart. So hopeful." Dean said looking up at the rearview mirror at Katie. "Kinda reminded me of you"

"So I've heard" Katie said smiling back at him remembering what John had told her. Dean turned to look a Sam for a moment then back at the road

"Dad, was happy too. Until of course..." Dean said and Sam sighed. "What?" Dean asks and Sam just s looks out the window.

"Nothing." Sam says after a moment he looks back at Dean. "It's just, our parents. And now we find out our grandparents too? Our whole family murdered and for what? So Yellow Eyes could get in my nursery and bleed in my mouth?" Dean looks over at Sam a bit surprised at his last statement.

"Sam, I never said anything about demon blood." Dean replied noticing Sam's guilty look. " You knew about that"

"Yeah, for about a year." Sam said not meeting his brother's gaze. Dean just turns back to face the road.

"A whole year?" Dean asks in disbelief.

"I should have told you. I'm sorry." Sam replied.

"You've been saying that a lot lately, Sam. But whatever. You don't want to tell me, you don't have to. It's fine." Dean snapped.

"Dean." Sam says looking over at Dean who's focusing on the road. "Whatever" Sam sighs before looking back out the window.

Katie didn't say anything, she didn't know if she should. She didn't know what to say to make this better. Everything was slowly crumbling and she didn't know how to stop it.

Later that night they pulled in front of Jack Montgomery's house. Katie looked around the neighborhood and noticed how normal it looked. Dean took out his binoculars and looked into the man's house.

Are you sure that's him?" Dean asked looking at the man who seemed pretty normal.

"Only Jack Montgomery in town." Sam replied.

"And we're looking for..." Katie asked looking out the window at the house.

"Travis said to keep an eye out for anything weird." Sam replied.

"Weird?" Dean asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright, well, yeah, I've seen big weird, little weird, weird with crazy on top. But this guy? I mean, come on, this guy's boring." Dean said looking through the binoculars.

"I don't know, Dean. Travis seemed pretty sure." Sam says taking out his own pair of binoculars. Katie looked between the two.

"So did I miss the day we were all getting spy gear or something?" Katie asked but Sam and Dean ignored her. She just shook her head and continued looking out the window.

" I say that qualifies as weird" Sam says sitting down his binoculars.

"What?" Katie says looking between Sam and Dean.

"Looks like Jack likes his food rare" Dean said looking back at her.

They decided to go back to the motel to see what Jack's taste in raw foods could possibly mean. Dean pulled into the parking lot and they all got out when Katie's phone rang. Katie looked at the called Id and was a bit taken aback by the number.

"Uh I'll be a second" She said looking up at Dean.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Not sure yet" Katie replied. Dean nodded and continued into their room.

"Hello"

"_Don't you hello me, young lady"_

"Gram?"

"_You damn right it's me, now you mind telling me why I'm the one calling you"_

"I'm sorry, I meant to keep in touch things just got crazy"

"_You do know that I am an old woman who's time on this earth shortening everyday"_

"Please I think you may outlive us all Gram"

"_Maybe, either way I want to see you child"_

"Gram I don't"

"_Did that sound like a request" _

Katie was about to say something but the phone clicked. She looked down at the phone. There weren't a lot of things that put the fear of God into Katie but of the things that did her Grandma Rose was at the top of the list. Katie turned and walked toward their room and opened the door. She was surprised to see Sam and Dean weren't alone. There was an older man sitting at the table and he looked up at her as soon as she walked in.

"And who is this beauty" the man said before standing up and walking over to Katie. He held out his hand.

"Let me guess you're Travis" Katie said taking his hand and shaking it.

"Right you are, and who might you be?" Travis asked.

"Taken" Dean piped up walking over and placing a hand around Katie's waste. She just rolled her eyes.

"I'm Katie, Dean's wife" she replied.

"You know I heard that you were married but I just didn't believe it" Travis said grinning up at Dean before looking back at Katie. "I mean he was a bit of a lady's man if you know what I mean"

"Yeah so you were saying something about a rugarou" Dean said changing the subject.

"Wait a rugarou, is that what you think Jack is?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, why you heard of em?" Travis asked.

"Only what I've read in books, never met one in person" Katie said.

"They're mean, nasty little suckers. Rotted teeth, wormy skin, the works." Travis replied.

"Well, that ain't this guy. I mean, he was wearing a cellphone on his belt." Dean said.

"He'll turn ugly soon enough. They start out human, for all intents and purposes." Travis said turning and taking a seat at the table.

"So, what? They go through some kind of metamorphosis?" Sam asked.

"Yep, like a maggot turning into a bull fly" Travis replied looking up at Sam. "But most of all they're hungry"

"Hungry for what?" Dean asked.

"At first for everything" Travis replied. "But then for… long pig"

"Long pig?" Dean asked confused.

"He mean's human flesh" Katie said and Dean grimaced.

"And that's my word of the day" Dean says shaking his head.

"Yeah they can get real nasty" Katie said. "And they can turn quickly"

"That's right" Travis says." Once that happens all hell breaks loose"

"What happens?" Sam asks.

"One bite's all it takes. Eyes, teeth, skin; all turns. No going back either. They feed once, they're a monster forever. And our man Jack's headed there on a bullet train." Travis replies.

"But that man is a walking, talking human, how can you be sure that he's this monster?" Katie asked.

"Let's just say it runs in the family" Travis says.

"So you uh…" Sam started.

"Killed his daddy back in '78. Son of a bitch mangled 8 bodies before I put him down. Guy used to be a dentist. Cadillac, trophy wife..." Travis said looking down at the beer bottle in his hand. "Little did I know, pregnant trophy wife. She put the boy up for adoption. By the time I found out, he was long gone, lost in the system."

"You mean to tell me you couldn't find someone?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure I wanted to. The idea of hunting down some poor kid... I don't think I'd have the heart. No. I wanted to wait, make damn sure I had the right man. Apparently, I do." Travis said taking a swig of his beer.

Sam started gathering his things when everyone turned to look at him.

"Where you going?" Dean asked.

"Uh there's something I want to look into" Sam said putting on his jacket. " It won't take me long" Sam headed out the door and Katie and Dean shared a look.

"Why don't you help me out here Dean" Travis said standing to his feet and heading out the door. Dean shared a glance with Katie once more before following after his friend. Katie stood there by herself when suddenly her phone rang. This time she didn't check the id, just answered.

"Hello"

"Oh thank God you answered"

"Richie? Why the hell are you calling me?"

"Look I know I'm the last person you want to talk to but I need your help?"

"My help really, after what you did, I'm gonna have say no to that one"

"Please, look you have to believe that I thought what I was doing was God's will"

"Yeah kidnapping seems like god's will"

"I just-"

"I don't want to hear it, you barked up the wrong tree for help. Don't call me again!"

Katie hung up the phone in time to see Dean and Travis walking back into the room with pretty big duffle bags.

"Who was that?" Dean asked. "I heard you from outside?"

"I'll tell you later" Katie said slipping her phone into her pocket. Katie sniffed the air for a moment. "Is that gasoline?"

"Yeah only way to kill em" Travis said sitting the bag on the table. "Gonna fry em up" Travis turned back and started going through his bag.

"Ok" Katie said turning to Dean. "I'm just gonna go outside because that smell is kind of strong" Katie went over to Dean and kissed him but he grabbed her arm so she wouldn't leave.

"You sure you're ok?" Dean asked and Katie plastered a smile on as she looked up at him.

"Yes, dear husband I'm good" Katie said placing her hand on the side of his face.

"Why don't I believe you?" Dean asked bringing his hand to her back. Katie just looked down and then back up at Dean.

"I'll be outside" Katie said before pulling away from Dean and walking out of the room. Katie walked outside and took in a deep breath. She looked around and there was no one. Katie looked and spotted a bench across the street. Katie walked over and took a seat. She closed her eyes and took another long deep breath. She was tired, just really tired with all of it. But there was nothing she could do about it. The one thing that still got her was the numerous questions she still had without any answers. Like what was happening with Richie. She wanted to be angry and just shut him out, but he sounded so freaked out, and she couldn't just let it go. Katie took out her phone and dial the only person she could think of.

"_Now isn't this a surprise" _

"Are you busy JT?"

"_For you never" _

"Well I need a favor"

"_Of course you do, but I think you owe me more favors love"_

"Well just add this one to the mix"

"_Fine what is it?" _

"I need you to go to Bismarck, North Dakota"

"_Isn't that where-"_

"Yes it is, he just call all freaked about needing help and I just can't"

"_So you want me to go check things out"_

"If you don't mind"

"_No, I'll check it out, I'm not doing anything at the moment"_

"Thanks"

"_Wait, you sound funny, what's wrong"_

"Nothing is wrong JT I'm fine"

"_Yeah, you do know who you're talking to don't you. I know you, what's up?" _

"Nothing just call me back when you get there"

Katie hung up the phone quickly. She hated that so many people knew her so well. There was just way too much going on for her to just spill her guts. There way too much more important things going on and she wasn't going to make the same mistake. No more being selfish and thinking about herself, it wasn't about her anymore, it was about somehow, someway saving the world. Katie looked up noticing Sam walking back to the room, but he didn't see her. She was about to get up and go in as well but she didn't move. She was liking the quiet, the peacefulness. There was no telling when she would get moments like these in the future. Katie closed her eyes once more and before long heard footsteps coming toward her. She opened her eyes to see Dean walking over to her. He took a seat next to her. Katie scoots over and Dean wrapped and arm around her as she buried her face in his chest. She looked over to see Travis loading his truck and heading out as well.

"So what did Sam find?" Katie asked.

"He thinks maybe we can save Jack" Dean replied. "Since Jack will only turn if he gets eats human flesh, he figure if he doesn't we won't have to kill him"

"That's highly unlikely" Katie sighs. "No matter how much we or even Jack wants to not take that bite, he's going to. It's going to be too much for him not to"

"I know that's what Travis said, but Sam didn't want to hear it" Dean said and Katie finally realized why this meant so much to Sam.

"He thinks if he can prevent Jack from going dark, then he can do the same for himself" Katie said.

"Yeah, which is why we're going to let him see for himself" Dean said. "We're going to go talk to Jack"

"That should be fun" Katie said lifting her head. She looked up at Dean who brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

"You know if something's wrong you can tell me right?" Dean said.

"I know Dean, I'm just" Katie shook her head before looking back up at Dean. "Tired, so much is happening and I feel like-"

"What?" Dean asked Katie just leaned up and kissed Dean before standing to her feet.

"You know what it's nothing babe, we have more important things to deal with" Katie turned but Dean caught her arm.

"This is important" Dean said

"No the cannibal monster we have to stop is important" Katie said.

"Yeah which we don't have to deal with until tomorrow" Dean said. "So right now we got free"

"Well I don't wanna" Katie replied hoping it didn't sound as immature as it seemed. She turned and walked back toward their room. "I'm going to bed" she called over her shoulder. Katie walked in their room and was surprised that it was empty. "Where's Sam?" Katie asked turning to Dean who was closing the door.

"Gone, he wasn't too happy with Travis dismissal of his save the rugaruo act and left" Dean said taking off his jacket.

"I must have missed him leaving" Katie said taking off her jacket as well.

"Well now we can continue talking" Dean replied.

"No Dean now we can shower" Katie said smiling up at Dean.

"Princess are you using your body to distract me?" Dean asked quirking an eyebrow. Katie just pulled her shirt from over her head and tossed it to him.

"Absolutely" Katie said before turning and walking into the bathroom. Dean looked at her shirt in his hands and then back up toward the bathroom when he heard water running. He just shrugged dropping the shirt and heading to the bathroom peeling his own shirt off on the way.

The Next Day

Katie, Dean and Sam were in the impala on the way to see Jack. Everyone was a little tense to say the least. They were hoping this case would take their mind off their own issues, but neither one of them could truly forget.

"All right, so we're gonna go have a little chat with this guy-" Dean said looking over at Sam. "which, you know... I'm down." Sam didn't say anything as he stared out the front windshield of the car. "But I just want to make sure, if push comes, you're gonna shove." Sam finally turns to face his brother with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Meaning?" Sam asks.

"Well, odds are we're gonna have to burn this guy alive." Dean says.

"This guy has a name and a wife." Sam replies.

"Yeah, who we're probably gonna make a widow, okay? I mean, you heard Travis. He's gonna turn. They always turn." Dean argues.

"Well, maybe he won't. Maybe he can fight it off." Sam suggests.

"Sam look I know you want to believe that but it's highly unlikely. Not even he will be able to stop the hunger" Katie said.

"we'll just have to see then, okay?" Sam says looking back out the window.

"This is what I mean, Sam. You sure your emotions aren't getting in the way here?" Dean says.

"Dean" Katie warns and Sam looks over at his brother with a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asks.

"You know, nice dude, but he's got something evil inside. Something in his blood. Maybe you can relate." Dean says looking over at Sam who gets pretty angry.

"Stop the car." Sam snaps.

"Guys wait" Katie says.

"What?" Dean says looking over at Sam.

"Stop the car or I will!" Sam yells and him and Dean share a look.

Dean drives to the side of the road, but before the car has completely slowed to a stop Sam opens his door and starts getting out. As Dean opens his door, Sam. slams his own shut and turns around to him, angry. Katie stands up out of the backseat and runs over in case she has to break up a fight.

"You want to know why I've been lying to you, Dean? Because of crap like this." Sam snaps.

"Like what?" Dean asks,

"The way you talk to me, the way you look at me like I'm a freak!" Sam says walking past Dean but stopping and turning back around.

"Sam-" Katie tries to intervene.

"Don't, he does" Sam says.

"I do not." Dean says.

"You know, or even worse, like I'm an idiot!" Sam says before walking up in Dean's face. "Like I don't know the difference between right and wrong!" Katie steps in between them placing a hand on both their shoulders.

"Guys cool it" Katie says. Sam just steps back and turns his back to them.

"Look just give us a minute ok?" Dean snaps before walking back over to Sam. Katie just stood there shocked. She was just trying to help and now she was upset.

"Fine kill each other" Katie says but they don't hear her or notice as she starts walking down the road. "Boys" Katie says to herself. She can still hear them as she makes her way further down the road when her phone begins ringing.

"Yeah"

_"You sound like you're in a good mood"_

"What do you want JT?"

_"I looked into your father Richie and guess what?"_

"What?"

_"Police and paramedics were all over the place. The father hung himself"_

Katie stopped in her tracks. She'd just spoken to him and now he was dead. He begged her for help but she just hung up on him. A pang of guilt hit Katie hard and she tried her best to keep it together.

_"Look this isn't your fault ok, there's no way you knew this would happen"_

"Yeah but he called asking for my help, and I just hung up on him"

_"What could do, without your powers there was no way you would have made it there to stop him"_

"You don't know that. Can you get in there?"

_"There's a lot of badges around here but it's not impossible"_

"Good get in there and poke around, you find anything call me back"

Katie snapped the phone closed and jammed it back into her pocket. She closed her eyes and ran her hands through her hair taking a deep breath. She turned to see Dean walking toward her.

"So we ready to go?" She asked not giving him a chance to talk.

"Yeah, but-" Dean started.

"Then let's go" Katie replied walking past Dean back to the car. He stood there for a moment confused before turning back and walking back to the car.

Dean pulled up in front of Jack's house. They all got out of the car and headed to the front door, when Katie's phone rang. She quickly took it out and looked at the caller Id.

"Hey I'll catch up" Katie said looking up at Sam and Dean.

"Everything alright?" Dean asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out" Katie said. Dean just nodded before him and Sam continued to the house.

"Hey what did you find out?"

_"Well you won't believe it"_

"What?"

_"Well they say Richie hang himself in his office, and one of the sisters found him, when the M.E. came he found something clenched tightly in his hand"_

"Well what was it?"

_"It was a picture, of …you. I was able to snag it when they weren't looking and it's definitely you"_

Katie was shocked. None of this was making sense.

"Was there anything there that might prove that this wasn't a suicide"

_"Well one thing that was weird was some bruises on his ribs"_

"What he was in a fight?"

_"That's what the M.E. said, but I got a look and it doesn't look like it, its weird how would he get bruises on his ribs if it weren't from a fight"_

Katie looked up at the sky and realization struck her. Someone left their calling card on Richie's body and she had a pretty good idea who.

"Look thanks, I owe you one"

_"I think you owe me more than one"_

"Yeah, talk to you later"

Katie hung up the phone and ran her hand through her hair.

"Gabe" she said to herself.

Katie turns to Jack's house and debates on just going in. She wondered how she could help someone with their own dysfunctional life when she couldn't seem to keep her in check. She turned around and took a seat on the curb. She buried her head into her knees. After a moment she heard the sound of wings fluttering. She looked up and there was Castiel.

"What are you doing here?" Katie asked.

"I heard about your friend, I'm sorry" Castiel replied.

"My friend, not sure if he really was my friend" Katie said looking up at Cas. " So did he do it, Gabe that is, did he kill Richie?"

"I haven't heard from my brother, he hides himself very well" Cas said.

"I'm not hearing a no" Katie said shaking her head. "Why him, why did Gabe draft Richie into scheme?" Katie asked.

"He didn't"Castiel replied. "Father Richard was chosen by my father to look after you"

"I don't understand" Katie said standing to her feet. " Wait when we first met there was this, I don't know how to explain it, like this weird feeling"

"Your souls were connected" Cas said. "It was he who was supposed to help you to get on the right path"

"So what happened?" Katie asked.

"Gabriel happened. He coerced your friend into believing that helping him was what my father wanted"

"And how was he supposed to know it wasn't" Katie turned her back to the angel. "I mean an angel tells you to do something, why would you argue. Katie turned back to Cas. "You guys hold so much power over people and you use it at your will like it's nothing, no matter who gets hurt in the process. Your brother used Richie's faith and his loyalty to your father to manipulate him into doing his bidding"

"It was wrong, I know this and when Gabriel is found-"

"Gabe won't be found, he's too clever" Katie replied. "Look I need to know why he killed Richie, you think you could find that out for me?"

"I can see what I can do" Cas said before disappearing into the air.

Katie turned to see Sam and Dean walking back toward her, but judging from their faces things didn't go as planned.

"So…?" Katie asked. Sam just walked past her and got into the car. "I'm guess it was a good talk?"

"Oh the best" Dean said sarcastically before walking to the driver side. Katie turned and glanced at the house once more before getting into the impala. The rest of the day was spent staking out the Jackson residence. Not much was happening at the moment as they waited. Dean looked up at Katie in the rear view mirror who looked like something was bothering her.

"So who was on the phone before?" Dean asked. Katie looked up at him and sighed. She might as well told him, since this time around they were doing the who honesty is the best policy thing.

"It was JT" Katie said.

"Oh, I didn't know you two were keeping in touch" Dean replied trying not to sound too threatened.

"It's not like that" Katie said. "I got a call from Richie yesterday and he was begging me for help but I just hung up on him"

"what happened?" Dean asked.

"Well I felt guilty, I mean the guy may have majorly screwed me over, I couldn't just turn my back on him" Katie looked up at Dean. "So I called JT and asked him to check on Richie"

"What did he say?" Sam asked.

"Richie killed himself this morning or that what it looked like" Katie said turning to look out the window.

"You don't believe it?" Dean asked.

"I didn't know what I believed so I asked JT to get inside to check out the scene and I was right" Katie stated.

"What did he find out?" Sam asked.

"Apparently Richie died clenching a picture of me in his hands" Katie said trying not to cry. " And his ribs were bruised"

"He was in a fight?" Dean asked.

"No, the way the bruising was really couldn't have come from a fight" Katie said.

"So how did he get them?" Dean asked.

"A rogue angel" Katie said. "Gabriel"

"Gabriel as in Archangel Gabriel?" Sam asked.

"The one and only, except I just call him Gabe" Katie replied.

"why would he kill Richie?" Dean asked.

"That's what I will know once Cas come back with some intel" Katie replied looking back at the house.

"Wait so Cas knows?" Dean asked. "So do you two talk often?"

"We talk whenever he pops in" Katie says. "Which can be really freaky sometimes, but I'm kind of getting use to it"

"Really?" Dean asked.

"Dean I don't have a thing for the angel" Katie said looking over at Dean. "Or JT or anyone else that isn't you, happy?"

"Very" Dean said before looking back at Jack's house spotting the man coming out and getting in his car. "Looks like Jack's going somewhere" Dean started the car and followed. They watch as Jack parks his car and gets out. He walks over to a bench and looks up into a building across the street, watching as a woman is undressing. When the woman closes the drapes, Jack stands to his feet and heads for the woman's building.

"Damn it. Jack. No." Sam says before he pulls up the flamethrower and exists the car. Dean grabs a flamethrower as well and gets out the car too. Katie stands up out of the car as well but not with a flamethrower. The whole burning someone alive still isn't something she's ready for and hopes she won't have to do ever. Dean turns to her.

"You stay close to me got it?" Katie nods and follows them into the building. They spot Jack running up the fire escape and hope they can cut him off so they head inside and hurry up the stairs. They finally make it to the woman's apartment when Sam and Dean kick down the door flame throwers in hand. The woman suddenly comes out of her room frightened as she sees the three strangers. She screams and backs back into her bedroom.

"Wait" Dean calls trying to calm the woman.

"We just came here to help" Katie says but the woman isn't listening, as she slams the door in their faces.

"I'm calling the police!" the woman calls through the door. Sam, Dean and Katie look at each other.

"We should go." Sam says.

"Yeah." Dean and Katie say before they hurry out. Dean turns and tries closing the door but sees that the lock is completely broken. He just turns to catch up with Sam and Katie. They guess that Jack is headed back home so they head back over there. When they pull up in front of the house they spot a familiar car parked across the street. They get out of the impala, Sam and Dean with flame throwers in hand.

"I guess now we know where Travis is." Dean says as they start walking up to the house.

"That stupid son of a bitch." Sam says and Dean and Katie look over at him. Katie sticks close behind Dean as he slowly opens the door. They slowly walk in and spots a pool of blood soaked in the carpet. They look around a bit when Sam spots a piece of meat behind the couch. Dean and Katie come up from behind.

"Ohmygod" Katie says placing a hand over her mouth and nose.

"Think that's Travis?" Dean asks a look of disgust on his face.

"What's left of him." Sam sighs. " I guess you guys were right about Jack." Before Dean or Katie could respond they're pushed forward and Jack jumps them from behind.

"Dean! Katie!" Sam yells as Katie is pushed into a wall and Dean is slammed down on a coffee table knock him out. Sam moves around them pulling out his flamethrower, putting his lighter in front of it but Jack jumps him before he can light it. They fall down to the floor, and Sam hits the back of his head, and before he can do anything Jack knocks Sam unconscious with the flamethrower.

Katie woke up to find her hands and feet bound with duct tape along with her mouth. She looked around the room and saw Dean laying in his own blood. She screamed for him, but the tape wasn't helping much.

"Shh" Jack said smiling down at her. "It's ok"

"Dean!" a voice calls from the closet. Sam Katie thinks. " Katie!"

Dean can't come to the phone right now and neither can the pretty lady." Jack taunts. Katie pulls at the tape but it's no use. She hears Sam pound against the door twice.

"Jack! If you hurt them, I swear to God!" Sam yells.

"Calm down!" Jack yells. "Your brother's alive."

"And Katie?" Sam asked.

"Oh she's a bit tied up at the moment, everyone good" Jack says smiling over at Katie. "But not if you don't calm down" Katie watches to man whose features are all monster now. Katie closes her eyes to think and then she remembers. The knife in her boot. She tries to kick off her boot without Jack noticing, but they're on tight, that doesn't stop her from trying.

"Alright, Jack. Listen. Open the door. We can figure this out, okay?" Sam says and Jack just laughs at him.

"We'll have ourselves a little brainstorming session" Jack replies.

"Jack. Please" Sam pleads. Katie is close to getting her boot off and hopes Jack doesn't look her way.

"I don't think so." Jack says shaking his head. " After what you did"

"What? What are you talking about?" Sam asks.

"You send your friend here. He tried to burn my wife alive" Jack states and Katie looks up at him confused. Why would Travis try to kill his wife?

"What? Why?" Sam asks.

"He didn't say." Jacks says. "I guess psychopaths don't have to explain themselves."

"Listen to me. You gotta believe me." Sam urges. My brother and his wife and I, we never would have hurt her, okay?" Katie watches as Jack goes to Dean's face. She sees him dip a finger in blood and brings the fingers to his mouth and drinks. Katie tries harder to get the boot off.

"Oh, God. I'm so hungry." Jack says and Katie finally gets the boot off her foot and the knife drops out. She looks up to see Jack still not paying her any attention.

"Jack, don't do this." Sam calls from inside the closet. Katie slides slowly to the knife until she feels it in her hands behind her.

"I can't ever see my family again." Jack says looking at the closet. Katie slides the knife open and starts cutting the tape. "You two...your friend. You made me into this!"

"No one's making you kill us." Sam yells. "Listen to me. You got this dark pit inside you. I know." As Katie cuts the tape she can't help but listen to what Sam is saying. "Believe me, I know. But that doesn't mean you have to fall into it. You don't have to be a monster."

"Have you seen me lately?" Jack says laughing.

"It doesn't matter what you are." Sam replies. "It only matters what you do. It's your choice." Katie watches as Jack goes back to Dean's head and he's looking hungry. She desperately works at the tape and screams through the tape when suddenly she hears a door slam open.

"Jack!" Sam yells with flamethrower and lighter in hand. Katie watches as Jack sits still for a moment before lunging at Sam. Katie finally unbinds her hands and cuts the tape on her feet. She peels the tape off her mouth before crawling over to Dean, who seemed to be moving. She looked up to see Sam about to light the flamethrower. She throws herself over Dean and feels his arms wrap around her. Dean looks over her shoulder, to see Sam burn Jack alive. Katie sits up to see Jack fall to the ground in flames. The smell of burning flesh proves too much for Katie who stands to her feet and runs out of the house. She drops to her knees and vomits on the front lawn.

She stands up and turns to see Sam and Dean coming out the door. Katie wipes her mouth and walks over to them.

"You ok princess?" Dean asks weakly.

"I'm-" Katie says before looking up at Jack's house. "Let's just go" Katie looked down at Dean and turned and walked toward the car.

They'd been driving for hours trying to get the memory of Jack Montgomery out of their heads. But they knew that wouldn't happen. These people, the one they couldn't save stayed with them, and they carried them every day. Katie sat in the backseat quietly listening to Sam and Dean conversation and she didn't know how to react to Sam declaration that he wouldn't use his powers anymore. So much had happened that she didn't know whether to believe him or not. This whole time Sam had been entertaining this evil inside of him, letting it feed off of him. Just stopping didn't seem like it would be easy, or even possible for Sam. The ride was silent as Katie stared out the window before she realized she forgot something.

"Crap I almost forgot" Katie said jumping up. " I got a call from my grandma"

"Who Grandma Rose?" Dean asked

"Yeah, she wants me to come by" Katie said.

"I don't know we still-"

"No I meant she told me to come by" Katie replied. " And that's one woman who when she says to do something, you do it"

"Ok I guess we're visiting grammy Rose" Dean said.

"Look at this way babe, this is the woman who gave me that pie recipe" Katie said.

"So there's gonna be pie?" Dean asked.

"Yes loads and loads of pies" Katie said smiling as she leaned back into her seat.

"Well alright then" Dean said and Katie could feel the car go a bit faster.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: what did you think? Richie's dead but why? Why does grandma rose want to see Katie? And For peets sake why was Katie CHOSEN?... I know still lots and lots of questions but hey look at it this way at least there's pie... REVIEW PLEASE**


	6. Mind Breakers

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here' s the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Dean pulled into the gas station. He looked over at Sam who was still asleep; he decided not to wake him. He felt a hand brush the back of his head. He turned back to Katie who smiled and hopped out the backseat of the car. Dean got out of the driver side grabbing her and pinning her to the side of the car. She reached her arms around his neck as he brought his lips to hers. After a few moments they finally pulled away, never taking their bodies from each other.<p>

"So this grandma Rose, should I be afraid?" Dean asked and Katie smiled.

"Think of an older version a me, who always has her shot gut loaded and ready" Katie said and Dean quirked an eyebrow at her. "Oh yes my grams is very gangster" Katie laughed.

"I think I can handle her" Dean said and Katie just shook her head. "I mean I tamed you didn't I" Katie playfully pushed him back.

"Oh so you tamed me huh?" Katie asked folding her arms.

"Yes, yes I did" Dean said laughing. Katie just shook her head before turning and walking away, but not before feeling a slap to her but. She turned and pointed a finger at him trying to glare, but she was sure there was a smile on her face. Dean smiled back before walking over to the gas pump. Katie walked into the gas station still smiling. She loved having Dean back so much. This time of night no one really in the gas station, except a couple teenagers at the arcade gaming machine and the clerk behind the counter. Katie headed to the coffee machine and grabbed some cups. While the coffee poured all the hairs on the back of Katie's neck stood up.

"Nobody move!" a voice yelled from behind her. Katie turned to see a man wearing a ski mask and hood holding a gun waving it around before turning to the clerk. "I want all the money from the register" Katie just stood there, without her powers there was nothing she could do. She wondered where Dean was and if he was ok. She looked over and saw the teenagers trying to ease their way out and so did the robber who turned his gun to them. "Don't move or so help me"

"Hey" Katie said hands up moving closer in front of the boys. "They're just scared; just don't point the gun at them ok?"

"Don't…Move" the robber said. Katie could see his hand shaking. He was nervous.

"Look you don't seem like you want to do this" Katie said taking a step closer. "Just leave and no police will even be called"

"Stop moving or I will shoot" the robber said and Katie stood in place.

"Ok but let them go, they're just kids" Katie said looking back at the teenagers who were visibly frightened. The robber seemed as if he were considering it when one of the teenagers made a move toward the door. He lifted the gun toward the kid but Katie quickly moved in front of him when suddenly a shot blared through the gas station.

Dean watched as Katie went into the gas station before walking over to the pump. He placed the pump in the tank and stood there waiting for it to finish. He heard a car door open and saw Sam stand up out of the car and stretch a bit.

"Look whose awake" Dean said looking over at Sam.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Sam asked.

"You looked too peaceful" Dean said.

"Where's Katie?" Sam asked.

"She's-" A gunshot blared cutting Dean off. Dean and Sam share a look before both turning to the gas station. And Dean could see her, she was right there holding her stomach and falling to her knees. If he'd looked up earlier he would've seen what was happening but he didn't. He stopped thinking and ran to the gas station. As he got close to the door a man wearing a hood ran out. Sam chased after him but Dean just wanted to get to Katie. Dean ran into the gas station straight to Katie who was now on the ground.

Katie felt a sharp pain in her stomach and she looked down to see a stain of blood growing. She dropped to her knee's then looked up to see the man who'd shot her drop his gun and run out. Katie felt like gravity just really kicked in because it was becoming harder and harder to hold herself up and she just completely collapsed to the ground. She looked at the ceiling and her vision began blurring. She doesn't know when but Dean appears at her side and he's saying something but it's muffled.

"Baby I'm right here, stay with me" Dean says pulling Katie's head to his lap.

"Help is on the way" The clerk called from behind the counter. He then looked up at the teenagers who were just staring down at Katie. "You kids should come call your parents" One of the teenagers went over but the other just stood there.

"She saved my life" He said a tear came from his eye. "She stepped in front of the bullet for me" He looked up at his friend. "Why would she do that man, she doesn't even know me, why would she do that?" The boy's friend comes over and puts and arm around him and brings him over to the phone.

"Princess, stay with me ok?" Dean said looking down at Katie who's eyes seemed like they were getting heavier and heavier.

"Dean" Katie let out. She looked up at him, trying with all of her might to just focus on him. She grabbed his hand. She heard the faint sounds of sirens. "Dean you and Sam have to go"

"What? I'm not going anywhere" Dean says as Sam runs into the gas station.

"He's gone" Sam says before looking down at Katie. "Oh God"

"The police are coming" Katie said. "Something like this they check into everyone and two men who are supposed to be dead will be hard to explain"

"Listen I'm not going anywhere" Dean says bringing his face to Katie.

"And neither am I" Katie says looking up into Dean's eyes. "I promise. Go and I will call you when it's safe"

"No" Dean says holding Katie's hand tightly. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips before hover inches from her face. " You call me, as soon as it's safe ok, or I swear I will come find you"

"I will now go, before it's too late" Katie said. Dean kissed Katie once more before reluctantly releasing her hand and standing to his feet.

"Hey you" Dean said pointing to the clerk, and the man came over. "You stay with her until paramedics arrive ok?" The man nodded. Dean looked down at Katie once more before being pulled by Sam out the door. Katie grabbed the clerk's hand and the man looked down at her.

"I need you to do me a favor" Katie said and signaled for the man to come closer so she could whisper it into his ear.

"These hospital beds are getting more and more uncomfortable" Katie thought to herself as she started coming back to consciousness. "But they do good work" Katie thought placing her hand on her stomach which felt great.

"I see you're awake" an unfamiliar voice said. Katie quickly opened her eyes and jumped off the bed. She stood and eyed a man in a lab coat looking up at her.

"Who are you?" Katie asked finally looking around the room. It wasn't a hospital room. It was small and white and the only furnishing was a cot. "Where am I?"

"Katie I am Dr. Davis and you're in Rose Gardens Mental institution" Dr. Davis replied. "Where you've been for the past 3 years. Katie looked down at the man before going over to the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Let me out of here!" Katie yelled. She looked through the small window on the door and no one even budged at her screaming. Katie turned to Dr. Davie. " My husband-"

"You mean Dean" Dr. Davis stood to his feet. "How many times do we have to go through this Katie, you're not married to a Dean Winchester and you never were"

"What are you-"Katie shook her head and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath before looking up at the man. "This is a trick isn't it, what kind of a demon are you" Katie grabbed the Dr. by the collar and slammed him against the wall.

"Guards!" Davis called looking over Katie's shoulder. Two men in white came and pulled Katie off of Davis. She struggled in their grasp, they were just too strong. " We've been through this Katie. There are no such thing as demons, or ghosts or what was it a rougarou, they're all just made up"

"No!" Katie yelled still trying to break free from the orderlies. Soon a nurse carrying a syringe walked in and Katie eyed the needle. "Don't"

"I'm sorry, but you leave me no other choice" Dr. Davis said taking the needle from the nurse. "Until you can calm yourself, we will continue to give you these sedatives" The Dr. walked toward Katie who was trying to pull away but it was proving difficult.

"No!" Katie yelled as the needle punctured her arm. "Dean! Please!" The sedative began to work immediately and Katie felt as if everything was slowing down. The room began blurring a bit as she felt herself being lowered to the bed.

"I will find a way to help you" Dr. Davis said before he and the others left Katie in her white room alone.

"Dean" Katie whispered as a tear slid down her cheek.

The next day Katie woke up in the same small white room. All hope that this was just some twisted dream went out the window. She sat up on the bed as the door opened.

"Breakfast Carlson" An orderly called. Katie stood up and walked into the hall. She looked at all the other patients. She didn't belong here. She followed all of them to the dining area. She took a seat and looked down at the plate of food in front of her, if that's what you would call it. She stood up to leave.

"Carlson, sit" An orderly said. Katie looked at him, but did as she was told.

"When are you gonna learn" a guy said who was sitting across the table. Katie looked around before looking back at him.

"Excuse me are you talking to me?" Katie asked.

"Yeah who else am I talking to" The guys snapped. "Don't you get it, if you want out of here, you have to give them what they want"

"That's the problem, I don't know who they are and what they want" Katie whispered over to the man.

"They want you to finally get over this fantasy life you've cooked up" the man replied.

"Fantasy. It's not a fantasy. Dean is real and so is Sam, all of it is" Katie said.

"Maybe, but right now the people in power don't believe you, and if you want out of here you're gonna have make them think neither do you" the man said before digging into his breakfast. Katie looked down at her plate before grabbing her plastic fork and digging in her self.

Group therapy. They should've called it "hey crazy people let's talk about our crazy lives." Katie sat there listening to the woman who cat told her she was invincible. Katie rolled her eyes. She had to find a way out of here and back to Dean quick.

"Ms. Carlson, maybe there is something you would like to contribute?" the doctor ask from across the circle of patients.

"No not really" Katie said.

"Why don't you tell us why you're here?" the doctor asked.

"That's gonna be hard because I don't know why I'm here" Katie snapped.

"You're here because you can't distinguish reality from fantasy" the doctor replied. "which almost got you and your sister killed."

"What?" Katie asked. "I would never hurt my sisters either of them"

"Maybe not intentionally but this false reality that you are this witch with these special powers, put both your lives in danger" The doctor said. "You drove your car into your neighbor's house because you were convinced they were demons, and you had your sister Lacey in the passenger seat"

"No" Katie said shaking her head. "This is crazy, I would never put Lacey in any danger"

"Well you did, because of your problem" the doctor stood up. " I think that's enough for today" he turned and walked away down the hall.

Later on in the day Katie stood off to the corner of the room looking around for any way for her to escape. All the windows had bars on them and lots of the doors locked if you didn't have a key. They was only one way Katie saw herself getting out of this place and her plan all depended on her ability to take down those orderlies that stood at the door of the activities room. Katie began walking toward the orderlies when a nurse walked through the doors.

"Katherine, you have a visitor" the nurse said and Katie looked a bit confused. She followed the nurse down a long hallway to a door. The nurse moved out of the way so Katie could enter. Katie looked at the nurse then back at the door. She didn't know who could be visiting her. She reached out and grabbed the doorknob and walked in to see Alex sitting on a couch looking up at her.

"Hey Kat" Alex said standing to his feet. Katie slowly walked in and looked around a bit. She looked over and saw a big wall size mirror then back at Alex.

"Alex what are you doing here?" Katie asked. "What is all this?"

"Uh Dr. Davis thought it might help you if you talked to me" Alex said placing a hand on Katie's shoulder. "You real husband" Katie looked confused before pushing Alex's hand off of her.

"No, you're not my husband, you're engaged to my sister Bridget" Katie turned her back to him. " And I'm married to Dean"

"No sweet heart, don't you remember" Alex sighed. "We got married at your parent's house and you wore your mother's wedding dress and-"

"Stop!" Katie yelled throwing up her hands. "It's lies all lies, this place is a trick look I just want Dean, he will find me, he always does and then everything will be better, everything will be back to normal"

"Look I brought some pictures" Alex said holding up a photo album. He sat down at a table and looked over at Katie. She walked over and took the seat next to him. "Just look" Alex opened the first page and it was a long strip of pictures of Katie and Alex taken from a photo booth. "This is from our first date, remember?" Alex looked up at Katie who just kept looking at the picture. Alex flipped a couple of pages further to a picture of Katie and him at their wedding. "Look that's the day we got married" Katie grabbed the book and really looked at it. It was _her _in the pictures, but it wasn't, it couldn't be. She married Dean in some shot gun wedding in Vegas. She dropped the book on the table and looked over at Alex.

"This isn't real" Katie said pointing to the book. "When I look at it I don't feel anything. If this was our wedding I should at least feel something, happiness, love, anything but I feel nothing." Katie picked up the book and turned the picture toward him. "This isn't me, didn't marry you, I married Dean" Alex shook his head before standing to his feet and walking over to the mirror.

"I think it's time" Alex said. Katie looked up at him then turned to the mirror.

"Time for what?" Katie asked when suddenly the door opened and an orderly rolled in a television. Katie looked confused, nothing was making any sense. "What's going on?"

"Look at first Dr. Davis thought that doing this might hurt your getting better" Alex said looking over at Katie. "But I think seeing this will finally get through to you."

"Seeing what?" Katie asked. Alex didn't say anything. He walked over and pulled a chair and sat it in front of the television.

"Come over here and sit" Alex said. Katie looked down at the chair as if it were death, before looking back at Alex. "You wanted answers and now you're going to get them" Katie walked over to the chair and looked at the TV as Alex pressed play.

Suddenly the words _Previously on Supernatural_ came across the screen. Katie glanced up at Alex before turning back to the TV. And then Sam and Dean were there, on the TV. Katie's jaw dropped. They were in the warehouse, then the clip changed and they were arguing on the side of the road. She was there, she remembers but on the television she was nowhere in sight. The clip changed again and it showed Sam killing Jack but she wasn't there. Katie blinked a couple of times at the screen.

"What is this?" Katie whispered looking up at Alex who pointed the remote and paused the show so that it stopped on Dean and Sam sitting in the impala.

"This is the truth Kat" Alex said kneeling down beside her. "Sam and Dean are characters of this television show, they're not real"

"No" Katie shook her head. Katie looked back up at the screen. "That doesn't make any sense, I was there, I was there with them"

"No you weren't" Alex said. "Three years ago your grandpa died from a heart attack and you blamed yourself for not being able to save him. You went to a dark place Kat, a place where you created this" Alex pointed to the screen. "You created this life with them, two fictional characters who kill the big bads as you called them"

"NO!" Katie yelled standing to her feet and knocking over the chair. She walked over to the window and Alex stood to his feet. "They are real, my life with them was real, and they're my family!"

"Sweet heart look" Alex said tapping the screen. "This isn't real, they're on a set in Canada somewhere, and you are right here with me, please just think about this" Katie walked over to the television and ran a hand over Dean's face.

"Not Real" Katie thought. The words blared in her mind. It was like someone had pushed the repeat button in Katie's mind. _NOT REAL_. Gabriel coming to her and asking her to watch over Sam and Dean. _NOT REAL_. Her powers, hell even being a witch. _NOT REAL. _Falling in love with Dean and getting married. _NOT REAL_. Dean. _NOT REAL_. "No" Katie thought. She turned to Alex.

"I've spent the past couple of years of things crawling into my brain and things talking to me that aren't really there. I may not know where I am right now" a tear fell down Katie's cheek. "And I don't know why this is happening but what I do know is that the love I had with Dean is real and nothing you will show me on this television, or no amount of psychobabble Dr. Davis will issue out will cause me to believe otherwise" Katie walked over to the door and began banging hard. "Hey out there, I'm ready to come out now" An orderly opened up the door and Katie followed the nurse back to the activities room.

"What do we do now?" a nurse asked Dr. Davis on the other side of the two- way mirror watching as Katie leaves.

"We may have to turn to more drastic measures" Dr. Davis said his eyes turning a deep dark black.

"How drastic Dr.?" the nurse said her eyes turning black as well.

"Prepare the healing room" Davis said an evil grin sliding across his face. The nurse looked up at him and smiled.

"Right away Dr." the nurse says before turning and leaving the room.

Dean paced the motel room. He hadn't heard from Katie in three days. Something was wrong, he could feel it. He was on the phone of yet another hospital in the area.

"Yes I- Look she was shot, and….. No I'm not saying you don't know how to do your job….I'm just really worried that…No, no thanks" Dean snapped to phone shut. "Son of a bitch"

"Dean I'm sure-"Sam started.

"But you're not sure about anything Sam" Dean snapped. "Do you know where she is right now?" Sam just nodded a no. "I mean the last time I saw her, she was laying on the ground bleeding. I shouldn't have left, this is all my fault"

"Dean this isn't your fault" Sam stood to his feet and walked over to his brother. "There was no way any of us knew this would happen. Katie told you to leave to protect you, we're going to find her ok?"

"Yeah but where Sammy, I mean I've called like a hundred hospitals and none of them have any record of anyone matching Katie's description being admitted for a gunshot wound, it's like she just disappeared"

"Dean she's somewhere" Sam said.

"Sam is right Dean" they both turned to see Castiel carrying an unconscious Katie.

"What the hell happened to her?" Dean asked walking over and taking Katie from Castiel. He laid her on the bed gently.

"She is being held captive" Castiel replied and both Sam and Dean looked back at him confused.

"What do you mean she's being held captive, she's right here" Dean snapped before turning back to Katie. She was wearing the same clothes he'd seen her wearing in the gas station. The blood stain now brown and dried. Dean lifted her shirt a bit and noticed the gun shot wound was gone. "She was shot"

"Now she is healed" Castiel stated "Physically anyway"

"What does that mean?" Sam asked.

"Like I said before she is being held captive" Castiel repeated. " By demons called mind breakers."

"Mind breakers, never heard of them" Dean said.

"They're demons who infiltrate a person's self-conscious" Castiel looked down at Katie. "That is what is happening to her"

"So you're saying they're demons in her head right now" Dean said.

"More or less" Castiel replied.

"Well how do we get them out of there?" Dean asked. " What do we use the dream root or what?"

"No, she's not asleep, she's buried deep in her mind" Castiel said.

"Then what do we do?" Dean asked.

"There are guards at every corner of her mind trying to prevent that from happening" Castiel said. "The only way you will be able to help her is if she can find a way to let you in"

"So it's all up to her?" Sam asked. "If these demons are strong enough to keep her buried in there, how is she supposed to let us in"

"Not us" Dean said standing to his feet. " Just me, look if anyone is going in there to get her out if will be me." Dean looked down at Katie. "Right now there are a bunch of people in her head that aren't supposed to be there, and I don't think adding more will help anything"

"Yeah Dean, but I don't think you going in there by yourself is safe, I mean there's no telling what's going on in her head right now" Sam replied.

"You want the truth Sam" Dean said. "I don't care if they're one hundred foot dragons walking around in there, she's my wife and when she needs me I'm going to be there."

"Dean is right, only he will be able to release her from her prison" Castiel said before angeling out of there.

"That's still weird" Dean said before looking back at Sam. "Maybe you should go too, I mean I think this will work better if it's just me and Katie"

"Ok, look if you need me just call, I won't be far" Sam said before walking out of their room. Dean turned back to Katie's unconscious body. He walked over and laid on the bed next to her. He grabs her hand and brings his lips to her ears.

"Look I'm right here, I'm right here princess, just let me in" Dean raised his head and looked down at her. Everything was silent for a moment before he felt Katie squeeze his hand and scream at the top of her lungs. Her other hand gripped bed sheets. She was in pain, excruciating pain. She finally stopped screaming but she was breathing heavily. "What the hell are they doing to you?" Dean asked he brought his lips back to Katie's ear. "I'm right here, just let me in"

"Ms. Carlson how are you liking our healing room?" Dr. Davis asked as he stood in front of Katie bound to the electro shock chair. "I know electric shock therapy is a bit primitive, but it did get results" Katie mumbled something that was inaudible because of the mouth guard. He waves a finger In the air and the video played again. Katie him to stop already. He would play continuous clips of supernatural, and pointing out how in each one she was not there, and that she never was. The current clip was of Dean sitting in the Roadhouse talking to Jo, except her never saw Katie walk in and her never ran after her. He was flirting with JO. Katie growled through the mouth guard. "You see Ms. Carlson, don't you see. The character Dean is written to be a ladies man never making any kind of relationships, so the possibility of marriage is absurd. Do you see now?" Dr. Davis removed the mouth guard from her mouth.

"How about a no" Katie let out. "Show me clip after clip of this, it won't really make a difference. I know in my heart what is real" Dr. Davis placed both his hands on Katie's arms and leaned down so he was in her face.

"You sure about that?" Davis asked. "Look around you, if Dean is real shouldn't he be riding in here now to save you from the mean old Dr."

"I wouldn't count him out so soon" Katie replied.

"Don't you know what I'm offering you here Katie" Dr. Davis. "This life you've created is filled with death, and pain. You can finally be healthy, You can finally be normal"

"What's….so…special…about…being…normal?" Katie asked and a grin came across her face. She was hurting and in all sort of pain but she knew pissing him off was worth it.

"Take her away" Dr. Davis said before turning and walking toward the door. "We will continue this later" Dr. Davis walked outside in the hallway. He was met with the nurse from before as the continued walking. "How is the search coming along?"

"Still nothing, wherever it is, it's hidden really well" the nurse replied.

"Well keep looking, I feel this won't be as easy as expected" Dr. Davis said. The nurse nodded before walking off. Dr. Davis continued walking down the hall when he stopped and looked over a wall whose paint seemed to be peeling. He reached out a hand and touched it. "Yes, time is running out"

A nurse walked over and started unclamping the binds on her wrists and ankles. She looked down at them barely keeping her eyes open.

"_I'm right here just let me in" _

Katie looked around the room. That was Dean. She would recognize that voice from anywhere. But how, that was impossible. One of the nurses helped Katie to her feet, which somehow stopped working after all the shock treatment. Katie let herself be half carried down a hallway. She looked up and maybe it was delirium, but there was door at the end of the hall. There were two armed guards standing keeping watch.

"Do mental institutions really need armed guards" Katie thought. There was a bright light that illuminated through the cracks of the doorframe. For a moment Katie thought they were taking her toward the door, but they ventured down another hallway. They brought her back to her room and laid her on the bed. Katie was left alone to stare up at the ceiling. She tried to think, tried to come up with a plan, but it was hard. Everything was starting to blur and she was not sure what was real and what wasn't. Katie closed her eyes. Maybe this was it, maybe this is how it all ends. Katie closed her eyes.

"_C'mon princess, just let me in"_

Her eyes snapped open. It was Dean again. But how? With all her strength Katie sat up on the cot. She stood to her feet and made her way to the wall for support. She looked up at the door.

"Why does it feel like that door is so far away?" Katie asked herself. Katie slowly moved across the wall the door and after the last painful step she was there. "Now what?" Katie asked herself. Katie looked out the window and didn't see anyone. She thought this was particularly strange since this was a mental institution that was just booming with the crazy earlier.

"_Look I know it's tough, I know but you're strong, you can do this"_

"What am I supposed to do?" Katie asked. She closed her eyes and put her hand on the door when it suddenly popped open. Katie looked at the door, in confusion before slowly slipping out of the room. The halls were barren, no one walking the halls spouting nonsense. Katie leaned against the wall slowly down the hall. Suddenly two orderlies appeared in front of Katie. "Where did you guys come from?"

"Back to your room Carlson" One of the orderlies yelled coming behind Katie and forcing her back down the hall.

"_Just fight princess"_

"Ok" Katie said before throwing her head back hitting the orderly in the face. He lost his grip on her and Katie threw a kick into the stomach of the other orderly knocking him to the floor. The other orderly comes to tackle her but she moves out of the way and he runs into the wall hard before falling to the floor. Katie watched as the two men seemed to blink out of existence. Katie looked up at the hall and began walking again. She turned a corner and there it was the door from before, and it's two armed guards. She stepped back around the edge of the corner so they couldn't see her. "How do I get past them?" Katie looked around the hall and that's when she saw it. It was a long shot, but maybe just maybe it would work. Katie walked over and slid her hand up and pulled the fire alarm. Suddenly the alarm blared through the building and the sprinklers were cut on. The guards looked up in confusion before leaving to check it out. Once they ran past her without noticing her Katie turned the corner and made her way to the door. As she got closer the light behind the door seemed to get brighter.

"_Just let me in princess"_

Katie reached out and grabbed the doorknob. She slowly turned it but was soon pulled back by some invisible force. The force pins her against the walls and she stares down at her capture.

"No such things as demons huh?" Katie asked looking down at Dr. Davis. He smiled before his eyes went a cold dark black.

"All I wanted was to help" he replied.

"No all you wanted was for me to believe that the life I've been living wasn't real and that I made it up" Katie said. "What I don't get is why?"

"Tell me Katie, If it were true, if your life was just a creation of your own imagination how would you feel?" Katie looked down at the doctor but didn't say anything. "Let me guess, totally devastated, uh empty on the inside, like you wanna die, you see that's what I was aiming for. You have too much stuff in here which was making my search so hard"

"Your search?" Katie asked. "What were you looking for?"

"What do you think I was looking for?" Davis asked. "I was looking for the key. It's locked away somewhere in here and it's hidden really well. I can't say I'm surprised, this whole plan was a long shot, but she just wouldn't take no for an answer"

"She? You mean-" Katie said looking down. "Lilith"

"She really wants the truth. And not knowing is making her antsy" Davis replied. "She doesn't know if the threat is real or just some old wise tale"

"What threat?" Katie asked and Davis chuckled.

"You dear" Davis replied. "You're the number one threat to evil out there and you don't even know it. I mean look what you've done here. I mean I've infiltrated a lot of minds and none of them have ever stuck to their guns like you did, I mean you kept your head, how did you do that?"

"I didn't keep my head, as a matter a fact my head had nothing to do with any of it" Katie said looking up and smiling. "It was my heart. Hello Babe" Davis looked confused and turned around.

"Hey princess" Dean replied standing in front of the now opened door. "So you're one who kidnapped my wife and held her hostage?" Dean walked toward Dr. Davis who back away.

"You should know that you have no power here Winchester" Davis said.

"You're right Davis" Katie said and both men turned toward her. Both were shocked to see her eyes illuminating a bright white light as she pulled herself off the wall. "You see I'm the only one here who really holds all the true power"

"Look around Katherine, I did all this" Dr. Davis said. "You think you can really get rid of me that easily" Katie smiled at him a smile that for some reason made him uneasy.

"Uh Yes" Katie lifted her hand and snapped her finger and Dr. Davis was gone. Suddenly Rose Garden's mental institution transformed into a giant library with cases and cases of books filling the room. Dean looked around as words started forming on the walls. He tried to read them but they were jumbled not really making any sense to him. " It's not supposed to" Katie said as if she could read his mind. He turned to her. "This is what my mind looks like, only I can understand it's insanity"

"What's with all the books?" Dean asked.

"That my dear husband is knowledge, everything I know is written in those pages, some hidden further than others, but it's in there" Katie said smiling. She looked back at Dean who was staring back at her, but the expression on his face was unreadable. "What is it?"

"Your eyes" Dean said. "This light, what is it?"

"You remember that key Davis was talking about?" Katie asked. "Well this light is it. It was never hidden, it's too big to hide. This light is everywhere and nowhere at the same time." Katie walked over to Dean, eyes still illuminated. "You want to know a secret?" Dean nodded a yes. "This light is the key to how I'm going to save the world, well not me so to speak but- it's really complicated to explain, but you must keep this between you and me. You can't tell anyone, not even her"

"Who?" Dean asked.

"Katie, she will figure it out soon enough but now will not be that time" Katie smiled at him.

"Wait, then who are you?" Dean asked and Katie smiled wider.

"Oh there's no fun in knowing, and if you'll excuse me I have a lot to do around here" Katie said before she closed her eyes and opened them , but this time they were normal. "Dean, let's get out of here, my brain is a very scary place" Dean took Katie's hand.

"Tell me about it princess" Dean replied as they walked toward the open door. When they reached it Katie stopped and gave one more glance at the cluttered mess that was her mind, before turning back. "Ready?"

"Definitely" Katie said and they stepped through.

Dean and Katie both sat up off the bed breathing heavily. They looked at each other, then around the room. Katie sighed before lying back down on the bed, and Dean did the same.

"Just so you know, the next time you get shot and are lying bleeding on the floor, I'm not going anywhere" Dean said. Katie smiled and turned her head to look at him.

"Good to know" Katie replied still trying to calm her breaths. "Where is Sam?"

"I sent him away, I just figured him taking a trip in your mind wouldn't be the best" Dean said.

"Right" Katie said.

"Thanks for coming to get me" Katie said before turning and wrapping an arm around Dean's stomach and laying her head on his shoulder. "It was getting scary in there for a minute"

"Hey" Dean lifted her chin so their eyes met. "I'm always going to be there when you need me ok?" Katie nodded and closed her eyes.

"I see you are back" A voice said and both Dean and Katie sat up off the bed. They looked over at Castiel relieved.

"Yeah" Katie said standing off the bed and walking over to angel. "And I hear part of that of that is because of you so, thanks" Katie wasn't sure if she should hug an angel or what so she settled with a friendly pat on the shoulder.

"Any word on how these mind breakers found her in the first place?" Dean asked walking over.

"Well Lilith" Katie said. "Dr. Davis or whoever he was says she's getting nervous not knowing why I am so important."

"They mustn't find out" Castiel replied before glancing at Dean.

"I don't think that will be too hard to stop from happening" Katie sighed. "Because even I am kept out of the loop"

"You will-"

"I know I will find out the truth when I'm supposed to" Katie said.

"So is there any word on Lilith?" Dean asked.

"No, she is hiding well from us" Castiel replied.

"Then we need to work over time to find her" Katie said. "She's probably getting closer and closer to opening these seals and we have to stop her, and that means no more slacking" Katie turned to Dean. "I'm going to need your phone"

"Why, who are you calling?" Dean asked reaching in his pocket and handing it to her.

"Gram, I know I really wanted you to meet her, but there just isn't any time" Katie said dialing. "Maybe later, when Lilith isn't trying to raise Lucifer and start the apocalypse." Katie turned and went and sat at the table to give her Grams the news. Dean walked over closer to Castiel.

"Cas, look when I was in Katie's head, something weird happened" Dean said. He turned to see Katie wasn't paying him any attention before turning back to Cas. "She had the lights again, but when she was talking, it was as if she was someone else"

"That's because she was, but not in the way you think" Cas replied. "That person you saw, wasn't your wife, it was who she is going to be when her destiny calls for her"

"What destiny?" Dean asked. Castiel just glanced over at Katie before looking back at Dean.

"All will be revealed soon enough" Castiel replied before disappearing. Dean turned back to Katie who was still on the phone. Dean knew someone who might have some answers for him, but he hoped he could find her. When Katie got off of the phone she walked over to Dean and handed him his phone.

"How did she take it?" Dean asked.

"Let's just say I'm going to be watching my back even more now" Katie replied. "I'm going to go get cleaned up" Katie said before heading to the bathroom closing the door behind her. Dean waited until he heard the shower running before he dialed Bobby.

"Hey Bobby, its Dean, I need a favor. I need you to find out what you can on an Elizabeth Sullivan" Dean said before glancing up at the bathroom door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you go. What did you think? Reviews are Welcome!**


	7. Don't Let Me Fall

**A/N: Hello all, here's another chapter.**

* * *

><p>"You sure you don't want to go in?" Dean asked looking back at Katie.<p>

"Yeah I'm sure the last time I was in a morgue I nearly barfed on the coroner" Katie replied. "Almost blew our cover, so I think I'll let you two take this one"

"You know you've been barfing a lot lately" Dean said then his eye brows nearly shot up. "Wait you're not, are we-"

"Dean chill, breathe, no, no, hell no" Katie replied. "Our lives are complicated enough without a miniature you in the mix, no offense"

"Some taken" Dean replied.

"Please as much as you two go at it I'm surprised I'm not knocked up" Sam said before getting out of the car. Katie and Dean share a look before looking out the window at Sam.

"That was actually a good one Sam" Katie replied. "A bit creepy, but good" Dean laughed and gave Katie a quick kiss before heading into the morgue to check out the latest "heart attack" victims.

Katie got a bit bored waiting for the guys to return. She looked up at the pine tree air freshener that hung from the mirror. She held up a hand and watched it moved. She dropped her hand and looked toward the open window. She missed her powers. She never knew how much she relied on them until they were gone. And now she had to do everything like she was a regular hunter, which is ironic since she figures she probably wouldn't have become a hunter if she wasn't a witch. She decided to get out of the car and stretch her legs a bit. She knew Dean probably would toss a fit for her leaving the general vicinity, but he would get over it. Katie was walking and couldn't help the feeling she was being followed. She turned but there was no one there.

"Ok paranoid girl" Katie said to herself and she walked over to a nearby bench and watched the people walk by. Everyone with their normal, happy lives. Sort of made Katie upset sometimes, especially on really bad days when she just wanted to jump and yell, "Hey the world isn't candy canes and gum drops, it's full of demons, ghost and everything else John Carpenter movies are about!" But she restrained herself. On the whole candy cane and gum drops part needed to totally be revamped and two the rest just made her look like a crazy person. Katie was snapped out of her thoughts by her ringing phone.

"Hello?" Katie answered.

"_Uh hello is this uh Katie Carlson?" a woman's voice asked._

"Who's asking?" Katie replied.

"_Oh my name is Kelly, I'm a friend of Lacey's" the woman replied. _

"Wait is Lacey alright?" Katie asked. The threat of the shifter ringing through her mind.

"_Yes, uh No, look I'm worried about her, there's this guy" Kelly said. "She says it's nothing but-"_

"But what?" Katie asked.

"_He hits her, and she says it's no big deal, but it is" Kelly replied. "Look she used to talk about you, her cool kick ass sister, and she won't listen to me, I figured maybe she would listen to you" _

"Is she still in classes?" Katie asked.

"_Yeah, but I'm not sure for how long, this guy is a real piece of work" Kelly said. "Hates it if a guy even glances at her" _

"Ok thanks Kelly for calling me, I will take care of this" Katie said.

"_Uh could you not tell Lacey I called you, I don't want her to think I betrayed her or anything" Kelly said. _

"Oh course this conversation never happened" Katie replied before hanging up the phone. She turned to see Sam and Dean walking out. She walked over to them.

"You know after all this time you would think you would know wait in the car actually means you have to be in the car" Dean says.

"Yeah sorry" Katie said mindlessly before getting back in the car. Sam and Dean share a look before getting in as well.

"Well heart attack, doesn't seemed to be the culprit" Dean said. "Victims heart was as healthy as a horse" Katie didn't say anything. She couldn't stop thinking about Lacey. "Hey everything ok?" Katie looked up.

"Where we headed?" She asked.

"Sherriff's station, talk to the locals to see what's what" Dean said.

"Ok so I have to ask you guys something" Katie said and both Sam and Dean paid attention. "You guys really don't need me for this preliminary info getting stuff right, I mean you guys rarely let me talk to cops"

"Well the last time we let you, you punched a cop" Dean replied.

"Exactly me and law enforcement just don't get along, which brings me to my point" Katie continued. "I need to leave for a while"

"What why?" Dean asked. "The last time you said that I didn't see you for weeks"

"I know, and It's nothing like that, it'll take me a couple days tops" Katie replied.

"Well where are you going?" Dean asked.

"To see Lacey" Katie replied. "I just got a feeling that I need to see her"

"Well how are you going to get there without your powers?" Sam asked.

"Well I know someone" Katie replied.

"I don't like this" Dean said. "Why can't it wait until after this case and then we all can go?"

"Because it just can't wait" Katie replied. "Look I will be fine, I promise and I'll call like every hour"

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not telling me everything?" Dean asked.

"Fine, I think Lacey maybe in some trouble" Katie said. "Not our kind of trouble, but trouble no less, and I need to take care of it"

"What do you mean take care of it?" Dean asked.

"Dean I'm going to be fine" Katie said. "Now pull over"

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Dean I can't just disappear in front of a sheriff's station" Katie replied. " Let me out here" Dean pulled the car over.

"Look I'm sure this case-"

"Dean, everything will be all good" Katie said about to get out of the car. "But just in case I would put up some money for my bail" Katie said jumping out. Dean rolled down his window.

"That's not funny" Dean replied.

"Yeah it is husband" Katie said before leaning in the window and kissing him. She heard Sam make some weird gagging noise but she ignored him.

"Be careful" Dean said after pulling from the kiss.

"Aren't I always" Katie said with a smile, Dean just looked up at her knowingly. "Fine I promise I will be careful"

"You better, because if I have to come find you, someone's not going to be happy" Dean replied.

"I will keep that in mind" Katie said. Dean gave her one more glance before pulling off. Katie watched as the impala disappeared down the street. She looked around a bit and there was no one around. "I hope this works" Katie closed her eyes. "Uh I pray to thee Castiel-"

"Yes" A voice startled Katie and she opened her eyes.

"Uh hey" Katie said "I need a favor, but I totally understand if this is just not your thing, I mean I don't want you to feel that I'm taking adva-"

"What is it that you want exactly" Castiel replied cutting off Katie's babbling.

"A ride" Katie said sheepishly. "I need your angel mojo to take me to my sister, she needs my help even though I think she's still mad with me, from the whole not calling her thing, but she doesn't under-"Castiel reached out and touched Katie's shoulder and before she knew it they were in a library. Katie bent over to grab her knees. She felt all weird on the inside. "What's wrong with me?" Katie asked taking some deep breaths.

"It takes some getting used to" Castiel replied. "Now why are you here?" Katie stood up to face him. "You should be focusing on stopping Lilith from opening the seals"

"Yeah and I am it's just my sister needs my help right now, and family trumps evil psycho demon, for now anyways" Katie replied.

"Time is running out" Castiel urged.

"I know" Katie said a bit louder than intended. "But if we beat this thing we do, and if we don't we don't right now I'm worried about my sister, I will get back to the world's problems later. Look I'll call you later when I need you to send me back

"Miss" A voice called and Katie turned to see the librarian. "You have to keep your voice down."

"I'm sorry, we-" Katie turned back to see that Cas was gone, she turned back to the librarian. "I'm sorry it won't happen again.

Katie walks out of the library and is a bit taken aback by all the students. It brings back memories of her days of being college students. Back when she thought she actually could have a normal life.

"Yeah this is going to be fun" Katie said to herself as she headed to Lacey's dorm. It had been a while since she's been here, and she gets a little turned around but she finally finds it. She raises her hand to knock but hesitates. She shakes off the hesitation and just knocks. The door opens to reveal someone who isn't Lacey.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Lacey I'm her sister" Katie replied.

"Wait you're Katie, I'm Kelly, I called" Kelly replied. "You got here fast"

"Yeah, well I was in the neighborhood" Katie replied. "So where is Lacey?"

"She's in class now, but I think she should be coming back soon" Kelly replied.

"And this boyfriend is he with her?" Katie asked clenching her fists.

"Uh, I'm not sure, if he's not he's at the local hangout for students." Kelly replied. "McClaren's"

"And his name?" Katie asked.

"Uh it's Ian" Kelly replied. "Ian Walker"

"Thanks" Katie turned to leave.

"Hey wait" Kelly called. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm just gonna talk to him" Katie replied. "Or at least that's what you should say if anyone asks" Katie gave a smile before turning and leaving the young woman. Katie was walking around the campus when she spotted Lacey. She noticed her sister wearing some oversized sweat shirt and big bug eyed sun glasses. Katie clenched her fists at the thought of her sister hiding bruises. Now was not a time to talk with Lacey, she needed to find this Ian guy. She turned and headed off campus. McClaren's wasn't that far from the campus and she was there in no time. She looked up at the Neo McClaren's sign before taking a deep breath and walking in. She looked around a bit. There were lots of people reading books and on laptops. She turned toward the loud laughing of a group of guys over by pool tables. She walked over and leaned against the wall trying to see if one was Ian or not.

"One of you guys Ian?" Katie asked and the guys looked up at her.

"Oh I am pretty lady" one of the guys replies walking over to Katie but another guy puts a hand on his chest stopping him.

"Don't pay him any attention" the guys said removing his hand. He walked over to Katie and held out his hand. "I am Ian, and you are?"

"Katie" Katie replied shaking his hand. "You think that maybe we could go somewhere to like… talk" Ian looked back at his friends who were all grinning and giving him thumbs up before turning back to Katie.

"Yea, sure my place isn't that far from here" Ian replied tossing down a pool cue and grabbing his jacket. "Later gentlemen" he said as he and Katie walked out the door. They walked outside of McClaren's and Ian started to get a little grabby, Katie just pulled away.

"Not here too public" Katie replied.

"Right my place is this way" Ian replied.

"No I have a better idea" Katie said. "Follow me" Katie started walking past him. Ian just got a stupid grin on his face and followed her. She leads him down an empty alley. She stopped when they were in deep enough that no one on the outside would see them. She turned to face him and he began walking toward her, but she held up a hand to stop him. "Do you know Lacey Carlson" The smile from his face quickly vanished.

"Wait what?" Ian asked. "How did you- who are you?"

"I told you I'm Katie" She replied. "C'mon think, she's probably mentioned a Katie hasn't she?"

"Wait you're her, her sister?" Ian asked.

"Ding Ding!" Katie said. "We have a winner" Katie took a step toward him. "So I hear you're into the physical stuff, you know knock women around, very kinky" Katie took another step. "But there's a problem, you see my sister is like my best friend who I love to no ends"

"Look I don't know what you heard" Ian replied. "But what happens between me and my woman is our business" Katie laughed.

"Your woman" Katie replied. "That's really really funny. So like I was saying, I love my sister and I hear that you've been putting your hands on her, in a not so nice way" Katie took a step closer to her. "You are a coward to hit someone who cannot defend themselves, to hit a woman who you claim to care about" Katie took one more step and she was standing right in front of him. "However there is this thing called self-defense, where you can hit someone if they strike first" With that Katie pulled back her fist and hit Ian right in the nose.

"Son of a-"Ian said putting his hands to his nose. When he brought them down, Katie could see the blood gushing out. "You're gonna be sorry you did that bitch" Katie smiled at him.

"You're gonna hit me?" Katie asked a grin on her face. "C'mon" Ian ran to tackle Katie but she moved out of the way quickly and he ran in to a wall. "No don't hit the wall silly, hit me" Katie taunted. She couldn't help noticing Ian pissed off expression.

"When I get my hands on you-"

"IF!" Katie yelled. "If you get your hands me, is what I think you should be saying" Ian ran after her again, Katie once again moved out of the way, but was able to grab his arm and pin it behind his back. She slammed him against a wall. "You see not all women just take it" Katie pushed his arm and he let out a yelp of pain. "There are those of us who fight back, and then there are those who have people who will fight for them. You bastard you hit my sister, and that may have been the biggest mistake of your life" Katie released his arm and Ian turned to her. "But I believe in a fair fight so show me how big a man you are" Ian clenched his fists and ran toward Katie but before he reached her, she kicked her foot hitting him right in his family jewels. He immediately fell to the ground in pain. "Stay away from my sister, or I swear you'll be sorry" Katie turned and walked away. She noticed it was getting dark and was hopping Lacey was back in her dorm. Katie was standing in front of the dorms when her phone rang.

"Hello" she answered still a bit out of breath.

"_What's wrong" Dean replied. _

"Nothing, I'm fine" Katie said.

"_Then why are you out of breath?" Dean asked. _

"I was just running, what's up?" Katie asked.

"_Nothing, I just wanted to call make sure you're alright" Dean said. "There's a lot of scary stuff out there" _

"Ok wait are you alright?" Katie asked.

"Uh yeah,…no…maybe" Dean replied and Katie stopped walking.

"What does that mean?" Katie asked.

"I don't know yet, look don't worry about me, just stay safe" Dean replied before hanging up the phone.

Katie looked at her phone a bit confused before shaking her head and putting it back into her pocket.

"Yeah, I really need to get back" Katie said to herself. She looked up at the building before taking a deep breath. She finally just walked in. She walked up to Lacey's door and knocked. This time when the door opened it was by Lacey and she wasn't wearing the big glasses. Katie could see the bruise on the side of her eye. She wasn't wearing the baggy clothes and Katie made out the bruises on her arms.

"Katie, what are you doing here?" Lacey asked. Katie ignored the question and grabbed Lacey's chin to examine the rest of her face. Lacey pulled away. "Answer the question!"

"Look at you" Katie snapped. "Were you going to tell me or Jason, or anyone, the police?"

"You don't know what you're talking about, just go away" Lacey made to close the door but Katie held a hand on it stopping her.

"No I won't just go away Lace" Katie snapped. "You're going to talk to me"

"Oh now you want to talk!" Lacey yelled opening the door. "Because I remember for four freaking months there was not a word from you, but now you feel chatty"

"Lacey my husband died!" Katie snapped. "How was I supposed to deal with that, I didn't want to talk because there was nothing anyone could say that could make it better, was it the right thing to do, maybe not, but it's what I did" Katie took a step closer. "You can be mad at me for what I did in the past or you can forgive me, either way you're going to tell me why the hell you're letting some douchebag knock you around"

"How did you-?" Lacey started. "Kelly called you didn't she, I should've known she couldn't keep her mouth shut"

"Keep her mouth shut?" Katie repeated. "Are you listening to yourself? That girl cares about you, and she was worried, which is why she called me and why I took care of Ian" Lacey looked up at her sister.

"What did you do Kat?" Lacey asked angry. "Did you hurt him?"

"Did I hurt him?" Katie asked. "Have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately? He hurt you Lacey, someone who claims to care about you, doesn't hurt you like this"

"You don't understand!" Lacey yelled. "None of you do. He does love me, he just gets angry sometimes, but he doesn't mean it, he's sorry, I know he is" Katie looked at her sister in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. When did her sister start feeling that this is the kind of relationship she should be in?

"Lacey listen to me" Katie placed her hands on Lacey's shoulders. "You are beautiful, and you're smart, and you're funny, and you're my sister who I love more than I will ever be able to explain, and anyone who hurts you doesn't deserve to have you in their life. What Ian does he doesn't do it because of love, he does it because he's a coward. He likes to hit women who can't fight back, and because of that I showed him one who could" Katie took her hands down and took a step back and waited for Lacey to respond.

"Look I get that you came all this way because you care, but I didn't ask for your help Kat" Lacey replied. "This is my life, so just stay out of it" Lacey closed the door in Katie's face. Katie stood there for a moment shocked. She couldn't figure out what had happened to the smart, strong little sister she used to have. She finally turned and walks out.

Katie walks to a nearby motel. She can't leave, not until she fixes things with her sister. She thinks of whether to call Jason or not, but decides not to. Her brother's temper is worse than hers. Katie lies in the motel bed and stares up at the ceiling.

"Why the hell is this happening?" Katie asks herself. "Why can't my family just be safe and happy, why does everything always have to go so wrong" Katie closed her eyes and soon sleep took over.

Katie woke up the next day kind of later than expected. She kept waking up through the night and was tempted to just stay awake, but she figured her with lack of sleep wouldn't be good for anyone. She sat up from the bed and grabbed her phone from the bedside table and dialed.

"_I was wondering when you were going to call" Dean answered. _

"Sorry" Katie yawned. "I slept longer than I intended"

"_So how's Lacey?" Dean asked. _

"I really don't know" Katie replied. "Hopefully I can find out soon though"

"_So you're not coming back today?" Dean asked. _

"I don't think so, look I should be back tomorrow" Katie said.

"_Fine tomorrow or I'm coming to get you" Dean said and Katie smiled. _

"So what's happening at your end, how's the hunt?" Katie asked.

"_Not good" Dean replied. "I've caught ghost sickness"_

"Ghost sickness? How?" Katie asked.

"_From Frank's corpse at the morgue" Dean replied. Katie closed her eyes. _

"OK so do you got any leads to who's ghost started this whole thing?" Katie asked.

"_We're thinking Frank's wife" Dean replied. "Look I'm doing fine you shouldn't worry"_

"Yeah except I am worrying, and this disease is only going to get worse before it gets better" Katie said. "I should come back"

"_No, look nobody wants you back here more than I do, but you have to help your sister." Dean said. "We're figuring this out" _

"Look just call me if- I don't know just call me if you need me" Katie said.

"_I will, and you do the same ok?" Dean replied. _

"Ok I love you babe" Katie said.

"_Love you too princess" Dean replied before hanging up the phone. _

Katie sat her phone down and when to take a shower. After showering and getting dressed Katie headed back to Lacey's dorm. She knocked on the door, but got no answer.

"Katie?" a voice called. Katie turned around and saw Kelly standing there with her backpack.

"Uh is Lacey in class or something?" Katie asked.

"Uh no she doesn't have any classes today" Kelly replied. "She left early this morning though, haven't seen her since"

"Damn it she probably went to see Ian" Katie replied. "Look if you talk to her just call me ok?" Kelly nodded and Katie ran past her. The first place Katie went was McClaren's, but Ian or Lacey were nowhere in sight. She did see some of the guys Ian was hanging out with yesterday further back in corner. Katie walked over and all they looked up at her. "I'm looking for Ian, where can I find him?"

"And why would you tell you anything bitch" one of the guys asked.

"Because if you don't want your face to end up like his, you'll talk" Katie replied and all three guys stood up towering over her.

"You think you can take all of us?" another one of the guys asked.

"I guess there's only one way to find out" Katie said before her phone rang. She looked at her phone and saw that it was Kelly calling. " Another time though" Katie answered her phone turning and walking out of McClaren's.

"Hey what's-….Kelly calm down, what happened….I'm on my way" Katie closed the phone and stood there for a moment. She clenched her fist and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and opened them and began walking.

Katie stood in the doorway of Lacey's hospital room as her sister slept. She had new bruises since she saw her last. Including a black eyes and busted lip. Katie walked in and placed a kiss on her sister's forehead.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this" Katie whispered in her sister's ear before standing up straight. She turned and saw a man standing in the doorway. "Can I help you?"

"I'm detective Barretta, I was assigned Ms. Carlson's case" the detective said.

"I'm Katie, I'm Lacey's sister" Katie said looking down at Lacey. "Did you find him?"

"Not yet but we're working on it" Detective Barretta replied. "Rest assured we will find him" Katie looked over at him and smiled a bit.

"I hope you do" Katie looked back down at Lacey. "I hope it's _you_ who finds him"

"What does that mean miss?" The detective asked.

"It means Ian's the kind of guys who makes a lot of enemies" Katie replied. "Anyone of them could get to him before you can get a chance to read him his rights"

"Miss this is a police matter and interfering will only make matters worse" The detective replied.

"Detective, my sister's lying in a hospital bed because of this guy" Katie replied looking over at the detective. She took one more glance at Lacey before walking back over to the door. "Excuse me" Barretta moved aside and let Katie pass. Barretta signaled for one of his officers to come over.

"I want someone at this door, no one gets in or out without checking out first"

"Yes sir" the officer replied. "Where are you going sir?"

"I'm going to keep an eye on the sister, I have a feeling if I don't, this Walker kid is going to have a lot more than jail time to worry about" Detective Barretta said before leaving the officer to go after Katie.

Katie searched all day over the campus. Ian was hiding and he was hiding well. The sun was setting and the moon was soon high above her. Katie was walking when she suddenly stopped.

"You suck at following people" Katie turned around. "I know you're there, so just come out" Detective Barretta came out of the darkness.

"So no luck?" He asked.

"So is this what cops do now a days, let civilians do all the work?" Katie asked.

"My people are searching for Ian, I'm just here to make sure you don't do something stupid" Barretta Replied.

"Something stupid, nah" Katie said. "I'm going to do what I should've done the last time I saw him"

"And what's that, kill him?" Katie didn't say anything. "And what will that solve. Ian will be arrested and he will be locked up for a very long time, which is what he deserves"

"He deserves far worse than that" Katie replied. "Lacey is my baby sister, she-"Katie felt a tear fall down her cheek. "Look you should go do your investigation or whatever" Katie turned around.

"I will" Barretta replied walking over to Katie. "But first I'm going to make sure you don't go off and do something reckless. He grabbed Katie's arm and she stiffened in his touch. The feeling she got was strange and familiar. Usually in a situation like this she fought back, especially since he was a cop and Katie really hated cops, but she didn't. She actually let him pull her away, as if she was supposed to. Katie sat in the front seat of the detective's car and watched the road as he drove. "So where are you staying?"

"Uh the motel, around the corner" Katie replied still trying to understand what was happening.

"Ok that's where you will stay until we find Ian" Barretta replied. "I find you anywhere near my investigation and I won't hesitate to put you in jail." He pulled into the parking lot of the motel and looked over at Katie. "We will find him" Katie just nodded and got out of the car. She watched as his car drove away and that's when it hit her. Why the feeling felt familiar. It was the same feeling she got when she shook Richie's hand when they first met.

"But how-"Katie thought to herself. Then she remembered her conversation with Castiel.

_"Why him, why did Gabe draft Richie into scheme?" Katie asked._

_"He didn't "Castiel replied. "Father Richard was chosen by my father to look after you"_

_"I don't understand" Katie said standing to her feet. "Wait when we first met there was this, I don't know how to explain it, like this weird feeling"_

_"Your souls were connected" Cas said. "It was he who was supposed to help you to get on the right path"_

Katie looked in the direction that Barretta's car had drove in, and was now gone. She blinked a couple times before running her hands through her hair.

"Well I guess you're it Barretta" Katie said before turning and going back to her room.

She stripped off her jacket and picked up her phone. She dialed Dean but she got no answer.

"C'mon Dean" Katie said before hanging up. She then dials Sam.

"_Hey" Sam answered. _

"Hey, I'm trying to find Dean" Katie said. "Is he with you?"

"_No, I'm looking for him now" Sam replied. "He freaked out and then just ran off" _

"What do you mean freaked out?" Katie asked.

"_He just went off about how hunting monsters is crazy and that he was done" Sam answered. "He just threw me the keys to the impala and just ran off"_

"Damnit" Katie replied. "It's the ghost sickness, it's making him overly paranoid, everything is probably freaking him out right now, look he's probably just went somewhere he feels safe, try your hotel room"

"_Ok" Sam said. _

"Wait do you guys have any new leads?" Katie asked.

"_Yeah a Luther Garland, strangled and pulled behind a truck, he's our ghost" Sam said. _

"Dragged behind a truck?" Katie asked. "Were there any remains left?"

"_That's just it, his remains are probably all over that mill" Sam replied. _

Katie paced the room eyes closed trying to think.

"_Hey you still there?" Sam asked. _

"Yeah I'm thinking" Katie said. "Look, get to your room, and see if Dean's there, I have an idea but I have to run it by Bobby first"

"_Right" Sam replied before hanging up. _

Katie quickly dialed Bobby, hoping her hunch was right. After a couple of rings the old hunter finally answered.

"_Yeah" Bobby said. _

"Hey Bobby it's me, it's about Dean" Katie said.

"_The ghost sickness" Bobby replied. _

"Right, well they found the ghost, only problem is his remains are scattered all over the place, so the old burn and kill just won't work" Katie said.

"_Any ideas?" Bobby asked. _

"Actually I do" Katie said. "How's your Japanese?"

After explaining her idea with Bobby, Katie hung up and sat on the bed waiting for Sam to call back about Dean. Night went on as Katie lay on the bed clutching her phone. She was worried about Dean, about Lacey, there was just too much happening at once. Katie's eyes were getting heavier and heavier as time pass. She was near sleep when her phone rang and she quickly sat up from the bed.

"Sam, did you find him?" Katie asked.

"_Yeah he found me" Dean replied. "I'm ok"_

"No you're not ok, I'm coming back" Katie stood off the bed.

"_No" Dean replied. "This disease whatever it is, is doing things to me"_

"Hallucinations" Katie said.

"_Yeah, and I'm doing things and seeing things" Dean replied "Look I think it's safer you stay away until we figure this out"_

"Dean we don't stay away from each other" Katie snapped.

"_Yeah but I don't want to hurt you" Dean replied. "I can't hurt you, not you. Just stay away until we figure this out" _

"Fine but I will be back tomorrow" Katie said.

"_Ok I'll see you then" Dean replied. _

"You better" Katie said before hanging up the phone.

The next day Katie arrived at the hospital. She made her way to Lacey's room to see her sister being helped by Kelly to put her jacket on.

"They released you already?" Katie asked. "This soon?"

"Yeah, they said I should be fine" Lacey replied looking over at her sister. "But they did give me a crap load of pain killers"

"The good stuff?" Katie asked with a smile.

"You are looking at the daughter of Linda Carlson, of course it's the good stuff" Lacey replied.

"Lacey I-"

"Katie wait me first" Lacey said. "When you were gone, I was so scared that you were, well gone, and I didn't think I could handle that." Lacey walked over Katie. "I mean you're the one person that I depended on, who I knew that whenever I needed someone would always be there, and then you just weren't and I got scared." Lacey looked down. "I felt alone, and that's when I met Ian. And he was sweet, and charming and he just knew exactly what to say. I wasn't alone anymore" Lacey looked back up at her sister. "And when the abuse started every fiber in my body told me to just run, but I couldn't, I didn't want to be alone anymore"

"Lacey-"Katie started.

"No let me finish" Lacey interrupted. "You were right, he didn't love me, and he never did. He just wanted something he could control, and I finally saw that last night. I'm sorry Kat" Katie pulled her sister into a tight hug.

"Lacey, I'm so sorry for making you feel that I wasn't there for you" Katie whispered in her sister's ear. She pulled away but not far and made sure Lacey's eyes met her. "But listen to me and listen good. I love you and I will always be there when you need me, no matter the time or place or situation, I will always be there. I don't care where I may be or how I'm feeling, you will never ever be alone got it?" Lacey nodded a yes.

"Knock knock" all three girls turned to the door way to see Detective Barretta. "I hope I'm not interrupting. Ms. Carlson I'm Detective Barretta and I've been working on your case"

"Any luck finding Ian?" Lacey asked.

"Yes, we picked him up this morning sneaking back to his apartment" Barretta replied. "He's being booked as we speak"

"Good" Lacey replied. "Least he won't be able to do this to anyone else"

"No, Mr. Walker has quite the track record, I'm sure he won't be hurting anyone for quite a while" Barretta said.

"He's lucky" Katie mumbled.

"Well I should be going" the detective said before turning and walking from the room.

"Hey!" Katie called after the man and ran down the hall to catch up. "Thanks for what you did last night, there is no telling what I- just thanks"

"No problem" Barretta replied. "It's funny, I just felt like I had to keep you from finding Ian, like I was meant to do it or something" Katie looked at the man with a small grin.

"Well maybe you were" Katie replied. "Maybe you were supposed to keep me on the right path so to speak"

"Maybe" The detective said. "Here call me if you need some help staying on the right path." Detective Barretta handed Katie his card before turning around. Katie watched as he inched further and further away.

Hey!" Katie called once more. Barretta turned to face her again. "What's your first name Detective Barretta?" He smiled and looked around a bit before turning back to her.

"Thomas, it's Thomas" he said and she quirked an eye brow and shrugged.

"Well see you around Tommy" Katie said before turning around and heading back to Lacey's room.

"It's Thomas!" he called after her.

"I like Tommy better" She called back not even turning to face him.

After making sure Lacey was settle back in her dorms Katie returned to the college Library. She walked back into the section where she and Cas had arrived. She looked around and made sure no one was around. She opened her mouth to call him, but before she could even say his name, he was standing there in front of her.

"You know that is still weird" Katie said looking up at him.

"So you are ready to return?" Cas asked.

"Wait, Thomas Barretta, he's like Richie isn't he?" Katie asked.

"Yes, it seems my father has chosen another to help you along your path" Cas replied.

"Does he know?" Katie asked.

"No, he's is supposed to help without any outside interference from anyone" Cas replied. "All his doings will be from his heart"

"Good, because I don't want another repeat of what happened to Richie" Katie said. She looked around once more before turning back to Cas. "Coast is clear, so let's get going"

"I must send you back alone" Cas replied. "There's a lot happening , since my father's absence and I am needed"

"Ok" Katie nodded. "I'm not going to feel nauseous again am I?"

"I'm afraid so" Cas said before placing a finger to Katie's forehead, Katie coughed violently as she wrapped one hand around her stomach. She looked up to see she was in a hallway, standing in front of a door. The door was cracked open. Katie slowly grabbed the doorknob and opened to door. She was shocked to see the body of a man, a sherriff lying on the floor.

"You're not real!" Katie heard Dean yell. Katie looked up to see a double door. Katie ran over to try and open it but it was locked. Katie pounded on door.

"Dean! Open the door" Katie continued to pound. She stopped when she heard Dean cry out in pain. "Dean!" Katie took a step back and then with all of her might slammed into the door. It hurt like hell but none of that matter. The door didn't budge. She stepped back a little further and once again slammed her body into the door. She heard wood cracking. She heard Dean's cries getting faint. Katie took a few more steps back and with all the strength she could muster, ran slamming through the door. She looked down to see Dean laying on the ground with his hand on his chest not moving. Katie ran over to him and climbed on top of him. She placed her ear to chest but she couldn't hear his heart beating.

"No! not again, Dean wake up" Katie started shaking him. She then began pumping his chest hoping CPR would work but it was. Katie felt tears streaming down her face. This couldn't be happening. All those feelings of loneliness, and sadness came flooding back to Katie. She felt her heart breaking as she looked down at Dean's unmoving body.

"You can't leave me again, you promised!" Katie yelled. She laid her head on Dean's chest and closed her eyes. "Please" she whispered. And suddenly she hears it. Badump….Badump…Badump. She opens her eyes and lifts her head to see Dean looking back up at her. After a moment Katie finally stood to her feet and quickly wiped the tears from her face, before grabbing her arm. Dean stood to his feet and took a step towards her but she stepped back. Dean turned and saw the door that was now busted it open then looked back at Katie.

"You're hurt" Dean said.

"And you died again" Katie replied gripping her arm. The pain was starting to catch up with her, and everything was starting to hurt. Dean could see the pain and the fear in her eyes.

"I know but I'm here, I'm ok" Dean replied taking a step closer, but Katie stepped back once again.

"We need to get out of here" Katie replied walking past him, out of the room.

Soon they were got in contact with Bobby and Sam. Sam scared the ghost to death, finally breaking Dean's ghost sickness. They all met back up right outside of town.

"So you guys road-hauled a ghost with a chain?" Dean asked grabbing some beers from the car. He handed one to Sam.

"Iron chain etched with spell work." Sam replied.

"Hmm, that's a new one." Dean said shaking his head.

"It was what he was most afraid of. It was pretty brutal, though." Sam said.

"On the upside, I'm still alive, so uh, go team!" Dean replied with a cheery smile.

"Yeah. How you feeling, by the way?" Sam asked.

"Fine." Dean says taking a drink of his beer.

"You sure, Dean? 'Cause this line of work can get awful scary." Bobby said looking over at Dean.

"I'm fine. You want to go hunting? I'll hunt. I'll kill anything." Dean responded on the offensive.

"Awwww, he's adorable." Bobby replied. "I got to get out of here. You boys drive safe." Bobby turns to see Katie standing off on the other side of the road with her back facing them. "See ya later girly" He called Katie turned around and gave a wave and a small smile as Bobby walks over and gets in his car.

"Hey, thanks Bobby" Sam says.

"Hey Bobby" Dean ran over and leaned down into the window. "You find out anything, about you know?"

"Right, almost forgot" Bobby reached over to the passenger seat and picked up a big folder. "Here, that's all I could find on Elizabeth Sullivan" Bobby handed Dean the folder and when Dean grabbed it, Bobby still held on tight. "You be careful with her boy, she's no one to play with" Dean just nodded and Bobby released the folder. He gave one final nod before pulling off. Dean walked over to the trunk and opened it, sliding the folder under his weapons.

"What's that about?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you later" Dean replied slowing lowering the trunk. He walked back over to the side of the impala and stood next to Sam.

"So uh...so, what did you see? Near the end, I mean." Sam asked.

"Oh, besides a cop beating my ass?" Dean asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Seriously." Sam says. Dean looks up at Sam and sees a yellow in his eyes.

"Howler monkeys. Whole roomful of them. Those things creep the hell out of me." Dean says hoping Sam believe the lie.

"Right." Sam says taking a sip of his beer.

"No, just the usual stuff, Sammy. Nothing I can't handle." Dean replied. Sam turned to see Katie, her back facing them again.

"She tell you what happened with Lacey?" Sam asked.

"No, not yet" Dean says glancing over at Katie as well. "But she isn't saying much of anything to me since she found me"

"You were dead Dean" Sam replied. "That's all she saw. I guess all that crap she was feeling before, all the stuff she thought she'd got over, came back"

"Yeah, now it just feels like we're going backwards" Dean replied. He glanced over at Sam who had one of his looks. "What?"

"I think I may be able to help" Sam replied. "Where are the keys?" Dean reached in his pocket and handed Sam the keys. He wasn't sure what this plan was, but he was willing to do anything at this point. He watched as Sam climbed into the driver's side of the impala and started the engine. Dean glanced over at Katie to see her watching as well.

"Sam what are you doing?" Dean asked. Sam looked up at him and smiled.

"Helping" he replied before pulling off. Dean and Katie watch the retreating impala in shock. After a moment they realize Sam wasn't coming back and look at each other.

"What the hell?" Katie snapped. "Where's he going?"

"He wanted to help" Dean replied. "I guess that meant giving us some time alone" Katie growled and just started walking. "Where are you going?"

"To find Sam and kick his gigantor ass" Katie replied. Dean grinned a bit. He quickly caught up to her. They walked in silence for a while.

"So are you just not going to talk to me?" Dean asked.

"What is there to talk about Dean" Katie huffed, Dean just sped up and stepped in front of her. She tried to move around him, but he wouldn't let her pass. "Move!"

"No, not until you talk" Dean replied.

"I don't want to talk Dean, I just want to not be in the middle of nowhere" Katie tried once again to get around Dean, but he wouldn't let her pass. Katie was getting more and more annoyed.

"Ok Dean if you don't move I'm seriously going to hit you" Katie snapped.

"If that's what you have to do to make yourself feel better then go ahead" Dean replied.

"Really, you do know I hit harder than the average girl don't you?" Katie asked.

"I'm aware" Dean replied. "Just not the face, that's my money maker" Katie just folded her arms, not amused by his humor. "Talk to me" Katie just shook her head and tried to move pass him again, but this time Dean grabbed by the arms and pulled her back in front of him. Katie pulled out of his grasp and to his surprise she shoved him.

"You want me to talk fine!" Katie snapped. "You freaking died again Dean" She shoved him again. "I sat there and I looked at you dead, again and it happened again." Dean watched as tears filled her eyes. "You promised me, you promised and then you just died" Katie stopped hitting Dean and looked up at him, tears falling down her face. Dean came to bring his arms around her but she stopped him "No I'm not done" She turned "Dean so much is happening all at once, and sometimes I feel like I can't even breath" She turned back to look him. "We have to figure how to stop the end of the world, there are demons trying to kill slash figure me out, my sister just got out of the hospital because of her abusive boyfriend, oh oh my brother in law has been using his demon powers, my mother in more or less words told me she never wanted me and then you-" Katie pointed a finger at Dean. "You have the nerve to die on me AGAIN!" She yelled. "So you know what I'm not fine, I'm a wreck. I'm sad, and angry and I just want you to stay here, alive ok?" Dean nodded. "Ok now the hugs" Katie said and Dean walked over and brought his arms around her. Katie squeezed him tight. "No more dying" Katie said as she pulled from the hug and leaned her forehead against Dean's.

"No more dying" Dean repeated. Katie brought her lips to Dean's and kissed him gently. He brings his hands to the sides of her face and kisses her deeply. His hand moves down her arms and grabs her hip bringing her closer to him.

"Ow ow" Katie says pulling from the kiss.

"Did I hurt you?" Dean asked looking down at Katie.

"No the door hurt me" Katie replied before hitting Dean on the arm.

"What was that for?" Dean asked.

"I freaking broke down a door for you" Katie said.

"Thanks" Dean said smiling. Katie playfully turned away from him. He just came from behind her and lifted her off the ground and began carrying her bridal style. "My woman doesn't walk when she is hurting" Dean said and Katie laughed.

"Dean I can walk" Katie replied.

"No, nothing but the best for my princess" Dean replied.

"Dean where are we going?" Katie asked looking ahead of them.

"I have no idea" Dean replied. "I think I may help you beat Sammy ass for doing this"

"He's gonna come back right?" Katie asked.

"He better come back" Dean replied. "He has my car" Katie rolled her eyes.

"Dean there's something I want to know" Katie said. "Who do you care about more, me or that car?"

"Don't ask questions, you won't like the answers to babe" Dean replied and Katie playfully hit him on the shoulder.

"Not funny" Katie replied laughing. "I have nightmares that you leave me, and it's not for another woman either, but for that car" Dean laughed.

"Yeah I married a weird one" Dean replied. "So do you mind if I put you down now?"

"I thought nothing but the best for your princess?" Katie replied.

"Yeah, but I think you been eating too much of the caramel corn" Dean replied. Katie gasped and jump out of Dean's arms.

"You're one to talk" Katie said poking Dean's belly.

"Please I'm in the best shape of my life" Dean replied.

"And what shape is that, a circle babe" Katie said laughing. She ran and hopped on Dean's back. "You will carry me, and you will like it"

"Yes Ma'am" Dean replied laughing as he moved his hands to her thighs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it. So what did you think? Did you like Barretta? We will see more of him in later chapters. As always please review!**


	8. That evil witch

**A/N: Sorry forgot to add this when I posted the chapter. Sorry for the long wait, but with school and work, my life is pretty hectic. So I hope you enjoy the chapter and as always read and review and maybe read again!**

* * *

><p>"What are you looking at?" Katie asked as she stepped out of the impala and noticed Dean gaze. He had a familiar glint in his eye that he shouldn't have since they were on a case.<p>

"You just look very… different" Dean replied the corners of his mouth curving upwards. Katie could only imagine the thoughts going through his mind. She looked down at her outfit which was a black pencil skirt with matching curve fitting blazer and a white blouse underneath. "You're even wearing heels and you hate heels"

"Well I always feel so short when I stand next to you guys" Katie said looking down at her black heels. She looked back up at Dean who still was grinning at her.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining" Dean replied.

"We're working, so get the lust out of your eyes" Katie said slapping Dean on the arm playfully before walking behind Sam up the walkway of the house. Dean just watched the way Katie's skirt fit perfectly around her curves and just shook him head.

"Easier said than done Princess" he mumbled to himself. He quickly caught up to Sam and Katie as Sam rang the doorbell. A woman opened the door who from her puffy eyes, they could tell could be crying.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Yes Mrs. Wallace I'm Agent Harding and this is my partner Agent Redford" Sam said as he and Dean held up their badges. "And this is our Forensic specialist Ms. Ryan, we wanted to as you a couple questions, while she looks around a bit at the scene"

"I already told the cops everything" Mrs. Wallace replied.

"We're actually doing our own separate investigation ma'am" Dean said.

"We just want to make sure we cover everything thoroughly so we can figure out why this happened to your husband" Katie added. Mrs. Wallace nodded and moved aside to let them in. She led them to the kitchen where she found her husband on the floor bleeding to death from swallowing razor blades.

Mrs. Wallace took a seat at the table and Sam took the seat across from her, while Dean and Katie looked around.

"Now how many razor blades did they find?" Sam asked and Mrs. Wallace sighs. She is clearly near tears as she musters up the strength to speak.

"Two on the floor, one in his stomach and one was stuck in his throat. He swallowed four of them, how is that even possible?" Mrs. Wallace asked still unable to believe any of this was happening. She turns to see Dean looking around the stove and in the oven. "The candy was never in the oven."

"We just have to be thorough Mrs. Wallace." Dean replied.

"Did the police find any razors in the rest of the candy?" Sam asked trying to get Mrs. Wallace's attention back to him.

"No, I mean-" Mrs. Wallace said shaking her head " I don't think so." She looked back up at Sam. "I just- I can't believe it. You hear urban legends about this stuff, but it actually happens?"

"More than you might imagine." Sam replied.

Katie spotted something in the corner on the floor. She glanced over to see that Mrs. Wallace was still facing Sam when she kneeled down. When she realized what it was she quickly stood up and took a couple of steps back. She looked over at Dean and signaled him to come over and check it out. Dean kneeled over and picked up a hex bag. Katie takes a few more steps away as Dean lifts up the bag. He gives her a strange look before turning and showing Sam the bag, making sure Mrs. Wallace doesn't see it. Sam sighs and turns to Mrs. Wallace.

"Mrs. Wallace, did Luke have any enemies?" Sam asks and she is a bit confused by the question.

"Enemies?" She asks.

"Anyone who might have held a grudge against him?" Sam questions.

"What do you mean?" Mrs. Wallace asks still a bit confused. Dean turns from the conversation to see Katie staring warily at the hex bag. He notices her scratching the side of her neck. When she finally meets his gaze she quickly drops her hand.

"Are you suggesting an affair?" Mrs. Wallace says snapping Katie and Dean back to the conversation.

"Is it possible?" Sam asks.

"No! No, Luke would nev-" Mrs. Wallace snaps close to tears.

"I'm very sorry, we just have to consider all possibilities." Sam replies trying to calm the woman.

"If someone wanted to kill my husband don't you think they'd find a better way than a razor in a piece of candy he might eat?" Mrs. Wallace asks and Sam just looks over at Dean.

"Thank you Mrs. Wallace for your time" Katie says stepping forward. "We should be going" Katie says before walking past them all out of the kitchen and out of the house. Dean quirks an eye brow before giving Mrs. Wallace a nod and following Katie out.

"Thanks again" Sam says before leaving as well.

"Hey what's with you" Dean called running to catch up to Katie. She stopped when she was a few inches away from the car and turned to Dean.

"I'll explain when we get back to the motel" Katie said before turning and getting into the back seat of the car. Sam and Dean share a confused look before getting in as well.

After arriving and changing into their normal clothes Sam goes into research mode, while Dean and Katie look into Luke Wallace.

"So are you ever going to tell me what all that was back at Mrs. Wallace's house?" Dean asked as him and Katie pulled back into the parking lot of the motel.

"It's the hex bag" Katie said before getting out of the car. Dean got out as well and walked over to her. "Let's just say I've had bad experiences with them in the past"

"You want to tell me about it?" Dean asked.

"Not really, it's really embarrassing" Katie replied before turning and walking to their room.

"Oh now you have to tell me" Dean joked as Katie opened the door. Dean pulls a piece of candy from his pocket and tosses in his mouth as the come in.

"Really? After that guy choked down all those razor blades?" Sam asked looking over at Dean.

"It's Halloween, man." Dean replies. Katie notices the contents of the hex bag on the table and decides to go to the other side of the room and sit on one of the beds.

"Yeah, for us every day is Halloween." Sam replies and Dean sits on the arm of the couch and looks over what Sam has found.

"Don't be a downer, anything interesting?" Dean asks.

" Yeah" Sam says before looking over at Katie. "Well, we're on a witch hunt, that's for sure, but this isn't your typical hex bag." Dean looks over at Katie who looks back at them.

"Well isn't that just great" Katie replied. "What's in it?"

"Gold thread, an herb that's been extinct for two hundred years. And this-"Sam picks up a silver piece. "Is Celtic, and I don't mean some new age knock off. It looks like the real deal, like 600 years old real." Dean noticed a small charred item from the table and smells it.

"I wouldn't do that babe" Katie says. " I think that is the charred metacarpal bone of a newborn baby." Dean makes a disgusted face before placing the bone back on the table.

"Gross" Dean grimaces.

"Relax man, it's like, at least a hundred years old." Sam says.

"Oh, right, like that makes it better?" Dean says shaking his head. "Witches man, they're so friggin' skeevy." Dean says not thinking. He immediately looks up over at Katie. "I didn't mean-"

"I know what you mean Dean" Katie says before looking back at the contents on the table. "Some witches are very skeevy" Katie stands up and walks a little closer to the table, but still keeping a safe distance. "But I would say a very powerful one put this one together"

"Find anything on the victim?" Sam asked.

"This Luke Wallace?" Dean says. "He was so vanilla that he made vanilla seem spicy. "I can't find any reason why somebody would want this guy dead." Dean looked up to see Katie scratching the side of her neck like before. "What's with the scratching?"

"It's probably the bag" Katie replied. "I just didn't think it would have the same effects now that I don't have my powers"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well simply put good witches and evil witches don't mesh well together and neither does their powers" Katie replied. "So just being near that" Katie pointed to the content of the bag. "Is having very uncomforting effects like the itching" Katie's hand moved to scratch her arm. "So I'm going to go outside until you guys put that stuff away" Sam and Dean watched as Katie walked out of their room still scratching her arm.

"That was weird" Sam said as he began gathering the contents of the hex bag.

"Yeah" Dean said mindless before taking out another piece of candy and tossing it in his mouth.

"Dude seriously" Sam said looking up at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

Katie sat on the railing outside of their room staring out in front of her. She noticed all of the Halloween decorations and scoffed. There was a time when she loved Halloween. When she was a girl she would think that people like her and Jason were the reason Halloween even existed. People would dress up as witches and they actually were them. Yeah she used to love Halloween until she found out that her theory was bit true. That the monsters and ghosts people dress up as really do exist, but they don't want candy. Katie fanned herself with her hand a bit, she was hot which was weird because it was October.

Later that night they got wind of another strange death. A teen girl drowned while bobbing for apples at a party.

"You're not coming in?" Dean asked Katie as they all sat in the impala outside the house where the latest victim was killed.

"No, you guys go ahead" Katie said look back at Dean. "I'll look around out here, maybe our witch will come for the show, you know"

"Ok well call us if you find anything" Dean replied. Katie just nodded and Sam and Dean got out of the car and headed into the house.

Katie lied. She didn't want to go in because she felt like crap. She was still unusually hot and now she'd gained this pain in the pit of her stomach. She got out of the car and hoped the fresh air would do her some good. Katie looked around at the flashing lights and the people standing outside of police tape trying to figure out what was happening. No one looked to suspicious, but the witch had to be close because she was feeling horrible. Katie leaned against the car and closed her eyes, trying to take deep breaths. Time must have slipped away from Katie because before she knows it a hand touches her shoulder. She looks up to see Dean staring back at her and she recognized the worry in his eyes.

"So did you find anything?" Katie asked. Dean doesn't answer, as he moves his hand to the side of Katie's face.

"You're burning up" Dean states.

"I'm fine, she's just trying to get to me" Katie replied.

"She wait, the witch is doing this to you?" Dean asks. "How does she even know you're here?"

"The same way I know she's here" Katie replies. "She can feel me, just like I can feel her. Only difference is, I don't have any powers to retaliate. So did you find anything?"

"Yeah another hex bag" Dean replied. "We should get you back to the motel" Dean helped Katie back into her seat before tossing Sam the keys and sliding in next to her.

Later back in the motel Dean sits at the table while looking on the laptop, while Sam is intently reading some books on his bed. Dean looks over at the other bed where Katie is sitting reading some books as well. Dean tried to get her to sleep, but refused and insisted she help.

"I'm telling you, both these vics are squeaky clean. There is no reason for a wicked bitch payback." Dean said, and both Katie and Sam looked over at him.

"Maybe cause it's not about that." Sam replied. Dean looked at him confused.

"Wow, insightful." Dean replies.

"I think he means there is a different reason for the killing" Katie replies. "Maybe it's part of some spell"

"Yeah I think I may have found it" Sam said standing up and walking over to the table. Katie stood and walked over as well. "Check this out. Three blood sacrifices over three days, the last before midnight on the final day of the final harvest. Celtic Calendar, the final day of the final harvest is October 31st."

"Halloween." Dean says looking at the book.

"Exactly." Sam replies.

"Aw Hell" Katie says and both men turn toward her. " Does the book say something about a demon named Samhain?" Sam nods a yes. "Damn it"

"Wait who is this Samhain?" Dean asks.

"Well you see all those people dressing up as monsters and ghosts and what not?" Katie asked. "Well this demon is the reason"

"Samhain is the damn origin of Halloween. The Celts believe that October 31st was the one night of the year when the veil was the thinnest between the living and the dead, and it was Samhain's night." Sam added. " I mean, masks were put on to hide from him, sweets left on doorsteps to appease him, faces carved into pumpkins to worship him. He was exorcised centuries ago."

"So even though Samhain took a trip downstairs the tradition stuck?" Dean asked.

"Exactly, only now instead of demons and blood orgy's Halloween is all about kids, candy and costumes." Katie replied.

"Okay, so some witch wants to raise Samhain and take back the night?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, but it's more serious than that" Katie replies. "Samhain isn't just some ordinary demon. Once he's back, he's gonna want to bring some friends along for some fun"

"Once he's raised, Samhain can do some raising of his own." Sam says.

"Raising what, exactly?" Dean asks.

"Dark, evil crap and lots of it, I mean, they follow him around like the friggin' Pied Piper." Sam replies.

"So we're talking ghosts." Dean says and Katie and Sam just nod a yes. "Zombies?" They nod again. "Leprechauns?" and both Katie and Sam look at him confused. "What those little dudes are scary. Small hands."

"It just starts with ghosts and ghouls, this sucker keeps on going, by night's end we are talking every awful thing we have ever seen. Everything we fight, all in one place." Katie said and Sam and Dean think of just horrible that could be.

"It's gonna be a slaughterhouse." Dean says.

"It's gonna be more than that" Katie says under her breath as she finally realized what the raising of Samhain could really do.

The next day Dean pulls on his jacket, to got stake out Mrs. Wallace's house. They hope that they'll catch the witch coming back to the scene. Before he leaves he looks over at Katie who's still sleeping.

"She's usually up by now" Sam says looking over at his brother.

"I know" Dean says placing the back of his hand to Katie's forehead. "She's still pretty warm. Look call me when she wakes up ok?" Sam nods. Dean moves some hair from Katie's face before placing a kiss on her forehead, before standing up and leaving.

After a while Katie's eyes finally fluttered open. She sat up from the bed to see Sam sitting on his laptop talking on his cell. She looked around the room and didn't see Dean. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand to her feet, a task usually simple was now proving very difficult. Somehow gravity increased or something because as soon as Katie stepped from the bed she was crashing to the floor.

"Katie!" Sam called dropping his phone and was kneeling in front of her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm good" Katie said as Sam helped her to her feet. Sam still looked worried, not letting go. "Really Sam I'm fine, just got a bit dizzy" Sam pulled his hand away still keeping an eye on Katie. "Where's Dean?"

"Crap" Sam said going back over to his phone. He quickly pulled the phone away from his ear at his brother's yelling. "Dean- Dean listen" Sam tried to talk but Dean wouldn't let him get to words in. "She's fine-" Sam felt his phone being grabbed from his hand and looked up to see Katie putting it to her ear.

"Dean, chill I'm fine I just fell" Katie yelled over his yelling. "No you don't have to rush back here, just finish what you're doing, if it helps find this witch, it will help me" Dean still wasn't listening to her. She shook her head and handed the phone back to Sam. "Hopeless" she said. Sam put the phone to his ear just in time to hear the phone click. Sam hung up the phone and sat it on the table.

"So he's on his way" Sam stated.

"Yep, I hope he's not leaving too soon" Katie replied looking over at Sam.

"I think he did find something" Sam replied. "Before you fell he told me that the cheerleader, Tracey just happens to be the Wallace's babysitter"

"High school cheerleader?" Katie asked. "That's a weird look for someone that old"

"Yeah" Sam replied. "So I guess we make sure. I'm going to see what I can find on our cheerleader" Sam turned back to his laptop.

"Right" Katie said placing a hand over her stomach. "And I'm going to go to the bathroom to barf" Sam looked up to see Katie running to the bathroom. He shook his head and turned back to his laptop.

A couple minutes Dean rushed through the door and scanned the room. He looked over at Sam who just pointed to the bathroom. Dean walked over to the bathroom door and heard the shower running. He turned back to Sam and walked over.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked.

"I don't know" Sam replied. "I was one the phone with you and I heard a thud and when I turned around she was on the floor. She said she just got dizzy." Dean took off his jacket and walked back over to the bathroom door. He grabbed the nob and walked in closing the door behind him. He walked over to the shower and pulled the curtain causing Katie to jump a little.

"Why did you do that?" Katie snapped tapping Dean on the shoulder.

"I was making sure you didn't fall again" Dean replied crossing his arms. "What happened?"

"I don't know I just tried to stand up and couldn't " Katie replied looking up at Dean. "But I'm fine now"

"So this witch is still trying to sink your battleship?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, and it seems she's throwing everything she's got too" Katie replied. "You'd think that since I haven't hit her back that she would stop." Katie grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself and stepping out of the shower. "I don't see why she can even feel my presence, I mean I thought once my powers were gone, everything witch about me was gone too"

"What are you thinking?" Dean asked.

"I don't know" Katie said shaking her head. "It's just when I think I have everything figured out, something happens to prove that I don't" Dean wrapped his arms around Katie's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"We'll figure this out, together" Dean said before placing a kiss on Katie's forehead. She was still a bit warm and that just made him worry even more. They stayed in the hug for a while before Katie finally spoke.

"Dean" she said.

"Hmmm" he replied.

"I should probably get dressed now" Katie replied.

"Why?" Dean said pulling away, hands still around her waist. "I like the whole nothing but a towel look on you" he grinned down at her.

"I'm pretty sure Sam will like it too" Katie replied watching Dean's grin fall from his face.

"Yeah you should probably get dressed" Dean replied finally removing his arms and turning around. "I'm going to go fill in Sam about our cheerleader" Katie nodded before walking over to her bag. Dean glanced over at her one more time before finally leaving out, closing the door behind him.

As soon as Dean left Katie collapsed onto the toilet seat. She didn't want to worry Dean, but the whole standing thing was taking quite a bit out of her. Nothing was making any kind of sense. Her powers were taken, she wasn't a witch anymore, and well that's what she assumed. Katie had so many questions and no answers. Katie stood to her feet and finally gathered some strength to get dressed. When she finally came out of the bathroom both Sam and Dean looked over at her. She ignored their worried glances and walked over to her bag and put in her clothes.

"So, what's new?" Katie asked walking over to Sam and Dean. Dean was holding Sam's laptop on his lap.

"We're gonna go to Tracey's school, see if she's really our girl" Dean replied.

"Are we playing agents again, because I don't think I could do the heels again" Katie said.

"Actually I was thinking that maybe me and Sam go" Dean said before clearing his throat. "And you stay here and get some rest. I mean it seems the closer you two get to each other the worse it gets for you. I don't want to see what happens when you two get face to face"

"Oh" Katie replied. "That make sense. I'll stay here, maybe find a way to retaliate some way without using my powers"

"Or maybe you could take it easy?" Dean suggested.

"Take it easy?" Katie asked quirking an eyebrow. "I am confused by the words that you speak. What exactly do they mean?" She asked playfully. "I don't take it easy, I can't afford to. The day I take it easy everything goes to hell"

"I'm just saying" Dean replied.

"I know, and thank you but I'm good" Katie said "the soon we figure this out, the soon I will really feel better"

Once Sam and Dean were off Katie went straight into research mode, channeling her inner Sam. She found lots of stuff, but nothing that would do the witch any real harm. She knew the only way she could do that was with her powers. She'd had her head in a book for about an hour before the sound of fluttering wings caught her attention. She turned to see Castiel standing in front of her, but he wasn't alone.

"Castiel" Katie said standing to her feet. "Who's your friend?"

"Katie this is Uriel" Cas replied. Katie looked over at Uriel whose eyes seemed to look Katie over before turning and walking over by the window.

"Hello?" Katie said before turning back to Cas. "What are you two doing here?" Cas walked over to a wall in the hotel room. Katie watched curiously as he reached through the wall and pulled out a hex bag. She stepped back a bit. "She's been here? How?"

"She's very clever" Castiel replies walking over to the table by the bed and sitting the bag down. Suddenly they hear the door open as Sam and Dean enter.

"Cas" Dean said as he and Sam came in. "Who's he?" Dean asked looking over at Uriel.

"Oh that's Uriel, Castiel's angel friend" Katie replied. "Don't get him started though, a real talker" Uriel just ignored the comment and continued to stare out the window.

"Uh hey, I know we didn't really didn't talk last time" Sam said looking over at Cas. " But it is an honor to meet you"

"And I, you. Sam Winchester- " Castiel replied. "The boy with the demon blood." And Sam just nodded as yes. "Glad to see you've ceased your extracurricular activities."

"Let's keep it that way." Uriel says finally speaking, but never taking his eyes from the window.

"Yeah, okay, chuckles." Dean says before turning back to Castiel. "Who's your friend?"

"The raising of Samhain, have you stopped it? " Castiel asks disregarding Dean's question.

"Why?" Dean asks.

"Dean, have you located the witch?" Castiel asks a little more urgently.

"Yes, we've located the witch." Dean replies a bit confused.

"And is the witch dead?" Castiel asked.

"No, but-" Sam starts.

"We know who it is." Dean reassures.

"Apparently the witch knows who you are too." Castiel says walking over to the side of the table by the bed and picking up a hex bag. "This was inside the wall of your room. If we hadn't found it, surely one or both of you would be dead. Do you know where the witch is now?" Dean and Sam exchange a look.

"We're working on it." Katie says and Castiel turns to her.

"That's unfortunate." Castiel replies.

"What do you care?" Dean asked knowing something else was up.

"The raising of Samhain is one of the 66 seals." Castiel says before looking back at Katie.

"You knew about this?" Dean asked looking at Katie as well.

"Yes" Katie replied. "I didn't want to put too much pressure on you guys with this, plus we're so close that I was sure we'd find her soon anyways." Dean just turned away from her back to Castiel.

"So this is about your buddy Lucifer." Dean says.

"Lucifer is no friend of ours." Uriel says still staring out of the window.

"It's just an expression." Dean replied a bit annoyed.

"Lucifer cannot rise, the breaking of the seal must be prevented at all costs." Castiel says. Katie looked at him a bit confused. Something about what he just said seemed off.

"Okay, great, well now that you're here, why don't you tell us where the witch is" Dean replied as if the situation was just that simple. "we'll gank her and everybody goes home."

"We are not omniscient, this witch is very powerful, and she's cloaked even our methods." Castiel replies.

"Okay, well we already know who she is, so if we work together-"Sam says but is cut off by Uriel.

"Enough of this." Uriel speaks.

"Okay, who are you and why should I care?" Dean snaps and Uriel finally turns away from the window and faces Dean.

"This is Uriel, he's what you might call a…specialist." Castiel says as Uriel walks over to them .

"A special is in what?" Katie asks.

"You all of you-, you need to leave this town immediately." Castiel says evading the question.

"Why?" Katie snaps.

"Because we're about to destroy it." Castiel replies. Sam and Dean exchange a worried glance.

"Destroy it as in the entire town?" Katie asks in disbelief.

"We're out of time, this witch has to die, and the seal must be saved." Castiel informed. Katie couldn't believe that this was their idea.

"There are a thousand people here." Sam said

"One thousand two hundred fourteen." Uriel corrected him, though he didn't really seem to care.

"And you're willing to kill them all?" Sam asked.

"This isn't the first time I've…purified a city." Uriel replied.

"Purify?" Katie asked. "Really, I think you need to look that word up because you must be confused."

"Look, I understand this is regrettable." Castiel says.

"Regrettable?" Dean says.

"Castiel this is killing what was it?" Katie asked looking over at Uriel. "One thousand two hundred and fourteen men, women and children"

"We have to hold the line; too many seals have broken already." Castiel replied trying to justify their course of action.

"So you screw the pooch on some seals and this town has to pay the price?" Dean asks.

"It's the lives of one thousand against the lives of six billion, there's a bigger picture here." Castiel says.

"Right, cause you're bigger picture kind of guys." Dean says off-handedly.

"Lucifer cannot rise, he does and hell rises with him. Is that something that you're willing to risk?" Castiel asks.

"No, but we're also not about to leave this town while you two destroy oh I'm sorry purify this town" Katie snaps. "We'll fine the witch, before she breaks the seal and all will be well with the world for the time being."

"We're wasting time with these mud monkeys." Uriel says to Castiel.

"You know every time you speak, I like you less and less" Katie says taking a step toward Uriel. Castiel places a hand up in front of Katie stopping her, but not before Katie noticed the slight back step of Uriel.

"I'm sorry, but we have our orders." Castiel replies turning away from them.

"No, you can't do this, you're angels, I mean aren't you supposed to-" Sam said trying to understand. "You're supposed to show mercy."

"Says who?" Replied mockingly.

"We have no choice." Castiel replied.

"Of course you do" Katie said. "This plan isn't as black and white as you guys are making it out to be. Just don't kill all these people"

"Look, even if you can't understand it, have faith, the plan is just." Castiel tried to get them to understand, but it was not happening.

"How can you even say that?" Sam asked.

"Because it comes from heaven that makes it just." Castiel replied.

"Oh I've seen a lot that comes from heaven" Katie replied. "And it wasn't just." Katie walked over and stood in front of Castiel and Uriel. "You want to do this, then we're just gonna have to put a kink in your plans"

"You think you can stop us?" Uriel replies as if he's is disgusted with Katie's insinuation that she could. Dean notices the look and walks over to stand next to her.

"No, but if you're gonna smite this whole town, then you're gonna have to smite us with it, because we are not leaving." Dean says and a slight grin comes to his face. "See, you went to the trouble of busting me out of hell, I figure I'm worth something to the man upstairs. So you wanna waste me, go ahead, see how he digs that."

"And since I'm such an important commodity, with this great importance in the future, I doubt me dying will help you" Katie added folding her arms.

"I will drag you out of here myself. Uriel seethed.

"Oh that sounds like fun" Katie replied a smile on her face. "But that means you'd have to kill us, which brings back to the same problem. I mean you're about to wipe out an entire town because one little witch has emasculated you. Are you trying to compensate for something?"

"We can do this, we will find that witch and we will stop the summoning." Dean says looking over at Castiel.

"Castiel! I will not let these peop-" Uriel snaps but Castiel holds up a hand to Uriel.

"Enough!" Castiel growls before looking between Dean and Katie. "I suggest you move quickly" Castiel and Uriel watched as the three hunters quickly filed out of the room. He turned to Uriel who turned away in disgust before disappearing. "I just hope you're not too late" Cas said before leaving as well.

Dean Sam and Katie walked out to the impala to see the windshield splattered with eggs.

"Astronaut!" Dean said before they all got into the car. "What?" Dean asked noticing Sam's expression.

"Nothing it's just I thought they would be different" Sam replied.

"Who the angles?" Dean asked. "Well I told ya"

"But this is God and Heaven" Sam replied. "This is what I've been praying to, I they'd be righteous"

"They are" Katie said looking out the window from the back seat. "That's kind of their problem., but don't let these jerks cause you to stop believing, there are some good ones. But right now we need to find this witch" Sam took out the hex bag and Katie cringed a bit.

"You know how much heat it would take to char a bone like this?" Sam asked.

"Well a lot" Katie replied. "So whoever charred it must have had access to a super-hot oven"

"Yeah way hotter than a kitchen oven" Sam replied.

"So what does that mean Betty Crocker?" Dean asked.

"That means we make a stop" Sam replied before tell Dean to head back to the high school. They all hopped out the car and headed into the school when Katie suddenly stopped. She started to feel light-headed.

"Hey what's wrong?" Dean asked placing a hand on her back.

"I don't think I can go in there" Katie replied. "Whoever our witch is, has this place protected against me. You guys go, I have to stay out here" Dean seemed reluctant but eventually nodded and him and Sam went into the building. Katie walked away from the building and immediately started feeling better the further she got. She leaned against the side of the impala. This was still not making any sense. She had no powers but she wondered did she still have the light. Katie stood off of the car and closed her eyes. She still didn't understand what this light inside of her even was, but she knew that in desperate situations, it came in handy. She clenched her fists before releasing them and a peaceful smile crept up on her face.

"Katie!" Dean called as him and Sam exited the building. She seemed to not hear him call her. When she opened her eyes Sam and Dean stopped in their place. Katie turned to face them, the smile never leaving her face.

"We must go" Katie said, but it wasn't her voice. She turned and walked to the driver side of the impala. Sam and Dean shared a look before turning back to the car when they heard the engine crank up.

"Dean aren't the keys in your pocket?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Yes they are Sammy" Dean said before bolting to the impala before Katie or whoever pulled off in his baby. Sam followed as well. Dean got into the passenger side and looked over at Katie's whose hands were gripping the wheel. As soon as Sam was in, Katie's foot hit the gas and they were off.

"_Ok where am I" Katie said as she looked around. She was no longer standing in front of the high school. She was on a playground sitting on a swing. She scanned to area but there was no one there. _

"_You will never learn will you?" A voice said and Katie turned and there was a woman on the swing next to her. She was wearing a white flowing dress that dragged across the ground with every swing. The woman's short blonde hair swayed as she swung next to Katie. _

"_Who are you?" Katie asked and the woman smiled. _

"_You humans, so concerned about names" the woman shook her head. "My true name can only be said by my father, but others have tended to call me Urim" _

"_Urim?" Katie replies. "Wait, you're an angel?"_

"_Yes, but none like the ones you've met on your journey" Urim replies. "I am the angel of Light."_

"_Light" Katie repeated. "Wait you're here because I used the light. Is it yours?" _

"_No it is all yours my dear girl" Urim replied. "He made it specifically for you, with a little of my help"_

"_Help?" Katie asked. "I though he doesn't need the help of anyone, he can do all himself"_

"_He can" Urim replied. "But sometimes asking for help doesn't just help you, sometimes we just want to feel needed for something"_

"_So why am I here exactly?" Katie asked. _

"_Because you channeled the light" Urim replied. "You're not ready for it yet"_

"_That's what Gabe said, I just thought he was being overdramatic" Katie said. _

"_Oh my brother can be a bit of a drama queen" Urim replied. "And has also managed to get himself into some trouble as well, but he was right" Urim stopped the swing and looked into Katie's eyes. "You're not ready because you don't know what it is yet"_

"_I don't understand" Katie said. _

"_Ok, your wiccan powers, why did you have them?" Urim asked. _

"_To hunt evil and to help people" Katie replied. _

"_How do you know" Urim asked. " I mean there was no user manual, no one there to say that, that was their purpose, so how did you know" Katie just looked ahead, not really sure how to answer the question, before turning back to Urim._

"_I just did" Katie said simply. "It's what made since to me, I mean after seeing what they could do, and realizing just what I could do with them, there was no other choice"_

"_Your light is a bit different" Urim replied. "Unlike your powers, your light will take much more to control, which is why every time you use it, you can't remember using it" Urim stood from the swing. "You come here, while the light takes control"_

"_Wait" Katie stood from her swing as well. "You mean every time I use this light or whatever, I come here, while it take over my body?" _

"_Yes, I'm afraid so" Urim replied. _

"_But why?" Katie asked. _

"_Because your light is more powerful than you are" Urim replied. "And it will always be more powerful, until you are finally ready"_

"_Well when will I be ready?" Katie asked. _

"_That is entirely up to you" Urim replied. "You were chosen for a reason, not only to help the Winchester men to their destiny, but in the process help to achieve yours. But it will all be up to you when that happens"_

"_You know I'm so tired of the fortune cookie language you angels are so accustomed to speaking" Katie replied. "Why can't you just say what you mean?" _

"_Because that would make life easy" Urim replied with a smile. "And you know that isn't true"_

"_So if I won't remember any of this, what's the point of telling me?" Katie asked. _

"_Because, it has been decided that this time you will be allowed to remember this" Urim replied. _

"_Why?" Katie asked. "Why now?"_

"_Because time is not on your side" Urim replied. "And any leg up will greatly help"_

"_And this, what you've told me is supposed to help?" Katie asked. _

"_Yes, it's supposed to help you understand" Urim replied. "But if you don't maybe there is another who could help"_

"_Who?" Katie asked. Urim smiled and walked over to Katie. She placed her hands on Katie's shoulders and just stared at Katie for a brief moment. _

"_It is time for you to return" Urim replied and before Katie knew it she is standing in some sort of crypt. _

She turns to see Dean standing next to her but his eyes are on something else. They're full of fear and uncertainty. She follows his gaze and her eyes go wide to see Sam's hand raised at a demon, she's guessing is Samhain. Sam must be using his psychic powers and Katie, like Dean is unable to not look as Samhain leaves the man's body.

"I missed a lot" Katie said and Dean turned toward her to see her eyes were once again normal.

"You have no idea princess" Dean replied before turning back to Sam. Sam turns and faces them as his nose bleeds.

The next day Katie walked along the side walk thinking about what Urim had told her. She was still confused, even more by who this person was who could help her. She stopped when she heard the sound of children laughing and looked to see a park. There were kids, playing on a playground very similar to the one she was at the day before. She looked over and spotted Dean sitting on a bench alone with a very serious expression on his face. She walked over and took a seat next to him. He glanced over at her and gave her a small smile as she grabbed his hand that lay in his lap.

"How you doing husband?" Katie asked.

"I…" Dean trailed off thinking about his recent conversation with Castiel and finding out the future was only gonna get tougher for all of them. "I'm fine" He lied finally said turning back to the playing children. Katie looked up ran a hand down the side of Dean's face, before lightly kissing him on the side of his jaw. "Let's go" Dean said standing to his feet, still holding Katie's hand. Katie stood to her feet and walked with Dean down the sidewalk neither one of them speaking. Katie just shook her head before quickly moving in front of Dean and grabbed both of his hands looking up at him. "Princess-"

"Wait, I just want to say this and then we can go" Katie said and Dean just nodded. "Dean I'm scare-" Dean opened his mouth to say something but Katie continued. "That's something I usually wouldn't say out loud but the truth is I am. I'm afraid of what's to come and that when it comes, without my powers, I won't be able to do anything about it." Katie gripped Dean's hand a bit harder and she stared up at him. "Dean, demons are hunting me, I worried about Sam, I mean I don't know what I am exactly" a single tear streamed down her cheek. "But even with all the crap that going on with me, you want to know what gets me through it" Dean stared down at her listening to every word she was saying. "Dean I may not know what's going to happen tomorrow, but I know you're going to be there with me. Dean what I'm trying to say is that you don't have feel like you're going through all this alone, I mean I know your brother has psychic powers he got from a demon, and a weird light takes over your wife's body, but we still got your back" Katie saw a smile come to Dean's face and one came to hers.

"I know princess" Dean said leaning down and kissing Katie gently on the forehead.

"Good" Katie said and they began walking once again "Now let's get my baby some pie before we leave".

"I knew there was a reason I married you" Dean said and Katie just bust out laughing.

Meanwhile Somewhere

"What is it I can do for you Uriel?" Castiel asked. "I thought after our talk there was nothing else to discuss"

"There is one more thing that slipped my mind" Uriel responded. "The girl, Katie"

"What about her?" Castiel replied. "She is just a girl nothing else" Castiel hoped his lie wasn't too transparent. But he remembered his father's implicit directions that no one found out Katie's true nature.

"Just a girl" Uriel replied. "I have seen a lot of walking meat bags in my life Castiel and she is not like any of them" Uriel turned his back to Castiel and looked up to the sky. "She has his essence on her" Uriel turned back to Castiel to read his expression. "She has been with father hasn't she?"

"I don't know what it is you want me to say" Castiel replied. "My charge is Dean, not his wife"

"You know" a grin came to Uriel's face as he pointed toward Castiel. "I will find out the truth, if she has seen him, there must be a reason he showed himself to her, and that reason maybe the key to all of this"

"Maybe" Castiel replied simply. Uriel just shook his head before disappearing.

"Good job at playing coy" a voice said from behind Castiel. He turned to see familiar face. "But I like anyone who sticks it to old Uri"

"Urim" Castiel greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to report on our girl" Urim replied. "She's getting close, but still so far away"

"What do you suggest?" Castiel asked.

"Well I was thinking, that it's time we finally see what she's made of" Urim replied. "It's the only way to see if she's truly ready. You've tested Dean, now it's Katie's turn"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What could they possibly have in mind? So I have a pretty good idea about where the next chapter will go and oh yes there will be another crossover with another one of my favorite shows! Don't forget to review.**


	9. Hit Me!

**A/N: Hello readers! Here is the next chapter! As promised another crossover with another one of my favorite shows. As always guess to see what it is and I'll let you know at the end!**

* * *

><p>"<em>You know he's right, how long do you think you can run from who you are?" <em>

_The familiar words rang in Katie's ears as she sat in the center of a room. She looked around and realized where she was. She was sitting in the apartment. The one she rented when Dean was gone. But what was she doing there. _

"_Well princess I'm the one in your head, so if I'm here it's all you sweet heart"_

_Katie turned and looked in front of her and there He was standing. And He was smiling that same smile that haunted her for months. _

"_Dean?" Katie asked and He just nodded a no. "It's you isn't it."_

_So did you miss me? _

"_Not really" Katie replied. "I sort of got the real thing now" _

_Well I'm happy for you_

"_So what are you doing here?" Katie asked. "I don't think I've had a mental breakdown again, so why am I seeing my imaginary husband?" He just laughed. "What's so funny?" _

_You, assuming that I'm not real_

Katie jumped up at the sound of her phone ringing. She looked over to see that Dean was still asleep. She grabbed her phone and glanced at the time.

"Who could be calling this early?" Katie asked herself. She moved the covers off herself and walked into the bathroom so she wouldn't wake Sam or Dean.

"Whoever this is better have a good reason for waking me up this early" Katie said groggily into the phone.

"Katie?" A voice replied. "Is it you?"

"Who's asking" Katie replied.

"It's Thomas" the man said. "Thomas Barretta, I worked on your sister's case"

"Tommy" Katie said waking up a little more. "How did you get this number?"

"I ran into Lacey and she gave it to me" Tommy replied.

"Why would she do that?" Katie asked.

"She said you could help me with-" Tommy sighed. "I don't know why I'm calling everything is just going to hell, I don't know what to do"

"Tommy, what's wrong?" Katie asked.

"It's my little brother Arthur" Tommy replied. "He's being convicted of murder. He has a lot of evidence piled against him too"

"Look Tommy I'm really sorry, but I still don't see how I can help" Katie replied.

"I talked to him, and he swears up and down that he didn't do it" Tommy said. "Look my brother isn't a saint, but murderer he isn't and he never lies to me"

"I'm still lost" Katie replied.

"Arthur did tell me that he saw who did commit the crime" Tommy said. "He said that the man looked exactly like him"

"What like similar?" Katie asked.

"No like long lost identical twin" Tommy said. "But my brother said his eyes changed, like they were animalistic." Tommy sighed again. "Look I know this sounds crazy, but when I ran into your sister and let it slip about what was happening she told me to call you, that you deal with this sort of thing, whatever this is"

"Yeah, I do" Katie replied. " I sort of deal with the unexplainable, unattainable, weirdness that not a lot of people know about"

"So you think you can help?" Tommy asked.

"I can try" Katie replied. "Look I think I know what's going on but I'm going to need to talk to your brother, to get the full story"

"That's going to be kind of difficult" Tommy replied. "He's being held in Washington D.C"

"D.C, is that where the murder happened?" Katie asked.

"The murder happened at Norfolk Naval base" Tommy replied.

"Naval base?" Katie asked.

"Yeah my brother is a marine" Tommy replied. "So he isn't being held by regular cops, he's being held by NCIS, it stands for-"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Services" Katie finished. "Yeah, I've heard of them"

"Look if this is too much-"

"Tommy this is what I do" Katie replied. "And since you helped me out, it is my obligation to do the same. Look I'm not making any promises, but I'm going to try my best to figure out what really happened and make things right"

"Thanks" Tommy said.

"You're welcome" Katie replied. "Look I'm like a half day away from DC so if I leave in a couple hours, you could expect me tomorrow afternoon"

"That sounds good, I'll see you then" Tommy replied before hanging up the phone.

Katie looked down at her phone before standing to her feet. She was a bit surprised to see the lights on and Sam and Dean staring at her when she opened the door.

"Why are you guys up?" Katie asked looking down at the clock on her phone. "You two aren't usually conscious for a couple more hours."

"Who was on the phone that you had to take the call in the bathroom to talk to them?" Dean asked a bit suspicious.

"It was my secret lover" Katie said dramatically bringing the back of her hand to her forehead. "I told him not to call, but he just can't let me go"

"This isn't funny?" Dean snapped.

"Oh yes it is" Katie said walking back to the bed and plugging her phone back up before sitting on the bed.

"Do I have to be awake for this?" Sam asked his hair standing up on his head.

"No go back to sleep" Katie said before lying back in the bed and pulling the cover over her.

"So you're really not going to answer my question?" Dean asked.

"Dean, I was going to wait until a time normal people actually had conversations" Katie said before pointing to the window. "Like when the sun is out" Dean just stood in front of her arms crossed. "Fine it was a friend, His name is Tommy"

"Who's Tommy?" Dean asked.

"I just told you he's a friend" Katie repeated. "His brother is being convicted of a murder, he swears he didn't commit"

"What so he calls you?" Dean asked. "For what legal advice?" He asks sarcastically.

"No the brother says he didn't commit the murder, but he saw who did" Katie replied. "Someone who just happened to be wearing his face"

"A shape shifter?" Dean asks.

"That's what I'm thinking" Katie replied. "But I won't be sure until I talk to the brother, I gotta hear what happened from his mouth"

"And where is the brother?" Dean asked.

"Washington D.C" Katie replied. "Being held by NCIS" She saw Dean quirk an eye brow and knew what he was thinking. " Yes the brother is in the navy, and is being kept under close watch by these navy cops"

"So what we get in, question the brother, then go look for a shifter?" Dean asked before climbing into be next to Katie.

"No" Katie replied. "I get in, and question the brother. Dean NCIS is a government agency and you and Sam just happen to be on the government's watch list. You guys step foot in that building and all hell will break loose"

"I'm not letting you go in there alone" Dean said.

"I won't be alone" Katie replied. "I actually know someone who works there"

"Oh really another friend I know nothing about?" Dean asked and Katie just turned and laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes with a yawn.

"Dean, stop being so jealous" Katie replied nuzzling closer into Dean's warm body. "I'm all yours and that's never going to change, trust me"

"I trust you" Dean grumbled bringing his arm around her back and resting his hand on her hip. "I just don't trust Tommy, or Alex and I especially don't trust JT"

"Good thing you don't have to" Katie replied before yawning again. "Now shut up and sleep, we have a long drive a head of us in a couple hours."

They arrived in D.C late in the afternoon the next day. Katie was slipping on her shoes, getting ready to NCIS headquarters.

"I still don't like you going in there alone" Dean said watching her from across their room. "I mean you sure this friend of yours can help"

"Dean I'm positive" Katie said standing to her feet. "Everything will be fine. I'll go in, talk to Arthur and I'll come right out"

"Yeah that just seems way too easy" Dean replied shaking his head.

"Too easy Dean?" Katie asked walking over to him. "Or am I just that good at what I do?"

"Funny" Dean remarked.

"Look you guys go to Norfolk, try and figure out what happened from that end" Katie said throwing her bag over her shoulder. "Tommy should be there to meet you guys, and Dean be nice, he having a tough time with his brother so none of your jealous crap" Katie leaned up and gave Dean a kiss. She pulled away and found that she couldn't because his hands were keeping her in place. "C'mon Dean I'll be careful, I promise"

"You better" Dean replied. "Because government watch list or not, I will come in there and get you" Katie rolled her eyes before kissing him once more and finally heading out the door.

Katie stood outside the NCIS building. She took a deep breath as she eyed all the people bustling about. She remembered the last time she was here and how easy it was to get in, with her powers of course. Now she was going to have to rely on her conning skills to get her in. She walked through the doors and saw the line of people who were going through security. She spent the rest of two minutes trying to come up with a lie to get her in this place. She took a step and was face to face with the guard.

"Name miss?" the guard asked.

"Look I'm not on your list" Katie replied. "I'm here to see a friend of mines"

"I'm sorry but if you don't have an appointment, you can't come in here" the guard replied.

"But-" And that's when Katie saw him. A familiar face, not the one she was looking for, but he could be the key to getting her in the building. Katie put two fingers up to her lips and whistled causing the man and the woman standing next to him to turn toward her. A smile came across Katie's face, as a look of horror came across the man's. He reluctantly walked over to Katie, the woman close behind.

"What could you possibly be doing here?" he asked. "Of all the places in the world"

"C'mon Tony, you know you missed me" Katie said with a smile.

"Yeah like I miss having the plague" He responded. "Again what are you doing here?"

"You know who I'm here to see" Katie replied

"I thought you would've forgotten about her after all this time" Tony replied.

"Tony are you gonna let me in or not?" Katie asked. He looked as if her were debating it, but finally told the security guard to let Katie in. "Thank you, thank you" Katie walked over to Tony. The woman he was with looked at Katie confused.

"Tony, you know this woman?" she asked.

"Yes, officer Ziva David this is Katherine Carlson" Tony replied. "You may have heard urban legends about her"

"None of it true" Katie replied. "Hi nice to meet you" Katie held out her and Ziva shook it. "Well it's been fun but I should be off" Katie turned to walk away but a hand caught her arm. She turned around.

"Oh I think someone else would like to see you first" Tony said a grin playing on his face.

"Do I have to?" Katie responded. "He doesn't like me, and I think it would be best if me and him just stayed out of each other's hair"

"Aw, I'd like to help you out" Tony said wrapping an arm around Katie's shoulder and almost pushing her to the elevator. "But I'm in a tough spot here, you understand"

"I understand" Katie said as they walked onto the elevator and turned around. "Your entertainment for the day just walked through the front door" She heard Tony's laughter and turned to face him as the elevator doors closed. There was a familiar ding of the elevator as the doors still open. "I hear people mellow out in their old age" Katie whispered over to Tony.

"Yeah, not Gibbs" Tony whispered back as to finally walked in the bull pin. They looked around and Gibbs was nowhere in sight.

"Oh he's not here, maybe some other time" Katie said turning to walk away.

"Freeze!" A strong voice called and Katie stopped. She rolled her eyes at the familiar voice and slowly turned around. The gray haired man looked exactly the same since the last time she saw him.

"Jethro" Katie replied. "Happy to see me?"

"Not even a little" Gibbs said stalking over to her. He got intimidatingly close but she never back down, just looked him right in the eye. "You forget the last thing I said to you?"

"The whole I better not even think I see you in DC again" Katie replied and Gibbs just kept giving her the stare. "Yeah, I remember, I just thought you were kidding" Katie gave Gibbs a slap on the shoulder and she could have sworn she heard someone gasp. It probably was Dinozzo. Gibbs glanced over at his shoulder then back at Katie.

"Do I look like the type who kids around?" Gibbs asked.

"Is that a trick question?" Katie asked with smile, before getting a whack to the head. "Hey we talked about the whole hitting thing Gibbs, it's childish" Katie watched as Gibbs turned and went back over to his desk to sit down.

"Does she know you're here?" Gibbs asked.

"No I'm surprising her, so no one tell" Katie said before glancing at Tony. "Especially you mister talks too much"

"You're one to talk blabberella" Tony replied now sitting behind his desk.

"I'm still a bit confused" Ziva said and they all turned to her. "Who are you here to see?"

"I'm here to see-"

"No way" a voice said interrupting Katie. She turned to see another familiar face.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Gemcity himself" Katie said smiling as she walked over to him. "How is life as a famous author, slash NCIS agent, slash computer genius"

"Oh stop kissing up before he really gets a McEgo" Tony interjected causing Katie and McGee to glare at him.

"Everything is good" McGee said. "What are you doing here?"

"Everyone has been asking me that since I got here" Katie replied. "You'd think you guys didn't miss me" She heard Tony scoff. "I'm here to see-" This time Gibb's phone rang interrupting Katie.

"Yeah, on my way Abs" Gibbs closed his phone and was off, Katie right behind him.

"You should let me get the Caf pow" Katie said, Gibbs just rolled his eyes.

After getting the Caf pow they headed down to Abby's lab. As soon as the elevators opened the sound of heavy metal blared through the halls.

"Some things never change" Katie said as she stepped off the elevator. Gibbs walked past her through the sliding door in to the lab. He went over and turned the radio off.

"What do you got Abs?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm glad you-" Abby stopped when she caught sight of Katie holding a Caf pow. " No way" Abby said she walked over to Katie and looked her over.

"I got you something" Katie said with a smile holding out the Caf pow. Abby looked between Katie and the Caf pow before snatching the drink and walking back to her computer.

"Like I was saying, the prints on the murder weapon matches Barretta's. Cool name by the way" Abby said looking over at Gibbs. "He did it"

"Yeah, but he swears up and down he didn't" Gibbs replied.

"AFIS never lies Gibbs" Abby replied.

"Good work Abs" Gibbs says before kissing the Goth on the cheek and walking out, not before casting a look at Katie as well. Abby started typing something on her computer when Katie walked over to stand next to her, but Abby didn't turn away from the screen.

"So you're just gonna ignore me?" Katie asked, and Abby didn't say a word. "Abby-" Katie was cut off by the Goth yanking her hand.

"What is this?" Abby asked looking at Katie's wedding ring. "You got hitched, guess my invitation got lost in the mail" Abby dropped Katie's hand turned and headed for her office.

"Abby it wasn't like that Abby" Katie replied. "It was a total spur of the moment thing, in Vegas, I didn't know until a few hours before it happened. I would've invited you, you're one the people I really wished was at my wedding"

"Really? "Abby asked looking up at Katie.

"Abby you're the one person in this world, I wished you could've been there" Katie replied. "You would've loved it too, I stopped a demon before I said I do"

"Really, now I wish I was there" Abby replied. "So who is the lucky guy?" Katie reached in her bag and pulled out her phone and handed it to Abby.

"His name is Dean" Katie said as Abby looked over a picture of the two of them.

"He's cute" Abby replied. "Does he have a brother?" Katie watched the famous Abby smile and couldn't help but laugh.

"Actually he does, go to the next picture" Katie said.

"Oh he's cute too, what's his name?" Abby asked.

"That's Sam" Katie replied.

"So this would mean you're not cool KC anymore" Abby said handing Katie her phone back.

"No" Katie sighed. "I am now a Winchester"

"Winchester?" Abby says. "Like the gun?" Katie nodded a yes. "I've heard that name somewhere before."

"I'm sure you have" Katie replied. "Look Abby I'm sorry I kind of disappeared on you, but a lot has happened, and I know it's no excuse but I really missed you and the bowling nuns" Abby giggled before standing to her feet and giving Katie a hug.

"I missed you too Kitty" Abby replied and Katie pulled from the hug.

"Nah-uh" Katie said shaking her head. "Don't even start that Kitty crap, and don't remind Tony either" Abby just laughed. "Well a little reunion isn't the only reason I come here Bee. I need your help"

"Name it "Abby said. Katie gestured for Abby to follow her and they walked over and stood in front of Abby's monitor where the fingerprint match was.

"Arthur Barretta" Katie said pointing to the screen. "I think he may have gotten tangle up in some supernatural"

"What do you mean?" Abby asked.

"He told his brother that he saw the person who did commit the murder" Katie said looking over at Abby. "He said the man looked exactly like him"

"Identical features" Abby said. "Sounds like a shape shifter" Abby turned back to the screen. "So AFIS lied?"

"Sorry Abby" Katie said patting her friend on the back. "AFIS lied"

Sam and Dean walked in the doors of the of the Norfolk Naval base in their usual fake federal agents suits.

"I still can't believe we're doing this now" Dean said over to Sam as they walked in.

"Katie's just helping out a friend" Sam replied. "How many times have we done that?"

"Yeah I get that" Dean replied. "It's just I would at least like to know who this friend is, you know"

"Yeah, so you can mark your territory" Sam replied as he walked over to the front desk.

"Your words not mine Sammy" Dean replied as he followed. There was a man in front of them and he looked extremely upset.

"I'm sorry sir, you don't have any clearance to that area" the uniformed woman behind the desk replied. "That area is kept closed until the investigation is over"

"I understand that, I am a cop" the man replied. "I just want to look around a bit, I just want to see if I can help my brother out" Dean and Sam shared a look.

"Looks like you might just get what you asked for" Sam whispered over to Dean.

"Excuse us" Dean said and the man in front of them and the woman behind the desk turned toward them. "I'm special agent Black, and this is special agent Brown, NCIS" Sam and Dean flashed their badges quickly. "Arthur Barretta is your brother?" the man nodded a yes.

"Do you mind if we ask you a couple questions?" Sam asked and Tommy nodded a yes. Tommy followed Dean, but Sam stayed at the desk. "Ma'am I'm just going to take a look at that area" The woman behind the desk smiled and gave Sam a nod.

"Look I already talked to NCIS" Tommy snapped. "None of you guys seem to want to hear what I have to say"

"Hey look calm down" Dean said taking a step toward Tommy. "You're Thomas Barretta?"

"Yes I'm Thomas Barretta" Tommy snapped.

"Well my name is Dean Winchester, I believe you know my wife" Dean replied.

"Your wife?" Tommy said. "Who's your wife?"

"The woman you called to help out with your brother's situation" Dean replied still trying to make sure this was the guy.

"Katie" Tommy replied. "Katie's is your wife? I didn't know she was married"

"She didn't mention me?" Dean asked a bit hurt. Tommy just shook his head no. "Whatever, we're here to help"

"Help with what exactly?" Tommy asked.

"Well that's what my brother is in there trying to figure out" Dean replied.

"Is Katie here now?" Tommy asked. Dean was a bit curious as to why the man wanted to see his wife so badly.

"No, she's at NCIS trying to talk to your brother" Dean replied. "She wants to hear from him exactly what he saw"

"Look I know you're super witch and all" Abby said looking over at Katie. "But going into one of the interrogation rooms and talking to Arthur seems I don't know crazy. Gibbs and his team will be there in seconds"

"Well then I'll do it in milli-seconds" Katie replied. "You know Gibbs, he wants a confession straight out of the horse's mouth, plus I can't afford to mess up especially since I no longer have my powers."

"What?" Abby asked. "Why don't you have your powers?"

"Long story short, Dean died, to get him back I had to give up my powers, so I did and he is alive" Katie blurted out quickly.

"So no more super witch?" Abby asked with a pouty lip.

"Sorry no more super witch, but I can do this Bee" Katie replied.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Abby asked.

"In about three minutes I want you to call Gibbs and tell him that there was mistake with the tests and that you need him to come down here" Katie said.

"And what do I tell him when he gets here?" Abby asked.

"Nothing" Katie replied and Abby looked a bit confused.

Arthur Barretta sat across from Gibbs, face in his palms. He didn't know how many more times he could say he was innocent.

"We've got you Petty Officer" Gibbs snapped. "You murdered Lieutenant Walter Grey in cold blood"

"No, no no, NO!" Arthur snapped. "Look at me, listen to me, I did not kill the Lieutenant!" Arthur growled his frustrations finally taking the best of him. Gibbs was about to respond when his phone rang.

"Gibbs" He snapped. This better have been good, because everyone knows not to interrupt him while he was questioning.

"It's me Gibbs, I need you to come down to my lab right away" Abby said before abruptly hanging up the phone. Gibbs looked up at Arthur before standing to his feet and leaving.

Katie stood around the corner watching. She glanced at her watch and back up just in time to see Gibbs leave the interrogation room. As soon as he was out of sight, she quickly made her way into the room and closed the door behind her. Arthur looked up at her confused.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked. Katie just quickly walked over to the other side of the table and leaned over.

"I am a friend of your brother's" Katie replied. "Look I don't have much time, I need you to tell me what you saw, and please the cliff notes version" Arthur just looked up at her. If Thomas had sent her, he must have been desperate.

"I was making my way back to the barracks when I heard these weird noises." Arthur recalled. "I followed them to a mostly secluded spot on the base, and that where I saw a man who looked exactly like me, with a knife in his hand standing above the Lieutenant" Katie looked into the man's eyes as he told his story and could tell he was telling the truth. "I didn't do it"

"I believe you" Katie replied placing a hand on top of his. "We're gonna help you" Katie removed her hand and made her way out the door. She took out her phone and dial Dean.

"Hey, did you talk to him?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, definitely a shifter" Katie replied as she walked down the hall. "You guys find anything at the base?"

"Not really, but we did come after the real NCIS combed through this place" Dean replied.

"So we have no idea where to start with finding this thing" Katie said.

"Well we can start when you get here, like now" Dean replied.

"NCIS Freeze!" Katie heard from behind her. She didn't have to turn around to know who exactly was standing behind her, but she turned anyways. "I said don't move"

"Katie!" Dean yelled.

"Dean, don't worry" Katie replied quietly. "Everything will be fine, do not worry"

"Drop the phone!" Gibbs yelled. Katie looked at the man as he along with Tony and Ziva had their guns pointed right at her. Katie did exactly what she was told and let the phone drop to the floor, before raising her hands. Ziva put her gun in holster and walked over to Katie. She grabbed her arms and slammed her against the wall.

"I'm starting to see why no one likes you" Ziva said placing hand cuffs on Katie.

"You mean they don't like me" Katie joked.

"Jokes now really?" Tony asked before his cell phone rang.

"Take her into two" Gibbs ordered. "I will be there soon"

"Can't wait Jethro" Katie called over her shoulder as Ziva pushed her down the hall.

"McGee go get Abby and bring her up here" Gibbs ordered.

"Boss?" Tim asked. "You think Abby helped her?"

"I don't know what to think McGee, now go!" Tim didn't ask any more questions, he just left.

"Thanks" Tony said hanging up his phone. "Boss apparently two men claiming to be NCIS just came from Norfolk. They went to the crime scene"

"Names?" Gibbs asked.

"Agents Brown and Black" Tony replied. "Likely fakes"

"Likely. Anything else?" Gibbs asked.

"They talked to someone" Tony replied. "The petty officer's brother"

"The detective?" Gibbs asked and Tony just nodded a yes. "Well find them and get them here Dinozzo. I want to know what the hell is going in here"

"Right away boss" Tony said before scurrying off.

Gibbs noticed Katie's phone on the floor and walked over and picked it up. He put it to his ear and knew someone was on the other end.

"I hope this was worth it" Gibbs said into the receiver. There was a long pause and he was about to hang up.

"I guess we'll find out" Dean replied before hanging up the phone.

Gibbs looked at the phone before stuffing it in his pocket. He took out his own phone and called for someone to take the Petty officer to holding. When he was sure Barretta was locked up tight, he headed down the hall.

"You know it was pretty gutsy of you to try what you did" Ziva said staring at Katie from the other side of the table.

"No it was dumb as hell" Katie replied laughing.

"You're laughing?" Ziva asked. "Most people would not take going to prison very lightly"

"Oh I'm not going to prison" Katie said looking up at Ziva. "I did nothing wrong"

"You don't think sneaking into an interrogation room and speaking with the lead suspect during an investigation is wrong?" Ziva asked.

"No, that is horrible" Katie replied. "But getting lost looking for the bathroom is purely innocent"

"Bathroom really that is your story?" Ziva asked

"Well how about you try again" Gibbs said storming into the room. He gave Ziva a look she knew meant he wanted her to leave. Gibbs took a seat from across from Katie and just stared at her.

"You should know I always win at starring contests" Katie said placing both hand on the table.

"You think this is a game?" Gibbs asked. "I wonder how funny Tobias will think it is when he arrives." He saw the smile on Katie's face fell.

"Why did you call him?" Katie asked.

"Well he came by a couple months ago and told me a story about two brothers" Gibbs replied. "Who's been causing so much trouble for the FBI and how my forensic specialist just happens to be friends with the girlfriend of one of them"

"What do you want?" Katie asked seriously.

"What did you and Barretta talk about?" Gibbs asked.

"I asked him if he did it." Katie said. "He said no and I believed him"

"Why?" Gibbs asked.

"I've become really good at reading people" Katie replied. "And so have you, which is why you're reluctant to charge him. You know he didn't do it"

"What does any of this have to do with you?" Gibbs asked. Katie stared back at him. She didn't know what to say, but she knew the truth wasn't an option.

"I can't tell you that Gibbs" Katie replied. "Just know that this man is innocent, no matter what the evidence says, Arthur Barretta did not kill the Lieutenant"

"And you just want me to take your word for that?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes, that's what I want" Katie replied. "But I know that's not gonna happen"

"So what now?" Gibbs asked.

"Well now we wait" Katie said a smile coming to her face.

"Wait for what?" Gibbs asked.

"You'll see"

"Damnit" Dean said pacing back and forth through their room. "I should have never let her go in there alone"

"Dean calm down" Sam replied. "What did she say?"

"She said not to worry and everything will be fine" Dean replied before turning to Tommy. "You need to do something"

"What can I do?" Tommy asked. "I doubt they're just going to hand her over to me"

"What are they going to do then?" Sam asked.

"Most like call the FBI" Tommy replied. "Look I know some people, just let me make some calls" Tommy stood to his feet and walked out of their room.

"I knew this was a bad idea" Dean snapped. "We have to get her out of there"

"Dean, we can't just walk in there and take her" Sam said. "She was right when she said they be all over us before we could even step through the doors"

"What do we do then?" Dean asked.

"First we find this shape shifter" Sam replied. "We just need to figure out what is going on here" Dean shook his head before looking up when there was a knock on the door. He glanced at Sam before they both took out their guns. Dean slowly walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole.

"Yeah" he called.

"Uh Hey, I'm Abby Katie sent me" Abby replied. "I'm not evil" Dean and Sam looked at each other before Dean opened the door. "Hi you must be Dean, Katie showed me your picture, which would make you Sam"

"Christo!" Dean said, but nothing happened.

"Yeah, I'm still not evil" Abby said.

"And you are?" Dean asked.

"I am Abby" Abby repeated with a big smile. "Katie told me to come here. She said by now you guys should know if Arthur really saw the shifter or not"

"Wait, are you a hunter?" Sam asked.

"No I'm a forensic specialists" Abby replied and both men looked at her confused. "I don't hunt them, but I'm aware of their existence" Dean stepped aside so Abby could come in. Once she was in there was an awkward silence.

"So how do you know Katie?" Dean asked.

"Oh her family came to New Orleans, where I'm from when she was young" Abby said. "We kind of hit it off."

"So you know about her?" Sam asked.

"You mean the being a witch?" Abby asked and Sam just nodded. "Uh yeah"

"So she sent you here after she was caught?" Dean asked.

"She was caught?" Abby asked concerned. "I told her that was a stupid plan. She should have never underestimated Gibbs"

"Gibbs?" Dean asked.

"He's the investigator in charge of Arthur's case" Abby replied.

"Why did she send you here?" Sam asked.

"She said that if this indeed was a shifter, then you would need to know what we found on the scene" Abby replied.

"Did you guys find anything out of the ordinary?" Sam asked.

"We found plenty out of the ordinary" Abby replied taking out her laptop and sitting on the table. "Now that I know that out of the ordinary could mean supernatural, it kind of makes sense"

"Well what do you got?" Dean asked as him and Sam leaned over her shoulder to get a look at the screen.

"Is she talking?" Tony asked as Gibbs stalked back into the bull pin.

"You find the brother?" Gibbs asked ignoring the question and taking his seat.

"My guy over at Norfolk says Thomas came up there to check out the crime scene, when he was denied our fake NCIS agents waltz in" Tony replied. "One took Thomas outside while the other poked around the scene"

"Photos?" Gibbs asked.

"Yep" Tony said turning to the screen. Ziva stood and walked over as well. "Meet Special Agents Black and Brown, aka Dean and Sam Winchester" Gibbs looked at the familiar pictures on the screen. "You know them Boss?"

"I've seen them before" Gibbs replied. "Tobias is going to have a field day with this one"

"Oh so you know about their rap sheet" Tony said. "These two have been around boss"

"Do we know where they are now?" Gibbs asked.

"Eye witnesses said they drove a 1967 black Impala, shouldn't be hard to find" Tony said. "BOLO is already out"

"Good work Dinozzo" Gibbs said turning back to his desk. "When that BOLO comes back I want those two"

"Uh Boss there's more" Tony said and Gibbs turned around. "Apparently our Mr. Dean Winchester got lonely and got himself a girl"

"Katie" Gibbs said and Tony looked at him surprise. It still amazed him at how Gibbs seemed to always be one step ahead of them.

"That's right except they wanted to make it official" Tony said before pressing a button on the remote and soon a marriage license appeared on the screen. "It would seem we have our own Winchester in custody" Just then McGee came back looking frantic.

"McGee where's Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"I searched everywhere boss, I couldn't find her" McGee replied.

"Damn it" Gibbs cursed. "What the hell is going on here!"

"So what did you guys see as a motive for Arthur to commit this murder?" Sam asked.

"Well it seems Arthur had some gambling debts" Abby replied. "The Lieutenant found out he was stealing and was going to report him"

"Would anyone else stand to be hurt by this, maybe he had a partner or something who was on his last leg" Dean replied.

"Wait ,where's the money?" Dean asked.

"That's still one the list of thing we need to find out" Abby replied. "We checked all of his bank accounts and searched but we can't find it anywhere"

"Maybe he had a partner" Dean stated. "Maybe they have the money"

"Yeah, maybe they framed Arthur so they wouldn't have to share" Sam said.

"Uh guys since when does shape-shifter need money?" Abby asked.

"Well it wouldn't be the first time" Dean said remembering the bank robbery on Milwaukee. "You need to get back there, your people had to have questioned people before Arthur, maybe even someone they suspected before the evidence came in"

"Right, I'll see what I can do, but it won't be easy" Abby replied. "They're going to know I've been helping Katie. Hell they might even know who you two are by now"

"Look just do what you can alright" Sam said. "But if this thing goes south don't take yourself down with us"

"Look let's not get ahead of ourselves ok?" Abby said standing to her feet. "I'll call you if I find anything new" With that Abby hustled out the door.

Katie had been sitting in the interrogation room for what seem like forever. She looked over at the armed guard standing by the door. She could take him, she knew she could, but what she would do after still eluded her. The door opened and a familiar face walked in. A face she hadn't seen in years.

"Well if it isn't my good friend Toby" Katie said as the man nodded for the guard to leave. He took the seat on the other side of Katie.

"Mrs. Winchester" Agent Fornell said and the smile dropped from Katie's face. "Yeah we know about that. So where's your husband and his brother?" Katie stared at the man, there was no way in hell she was going to tell him. "Cat got your tongue? I think that is a first"

"If you're here to arrest me, get on with it. I'm not saying anything" Katie said.

"Well I'm going to arrest you" Tobias said. "Just not yet. I want to see if your husband is as loyal to you as you are to him"

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked.

"I've read his file cover to cover. He's cocky and he will no doubt try and rescue you" Tobias said. "I just gotta wait till he walks in the front door" Tobias stood to his feet and turned away from Katie. He waved for the guard to come back in. Katie looked over at the guard.

"Crap, I'm going to have to take the guard" Katie thought as she hit her head on the table.

"So you really think he's going to try and come get her himself?" Gibbs asked as he met Tobias in the hall. "It'd be pretty stupid of him"

"Well Gibbs I'd be more shocked if he didn't" Tobias replied. "What about her, we have no proof she intentionally came here to interfere with the case"

"She said she talked to him" Gibbs replied.

"No she said she was looking for the bathroom" Tobias replied. "A jury will see a lost girl who happened into an interrogation room and started a conversation, Especially since the video feed mysteriously was interrupted"

"I know" Gibbs replied. "But she's involved, I know it"

"Oh I'm sure she's involved" Tobias agreed. "But she's stubborn too, and won't just take this lying down"

"She's just one woman Tobias" Gibbs said before turning around and walking off.

"How many ex-wives do need to know that one woman can do a whole lot of damage" Tobias called after him.

Gibbs decided to head down to Abby's lab to see if she was back. He was glad to see her standing in front of her computer, with the phone to her ear.

"Right, look that's all we have on her, good luck" Abby said before hanging up the phone and turning around. "Gibbs! What are you doing here?"

"Where have you been Abby?" Gibbs asked.

"Out" Abby said. She couldn't lie to Gibbs, but she was afraid she just might have to.

"Out where?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't want to lie to you Gibbs" Abby replied.

"Then don't" Gibbs walked over to her. "Just tell me where you were" Abby looked down and closed her eyes before taking a deep breath.

"I can't" She said as she raised her eyes to Gibbs. "I'm sorry"

"Abby I want to help you, but I can't if you don't talk to me" Gibbs said. "Trust me" Abby looked at the man she'd thought of as a father for many years. He's never given her a reason no to trust him. Maybe he could help her.

"Ok Gibbs, but you may want to sit down" Abby said.

"So is anyone going to tell me what this woman did the last time she was here?" Ziva asked and Tony and McGee looked over at her.

"That's a long and complicated story, that I'm still confused about" Tony replied.

"It actually wasn't that bad" McGee said. "She did save our lives"

"Well yeah besides that, the rest was bad" Tony said before his phone rang. "Dinozzo… what?.. Alright we're on our way" Tony opened up his drawer to retrieve his gun.

"What's going on?" McGee asked.

"Katie attacked the guard and escaped" Tony replied.

"Who was the guard?" Ziva asked also getting her gun.

"Paine" Tony replied as they headed for the elevator.

"Malcolm?" McGee asked and Tony nodded a yes. "Big Malcolm" There was a ding when the elevators opened showing Gibbs and Abby.

"What's going on?" Gibbs demanded.

"Katie's escaped boss" Tony replied. "Attacked the guard, everyone's on the lookout now, she can't get too far"

"Tony I want you to inform everyone searching for Katie that if they find her, they don't engage" Gibbs replied. "Tell them to call me and wait for my order" Tony nodded and him and Ziva headed onto the elevator. "McGee I want you to pull up that security feed, I want to know what happened in that room"

"On it boss" McGee said before heading toward his computer.

"I'll head down to my lab, there still some things I want to check out" Abby said before running off.

"Gibbs!" a voice called from behind Gibbs. He turned around to see the director not looking to happy.

"Look Leon now it not a good time" Gibbs said about to walk off.

"Well you better make time" Vance seethed. " You mind telling me what the hell is going on?"

"A girl we were questioning has escaped" Gibbs stated simply. "But I will find her"

"Well you better" Vance snapped before stalking off.

Katie limped a bit into Abby's lab holding her stomach. She figured a few of her ribs were probably broken.

"Abby!" Katie called. "You here!" but she got no reply. Katie just shook her head and headed for the phone. She dialed the familiar number hoping he didn't take long to answer.

"Hey, it's me" Katie said when she heard him pick up.

"Katie, where are you, I thought you were in custody" Dean asked.

"I was in custody" Katie replied. "Now I'm a runaway"

"A what-" Dean started. "Where are you?" he asked again with a bit more urgency.

"I'm still at NCIS Dean but that's not why I called" Katie replied looking up at the door. " FBI is here and they know about you two and your connection to me"

"Yeah so" Dean said. "I don't care about the feds right now, I care about getting you out of there"

"Dean listen to me" Katie snapped. "That's not going to happen. They're already searching for you, if they already haven't already. You and Sam need to leave now"

"Not happening" Dean said. "We're all leaving together"

"That's impossible seeing as there are probably lots and lots of people with guns surrounding this place so I can't get out" Katie replied.

"Then I will come in and get you" Dean replied.

"That's what they want Dean" Katie replied. "I heard it from them, they know you won't leave without me and will wait until you come here where they will arrest you and Sam and send you guy away" Katie heard the ding of the elevator. "Damn, Dean listen to me, just go I'll figure something out, but do not come here for me" there was a brief pause.

"Sorry Princess" Dean replied. "See you soon"

There was click on the other end. Katie cursed once more before running behind Abby's work station. She heard footsteps.

"Katie?" the familiar voice asked. Katie stood up to see a worried Abby. "Good you're here"

"Abby I can't be here not with you" Katie replied. "I'm not bringing you down with me"

"Katie you don't have to worry, I've handled it" Abby replied. Katie was about to speak when she was cut off by more footsteps.

"Freeze!" Tony shouted as he and Ziva pointed their guns toward Katie. "Abby get out of the way"

"No" Abby said stepping in front of Katie. "You can't do this Tony, you don't understand"

"Abby I think I do understand" Tony replied "She assaulted a federal agent and tried to escape our custody."

"Escape Tony?" Abby replied throwing up her hands. "Where to my lab?"

"Abby don't" Katie said moving her friend out of the way. "Don't worry" Katie leaned to give Abby a hug hoping the two agents pointing the guns at her head didn't hear what she was whispering. Abby pulled away from the hug and nodded slightly before turning back to Ziva and Tony.

"Abby move out of the way" this time it was Ziva who gave the order. Abby dropped her head and finally moved behind Ziva out of the door. "Put your hands behind your head" Katie looked at the woman and a smile came across her face, but she didn't comply. "I said-"

"I heard what you said" Katie replied. "But I don't have time to get caught again"

"Well sorry to put a damper on your plans" Tony replied. "You know I knew there was something up with you the moment I saw you downstairs, I can't believe I let myself be taken in by you"

"That kind of hurts Tony" Katie replied. "But it does make what I have to do a bit easier" Katie took a step forward.

"You move and I will shoot you" Ziva replied. "And trust me I will not miss"

"Right, the Mossad agent" Katie said. "Abby did mentioned you"

"Good, so you know anything you try will not work" Ziva said gripping her gun.

"No, I would say that it'll just take a little longer than anticipated" Katie replied before running toward Ziva grabbing her gun and pointing it away, when she kicked Tony's gun out of his hands. She threw another kick to his stomach knocking him to the ground. She tried getting the gun out of Ziva's hand but the Mossad agent had a firm grip. Ziva tried kneeing Katie in the stomach, but Katie jumped back hands still averting the gun. Katie slammed Ziva's hands repeatedly against the wall until the gun dropped to the ground. Ziva pushed Katie back before trying to run back to her gun but Katie moved past her kicking the gun out of reach. Ziva threw a punch toward Katie, but Katie caught the side of her arm and pushed the woman back. "You know I kind of expected more" Katie taunted. She met Ziva's eyes which were full of anger. She could tell the woman didn't like losing. Tony finally stood to his feet and both women turned to him.

"So you really going to do this?" Tony asked his breathing fast. She could hear the anger in his voice. "After everything, this is what you do?"

"You still don't get it Tony" Katie replied. "I am here to save your lives once again"

"Save us from what?" Tony asked.

"Doesn't matter" Ziva replied. "I will handle her" Ziva started toward Katie who just put her fists up.

"Enough!" everyone in the room turned to an angry Gibbs who stalked over to Katie. He stood right in front of her and she just looked up at him. "Answer his question"

"You'd never believe me" Katie said shaking her head. "And I don't have time to explain it" Katie tried to walk past him , but he grabbed her arm and pushed right back.

"You attack my people, and turn this entire place upside down with people looking to put a bullet in you" Gibbs growled. "You better make time, before I let them all in to have a go at you" Katie snatched her arm out of his grip.

"Fine but don't say I didn't warn you" Katie replied. "Anyone who doesn't want their entire existence turned on its head better leave right now" Katie looked between Gibbs, Tony and Ziva, when McGee came bustling in.

"Boss I-" McGee started. "You found her"

"Yep they found me" Katie said throwing her hands in the air. "I was just about to rattle a few cages McGee, you know make you question life kind of stuff, care to join us" Tim looked to Gibbs who continued to look at Katie.

"I guess" McGee finally said.

"Awesome" Katie replied. "Ok I guess first things first, you need to see it. Can you guys get access to the security cameras from the interrogation room I was in" Gibbs looked to McGee who nodded and went over to Abby's computer and brought up the video. They all turned towards the big screen and watched Katie sitting at the table and Agent Paine. They saw Katie drop her head to the table, before seeing Agent Paine come towards her. She lifted her head to see him coming and jumped from her seat. He grabbed her shoulder and threw her against the wall before hitting her hard in the chest. He immediately wrapped his hands around her neck and for a brief moment turned toward the camera.

"What's with his eyes?" Tony asked stepping to the screen. They watched as Katie kneed him in the stomach, causing him to loosen his grip. She brought her fist up hitting him in the chin causing him to stumble backwards, before she ran past him out of the room. He turned and McGee paused the video showing the man's unnatural eyes.

"This people is a shape-shifter" Katie said walking over to the screen before turning back to the agents. "A supernatural creature who can transform into anyone it wants to, when it wants to"

"You're kidding me right?" Tony said. "You can't actually expect us to believe that"

"No I don't expect you to believe a word out of my mouth" Katie sighed. "Doesn't make what I'm saying any less true." Katie turned back to the screen. "This is who killed your Lieutenant, why he's here I have no idea. He already had a fall guy unless-" Katie trailed off.

"Unless what?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs you cannot honestly believe anything this- this" Ziva threw her hands up in frustration. " I don't even know what to call her"

"Look call me whatever you want" Katie snapped. "Know this, it's real all of it is"

"What's all of it?" McGee asked.

"All the stuff horror movies are made of Tim" Katie replied. "Look right now we need to find this thing before it can escape"

"Then what do we do?" Gibbs asked.

"We kill it" Katie said looking at her watch. "Hopefully soon"

"Why what happens then?" McGee asked.

"My husband and his brother will be thrown into a very high level security prison for the rest of their lives" Katie replied.

"Oh" was all McGee could say.

"Ok" Gibbs said. "But if you're playing us-"

"Rule 36 Gibbs" Katie said stepping to the man. "Look at my face, what do you think?"

"Ok, your lead, you case" Gibbs replied. "What do we do?"

"Well I hope everyone's phone is charged" Katie said and everyone looked at her a bit confused.

Dean was speeding down the street to get to Katie. He couldn't believe she told him to leave without her. That was never going to happen.

"Dean what exactly is the plan here man?" Sam asked.

"We go in and get her" Dean snapped.

"I don't think it's going to be that easy" Sam replied. "Dean I know you're worried but getting both of us thrown in jail, won't help anyone" Dean was about to reply when he saw another car on the other side of the road going as fast as he was. He quickly hit the brakes when the car turned blocking the road. The impala came to a screeching halt as both men are still from shock.

"Is that a hearse?" Dean asks as the see a familiar Goth jump out of the driver's seat.

"Is that Abby?" Sam asks as he and Dean get out of the car as well.

"Are you crazy?" Dean snapped walking over to her. "You could've gotten you and us killed!"

"Well Katie told me to stop you so here I am" Abby said. "Look the shape shifter is in NCIS"

"What!" Dean snapped. "How the hell did that happen?"

"She didn't give me too many details" Abby replied. "she just said shifter here, stop Dean from getting thrown in jail and look for the puppeteer"

"The puppeteer?" Sam asked. "what does that mean?"

"I'm not sure" Abby replied. "Maybe someone's the puppet, wait the shifter!"

"What so someone's controlling the shape shifter?" Dean asked. "Who?"

"Did you guys talk to Mrs. Grey?" Abby asked.

"No we were about to but we got the call from Katie" Dean said.

"Well it makes sense" Sam replied. "She has the shape shifter kill her husband, frames Arthur, but why go to NCIS"

"Maybe she got scared" Abby suggested. "Decided to kill Barretta as well, make sure there were no loose ends."

"Look I don't know what's going on but my wife is about to be hauled off to prison so I suggest we move this plan right along" Dean snapped.

"Look Katie will be fine" Abby replied. "Gibbs won't let anything happen to her"

"Why would he do that?" Sam asked.

"Because he's Gibbs" Abby replied. "And no matter how he thinks she's screwing up, she'll always have a place in his heart" Abby looked at their confused looks. "It's a long story, that I'm sure Katie will tell you about later"

"Ok let's head over the Grey house" Sam replied before turning back to Abby. "You should go back, me and Dean can handle it from here, wait here" Sam ran back to the impala and grabbed a bag and ran back and handed it to Abby. "This should help"

"Right, just call me when it's done" Abby said looking in bag before turning back and hopping in her hearse and drove back to NCIS.

"That is one odd lady" Sam said as they watched her leave.

"I know" Dean said before lightly hitting Sam on the arm. "Let's go"

"You know I can't believe we're doing this" Ziva said as her and Tony walked down the halls of NCIS eyes on their screens as they looked at everyone's eyes as people walked by.

"I know" Tony said as he held his camera toward a woman at the water cool. "This all just seems like something out of a bad Steven King movie"

"Tony now is not the time for your movie talk" Ziva said. "We're actually looking for some apparent supernatural creature, and Gibbs just went along with it"

"I have to say this is a bit bizarre" Tony replied. "But how do you explain the video, and his eyes"

"They could have been contacts" Ziva replied. "We could be doing all of this over a guy with a cat fetish" Ziva shook her head as she dropped her phone to her side. "This is ridiculous and I for one am not being a part of it anymore" Ziva walked off from a shocked Tony. He watched as Ziva walked down the hall before he too gave up and decided to head back to his desk.

"You sure he would come down here?" Gibbs asked as he and Katie walked down the sewers underneath NCIS.

"Yeah, shifters like the dark and dirty" Katie said shining a flashlight ahead of her. She moved the bag Abby gave her a bit behind her some more. "You guys have direct access to these sewers so our shifter has complete access" Katie looked over at Gibbs who too shined a light up ahead with his gun firmly in his hand. "You know you're taking this whole there's more out there than meets the eye thing pretty well"

"Well is there anything I can do to change it?" Gibbs asked and Katie just shook her head no. " Then why get upset about it"

"That's a very marine thing to say Jethro" Katie said turning back to look in front of her.

"Now let me ask you something" Gibbs said. "You risked a whole lot just walking in here and doing what you did, why?"

"Because a man was about to spend a very long time in prison for something he didn't do" Katie replied. "And you were going to put him there. Now Jay I've have had this long standing ideal of you as this kick as guy who helps the good guy and put away the bad guys, not the other way around" Katie chuckled a bit. "I was just maintaining order around here"

"Sure you were" Gibbs replied. "Now tell me why you really came here, why did you risk your life to save a man you didn't even know was innocent or not" Katie stopped walking and turned to Gibbs.

"You know a lot of people have been asking me that" Katie replied. "Why do I do what I do. I always tell them it's because I have to. Because out of all the people Tommy could have run into, he ran into Lacey, who told him to call me" Katie shook her head. "I mean what kind of person would I be to turn someone down who asked for my help, I've done that before and I know that can end up biting you in the ass later" Katie started walking and looked over at Gibbs who had a smile on his face. It was small but it was there. "What?" Katie asked.

"Nothing" Gibbs replied. "You just remind me of someone that's all" Gibbs knew there was a reason he couldn't just forget Katie. She seemed to remind him of his first wife. She too had a caring heart, and who always wanted to help right wrongs, something that eventually lead to her and his daughter's death. But there was someone else Katie reminded him of. The woman who seemed to pass in and out of his life like the wind.

"You know I kind of get that a lot" Katie said before stopping putting a hand in front of Gibbs. She put a finger to her lips and mouthed for him to listen. They both heard strange noises coming from further down the sewer. Gibbs mouthed for Katie to get behind him. She rolled her eyes but complied, there was no time to argue now. They both slowly made their way down the sewer when the stopped at a corner. They both slowly turned to see the shifter still in Agent Paine's form staring at a wall full of pictures. Katie and Gibbs looked a bit closer and could see that the pictures were of different agents in NCIS. They watched as it touched one of the pictures, before dropping its head. It seemed to nod as if it were listening to someone.

Mrs. Grey was kneeled in front of the alter reciting the words from the spell book. She never would have imagined that the book she found in that thrift store actually worked. After finding out about her husband's plan to leave her for some younger woman, she knew she just had no other choice. She through a piece of hair into the bowl in front of her and watched as smoke erupted from it. Before finding this book, she never even imagined any of this was possible. Now all she had to do was erase one more problem and her plan will be complete. It was an ingenious plan if she said so herself. After finding the file on the Petty Officers gambling debt on Walter's desk, framing him was perfect. But she knows he saw her that night, he seemed to look right at her as she hid behind one of the barracks, or maybe he didn't. Either way, it was just a risk she couldn't take.

She had to use this shape shifter, or whatever the hell he's called to finally get rid of one last thing to tie her husband's death. Hopefully her control won't waiver like it did earlier. For some reason he broke through. She wondered what he did and what set him off. It didn't matter because she was going to get control and finally get rid of Arthur Barretta for good, and she knew just the person who would do it.

Gibbs and Katie watched as the shifter began transforming. It looked painful as its muscles and bones seemed be pulling and pushing under its skin. Both were shocked when the process was done and the shifter's next alias was present.

"It that-" Gibbs whispered in shock.

"Yes Jay, that is the one and only you" Katie whispered. "Well not one and only now seeing as there are two of you.. you know what I mean"

"How do we kill it?" Gibbs asked. Katie reached into the bag and pulled out a few silver bullets and handed them to Gibbs.

"These should do for you" Katie said. Gibbs emptied the bullets from his gun and loaded the silver ones. Katie pulled out a silver letter opener that looked a bit like a miniature sword. Gibbs looked at the weapon a bit confused. "What, it can get the job done" Gibbs just shook his head before turning back to the shifter. "You ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" Gibbs replied holding up his gun.

"Good and Jay-" Gibbs looked down at Katie. "Don't get in my way" She smiled at him before charging in toward the shifter, Gibbs right on her six.

Sam and Dean stood outside of Mrs. Grey's house. They'd just rang the doorbell for the fourth time and they were both a little anxious. They were out in the open with feds searching high and low just for them.

"I don't think she's here Dean" Sam said.

"Wait, you smell that?" Dean asked as he sniffed the air a bit. Sam did the same and too smelled the odd aroma that's in the air. Dean began walking toward the backyard where the scent seemed to get stronger. As they walked Sam heard what sounded like the faint sound of someone mumbling. She looked down and noticed a basement window. He kneeled down to peek inside and spotted Mrs. Grey kneeling in front of an altar.

"Dean" Sam said and Dean looked through the window as well.

"I guess Abby was right" Dean said before standing to his feet. "C'mon Sammy, let's go get this bitch"

That night Katie sat on the table in Abby's lab swinging her feet as her an Abby were in the middle of their fourth or fifth staring contest.

"You blink!" Abby yelled smiling as she pointed at Katie.

"I did not" Katie replied.

"Oh don't be a sore loser Kitty" Abby teased.

"Don't call me that" Katie said. "Especially not here, I don't want to get Tony started"

"Get me started with what?" Tony asked as he, Ziva and McGee walked into Abby's lab.

"Nothing" Katie replied. "You all are here pretty late"

"Yeah well after a day like today, out there" Tony pointed up to the window. "Just doesn't seem like out there anymore"

"Don't worry Tony" Katie replied. "There are more of us out there, maintaining your out there"

"Really" McGee said. "So there are more people out there, just killing these things"

"Well yeah" Katie replied. "You have no idea, McCurious Cat" Katie replied. "But hey look at it this way, you may have just stumbled upon your next book"

"I think you might be right" McGee said with a laugh. Katie looked over at Ziva who stayed silent the whole time.

"C'mon Ziva, you're not still mad at me are you?" Katie asked. "I mean people get their asses kicked every day, you just gotta shake it off and keep on moving" Ziva looked up at the woman and smiled.

"I am trained in numerous martial arts and in killing techniques" Ziva replied. "I find myself wanting to show you all of them"

"Well figure out a time, place and then shoot me a text and it is on like donkey kong" Katie replied. They heard the elevator doors opened and all expected Gibbs to walk through the doors, everyone was surprised at who actually came through the doors. "Dean, Sam What are you, no you can't be here" Katie hopped off the table. "Leave now before-"

"Everything is fine princess" Dean replied pulling Katie into a hug. "Your friend did us a solid" Katie pulled out of the hug and looked up at Dean. "You know the old guy, gray hair, scary glare"

"I think he means me" Gibbs said startling them as he walked in.

"Yeah and the ninja like sneakiness" Dean finished.

"I don't understand, what about Toby?" Katie asked.

"Tobias is long gone" Gibbs replied. "Apparently there was anonymous tip that the Winchesters were spotted in Oregon" Everyone in the room looked at Gibbs. "It wasn't me, but I would call and thank your detective friend."

"So how's Arthur doing?" Katie asked.

"I'd say he's on cloud nine, being a free man and all" Gibbs replied. "Good thing the Lieutenant's wife confessed to everything" Gibbs looked over at Sam and Dean who just averted their eyes.

"Well all is well with the word" Katie said, "But I still don't get this, you helping us?

"Today, what we did with that shape shifter or whatever, that's what you do every day?" Gibbs asked. "That's why you find yourself in trouble with the law" The three of them nodded. "Well you see I have this idea of you, that you help the good guys, and get rid of the bad guys, I just wanted to maintain order" Katie smiled at his answer. She walked over to the man stood in front of him.

"Good answer" Katie replied. "Now how about the truth"

"That is the truth" Gibbs replied before placing a gentle kiss to Katie's forehead before turning toward the door. He stopped and turned back to them. "Oh and one more thing-"

"We know, we know , we better not set foot in DC" Katie said rolling her eyes.

"Actually I was going to say, you owe me, all of you" Gibbs looked between Sam, Dean and Katie. "So if I call about something that falls in your-" Gibbs tried to think of the right word. "-Field, you come running, got it, cause believe me you don't want me to come and find you" Gibbs said. "And another thing, I ever catch you two yahoos flashing NCIS badges I'm going to stick my boot so far up your asses, you're gonna be able to taste my shoe size got it?" Sam and Dean just nodded. Neither would verbally admit it, but the old dude was kind of scary. "Good now you guys" Gibbs said pointing to his team. "Go home, you deserve it. And you" he said looking to Sam, Dean and Katie. "Go keep doing what it is you do" With that Gibbs turned and left.

"Well I guess we should be going too" Katie said looking up at Dean. She turned and walked over to Abby to give her hug. "You did good Bee" Katie whispered in Abby's ear.

"So did you" Abby replied. "Powers or not, you're still the most kick ass witch I know"

"I'm going to miss you" Katie pulled from the hug. "But I promise to keep in touch"

"You better" Abby replied before looking up between Sam and Dean. " And you two better keep an eye on her"

"That's easier said than done" Dean said with a chuckle. Abby walked over and gave him a big hug to his surprise. He looked over a Katie who just shrugged and smiled. She released Dean and gave Sam a hug as well.

"You guys be careful ok?" Abby said before turning back to Katie. " I promise to let the nuns know you're ok too"

"Nuns?" Dean asked.

"The Bowling nuns" All the agents and Katie responded.

"Of Course" Dean replied.

"Well I guess should get going" Katie said as her, Sam and Dean gave a wave before heading to the door. They were almost gone when something stopped Katie right in her tracks.

"Meoooow!" a voice said from behind her. She didn't need to turn around to know who said it, but she did any way so he could see her face. "You didn't think I forgot did you Kitty"

"One could only dream Tony" Katie replied watching as an annoying smiled came across his face. "But I hope you didn't think I forgot a certain picture that Abby share with me, staring you wearing a Stetson" As the smile quickly vanished from his face.

"You wouldn't" Tony replied.

"Wouldn't I Dinozzo?" Katie asked now smiling " Wouldn't I?"

"You done?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I'm done" Katie replied before sticking out her tongue at Tony. He just rolled his eyes as he watched the three hunters finally leave Abby's lab.

"I knew there was a reason I don't like her" Ziva replied looking over at Tony. "She's the female version of you" And with that Ziva turned and walked out of Abby's lab.

"Ziva wait!" Tony called after her. "I was wondering if you could take me home" Tony ran to catch up to her. " You know just in case" Abby heard him say.

"So you knew about all of this?" McGee asked a smiling Abby.

"Well yeah" Abby replied. "C'mon is it really that big of a surprise?"

"Uhhh yeah" McGee replied. " I mean what do we do now?"

"We do what we do Tim" Abby replied. "And let them do what they do" McGee seemed to think something over before slightly nodding. "Was there something else you needed?"

"Actually yes" McGee replied as if he was embarrassed about something. "I was wondering if you could take me home" Abby just rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Timmy" Abby replied grabbing her bag. "Hey maybe I can help you come up with idea for your next book"

"You know I think I have a few" McGee replied as they walked to the sliding door.

"Hit Me" Abby replied.

That night Gibbs stood in his basement sanding his boat. He was in deep thought, until the sound of footsteps caught his attention. He slowed his sanding a bit, when the scent of a familiar perfume filled the air and a smile crept on his face.

"Today is just a day of long losts isn't it?" Gibbs said as the woman finally stepped from the last step.

"Whatever could you mean?" The woman asked standing on the other side of the boat. Gibbs looked up at her and took in the sight of her long brown hair. He studied features. She looked exactly the same since the last they saw each other, but there was the slight pain he could see in her eyes. She looked over the boat. "So when do you plan to have this thing done?"

"Don't know" Gibbs replied.

"Well when you do call me" she said running her hand along the wood. "You know so I can do my thing, and get her out of here"

"I saw her today" Gibbs said changing the subject.

"I know" the woman replied. "So did she tell you this time?"

"Yeah, but you knew she would" Gibbs replied.

"Well did you at least act surprised when she told you?" the woman asked.

"No" Gibbs replied. "I acted like me, and I guess that was enough" The woman rolled her eyes as she slowly walked around the boat. Gibbs kept a close eye to all her movements.

"How did she seem?" the woman asked.

"No" Gibbs replied. "If you want to know, you will go and find out yourself"

"You know I can't!" the woman snapped.

"Yes you can Lizzy!" Gibbs snapped back. He stood to his feet and stalked over to her. "You have a daughter and a son who are growing up in lives they could use you in, stop being a coward and finally go to them"

"You don't understand Lee" Elizabeth said. "I am protecting them, by staying away. Our powers are more visible when we are together, bringing more unwanted attention" Elizabeth turned away from Gibbs. "Plus I'm still trying to figure out who it is whose put this bounty on my daughter's head"

"Well Liz keep your excuses to yourself" Gibbs said going over to pick up his sander. He began sanding the boat again. Elizabeth looked at him for a moment. He was a stubborn one, just like-, it didn't matter. That was one secret she'd never tell, too many lives would be put at stake. She walked over and placed a kiss on the side of Gibbs' face and gently stroked the back of his head as she leaned her forehead against his head.

"My whole life is them Lee" Elizabeth whispered. "And I will die protecting them if I have to" Elizabeth kissed him one more time before turning and heading up the stairs. She stopped halfway up. "Thank you, for looking after her"

"Anytime Lizzy" Gibbs replied once again stroking the sander along his boat.

He listened as her footsteps got closer and closer away and then he heard the door close. There she was again gone with the wind.

In the middle of Nowhere

Elizabeth had been driving all night and way into the early morning before stopping and pulling off to the side of the road to stretch a bit. She leaned against her car and looked over at the horizon as the sun rose when she heard the familiar sound of wings fluttering.

"So how did she do?" Liz asked turning to the angel.

"As expected" Urim replied. "Selfless, determined, courageous, everything she needs to be for what is to come"

"I told you this stupid test was pointless" Liz replied. "She's my daughter" She smiled as she looked back at the rising sun.

"Well we had to make sure" Urim replied. "There is no time for mistakes, but now we know that it is her"

"So now will you return her powers?" Liz asked. "I don't like her without them, I mean I get she can handle herself but knowing she had them helped me to sleep easier"

"Sorry, that's a no can do" Urim replied. "We've proved that she is the one, but that still doesn't means she ready, there is still more for her to learn"

"Right" Liz replied.

"You know he was right you know" Urim said. "You can't hide from her forever, in fact she may be getting closer to finding you than you think"

"What do you mean?" Liz asked.

"Well I guess you'll see" Urim replied. "Oh and another thing you should know, all things kept in the dark will come to the light. One day, in they will find out the truth, and I hope you're prepared for when that happens" With that the angel was gone leaving Elizabeth to think about those words.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey so did guess that show!... Well of course you have by now, It's NCIS! Well see you next chapter!**


	10. Angels and Demons

**A/N: Hey, so sorry for the long wait, but at least it's an extra long chapter.**

* * *

><p>Katie emptied her bag before tossing it aside on the bed. She huffed and sat down on the bed. She was looking for one shoe. One shoe that seemed to be eluding her at the moment.<p>

"I know it probably fell out of my bag into the trunk." Katie said to herself standing to her feet. "Hey babe I'm going to see if my shoe is in the car" Katie ran outside in pink slippers to the impala. She opened the trunk and quickly spotted her shoe in the back. She had to almost climb in to reach, but when she finally got a hold of it, she noticed something under it. It was a folder. She picked it up sitting her shoe on the edge of the trunk before opening to folder.

Dean came out of the bathroom fully dressed with a bundle of clothes in his hands as he walked to his bed. He looked at all of Katie's things spread across the bed.

"Did I miss something" Dean said to himself before sitting his things on the bed. "Wait where did she say she was going?" Dean turned when he heard the door open and Katie walked in with a folder in her hand. Dean tried to read her expression, but it was just blank. She didn't look angry or sad or anything he expected her to feel.

"Whose is this?" Katie asked holding up the folder.

"It's mine" Dean replied. "I had Bobby get me what he could on her"

"So you know who she is?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, I know" Dean replied.

"Why are you looking into her?" Katie asked walking over to the table that was in the room. She sat the folder down carefully. She looked up at Dean, waiting for his answer.

"After-" Dean started before walking over to Katie. "It's just this whole light thing was freaking me out. I didn't know what it was doing to you, and the freaking angels aren't talking and demons are still coming after you, I just wanted answers"

"You wanted answers" Katie repeated looking down at the folder. "Good luck with that" Katie turned and went over to the bed and began stuffing her clothes back into her bag. "Me and Jason, have just searched the ends of the earth for her and end up with the same conclusion" Katie zipped up the bag and tossed it on the floor. "She doesn't want to be found, and she has enough power that she never has to"

"Look there's places in here where she's been seen" Dean replied picking up the folder. "Maybe someone knows where she is"

"Dean, stop" Katie replied. "I stopped looking for my mother a long time ago. She left to protect me and Jason, and she never came back, hell I don't even know if she's alive"

"She is" Dean replied. "After what happened, when you died and came back, she came to see you. She said something about feeling you gone, and wanted to make sure you were ok. Then she just left"

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Katie asked.

"I didn't even know if she really was who she said she was" Dean replied. "But later when I thought back to it, to her and how you're the spitting image-"

"Dean stop" Katie snapped. "Neither one of us will see Elizabeth Sullivan until she wants to see us" With that Katie grabbed her bag and headed outside to the car. Dean put his stuff in his bag and headed to the car as well. "Where exactly did Sam go?" Dean just shook his head and pulled off. Dean pulled outside a bar and Katie looked at the people who were around. She looked over at Dean who just sighed.

"Wait here" Dean said before hopping out the car and heading in. Katie leaned her head back and closed her eyes. This was definitely not the day she wanted to have. Katie clamped her hands to her ears as a loud siren like sound blared. Katie let out a loud scream, as the sound seemed to get louder. She let open the door, and fell out on the ground on her hands and knees. Her eyes closed and she saw the red headed woman looking back at her.

"Help me" the woman said. Katie opened her eyes and she was surrounded by a bunch of people from the bar. Katie made her way to her feet and slid up to leaned on the side of the impala.

"Anna" Katie said almost a whisper. The people from the bar seemed to start dispersing. Katie ran into the bar. Her head was still in a bit of a daze as she scanned the crowd for Sam and Dean. She thought she was hallucinating when she saw Sam and Dean talking to a woman who looked a lot like Ruby. Katie rubbed her eyes and looked again but it was her.

"Hey there" a man said walking up to Katie.

"Go away" Katie said not even glancing at the man.

"C'mon don't be like that" the man said grabbing Katie from the back and pulling her to him. "I'm a really good guy once you get to know me." Katie tried pushing him away as the smell of the alcohol on his breath was making her sick.

"Let... me...Go!" Katie growled but the man's grip got tighter.

"Hey!" An angry voice said from behind the man. The guy finally released Katie and turned only to get a fist hard to the fist. Dean was about to hit the man again but Katie stepped forward and pushed him back.

"We don't have time for this Dean" Katie said.

"Yeah but I can make time, for some piece of shit who puts his hands all over you" Dean growled trying to move past her.

"Dean!" Katie snapped and he looked down at her. He finally noticed the dirt on her clothes and hand.

"What the hell happened?" Dean asked looking her over to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"Dean we need to go now" Katie said. "There's a girl-"

"Wait, is her name Anna?" Dean asked.

"Yeah how did you-?" Katie glanced over at Ruby before sighing. "She told you?" Dean nodded a yes.

"She just said this Anna girl just escaped from a psychiatric hospital and that lots of demons are after her" Dean replied. "How did you find out?"

"I think I had a vision" Katie replied. "It was of Anna, and she was telling me that she needed my help"

"Ok so now we have to figure out where she is" Dean said.

"I guess we start at the hospital" Katie replied before glancing over at Ruby and Sam. "She should probably keep her distance, I'm so not in the mood for her right now" Katie turned and headed for the door. Dean gave Sam a look that told him that it was time to go. Sam muttered something to Ruby before following Dean and Katie out the door.

They arrived at the psychiatric hospital that Anna escaped from the next day. Katie leaned on the side of the car as Sam and Dean questioned the doctor. She didn't want to go in. Psychiatric hospital reminded her way too much of her little adventure with the mind breakers and that was not fun. She was hoping she got another vision about Anna. That was still something Katie was trying to wrap her head around. She'd never gotten a vision like that. For some reason something or someone wanted her attention and they got it. Katie couldn't quite understand why she felt find Anna was so important. There was something about the girl that Katie found somewhat familiar. Katie looked up to see Sam and Dean walking to her.

"It seems Anna knew about demons and the whole shebang" Dean said as he walked up to Katie. "It's the reason she's here."

"Yeah, she also knew about the whole Raising of the witnesses and Samhain" Sam continued.

"How is that even possible?" Dean asked.

"Look let's just go check out her house, maybe she went there" Dean said walking around to the driver's side of the impala.

"Yeah" Katie said before hopping in the backseat of the impala. When they pulled in front of Anna's father's house they all got out of the car. "She's not here" Katie said simply. Both guys looked at her before turning back to the house. "I just know" Katie turned to Dean. "You guys go in and see if there is any clue as to where she would go, I'm gonna wait out here and see I don't know if maybe I can somehow connect to her again" Dean and Sam nodded before they walked up to the front door. Once Katie saw them enter the house and the door close she turned around and closed her eyes. "C'mon Anna where are you" Katie took a couple of deep breaths, when she heard the blaring siren again. She clamped her hands to her ears before dropping to her knees. Images began flashing before her like a memory. She saw Anna, and she was kneeling in front of a statue, she was in a church. Katie stood to her feet and before she knew what are why any of this was happening, she was running. Her feet sped along the sidewalk, cutting through backyards. She didn't know where she was going. It was as if her feet had a mind of their own. You'd think she'd be getting tired, but she wasn't. She didn't want to stop, she couldn't not until she found… And there it was. Katie ran up the stairs of the church and through the doors. She ran down the aisle but no one was there. Katie scanned the room before running again to she found a flight of stairs. She climbed up the stairs, and then entered the attic and there she was. The woman turned toward Katie and they just stood there for a moment staring at each other.

Katie looked over the woman's features not quite sure of why the woman seemed familiar. But it was impossible because she's never laid eyes upon this woman ever before this moment.

"I knew you would come" Anna said a faint smile coming to her face. Before Katie knew it the woman was running toward her and bringing her into a tight hug. "I knew you would"

"Anna" Katie said surprised as she brought her own arms around the woman. "I don't understand"

"KATIE!" a voice called and they quickly pulled from the hug. They heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Anna grabbed Katie's hand tightly. Katie was relieved that it was only Sam and Dean. "Thank God, what happened?"

"I just knew she was here and I had to get here" Katie said. Both men looked down at Katie and Anna's locked hands. Anna seemed to slide behind Katie afraid. "Anna it's ok, they're on our side, That's Sam" Katie pointed toward the tallest Winchester. "And that is Dean"

"Sam?" Anna replied. "Sam Winchester?" All three Winchesters looked at Anna. "And You're Dean" Both Sam and Dean nodded. "It's really you. Oh, my god. The angels talk about you. You were in hell, but Castiel pulled you out when Katie sacrificed her gifts, and some of them think you can help save us. And some of them don't like you at all. They talk about you all the time lately. I feel like I know you." Anna blurted out.

"So, you talk to angels?" Dean asked.

"Oh, no. No, no way." Anna said shaking her head. "Um, they probably don't even know I exist. I just kind of... Overhear them."

"You over hear them?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, they talk, and sometimes I just... Hear them in my head." Anna replied. She started slowly moving from behind Katie but never letting go of her hand.

"Like... Right now?" Dean asked.

"Not right this second, but a lot. And I can't shut them out, there are so many of them." Anna said.

"So, they lock you up with a case of the crazies when really you were just... Tuning in to angel radio?" Dean said and Anna just nodded.

"Anna, when did the voices start? Do you remember?" Sam asked.

"I can tell you exactly-"Anna started.

"September 18th" Katie finished. She shook her head in disbelief. All eyes went to her.

"That's right" Anna said with a smile.

"How did you know that?" Dean asked.

"Not a clue" Katie replied before looking at Anna. "I just do"

"Wait that's the day I got out of hell." Dean said.

"First words I heard, clear as a bell - "Dean Winchester is saved." Anna said looking over at Dean.

"what do you think?" Dean asked looking over at Sam.

"It's above my pay grade, man." Sam replied and they both turned to Katie.

"I-" Katie said shaking her head. "Come back to me"

"Well, at least now we know why the demons want you so bad." Dean said casting a glance over to Anna. "They get a hold of you, they can hear everything the other side's cooking. You're 1-900-angel."

"Hey,um,do you know - are my parents okay? I - I didn't go home. I was afraid." Anna said but before anyone could answer, Ruby runs up into the attic.

"You got the girl. Good, let's go." Ruby says.

"Her face!" Anna screams slipping back behind Katie.

"It's okay. She's here to help." Sam says trying to reassure the woman.

"Not really sure about that one" Katie says as she glares over at Ruby.

"We have to hurry." Ruby says glancing behind her. "Now!"

"Why?" Dean asks.

"Because a demon's coming - big-timer. We can fight later, Dean." Ruby snaps.

"Well, that's pretty convenient - showing up right when we find the girl with some big wig on your tail?" Dean snaps.

"I didn't bring him here. You did." Ruby says.

"What?" Dean asked.

"He followed you from the girl's house. We got to go now." Ruby says a bit more urgently this time.

"Dean." Sam says pointing to a statue that starts bleeding through her eyes.

"It's too late he's here" Ruby says.

"Sam!" Katie says holding out Anna's hand to him. Anna just clenches on to Katie tightly. "Anna, don't worry, nothing is going to happen to you, trust me" Anna nods before going with Sam into the closet.

"Okay. Stay in there. Don't move." Sam whispers to Anna.

"No, Sam, you got to pull him right away." Ruby says walking over to Sam.

"Whoa, hold on a sec." Dean says looking back at the demon.

"Now's not the time to bellyache about Sam going dark side." Ruby says. "He does his thing, he exorcises that demon, or we die." Ruby finishes as the demon walks in. Sam just raises a hand toward the demon but is doesn't work.

"That tickles. You don't have the juice to take me on, Sam." The demon says before throwing Sam down the stairs. Dean attacks him with Ruby's knife but the demon is too quick sending Dean to the floor hard. Ruby quickly gets Anna from the closet. Katie steps forward in front of the demon that stops in front of her. "My fights not with you"

"You've hurt my family, your fight is with me" Katie growls.

"Katie don't" Dean says making his way to his feet. The demon leans to look around Katie.

"Hello again Dean" the demon says. "Come on, Dean. Don't you recognize me? Oh, I forgot - I'm wearing a pediatrician. But we were so close... In hell."

"Alastair." Dean seethes. Katie turns and looks at Dean before turning her attention back to the demon. Before he knows what hits him, Sam stabs Alistair with Ruby's knife.

"You're gonna have to try a whole lot harder than that, son." Alistair says reaching for the knife in his arm. Sam, Dean and Katie take this time to run and jump through the window of the attic.

Later back at their motel Katie paces the floor as Sam stiches up Dean's arm. Dean casts a worried glance over at his wife. He's never seen her like this, especially over someone she'd just met.

"You're sure you ok?" Dean asked looking over at Katie who seems to not hear the question. She keeps pacing. "Hey, Princess!" Katie stops and looks at him annoyed.

"What?" Katie snaps.

"I just wanted to know if you were alright." Dean asked again.

"I'm fine Dean" Katie replied. "We need to find Anna"

"Well she's with Ruby, I'm sure she's fine" Sam says looking up at Katie who just scoffs.

"She better be" Katie says shaking her head. "Because I swear, I will do what I should've done a long time ago"

"Look I know you don't like her" Sam said. "But she's not what you think, she's not like the rest of them. Of all people you should know that. How would you feel if no ever gave you a chance, just because you were a witch" Katie stopped pacing and glared over at Sam.

"Sam I've been beaten up, threatened, slapped around, anything else you can imagine" Katie snapped walking over to him. "Just because of being a witch. But Ruby has killed, lied and caused a whole heap of trouble because well she's evil" Katie stood in front of Sam with anger in his. "Sam I have no idea what this demon has done for you, to be honest I really don't care, my gut tells me something is not right about her, and my gut has never been wrong before"

"Even about Richie" Sam countered and Dean saw Katie's fist clench. Dean suddenly stood between the two holding his sore arm.

"Guys just cool it" Dean said looking between the two. Katie stared coldly at Sam before turning her head to look at Dean.

"I'm going to get some air" Katie said stalking out of the room. She slammed the door behind her. She walked down the stairs of their motel and walked to the middle of the parking lot. She just stood there looking around. This was the moment. She was going to just lose it all. She closed her fists and slid them to the back of her head. She wanted so badly to just scream at the top of her lungs, when suddenly she felt someone behind her. She quickly turned around and there was a woman there. The woman looked confused as she looked around as if she were lost.

"How did I-?" the woman finally met Katie's gaze. "Katie" the woman said as almost a whisper. Katie stared back at the woman, whose eyes seemed familiar. "Did you bring me here?"

"Who…who are you?" Katie said a bit shaky. She held her fists to her side as she stared at the woman.

"I can't be here" the woman said turning around and running. Katie watched as the woman fled. Katie was once again in the center of the parking lot alone. She felt a warm tear trail down her cheek as she stares at the spot where the woman just was standing. There was a flash of bright light and Katie fell down on the ground on her knees still staring in the same spot. There was another flash, a vision…

"_Jason take your sister and run!" a voice called from somewhere in the house. _

_Katie looked at the man who started walking toward the closet. He was about to open the door when he was slang across the room. Katie looked and saw a woman in a white night gown that was covered with blood. She had long brown hair just like Katie's. Katie walked over to the woman who seemed so familiar. She reached out to touch the woman's face but her hand just went through her face. _

It was her. Katie blinked a couple of times as he her hand fell to the cold gravel. It was her. Katie couldn't believe it, her mother was just here, and then she just left. No, she ran away…from her.

"_FREAK__…__.. YOU'RE A FREAK__…__.. I KNEW YOU WERE A FREAK__…__." Echoed in her head._

Katie brought her hands to her forehead as she suddenly started rocking back and forth.

_I could've died, your father could've died all because of you and what you are_

The words of the only mother she's only know echoed in her ears. There was something wrong with her. There had to be. This much bad stuff just didn't happen to people. What was happening to her? Katie suddenly heard footsteps coming toward her and looked up to see Dean walking toward her, but there was something different about him. He stopped in front of her and held out His hand to her. Katie stared at it for a moment before reaching out and taking it.

That's when it happened. A sudden sense relief, of peacefulness that just happened. She just felt, she couldn't explain it.

"_Once again you need me__"__ He said and Katie turned around to see the once thought figment of her imagination._

"It's you" Katie said looking a bit confused at him. "But I'm not asleep"

"_And I__'__m not a dream__"__ He replied. __"__But I think deep down you know that__"_

"Wait" Katie said shaking her head. "It's…it's you"

"_I am who I am__"__ He replied. __"__And you-__"_

"Me what?" Katie asked.

"_You are way too hard on yourself__"__ He said with a chuckle. __"__I mean for what?__"_

"for what?" Katie repeat. "Have you been watching my life, everything is just falling apart"

"_No__"__ He said placing a hand to the side of her face. __"__Everything happens for a reason, there is purpose in all of this__"_

"What purpose?" Katie asked staring up at him. "What is the point to all of this?" And He laughed again before placing a kiss to her forehead. "Why me?" Katie whispered and he pulled back looking down at her.

"_Because there could be no other__"__ He replied and then he was gone. _

"Hey!" Katie turned at the real Dean's voice as he and Sam came running down the stairs. "Ruby called and-" Both he and Sam stopped when they were in front of Katie. There was something different in the air or something, but they couldn't pinpoint it. They both looked around before looking back down at Katie whose hand rose to the side of her face. "Did something happen?" Katie looked up at Dean and a small smile came to her face. She couldn't tell him, she knew she couldn't tell anyone. Why or how she knew this, she had no idea, but she just did.

"Let's go" Katie said before turning to go to the impala.

"Glad you could make it" Ruby said as the three Winchesters walked into the cabin.

"Yeah, thanks" Sam replied. Katie just walked over to Anna.

"Hey are you ok?" Katie asked.

"Yeah. I think so." Anna replied before glancing over at Ruby. "Ruby's not like other demons. She saved my life."

"Yeah, I hear she does that." Dean said looking over at Ruby. "I guess I... You know."

"What?" Ruby asked confused.

"I guess I owe you for... Sam. And just I want to you know?" Dean replied.

"Don't strain yourself." Ruby says.

"Okay, then. Is the moment over?" Dean asks and Ruby nods a yes. " Good, 'cause that was awkward." Ruby looks over at Katie to see maybe she's had a change of heart as well.

"Oh sorry, still riding that don't trust you as far as I can throw you train" Katie replied.

"Hey, Sam, you think it'd be safe to make a quick call, Just to tell my parents I'm okay? They must be completely freaked." Anna asked.

"Uh" Sam said remembering Anna's dead parents lying in their living room.

"What?" Anna asked.

"Anna" Katie replied turning the woman toward her "Your parents..."

"What about them?" Anna asked urgently.

"Anna I'm so sorry" Katie replied taking the girl's hand.

"No, they're not..." Anna said shaking her head. "Why is this happening to me?"

"Anna" Katie sighed. "I don't know" Anna looked up fear covering her face.

"They're coming." Anna said.

"Back room" Dean says and Katie takes Ruby and they run to the back room slamming the door behind them.

"Anna I need you to stay back ok?" Katie says as she locks the door.

"It's no use they're going to get me" Anna said shaking her head. Katie walks over and places her hand on the side of Anna's arms.

"I will not let that happen" Katie replied. "I have no idea why, but I just feel like nothing can happen to you" Anna looks at Katie a short while before a small smile comes to her face.

"They've talked about you too you know?" Anna says. "They don't know where you fit into all of this"

"Well neither do I" Katie replied. "But I just found out that its suppose to me in all of this so I guess that's something" Anna's smile grows wider.

"I knew there was something different about you" Anna says. "He has come to you?"

"Yeah, he did" Katie replied. "It's strange I was feeling so overwhelmed and then he came to me and then everything was just better. Does that make sense?"

"More than you know" Anna replied. Katie turned back to the door and leaned her head against it to see why it was so quiet out there. She cracked the door open to see Castiel and Uriel.

"No she must die" Castiel says. Katie's eyes go wide at his words before quietly closing the door. She turns to Anna whose fear has returned to her face. Katie looks around the room when she spots a mirror on the wall. She goes over and breaks the glass and picks up a shard. She brings the glass along her hand as her blood seeps out of the wound. Katie walks over to the bare wall and Anna watches as she starts drawing symbols on the wall before placing her hand in the center. There is a loud noise before Dean come bursting through the door.

"Katie!" Dean says see all the blood on her arms and hands.

"Are they gone?" Katie asks closing her bleed hand tightly.

"Yeah" Dean says. "Did you- kill them?"

"No, I just sent them far away" Katie replied.

"How did you do that?" Dean asked and Katie looked over at Anna.

"Anna told me" Katie replied. "But she didn't say anything, but I just knew the idea came from her" They all looked toward Anna.

"It just came to me" Anna replied.

"C'mon let's get that cleaned up" Dean said pulling Katie with him. Dean pulled Katie into the bathroom closing the door behind them. He placed her hand under the faucet and let the warm water run over her hand. "Look I've been meaning to ask you, what's with this thing with you and Anna?"

"I don't know" Katie replied. "I mean I just met her, but for some reason feel like I've known her a lot longer. You probably think I'm crazy"

"Well yeah I think you're crazy" Dean replied with a smile. "But no more than usual"

"Funny" Katie replied. "So angels are after her as well, what did they say?"

"They said she's not innocent, whatever that means" Dean replied looking through the medicine cabinet and grabbing a box of bandages.

"Considering it's them we're talking about I don't think that's too hard to believe" Katie says as Dean finishes putting the bandage on her hand and kisses it. "Thank you"

"Don't mention it" Dean replies turning around. Katie grabs his arm and he looks back at her as she pushes herself into his chest, wrapping her arms around him. Dean brings his arms around Katie and hugs her tightly. They stay like this for a short while before pulling apart. "You ready?"

"Yeah" Katie nods before they both walk out of the bathroom, to join the others. They decide the safest place to hide was at Bobby's. Seeing as Bobby was gone they had to make due on their own. Katie and Anna were alone in the panic room, while Sam and Dean found out more about Anna. "Anna I think it's time we found out the truth"

"How?" Anna asked.

"I have an idea" Katie replied taking off her jacket. "Go sit on the bed" Just then Sam and Dean came through the door as they watched Katie stand in front of Anna.

"What's going on?" Dean asked walking over to them, Sam right behind him.

"I think I can figure out why it is they want her" Katie replied glancing back at Dean.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Dean asked.

"A little hypnotism" Katie said with a little smile. She knew how the idea sounded, but she's seen it work before. "Just trust me, it does work" Katie turned back to Anna. "Ok Anna why don't you close your eyes, and take a really deep breath" Katie said her voice becoming softer. Anna complied closing her eyes and inhaling deeply. "Anna I only want you to focus on the sound of my voice and my voice alone, ok take another deep breath "Katie circled Anna's sitting form as Sam and Dean watched in surprise. "Anna you're really, really tired aren't you?" Katie asked and Anna nodded a yes. "Ok when I count to three you're finally gonna give into your exhaustion and go into a deep slumber" Katie walked back in front of Anna. "One…Two…Three" They watched as Anna's head dropped and heard the faint sound of snoring. Dean and Sam both shared a shocked look, when the hypnotism actually worked. "You're dreaming now Anna, very peaceful, you feel safe, tell me why do you feel safe?"

"My father is here" Anna replied as a look of fear came to her face. "He's going to kill me"

"Anna calm down, you're safe remember, tell me your father's name" Katie replied but Anna just started shaking her head.

"No, no, no" Anna repeat clearly afraid of something. Katie grabs her arms.

"Anna!" Katie says taking the woman's hands in hers an in instant a bright light seeps through their hands and Katie is thrown backwards.

"Katie!" Dean yells running to his fallen wife. He kneels down to help her to her feet. "You ok?"

"I'm fine" Katie says her breaths quick. She glances over at Anna who's staring back at her. "I know what you are"

"So do I" Anna replied. " I remember who I am"

"Well someone mind sharing with the rest of the class" Dean snapped still an arm around Katie's shoulders.

"An angel" Anna said simply. Both Sam and Dean turn to her.

"Well did not see that one coming" Dean replied and Katie looked up at him with a half-smile.

They all made their way to Bobby's library to see what else there was to know Anna. Ruby kept a watchful eye on the woman, her distrust for the angels very clear.

"Don't be afraid, I'm not like the others" Anna said glancing over at Ruby.

"I don't find that very reassuring." Ruby replied and Katie scoffed. "What?"

"Nothing I've said that same thing recently about you" Katie replied and Ruby just rolled her eyes.

"So...Castiel, Uriel - they're the ones that came for me?" Anna asked looking over at Sam.

"You know them?" Sam asked.

"We were kind of in the same foxhole." Anna replied.

"So, what, they're like your bosses or something?" Dean asked a bit curious as to this new information about the angels.

"Try the other way around." Anna replied.

"And now they want you dead" Katie said and Anna nodded.

"Orders are orders. I'm sure I have a death sentence on my head." Anna replied still looking to Katie.

"I don't understand, why?" Katie asked.

"I disobeyed..." Anna sighed. " Which, for us, is about the worst thing you can do. I fell."

"Meaning?" Dean asked.

"It means she fell to earth" Katie said. "Became human"

"Wait a minute. I don't understand. So, angels can just become human?" Sam asked.

"It kind of hurts. Try cutting your kidney out with a butter knife. That kind of hurt." Anna said remembering to pain. "I ripped out my grace."

"Come again?" Dean asked trying to understand what all this meant.

"My grace." Anna repeated. "It's...energy. Hacked it out and fell. My mother, Amy, couldn't get pregnant. Always called me her little miracle. She had no idea how right she was."

"So, you just forgot that you were God's little Power Ranger?" Dean joked.

"The older I got, the longer I was human, yeah." Anna replied.

"So how did you know Katie?" Dean asked and Anna and Katie looked at each other once more.

"That I don't know" Anna lied. She knew that even if she wasn't an angel anymore there still were some things that couldn't be revealed. Not yet anyways.

"I don't think you all appreciate how completely screwed we are." Ruby stated and Katie rolled her eyes. She really disliked this demon with a passion.

"Ruby's right. Heaven wants me dead." Anna added.

"And hell just wants her." Ruby continued. " A flesh-and-blood angel that you can question, torture, that bleeds. Sister, you're the Stanley cup. And sooner or later, heaven or hell, they're gonna find you."

"I know. And that's why I'm gonna get it back." Anna stated.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Her Grace" Katie answered. "Do you know where it is?"

"Lost track." Anna answered " I was falling about 10,000 miles per hour at the time."

"Wait. you mean falling, like, literally?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Anna replied.

"Like the way a human eye can see?" Sam asked. " Like a comet maybe or a meteor?"

"Why do you ask?" Anna asked and Sam went into research mode overtime.

As the night came Katie took Anna back to the panic room, so the woman could finally get some sleep.

"You lied" Katie said and Anna turned to her.

"It wasn't my truth to tell" Anna replied. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Katie replied.

"Do you know how many angels have seen my father's face?" Anna asked and Katie shook her head no. "About have no idea how it felt to have a life that is just obedience" Anna replied. "To follow orders or die"

"How do you even know He's there if you haven't seen him?" Katie asked.

"Blind faith" Anna replied. "But not for you"

"You know?" Katie asked.

"Well yes" Anna replied. "His essence is all over you. He doesn't show himself often and for him to show himself to you on more than one occasion"

"Would make a lot of you brothers and sisters angry huh?" Katie asked.

"Yeah" Anna replied. "But it has nothing to do with them, it's you"

"So I hear. I'm something special" Katie replied. "With the weird lights, and the feeling, and hey I think I made my mother appear, she ran off though"

"I'm sure everything will make sense one day" Anna said.

"Hopefully one day is soon" Katie replied. "You should get some rest" Katie watched as Anna lay on the cot. She glanced down at the woman's still form for a moment. Katie closed the door to the panic room behind her and climbed the stairs. She watched as Sam sat surrounded by books and articles and Ruby nearby. Katie decided the best thing to do was head outside.

Katie walks as the night air blows through her hair. She still can't stop thinking about Him. There's a part of her that thinks she imagined the whole thing, but deep down inside she knows it was real. He came to her. Katie walked over and slid on top of the hood of one of Bobby's junkers and laid back and stared up at the bright stars. Katie brought her bandaged hand in front of her and removed the bandage to reveal a healed hand. She was surprised, she should be but this was _her_ life we were talking about.

"There you are" Katie heard a voice say, and she couldn't help the smile that came to her face. Sure everything was so terribly bad right now but his voice just made her smile. Katie turned her head to see Dean walking over to her. Katie sat up as Dean soon joined her on the hood.

"Yeah, well my number one enemy at the moment is in the library right now" Katie replied.

"Look if anyone can understand the whole not trusting demons thing it's me" Dean said. "But I talked to Sam and maybe we may have misjudged her" Katie shook her head and turned her head away.

"Dean I get that Ruby has done all of this "good stuff" Katie said "But there is more to it, I don't know what it is yet, but she is not someone we should get in the habit of playing nice with" Katie turned back to Dean who was looking at her a look she didn't recognize. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just there's something different about you" Dean replied. Katie quirked an eyebrow before looking down at herself.

"Different how?" Katie asked.

"I don't know it's just something" Dean placed a hand on the side of Katie's face. Katie placed her hand on Dean's.

"Dean-" Katie started.

"Hey" Sam said surprising both of them.

"Did you find something?" Dean asked.

"I think so" Sam replied and they all went back into the house. Katie, Sam and Dean walked in to see Anna back upstairs.

"Couldn't sleep" Anna said. "What did you find Sam?"

Sam told everyone of the miracle oak tree in Union Kentucky. It's location seemed about right for where Anna fell. So now all they need to go check it out. They packed up everything they needed and headed outside. Katie stood on the porch to see Anna and Ruby climb in the back seat of the impala. Dean comes behind her and follows her gaze.

"Look the drive won't be that long" Dean said bring a hand around her waist.

"To you maybe" Katie replied looking over at him. "To me this will be the longest drive ever" Katie walked down the stairs to the other side of the impala. She got into the backseat glad of Anna being the human barrier between her and Ruby.

The ride was pretty silent as they drove down the highway. Katie looked up and saw Dean with a grin on his face as he looked in the rear-view mirror.

"What?" Katie asks.

"Nothing." Dean replied with a chuckle. " It's just an angel, demon and a witch riding in the backseat. It's like the setup to a bad joke... Or a penthouse forum letter.

"Dude...Reality..." Sam said before pointing to the rear-view mirror "Porn."

"You call this reality?" Dean asked glancing over at his brother.

The next day they arrived and they all couldn't believe how beautiful the oak tree was. They all got out of the car and began walking over to it.

"Wow" Katie said looking over the tree. "That's just beautiful"

"It's where the grace touched down. I can feel it." Anna said

"You ready to do this?" Dean asked looking over at Anna who looked a bit unsure.

"Not really." She replied.

"Anna, what are we even looking for?" Sam asked looking around a bit.

"It doesn't matter." Anna said shaking her head. " It's not here. Not anymore. Someone took it." They all looked over at her then back at the tree.

"Ok, let's get out of here then" Katie replied. They all got back into the impala and headed to an abandoned stable. Katie sat next to Anna as Sam, Dean and Ruby were talking. Katie looked down at her hand to see Anna grasping it tightly. "Anna what's wrong?"

"I can hear them again" Anna replied looking over at Katie. "Just listen" Katie looked at the woman confused before she too could hear the voices. Katie listened intently before her eyes grew wide before she jumped to her feet.

"No!" Katie yelled.

"Hey" Dean said running over. "What's wrong?"

"We can hear them" Anna replied. "The angels"

"Since when can you hear them?" Dean asked looking over at Katie who just lifted her and Anna's still conjoined hands and Dean just nodded.

"What are they saying?" Sam asked.

"It's weird... Like a recording... A loop. It says, "Dean Winchester gives us Anna by midnight, or..." Anna started

"Or what?" Dean asked.

"or we hurl him back to damnation." Katie said and Dean looked in her frightened eyes.

SAM  
>"Anna.. Do you know of any weapon that works on an angel?" Sam asks "To what? To kill them?"<p>

"Nothing we could get to" Anna said shaking her head. " Not right now."

"Okay, wait, wait. I say we call Bobby." Dean suggested. " We get him back from hedonism."

"Dean, what's he gonna tell us that we don't already know?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, but we got to think of something!" Dean yelled before stalking out of the barn. Katie paced the barn trying to think. She couldn't lose Dean, but for some reason she couldn't let Anna die either. She ran her hands through her hair before walking over to Anna.

"Hey, I'll be right back" Katie said. "I'm just going to go check on him, I'll be right outside if you need me" Anna nodded and Katie turned to leave. Katie walked out to see Dean looking in a book over the impala. Katie just walked up and hugged him tightly from behind. Dean brought his hand to hers and turned around. "How you doing?"

"I'm good" Dean lied. "Don't worry we're going to figure this out"

"Oh yeah, you sound so convincing" Katie replied. "Dean can I ask you something?"

"Yeah" Dean answered.

"Dean do you trust that if I say I'll do something, that without a doubt I'll do it?" Katie asked and Dean looked at her a bit confused.

"Princess what are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Dean just answer the question" Katie said.

"Yeah sure" Dean replied. "Now what was that about?" Katie brought both of her hands to the sides of Dean's face and looked deeply in his eyes.

"Dean just listen" Katie said. "I won't let them take you back, no matter what ok?"

"Princess-"

"Dean" Katie replied. "You don't deserve to go back"

"Yeah, well we all go things we have to pay for sooner or later" Dean replied.

"You mean when you were in hell" Katie said and Dean just stared back at her. "Dean our wrong doings in the past aren't what define us"

"You don't understand" Dean replied walking over to the other side of the impala. "What I did…it was…"

"You're wrong Dean" Katie replied. "I understand more than you know." Katie placed her hands on the hood and looked down. "I've done some things that I'm not proud of" Katie looked up at Dean. "But the good things I've done have to make up for them, if not then what's the point. Dean there is a lot of things I know and there are just as many things I don't" Katie walked over to Dean. "But I know that your heart is good, and I know that you risk your life every day to keep people you don't even know safe" Katie brought Dean into a deep hug. "Never believe that you deserve all the bad stuff, because you don't, none of us do" Dean brought his arms around Katie and hugged her tightly.

"You know sometimes I still just can't figure it out" Dean said as he rested his chin on Katie's head.

"What?" Katie muffled with her face buried in his chest.

"What did I do to deserve you" Dean replied and Katie pulled back to look up at him. She brought her hands to the sides of his face and leaned up to capture her lips with his. Dean's hands slid Katie's side before he grabbed her and sat her on the hood of the car. Dean placed a hand on the back of Kati's lower back and gently pushed her forward into him. Katie wrapped her legs around Dean's waist as their kissing became more heated and their breathing erratic. Katie felt Dean's hand slid to her inner thigh. She couldn't help the moan that seemed to escape lips. A noise that must have sent Dean over the edge because before she knew it, he was picking her up and placing her in the back seat on the impala.

_Katie walks into the stable and is surprised that it__'__s empty. _

"_Well look at that. It__'__s cute when monkeys wear clothes__"__ Katie turned to see Uriel behind her. _

"_And hey, there__'__s a jackass with wings__"__ Katie replied. __"__Why are you in my dream?__"__  
><em>

"_It__'__s the only way we could chat__…__ Since you__'__re hiding like cowards__"__ Uriel said. _

"_Does Castiel know you__'__re paying me this little visit?__"__ Katie asked. _

"_No you see Castiel has this weakness__"__ Uriel replied shaking his head. __"__He likes you. I don__'__t times up, now give me the girl__"__ Katie stalked over to the angel so she was right in his face. _

"_That__'__s not happening__"__ Katie replied. She quirked an eyebrow when the angel closed his eyes and seem to sniff the air. His eyes shot open before he grabbed Katie by the shoulders. _

"_I knew it!__"__ Uriel shouted. __"__You have seen him, where is he__"__ His grip tightened on Katie__'__s shoulders shaking her a bit. For a dream, it felt awfully real. _

"_Let go of me!__"__ Katie ordered but his grip never loosened. _

"_Tell me where he is?__"__ Uriel demanded. _

"_I have no idea what you__'__re talking about!__"__ Katie said before pushing the angel hard in the chest, she saw a light illuminate from her hands as he shot across the barn. __"__Look whatever bad trip you__'__re on, leave me out of it, and leave Dean out of it as well.__"__ Katie closed her fists and the light was gone. __"__It won__'__t make any difference because Anna has her grace, full blown angel now__"_

"_That__'__s funny__"__ Uriel said getting to his feet. He reached around his neck to reveal a necklace. __"__Seeing as I have her grace right here, we can__'__t let hell get their hooks into her.__"_

"_Then just give it back to her__"__ Katie said. __"__She would be able to protect herself with it__"_

"_She committed a serious crime.__"__ Uriel replied. _

"_Oh really, why is that?__"__ Katie asked. __"__Thinking for herself, why is that a crime?__"_

"_This is our business, not yours.__"__ Uriel stated. __"__She's not even human... Not technically.__"_

"_Oh that is where you__'__re wrong Uriel dear__"__ Katie replied. __"__The moment I set eyes on her this became my business__"__ Katie walked up to him. __"__The moment you started threatening to throw my husband back to hell this became my business__"_

"_You think we won__'__t do it?__"__ Uriel asked. __"__Well it doesn__'__t matter, I__'__ve had a little chat with your husband and he will see things my way__"_

"_Oh really__"__ Katie said. _

"_Yes really. You mud monkeys have gotten so cocky, you will learn to bow down to us__"__ Katie__'__s fists tightened as her head dropped and her eyes closed. She lifted her head and opened her eyes that illuminated a bright white. She grabbed Uriel by the collar. _

"_I think you mean the other way around__"__ Katie growled. _

Katie's eyes flashed open awaking from the dream. She felt warm arms around her and the sound of a familiar heart beat filled her ears. Katie lifted herself a bit to look at a sleeping Dean. She didn't know if the threat was real or not, but she couldn't let them take him back. Katie felt Dean's hands move along her back and she watched as his eyes slowly opened.

Dean looked up at his wide awake wife, and could tell from the look in her eyes that something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked his voice husky. Katie looked down at him before laying her head back down on his chest. Dean tightened his arms around her. "Tell me what's wrong?"

"Lots of things" Katie said closing her eyes. "But at the moment our angel problem, is high up there. We should really get back on that"

"Fine" Dean replied. "Just a few more minutes though"

"Deal" Katie said snuggling closer to Dean.

Once they finally tore themselves from the backseat of the impala they walked into the stable to find Ruby was missing. Katie could see Dean getting a bit anxious about the whole possibility of going back to hell. She watched as he gripped the beer bottle in his hand.

"I don't know, man." Sam said. "Where's Ruby?"

"Hey, she's your hell buddy." Dean replied before taking another drink from the bottle.

"Little early for that, isn't it?" Anna asked.

"It's 2:00 a.m. somewhere." Dean replied looking down at the bottle.

"Yeah, but I'm sure we could use clear heads right now" Katie said.

"One would think" Dean said taking another drink from the bottle.

"You okay?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, of course." Dean replied before everyone's attention turned to the door. They all stood to their feet at the sight of Castiel and Uriel in front of them.

"Hello, Anna. It's good to see you." Castiel said as they walked in.

"How?... How did you find us? " Sam sputtered before looking over at his brother. "Dean?"

"I'm sorry." Dean said shaking his head.

"You didn't" Katie said grabbing Anna's hand. "How could you?"

"I don't understand Dean" Sam said "Why?"

"Because they gave him a choice." Anna replied. Katie looked at Dean, then over at Anna.

"They either kill me... or kill you." Katie finished. She looked over at Uriel who had a smug grin on his face. Anna gives Katie hand a gentle squeeze and Katie turns to face the girl.

"You did the best you could." Anna said.

"Anna I'm not letting this happen" Katie replied. "I can't let this happen"

"There is no other choice and you know it" Anna released Katie's hand and turned to Uriel and Castiel. " Okay, no more tricks. No more running, I'm ready" Katie watched as Anna walks over to Castiel when suddenly she feel a familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach and she tries her best to hide the smile that wants to grace her lips. Suddenly all sound stops and time seems to slow down. She watches as Anna talks to Castiel before the demon from before appears. Alistair Katie remembers, along with a few more demons. She should be doing something right now, but she stays still and…waits. As expected angels and demons fight along with Sam and Dean, and Anna in the middle of it. Katie looks to Uriel, and waits for her chance. She sees him preoccupied with one of the demons and runs over to him. Katie reaches and grabs the necklace from Uriel's neck.

"No!" Uriel shouts.

"Well I tried to tell you" Katie replied before tossing the necklace to Anna.

"Shut your eyes. Shut your eyes!" Anna yells and all the humans covers their eyes as a bright light comes from Anna's body, making Alistair disappear leaving only Ruby's knife behind. Everything was still for a moment looking at the spot Anna once was, before Dean finally broke the silence.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for?" Dean asked with a grin. "Go get Anna, Unless, of course, you're scared."

"This isn't over." Uriel growls looking over at Dean then turning to face Katie. "Not over at all"

"Oh, it looks over to me, junkless." Dean replied before Castiel and Uriel disappear. Sam goes over to Ruby.

"You okay?" Sam asks.

"Not so much." Ruby replies looking up at Sam.

"What took you so long to get here?" Dean asks.

"Sorry I'm late with the demon delivery." Ruby snaps "I was only being tortured."

"I got to hand it to you, Sammy." Dean said looking over at his brother. "Bringing them all together all at once - angels and demons. It was a damn good plan."

"Yeah, well, when you got Godzilla and Mothra on your ass, best to get out of their way and let them fight." Sam replied.

"Yeah, now you're just bragging." Dean said shaking his head before they turned to Katie whose back was turned to them.

"So, I guess she's some big-time angel now, huh? She must be happy" Sam said "Wherever she is." Katie turned to face them with a serious expression on her face.

"One would think" Katie replied. "But at least she's alive, I guess that is something"

"And so are we" Sam replied. "Thanks in part to Ruby" Katie looked over at Sam and then back at Ruby and then just bursts out laughing. Every looks at her a bit confused.

"Oh I really needed that laugh" Katie said trying to stop. "Let's get out of here shall we?" Katie turned and walked out of the stable. Sam looked down at Ruby.

"I'm sorry, she just doesn't understand" Sam said. "Really thank you"

"Don't mention it" Ruby replied before disappearing herself. Sam looked over at Dean who just shrugged. Sam just shook his head before walking to the door.

"Where you going Sam?" Dean asked.

"I'm just going to talk to her" Sam said as he walked.

"Sam!" Dean called running and stopping in front of his brother. "We're not going to have a repeat of what happened yesterday. This is just something you two are not going to agree on, so just let it go"

"Fine Dean" Sam replied. "I will let it go" Sam walked past Dean who sighed before walking out as well. The drive was long and silent. Dean glancing between Sam and Katie. This was uncharted territory for him. One of the good things about their whole situation was that they all got along. He really didn't want to be in the middle of this thing with Sam and Katie and he really didn't want to have to choose sides. After a few more hours Dean pulled over to the side of the road.

"I need a break" Dean said hopping out of the car.

"I can drive" Katie said getting out of the car.

"I meant we all could use a break" Dean said leaning on the side of the impala arms folded. Sam and Katie just looked at him for a moment before going on either side of him and looking out at the horizon. "I can believe we made it out of there."

"Again." Sam said.

"It's what we do" Katie added. It was silent for a while again.

"I know you guys heard him." Dean said. Sam looked over at his brother, and Katie just kept her eyes straight.

"Who?" Sam asked.

"Alastair. What he said..." Dean replied. " About how I had promise."

"I heard him." Sam replied.

"Me too" Katie said.

"You're not curious?" Dean asked.

"Dean, I'm damn curious." Sam shot back. " But you're not talking about hell, and I'm not pushing."

"Figured it wasn't something you could just come out and talk about" Katie said. "You needed time, we understood that"

"It wasn't four months, you know." Dean said, Katie looked over at him and even though he was looking straight ahead, she could make out the pain in his eyes.

"What?" She asked.

"It was four months up here, but down there..." Dean shook his head" I don't know. Time's different. It was more like 40 years." Katie felt her insides turn at his words.

"Oh, my God." Sam said in disbelief.

"They, uh... They sliced and carved and tore at me in ways that you..." Dean took a deep breath. "until there was nothing left. And then, suddenly... I would be whole again... Like magic..." Katie felt a tear fall down her cheek, she wanted and didn't want to know all this at the same time. "Just so they could start in all over. And Alastair... At the end of every day... every one... He would come over. And he would make me an offer. To take me off the rack..." Dean looked down. " If I put souls on...if I started the torturing. And every day, I told him to stick it where the sun shines. For 30 years, I told him. But then I couldn't do it anymore, Sammy." Dean said looking at his brother. "I couldn't. And I got off that rack. God help me, I got right off it, and I started ripping them apart. I lost count of how many souls. The - the things that I did to them." Katie looked up at him and he turned back to look straight ahead. The one thing he didn't look forward to was the look in her eyes when he finally told her the truth. He couldn't turn to face her.

"Dean..." Sam said. " Dean, look, you held out for 30 years. That's longer than anyone would have."

"How I feel... This... inside me..." Dean said his voice filled with guilt. "I wish I couldn't feel anything, I wish I couldn't feel a damn thing."

"You don't mean that" Katie said her voice a bit shaky. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "You gotta feel it Dean, you gotta feel it all" Katie walked to stand in front of him. She reached up and moved his chin so his eyes were locked on hers. "Because when you stop feeling is when you should worry"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there you go, hoped you like it. Hey I know you can let me know by pressing that button down there.**


	11. This Time With Feeling

**A/N: So I wanted to post this along with the chapter, but the site wouldn't let me log in...but here it is now. It's part of the last chapter, but I liked how the last chapter ended so I just added this as a continuation. **

* * *

><p>After Dean finally revealed what happened while he was in hell, everyone just seemed at a loss of words. Their problems just not meaning as much as they use to. They all got back into the impala, and continued to drive in silence. Night came fast and Dean pulled into the gas station to fill up.<p>

"Hey I'm gonna go to the bathroom" Katie said and Dean nodded. Katie walked into the bathroom of the gas station and it was as expected. She flipped the light switch and the dim light flickered. What little light there was revealed the disgusting scene before her. But she barely noticed as she closed the door behind her and walked in. Her mind reeling from learning what happened to Dean while he was in hell. She wasn't completely naive, she knew it wasn't pleasant but she didn't know it would be that severe. To know the pain he had to endure made her blood boil. Katie placed both hands on the sink and looked up at herself in the mirror. "What if they're all wrong about you?" Katie asked herself. "Why can't you just do anything right" Katie turned and walk away from the mirror, but turned back and saw herself once more. "He wasn't supposed to die, neither one of them was. You were supposed to protect them, but time after time you've failed" Katie walked back over and placed her hands on the sink. She felt the tears just pour down her face. "That wasn't supposed to happen to him, not him" Katie shook her head before clenching her fists and slamming them into the mirror repeatedly before stumbling back to the wall and sliding down to the floor. She looked down at the blood and cuts that now formed on her hands but she couldn't feel any pain.

"_Because when you stop feeling is when you should worry" _ The words she'd just said to Dean a couple hours earlier echoed in her mind. The sudden sound of wings flapping brought Katie's attention to the familiar red headed angel. Anna kneeled down and grabbed both of Katie's hands.

"You helped me more than you will ever know" Anna said and Katie looked down to see as the cuts began healing. "And now I'm here to help you. Stand up" Anna helped Katie to her feet and brought her to the broken mirror. "fix it" Katie turned to Anna confused. "You heard me fix it" Katie turned back to the mirror.

_Mirror, Mirror do as I say_

_Become whole, before pieces were stray_

_Reveal the truth, without delay_

Katie watched as the pieces of mirror, came back together perfectly. She stared shocked when it was done, she saw her and Anna's unaltered reflection in the mirror. Katie felt it. Her powers once again running through her veins.

"How?" Katie asked looking over at Anna. "I stopped feeling"

"No, you were feeling it all" Anna replied. "Until it finally happened"

"What happened?" Katie asked and Anna turned her so she was looking at herself once more in the mirror.

"You felt a fraction of what it's like to be Him" Anna said. "And you're still fighting the good fight"

"I'm confused" Katie said.

"That's because you're still not where you need to be" Anna replied. "But you will be, and with your powers you will be able to get there a little sooner"

"How do you have the power to do this?" Katie asked and Anna leaned in closer to her.

"Who said I did" Anna replied before disappearing. Katie stood there for a moment before finally leaving the gas station bathroom. She got back into the backseat of the impala. She didn't say anything. She would, of course she would. Just now, there was just too much on her mind. Like how bad things were going to get, if they felt she needed her powers to handle it. Katie looked between Sam and Dean as they once pulled off into the night.

"You were right about her" Anna said as she watched the impala speed off.

"Well I'm always right so no surprise there" Urim replied.

"I'm just surprised she didn't figure it out" Anna said. "I mean she had to know what she was feeling was not of the normal"

"Well she's human" Urim replied. "It takes them a little longer to catch on, but she will"

"It got uncanny at times, when I was watching her" Anna said. "And the way she tried protecting me, it was just like-"

"I know" Urim said. "I see it in her every time I lay eyes on her. He's getting her ready"

"I wonder how she's gonna handle such a big destiny" Anna says looking over at Urim and Urim just smiled.

"Oh Anna" Urim said looking over at the other Angel. "She'll handle it with untold grace"

* * *

><p><strong>An: So there you go. Will hopefully be able to crank out a new chapter soon, and it'll probably be straight from the imagination of mine.**


	12. It's all in the Blood

**A/N: Hello everyone, sorry for the wait, but here is your chapter...ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Katie was fast asleep in the backseat of the impala. After Dean's hunting kick this was very rare, but he seemed better after they saved that family. They even did a little minor work in this town of magicians. All in all things were somewhat normal. Well there was the whole Katie still hadn't told Dean or Sam about her powers. If you asked, she wouldn't be able to tell you why she hadn't told anyone. Maybe she was scared. She didn't want to tip the whole balance they had going on. Or maybe it was the fear she had that maybe Dean never really got over his disdain for witches. Yeah, he still seemed freaked about the whole light thing, but she knew he liked that she just couldn't pop out whenever she wanted or that she actually needed him to protect her sometimes. He loved that she needed him and apart of her loved needing him. Without the powers she didn't have so much responsibility, she could just be somewhat normal.<p>

The car hit a bump and Katie's eyes flittered open. She squinted out the window, the sun shining all around. Katie tilted her head in confusion. She remembered going to sleep when the sun was out, it should be night right now.

"Did I really sleep that long?" Katie asked herself.

"She's going to kill you, you know that don't you?" Katie heard Sam say.

"Yeah, well I think the woman on the other end of that phone was scarier" Dean replied. "I still can't figure out how she got my number"

"Why does she want to see her so bad anyway?" Sam asked looking out the window. "There's way more important things we could be doing now"

"She's family Sam" Dean replied. "Maybe it'll do her some good to see some parts of her family that actually care about her. After what her mom said I just feel she's pulling away from them and I don't want that. Family is important and I don't want her to give up the few good ones she has" Katie listened to their conversation.

"Well even though your heart was in the right place, she's still going to kill you" Sam said chuckling. "I mean drugging her was a bit excessive don't you think"

"YOU DID WHAT!" Katie growled startling both Sam and Dean. Dean swerved a bit before getting a handle back on the wheel. "Did he just say you drugged me?"

"Listen princess just calm down" Dean said glancing over his shoulder at Katie.

"Calm down!" Katie repeated. "You want me to calm down, you know what stop the car"

"Katie-" Dean said.

"I SAID STOP THE DAMN CAR!" Katie yelled and Dean quickly pulled over to the side of the road and Katie jumped out. Dean got out as well. Katie walked away from the car and Dean followed after her.

"Princess come back" Dean said before finally catching up to her. He grabbed her arm and before he knew it she'd punched him hard in the stomach. Dean grabbed his stomach and hunched over.

"Husband or not you will never, ever, ever drug me again" Katie seethed bending over by Dean's ear. "Got it?" Dean shook his head unable to form word at the moment. "Now why did you-" Katie stopped when she saw the "You're now entering Memphis Tennessee" Sign. She turned back to Dean. "Grandma Rose got to you didn't she?" Dean once again nodded before standing to his feet. "Well she must be really desperate to get me there if she asked for your help" Katie eyed Dean for a moment before turning and walking back to the car. "Well let's go see what the big deal is" They all got back in the car and Dean looked over at Sam who seemed to be trying really hard not to laugh.

"Oh shut up" Dean said before starting up the impala and pulling off. A few minutes later they pulled in front of the big country house. But they're attention was mostly on the numerous people around carrying tables, chairs and flowers.

"Oh God no" Katie said getting out of the car. "She wouldn't do this to me, she loves me she just wouldn't do this to me"

"Ok I'm lost what's going on?" Dean asked and Katie turned toward him.

"This my Dear husband is the wedding from hell" Dean looked confused when it finally hit him.

"Wait, Alex and Bridget" Dean said.

"Yes" Katie said looking back at the people. "I can't believe Bridget would do this, I can't believe she would-"

"What?" Dean asked.

"It's just-" Katie looked up at him before looking away again. "It's nothing, let's just get out of here" Katie turned to get back into the car.

"Oh no you don't young lady" a voice called and Katie froze in place. She turned around to see the familiar face of her short grandma Rose walking toward her. "If I have to be here for all this crap then so do you"

Katie walked over to the woman and crossed her arms sizing her up. Grandma Rose did the same thing. Sam and Dean shared a look before turning back to face the two women.

"You told my husband to drug me?" Katie asked tilting her head toward Dean.

"How else was I going to get you here" Rose replied turning to face Dean. She walked over and stood in front on him. She looked him over a bit. "So you're the boy who married my granddaughter?" Dean immediately stood up straight. "Uh Yes ma'am" He could hear Sam laughter and so did grandma Rose who looked over at him. "Something funny?" Sam immediately straightened his face.

"No ma'am" Sam shook his head.

"Good" Rose turned back to Dean. "So how bad did you get it when she realized what you did?"

"I punched him in the stomach" Katie piped in. "But I guess he would've gotten a lot worse if he didn't" A smile came to Grandma Rose's face as she brought a hand to the side of Dean's face. Dean just looked a bit confused mixed with some fear as he looked down at the older woman.

"Aw let's just hope that never happens" Rose replied before turning back and walking back toward the house.

"I'm not staying here!" Katie called back folding her arms. Grandma Rose turned around.

"Oh yes you are" Rose replied.

"No I'm not" Katie replied. "I'm not about to watch my sister marry my ex, and I'm not going to be here when my mother gets here"

"Oh right, Lacey did tell me what she said to you" Rose replied. "Don't worry I'll have a little talk with her about it"

"Don't bother because we're leaving" Katie turned back to the impala.

"Young lady you step one foot in that car I promise you, your day will get a whole lot worst" Katie grumbled something before turning back around to face the woman. A big smile came across Rose's face. "Now why don't yall getcha bags and head up to the guest rooms, I gotta go finish cooking. And Katie dear when you're settled why don't you come down and help me" With that Rose turned and headed back in the house.

"I think you were right princess" Dean said. "That is one scary lady"

"You have no idea" Katie replied. They grabbed their things and Katie led them inside the house. Sam and Dean couldn't believe how nice it was. They'd never really been in a house that felt so much like home. Dean couldn't get past the wonderful aroma that seemed to be coming from the kitchen. Katie just stalked up the stairs until she stopped by the door of one of the rooms. "Sam you will sleep here, do not get too comfortable, because no matter what the old bat says, we're not staying for this wedding" Sam just nodded and went into the room. He looked around and couldn't believe how warm and homey it felt. He sat his bag on the bed and laid down on the bed, with his feet off the side.

"And this is my room" Katie said as her and Dean came in. They sat their things on the bed and Katie just kicked off her shoes and threw herself on the bed. Dean on the other hand decided to look around. He looked at the many pictures Katie had on her wall of her when she was younger.

"Is that you?" Dean asked and Katie lifted her head in his direction. "In your little cowgirl get up and everything, I'm so gonna need a copy of this"

"Ha Ha" Katie said dropping her head back on the pillow. "I can't believe she making me do this, hell I can't believe I letting her make me do this"

"What's the big deal, it's free food and booze which is a winning combination if you ask me" Dean said plopping on the bed next to Katie.

"Dean the last thing I want to see is Alex marrying Bridget" Katie sighed closing her eyes.

"Hmm" She heard Dean say. She opened her eyes to turned to see him staring straight ahead.

"Dean I didn't mean-"

"I'm going to go look around a bit" Dean said getting of the bed and walking out the door. Katie just dropped her head on the pillow and looked up at the ceiling. She grabbed the other pillow and brought it over her face and screamed.

After showering and changing Katie headed downstairs. She walked in the kitchen to see a few cousins and aunts she hadn't seen in a very long time. Everyone seemed to stop when she walked into the kitchen.

"Hello everyone" Katie said with a small wave.

"Oh for petes sake, can we get back to work ladies, there's a wedding soon" Grandma Rose said. Katie grabbed her grandmother's arm and pulled her out the back door.

"Gram, I cannot be here for this" Katie said.

"And why not, this is your sister's wedding" Rose replied.

"Gram she's marrying my ex fiancé" Katie said. "Since when has the sanctity of being sisters mattered at all for Bridget. And then she had the nerve to get married here, of all places." Katie turned to see some men lifting up a beautiful flowered white arch in front of the lake. "I mean everyone including her knew this was my dream"

"Are you done?" Rose asked.

"Yeah" Katie grumbled crossing her arms.

"I know you're married now and you have a different last name but you will always be a Carlson" Rose said taking a step closer to her granddaughter. "And Carlson women are strong, and we stay that way no matter what's being thrown at us, and we do it with a smile and snippy comeback, got it"

"Yes ma'am" Katie said turning back toward the lake. "So when's this catastrophy starting?"

"Tomorrow at 9am sharp" Rose replied. "And I'm trying to get as much done before that mother of yours gets here, I want to give her my full attention" Rose said about to go back in the house. "Oh and go find that husband of yours, he's walking around like someone shot his dog" Katie sighed before walking down the stairs of the porch. Katie walked past the wedding workers when she spotted one of them on a ladder that looked very shaky. And as expected the man slip front the latter, but Katie quickly raised her hands freezing the man and unintentionally everything and one around her. Katie looked up to even see a few birds frozen in flight. Katie quickly went over and climbed up the latter and pushing the man back on it. She climbed down the latter before twirling a finger unfreezing everything. The man on the latter looked a bit confused seeing that he was still on the ladder, he just shrugged and continued hanging flowers. Katie just looked around before going off to find Dean. She been walking for quite a while before she found him, farther down the lake away from all the people.

"There you are" Katie said. Dean didn't say anything as he threw another rock in the lake. Katie walked over and looked over at the beautiful clear water. "I don't think I ever told you this, but when I was twelve, I saw my first demon right here actually. It possessed Bridget and tossed her into the lake, and I jumped in after her." Katie ran her hands through her hair. "Which was pretty stupid seeing as I had no idea how to swim, but I jumped in after her and somehow we both ended up back up here." Katie took a seat on the ground and Dean turned toward her. "Of course when Bridget was Bridget again, she called me a freak and went and told our mother that I tried to drown her" Katie brought her knees to her chest. "And of course my mother believed her and I was grounded and sent to therapy, fun times I tell you" Katie looked up at Dean. "Dean my problem with this wedding has absolutely nothing to do with feelings I have for Alex, which I don't have, it's the fact that my sister who has done nothing but made my life a living hell is the one getting the happy ending"

"But what we have, it's not that bad is it?" Dean asked and Katie stood to her feet and walked over to him. She took his hand in hers and put the other to the side of his face.

"Dean whatever life Bridget and Alex have will never hold a candle to you and me" Katie said before pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

"So are we staying for this thing or are we hitting the road?" Dean asked.

"Well apparently to live up with the Carlson women code I have to stay and appear affected by this whole thing" Katie said. "So I think we're staying" Dean wrapped an arm around Katie's waist as they began walking back to the house.

"Good because I really want to see your grandma rip your mother a new one" Dean replied with a light chuckle.

Sam didn't realize he had dozed off until the sound of voices woke him up. He flipped his eyes open to see Lacey staring down at him.

"Sam, you're awake!" Lacey said with a big smile.

"Uh yeah, hey" Sam said sitting up off the bed to see Jason and Derrick as well. "Hey guys, what are you doing in here"

"Well Gram said you were here so we came to say hi" Lacey said.

"Actually what we really want to know is why you guys are here" Jason said. "I would've guessed this is the last place Kat would want to be"

"It is" Sam replied standing to his feet. "But your grandmother can be a very persuasive woman"

"I think it's great she's here" Lacey said walking over to the window. "Least now I won't have to be here with all the lame fuddie duddies"

"Hey I just hope it's an open bar" Derrick said scratching his stomach.

"Of course you do" Lacey said before turning back to Sam. "So where is Kat and Dean?"

"I don't know, I've been sleep" Sam replied.

"Well you should get ready" Jason said.

"Get ready for what?" Sam asked.

"The rehearsal dinner" Jason replied. "You get to meet a whole slew of crazy people" With that Jason walked out of the room.

"Crap, does that mean I have to shower?" Derrick asked and Lacey just grimaced.

"Yes idiot you have to shower and put on clean clothes" Lacey replied. Derrick muttered something under his breath before stalking out. Lacey turned to Sam who was digging through his bag. "Hey you ok, you seem I don't know different"

"I'm fine" Sam replied. "I guess I'm just not use to all of this"

"All of what?" Lacey asked.

"The big family thing" Sam replied. "For a long time it's just been me and Dean and now…"

"Now you're being thrown to the wolves known as the Carlson's" Lacey replied. "Don't worry Sam, I'll protect you" Lacey said before leaving. Sam stared at the door for a moment a smile coming to his face before he turned back to his bag.

Katie and Dean walked back to the front of the house in time to see two cars pull up. Dean heard Katie sigh when she realized who was in the cars.

"What are you doing here!" Bridget yelled getting out of the car. "No, No no you cannot be here, you're just gonna ruin everything"

"Good to see you too Bridg" Katie said. Bridget stalked over to Katie.

"You think I'm kidding?" Bridget asked. "This is my day, MINE, and I will not let you ruin this like you ruin everything, so you and your husband leave now!"

"I don't think so sweet heart" They all turned to see Grandma Rose walk down the stairs of the porch. "You see this here is my house, and I will invite anyone I want here, and that includes all my grandchildren" Bridget just growled.

"MOTHER!" Bridget screamed and Linda came over quickly wrapping an arm around her daughter.

"Rose, how could you do this?" Linda asked. "You know how important this day is to Bridget, and keeping her happy"

"Oh put a sock in it" Grandma Rose said. "Now you all go and get ready people will be here soon" And with that Grandma Rose turned and headed back into the house. Bridget just stalked into the house after her grandmother and Linda walked over to Katie.

"You do anything to ruin this for your sister, I swear there will be consequences" Linda said before going into the house as well.

"Don't you just feel the love babe?" Katie asked looking up at Dean.

"Don't worry, we'll get through this" Dean replied before Alex walked over and Dean immediately went to that guy.

"Look Kat, I'm so sorry about that" Alex said. "I'm really glad you're here" Alex turned to Dean's glare. "Uh you too Dean, thanks for coming" Alex then quickly climbed the stairs and went into the house.

"Yeah, I still don't like that guy" Dean said and Katie just shook her head. She turned to see her father walking over to them.

"Ah, why do I get the feeling that this is going to be one interesting wedding?" Robert asked and Katie just brought her arms around him. "Don't worry sweetie, it'll all be over before you know it" they pulled from the hug and Katie looked up at him. "Or at least that's what I keep telling myself" Katie laughed a bit before Robert turned to Dean and held out his hand.

"Young man" Dean shook his father in laws hand. "I'm sure you've been taking good care of my daughter"

"Absolutely sir" Dean replied.

"Good, you should come find me later" Robert replied. "We have a long overdue conversation" With that Robert went up the stairs and into the house.

"Should I be scared?" Dean asked.

"Dean that man was raised by Grandma Rose" Katie replied. "Of course you should be scared." Katie walked back in to house and was about to head up the stairs to her room when she stopped. She grabbed her head and leaned against the wall when the sudden horrific images flashed in her mind.

_Katie's eyes shut tight and when she opened them everything was quiet. She looked down to see blood smeared on the floor as if someone was dragged. She walked and along the walls were bloody handprints. She headed to the dining room and clasped a hand over her mouth as she laid eyes on the dead bloodied bodies of her entire family. She turned around when she heard the deep throaty laughter of someone from outside. She slowly headed for the back door and stood on the porch to see who was out there. The figure laughed again. _

"_Who…Who are you?" Katie asked. "Why- why did you do this, they're innocent" the figure just laughed again. _

"_I will succeed where all others have failed my dear" the figure said stepping forward and Katie instantly recognized him. The face that haunted her dreams for so long. . "I'm going to break you like I did with ole Grampa Ned, before I kill you" _

"Katie! What's wrong?" Dean shook Katie's shoulders when suddenly she blinked.

"Dean" Katie said looking into Dean's scared eyes.

"Oh thank God" Dean pulled Katie into a tight hug. "What the hell just happened?" Katie pulled away from him.

"Dean something terrible is going to happen" Katie replied before grabbing his hand and pulling him upstairs. She stopped in front of Sam's door and just opened the door. Sam looked up startled. "We have trouble, my room now" Katie relayed the same message to Jason, Derrick and Lacey and now they were all in Katie's room after hearing about her vision.

"So a demon is coming to kill our entire family?" Jason asked. "I don't get it why?"

"It was him, the one who killed pop, it was his face anyways. I can't believe this is happening" Katie replied. "Once again it's all my fault." Katie stood from the bed and walked over to the window. "Maybe mom and Bridget are right maybe I just do ruin everything"

"Look that's not true Princess" Dean said walking over and grabbing her hand. "Look we just need to figure this out. Now is there anything about the demon you can remember?" Katie closed her eyes and took a deep breath, when the image of the dark figure came to her mind.

"Nothing that will be much help" Katie replied. "He came to me wearing the face I last saw him wearing, there's no telling who he's wearing to this party." Katie then looked over at her brother. "Wait, there was something odd, he had a gold tooth"

"Okay" Derrick said standing to his feet with a single clap of his hands. "Let's go find a pimp at a wedding" And with that he stalked out of the room.

"Someone seriously needs to talk to his mother" Lacey said shaking her head. "Like did she drop him on his head when he was a child or something, because that just isn't normal"

"Look at this party tonight we're gonna split up and we're gonna check every guest at this party" Katie said.

"Uh Kat you do know why Bridg picked here for the wedding don't you?" Katie just shook her head. "Because she could have as many people as she wants. There's gonna be at least a hundred people here, how are we supposed to check the all"

"Ok guys this isn't difficult" Katie said looking around at her family of hunters. "A demon is coming to kill our family, and we're not going to let that happen, so a hundred or a thousand guests, we're checking them ok?" Everyone just nodded a yes when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey-" everyone turned to see Alex pop his head in the door. "Oh there you all are, your grandmother asked me to see if everyone was ready, people will be here soon"

"We'll be ready soon Ally" Lacey replied flashing one of her smiles.

"Is everything alright?" Alex asked looking over at the rest of them. He could tell from their faces the answer to that question.

"Everything is fine Alex" Katie replied. "Don't worry, nothing will ruin this special day for you and my sister. You should get going, don't want the bride to be to wonder where you've run off to" Alex looked at her and knew from all the years they'd spent together that something was definitely wrong. Dean noticed the look Alex was giving Katie and cleared his throat loudly. Alex snapped out if it and glanced over at Dean.

"Right, well I guess I'll see you all there" Alex said before turning and leaving.

"I really don't like that guy" Dean said.

"Hey focus, everyone know what they're doing?" Katie asked and they all nodded. "Good, Lacey you're going with Sam, I don't want you doing anything on your own"

"C'mon Kat I'm ready to go solo, I've been practicing my shooting" Lacey held up her hand like a gun. "I've been studying my latin, and have almost gotten through one of the books, if only I could stop falling asleep" Jason snorted. "Shut up Jay, if you'd just teach me all this stuff no one would have to be on Lace duty" Both Jason and Katie started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You said Lace duty" Jason and Katie said at the same time before turning to each other. "Jinx…double jinx….triple.."

"Guys really!" Dean yelled.

"You're right" Katie said turning around. "That was just-"

"Immature" Jason finished. "We just can't help it, it's_"

"This house" Katie added. "It makes us act like kids again"

"Well whatever it is, stop it" Dean snapped.

"Alright everyone let's do this" Lacey said walking over to the middle of the room and extending her arm. " Team Carlson Winchester on three" they all looked at her like she was crazy. She slowly brought her hand back. "Fine be like that. I'm going to get dressed" Lacey stalked out of Katie's room.

"Wow you guys are weird" Sam said shaking his head.

"You have no idea my friend" Jason said as they headed out the door. "I better go find Derr before he asks the priest if he's pimp or not" Katie and Dean watched as they left and Dean wrapped an arm around Katie bringing her back to his chest.

"Don't worry" Dean whispered in her ear. "We will stop this" Katie leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"I hope you're right babe" Katie said.

A few hours later when all of the guests arrived, Derrick, Jason and Sam all stood around the snack table. Derrick was stuffing his face, with pretty much anything he could get his hands on.

"Dude really?" Jason asked looking at his friend.

"What dude it's good" Derrick said a bit muffled as food fell from his mouth.

"We're really gonna have to look into a leash for you" Lacey said walking over to them.

"Uh…wow" Sam said not knowing what else to say. The pink strapless gown, stopped right above her knees as it flowed effortlessly in the wind.

"Thank you Sam" Lacey said with a bright smile. Sam couldn't help the smile that graced his lips.

"You look descent shoe Lace" Derrick said nodding. "You may even get a chance to dance with muah, if we find this demon that's trying to slaughter your family that is"

"Do you even think about the words that come out of your mouth before you say them?" Lacey asked.

"No, no I don't" Derrick replied. "But that's just who I am"

"There's Dean" Jason said seeing a suited up Dean walking toward them. "But where's Kat?"

"Hey" Dean said looking over the food before digging in.

"Where's Kat?" Lacey asked.

"She said she'd be down soon" Dean replied. "She said something about killing you though"

"Oh the dress" Lacey replied.

"The dress?" Jason asked.

"Well Kat didn't have anything to wear, so I borrowed her my spare" Lacey replied.

"What's wrong with that?" Dean asked.

"Well it's kind of attention grabbing" Lacey replied with a smile. "And red" They all heard gasps as the guests in the back yard all turned their attention to the porch.

"Whoa" Dean said putting the plate of food he had down. He suddenly wasn't hungry anymore, for food anyways. He took a couple of steps forward. Katie spotted them, and walked over.

"You are so dead Lace" Katie said ducking behind Dean. "Who wears this?"

"You look hot" Lacey replied.

"I look like a hooker" Katie shot back.

"Well at least you look like a high class one" Derrick stated and everyone looked at him. "what that's a compliment."

"Whatever, we split up look for our gold tooth demon before anyone gets hurt" Katie said and everyone dispersed, Katie was about to do the same when she felt someone grab her arm.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dean asked pulling Katie close to him. "Without your powers you're just as vulnerable as Lacey"

"Well I like to think I can handle myself a little better than my sister" Katie replied bringing her hands up to straighten his tie. She wanted to tell him the truth, but now was definitely not the time.

"Well that maybe so, but I'm not chancing it" Dean replied.

"Fine" Katie sighed looping her arm around Dean's as they began their search. "So do you like the dress?"

"It's" Dean started looking Katie over and she just smiled. "Something"

"Something huh?" Katie said laughing. "Something the reason you're sticking to me like glue"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Dean replied before glaring at a random guy who's eyes were on Katie a little too long for his liking.

"Mother did you see what she is wearing?" Bridget whispered over to her mother as they glanced over at Katie and Dean. "She's going to ruin everything"

"Just ignore her dear" Linda replied handing her daughter a glass of Champaign. " Everyone is here to celebrate you and your marriage to Alex"

"I just don't like her here" Bridget said before taking a sip. "Whenever she's around Alex is different"

"Different how?" Linda asked and Bridget just turned and gave her mother a knowing look. "Oh, well then you will just have to stay on him, don't give him a chance to even think about your sister" Linda took the glass from Bridget's hand. "Go, go find him and remind him why he's marrying you"

"He's marrying me because you"

"Sweetheart remember what mommy said about secrets" Linda said. "You and Alex belong together, and I just made sure that happened. Now go find him, it's almost time for the bride and grooms' toast" Bridget shook her head and went off to find Alex.

"You know when I thought about what would be happening at this party, I didn't think that I would be looking into people's mouth's for a gold tooth" Lacey said as her and Sam walked around the crowd.

"Well hunting can get really weird at times" Sam replied keeping his eyes on the crowd. "But I think we're gonna have to get a little more proactive" Lacey looked up at him and then understood.

"No, no Sam do we have to?" Lacey asked and Sam just laughed.

"We're just going to talk to a couple people" Sam replied gently grabbing Lacey by the arm.

"But they're so boring" Lacey whined.

"Dude I don't need a babysitter" Derrick said. "Go, we can cover more people if we split up"

"Derrick, you just had your face in my great aunt's mouth" Jason replied. "I'm not going anywhere"

"Well how else are we going to find this guy?" Derrick asked.

"I don't know, but this really isn't working" Jason said.

"Oh I know that look" Derrick said before rubbing his hands together. "What's the plan?"

"There you are" Robert said walking over to Katie and Dean. "I was starting to think you were avoiding me"

"No sir" Dean replied.

"Good, do you mind if I borrow him for a while?" Robert asked looking at his daughter.

"Sure go ahead" Katie replied ignoring the look she was getting from Dean.

"Right c'mon then Dean" Robert said before turning and walking back toward the house. Dean gave Katie one more glare before following his father in law.

Katie started her search again, when she spotted someone venturing from the crowd toward the lake. She glanced around, before deciding to follow after them. As Katie followed the person, she tried getting a good look at their face, but the lack of light was making that all too difficult. Katie turned to realize how far from the party they were getting. She stopped when the person she'd been following finally stopped. The light that illuminated from the moon, help Katie to finally see who she'd been following.

"Alex" Katie said and she could see him jump a bit at her voice. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you"

"Kat, what are you doing out here?" Alex asked.

"I didn't know it was you" Katie said shaking her head. " Look I thought you were, someone else, I'll leave" Katie turned to leave.

"Wait" Alex said. "Don't go" Katie turned around and reluctantly walked over to him.

"What's going on Alex?" Katie asked.

"You ever doubt whether you're doing something because you want to do it or because others tell you it's what you should be doing"

"Alex you can't talk to me about this" Katie was about to leave but Alex grabbed her arm.

"I know I hurt you, I know" Alex stated. " But if I could go back-"

"Alex don't say that" Katie snapped. "I don't want to hear about any regrets you have about us, because it changes nothing"

"I never got to explain to you why I did it" Alex said. "Why I made that call"

"It doesn't matter why you did it Alex, you did and that's all that matters" Katie snapped again.

"No it isn't Kat" Alex said taking a step toward her. "You don't get it, you never did." Alex turned his back to her. "Do you know how it felt to be with you and never really be with you. Your mind was always off somewhere else, you were always itching for that next hunt"

"That's not true" Katie said. "When I was with you, I was with you totally and completely, if you felt different that was your problem, not mine"

"You may be right Kat, but there was something I did know" Alex said turning back to face her. "You were meant for great things, things you were not going to accomplish being with me. I didn't want to accept it, but after talking to your mother-"

"My mother?" Katie asked. "What did my mother tell you exactly?"

"She just said that maybe your destiny wasn't with me" Alex said looking down. "I knew she was right, so I made that call"

"Alex" Katie said and he looked up at her. "You are an idiot" With that she turned around and headed back to the party. She saw Bridget walking toward her.

"Please tell me you haven't seen Alex" Bridget says.

"Sorry sis" Katie replied " He's down there, don't worry all we did was talk. I would never manipulate him into doing something he didn't want to do"

"What are you talking about?" Bridget asked and Katie took a step toward her.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about Bridg" Katie replies. "I hope you're happy, I hope the life you've lied and manipulated to get is all you ever wanted"

"You just can't let anyone else have the spotlight can you Kat" Bridget said. "It all has to be about you, you get all the friends and the great guy, and freaking magical powers, maybe for once I wanted a little attention"

"And you got it Bridg" Katie said. "Too bad you had to stab me in the back to get it. I hope you get everything you deserve" Katie walked past her sister but stopped and turned around. "But I should thank you, because if you and mom hadn't done what you did I wouldn't have the best thing that ever happened to me" Katie turned back around and headed back up to the party. She walked back into the crowd looking around for Dean when suddenly everything froze around her. Katie looked around to figure out what was happening.

"That was me" a voice called and Katie turned to see Jason and Derrick walking toward her.

"What are you doing exactly?" Katie asked.

"Making our search a little easier" Jason said.

"Yeah, except you don't know how long it will stick" Katie stated running her hands through her hair. "This is ridiculous"

"Yeah, well do you have any better ideas?" Jason asks. Katie looked around the room for a moment before turning back to him.

"Well I have one" Katie said. "Unfreeze them" Jason looked down at his sister before complying. Katie walked over to the porch and climbed the steps. "Can I have everyone's attention please!" Katie called and everyone turned to her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Linda asked walking over to her.

"You're about to see mother" Katie replied before turning back to the crowd. "Will everyone come closer so you can hear me" Everyone looked a bit confused but slowly gravitated closer to the porch.

"What's going on?" Dean asked startling Sam and Lacey.

"I don't know" Sam replied.

"I know this is a bit odd, but I'm here to say that I'm very happy for my sister and Alex and I wish them the best future. I even wrote a poem especially for them" Katie cleared her throat and recited.

_Reveal yourself__, __show yourself_

_your glamours will fail_

_like these petals now fall__, __your own true heart__will be revealed_

_for all to see__, __naked and raw_

_so shall it be._

There was a sudden crash toward the back of the party and everyone turned their attention to the disruption.

"What kind of poem was that?" Linda whispered to Katie.

"The kind that speaks volumes mother" Katie replied before turning back to the crowd. "To Bridget and Alex!" Katie said before running down the stairs and toward the noise. Everyone seemed confused as they went back to what they were doing.

Dean was the first one behind her chasing after her. Sam and Lacey we're far behind.

"Damn it Princess" Dean said running furiously after his wife. Katie could see the figure running from her. She finally had a moment of realization and stopped. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and when she opened them she was standing in front of demon.

"Hi there you are, we've been looking all over for you" Katie said reaching for the demon. She was confused when her hands just went straight through the body. Just then the others finally caught up.

"Looks like you're gonna have to keep on looking" the demon replied. "If I was you I'd start with that grandma of yours" The demon began laughing before blinking away. Suddenly the sound of a shot gun blared at everything stopped. After a moment without having to close her eyes or really concentrate, Katie was standing in the kitchen behind her grandmother, actually her shotgun wielding grandmother.

"Gram" Katie said standing in front of the woman. "Are you ok?"

"Please I'm fine" Grandma Rose responded. "No two bit waiter with googily eyes gonna scare me" Katie turned and walked over to the body and knelt down beside it. She heard the sound of foot steps behind her.

"Hey are you ok?" Jason asked his grandmother.

"I'm fine child" Rose stated. "I had ole Besssy here, and nobody gets past us" Jason turned to Katie and the body.

"Is that him?" Jason asked and Katie stood to her feet to see Jason and Dean standing next to her Grandmother. Dean remaining silent, worried Katie a bit. But there were more pressing matters.

"Yeah, he was here alright" Katie replied before turning to her Grandmother. "But he got away"

"So he's out there?" Jason asked pointing outside just as Sam came walking in.

"Guys what's happening?" Sam asked. "People out there are getting antsy, after that gun shot, we can only keep them back there for so long"

"Well it's going to have to be longer" Katie replied. "He got away and I'm going to make sure he's not leaving in one of my family members"

"How do you plan on doing that?" Jason asked.

"With her powers of course" Dean said. Katie could hear the anger in his voice. "You do have your powers back, I mean how else could you be a couple feet in front of me then, here in the kitchen in less than a second"

"Dean-"

"Don't" Dean said raising a hand to Katie. "Let's just see if this bastard is her, then we can get in to this"

"Fair enough" Katie replied before walking past them to the door. They all shared a look before following behind her onto the porch. "Can I have everyone's attention please"

"What's going on?" A voice said from the crowd.

"Yeah, was that a gun shot?" another voice yelled.

"What did you do this time?" Bridget said walking to the base of the porch, Alex right behind her. "I knew you were going to ruin this for me, I just knew it, you can't just let me be happy" Alex grabbed Bridget's shoulder. "No I've held my tough long enough, maybe it's time people knew the real you. Maybe then you wouldn't get away with murder"

"Bridget don't!" Jason yelled. "It's not what you think"

"Of course it isn't" Bridget snapped. "She has you all wrapped so tightly around her finger. None of you can see that nothing but pain and heart ache follows where ever she is" Bridget climbed the stairs of the porch and stood in front of her still silent sister. "Are you happy now? Is this what you wanted, well I hope you're ready for this one" Bridget turned to the crowd of people. "Everyone, I think you all should know my dear sister's secret. She is a full blown, honest to God-" Bridget's voice suddenly stopped. Actually everything stopped. Katie lowered her hands before twirling a finger at Jason and Dean and Sam.

"Was she about to-" Jason said looking at a frozen Bridget.

"Yes she was" Katie replied lacking any kind of emotion. "Let's find the demon and leave"

"Kat-" Jason said.

"Don't Jason, I want nothing more than to find this demon and get the hell out of here" Katie replied before turning back to the crowd. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. " When I tell you, get these people and get them out of here"

"What are you about to do?" Dean asked.

"I'm going summon the demon" Katie replied.

"You can't, it's too dangerous" Jason said walking over to his sister. "We'll just find another way"

"There is no other way Jason" Katie snapped. "Look at them" Katie and Jason turned to the crowd in front of them. "Every last one of them is going to die, if I don't stop him. That's our family, and I'm not letting them die, when the time comes get them to safety"

"You're not doing this" Dean said shaking his head. Katie opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off. "No, not this time. You're not risking your life. Not again, there has to be another way"

"Dean there isn't" Katie replied making sure they're eyes met. "And you know it." She turned back to the crowd and took a deep breath. "I can do this, just trust me ok?" Katie raised her hands toward the frozen crowd of people and closed her eyes.

"_Magic Forces black and white, Reaching out through space and light."_ A fierce wind began blowing as Katie spoke. Decorations and flowers blowing in the strong wind. Dean's eyes never taken from his wife. "_Be he far_" Katie's voice roared and a cut appeared on her arm and blood oozed from the wound.

"Katie!" Dean shouted about to step toward her but Jason grabbed his arm.

"Dean, you can't" Jason replied. "Summoning evil, for us is dangerous for a reason." Jason turned to his sister and Dean followed his gaze. "You have open yourself up to something so dark and so evil that wants nothing more than to eat you alive"

"_Or be he near" _Katie's let out. The pain nearly unbearable as more cuts formed along her legs and face._ "Bring me the demon" _Katie felt a gut wrenching pain in the pit of her stomach causing her to fall to her knees. Both Sam and Jason had to hold Dean back from going to Katie._ "Bring me the demon_!" Katie repeated another sharp pain to the gut. She felt the blood climbing up her throat._ "BRING ME- " _And she stopped. The guys stopped as well and turned to her to see what was happening. They saw her staring into the crowd and they followed her gaze. They saw someone moving a woman. Suddenly the person let out a blood curdling scream, as black smoke escaped from her mouth. They watched as the smoke seemed to leave the woman's mouth and go straight into Katie.

"Katie!" Dean yelled trying to break loose from Sam and Jason's grasp. "No, this can't happen"

"Dean, there's nothing you can do!" Sam yelled when suddenly the last of the smoke entered Katie's body and Katie's head dropped. They stared at her unmoving body for a moment.

"Princess?" Dean said when suddenly Katie's head lifted and she inhaled deeply opening her eye. She lifted her hands and with a quick flick of her wrist unfroze the crowd. They all stared up blankly at her.

"Witch! "Bridget turned to Katie and stopped speaking. Katie looked back at her sister and took a step toward her.

"Someone smart would run" Katie growled to an unmoving Bridget. Bridget stared into the dark eyes of her sister, before forcing her feet to carry her down the stairs as quickly as possible. Katie turned back to the crowd. "RUN NOW" She screamed and that's all it took for chaos to ensue as everyone in the yard scattered trying to get away as quickly as possible. Katie turned behind her and closed her eyes and opened then just as quickly and they were once again normal. "Go! Get them to safety, I can hold on to him a little longer" Katie replied. Sam and Jason finally released Dean and ran down the stairs to get people out of there. Dean walked over to Katie but she stepped back. "Dean it's too dangerous, I don't know what this thing will do to you, just get out of here"

"I'm not leaving you like this" Dean replied. "We don't ever leave each other alone, remember?" Dean took another step forward and Katie lifted a hand to him. Before he knew what was happening he was gone, standing further down the block as people ran past him.

"Damn it!" Dean yelled as he headed back to the house.

Katie stood on the porch as the last of the people were gone. She stepped slowly down the steps until her foot finally touched the ground. She walked into the yard of destroyed decoration and stood there.

"_I should've known"_

"Yes, you should have" Katie replied. "I wasn't just gonna let you kill my family"

"_So you'd rather die than them." _

"No I rather you die than them" Katie responded "but that's not going to happen. I just have one last question, why did you do it, why did you come that night, why did you kill my grandfather?"

"_Well there's quite a few things you didn't know about dear ole grandpa Neddy" _

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked.

"_Why do you think you two got along do well?" _

"What are you trying to say?" She asked anxiously.

"_Grandpa was your first guide my dear, just like your priest"_

"So you killed him?" Katie asked not believing what she is hearing.

"_Well it did break you didn't it, got you on your own and vulnerable"_

"But it didn't work, I'm still alive and kicking and messing up everything you guys plan" Katie said.

"_Well that wasn't my choice, he's very sercretive" _

"Who is he?" Katie asked. "The one who put the demonic bounty over my head?"

"_Doesn't matter, he'll find you soon enough"_

"Well I'm counting on it" Katie replied. "But until then you feel that, that warm fuzzy feeling inside, that thing that's blocking you from taking me over, well dear demon it's killing you right now" Katie suddenly fell to her knees in pain as the demon inside of her tried his best to tear out of her. "It's no use, you're the one that's going to end"

"_Kind of poetic don't you think? It was bound to happen?" _

"Why did you come here?" Katie asked gripping at the pain in her stomach. "You knew I wouldn't go down without fighting"

"_Maybe I was tired of looking behind my back for you, maybe I was done" _

"Or maybe you just got a little too cocky" Katie said. She could feel the evil inside of her weakening until it was just gone. Katie looked down at the scars on her hands as they slowly faded away. A small smile graced her lips as she laid back on the cold ground and looked up at the night sky. She soon heard running footsteps, but she already knew who they belonged to. Dean's tall form was soon standing above her, she almost flinched at the look he was giving her. "Hello dear" He didn't say a word, just continued glaring down at her. "Say something"

Dean turned and walked away, as Katie quickly made her way to her feet.

"Dean wait, you know why I had to do this" Katie snapped and Dean turned around.

"No I don't know why you had to almost kill yourself" Dean snapped. "This is why-"

"This is why what Dean?" Katie asked.

"Why I was glad you didn't have your powers" Dean replied and he saw Katie's hurt expression. "It's not what you think. You're too reckless, you take way too many chances" Dean walked over and stood in front of her. "You could've died"

"But I didn't" Katie stated.

"But you could've" Dean said.

"Dean have you forgotten what our jobs are?" Katie asked. "What we do for a living, it is pretty much in the job description that we might die"

"You don't get it" Dean snapped. " What you did today was stupid, you didn't think"

"They were going to die Dean!" Katie yelled. "Every last man, woman and child at this party was going to die, and I couldn't let that happen"

"That's right you couldn't let it happen" Dean replied. "You can't save everybody, you can't sacrifice yourself every time you get this hero complex" Dean ran his hand through his hair. "What we do is get rid of the evil S.O.B.S that hurt people, but we do it smart and we make sure we live through it so we can do it all again the next day" Dean looked into Katie's eyes and she stared back. "You can't die ok, you can't just go and leave me, call me a hypocrite or whatever, but I can't be here without you" Dean brought his hands to the sides of Katie's face. "You're the reason I keep fighting, so please just try your damndest to just be careful and stay here" Katie leaned forward and brought her lips to Dean for a gentle kiss and pulled back to look up at him.

"Dean I will try my absolute hardest to play it safe, and not be so risky" Katie looked down for a moment before bringing her gaze back to his. "But I can't stop trying to save them all, for some reason every fiber in my body won't allow me to stop trying, I don't know what it is, I don't know why but I can't walk by someone I have the power to help, I hope you can understand that"

"Why do you have to care so much?" Dean asked putting his arms around Katie's waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Must be in my blood or something" Katie replied before the sounds of sirens brought her back to reality. "Right, lots of people saw some things they weren't supposed to"

"Yeah, and your sister ratted you out to all of them" Dean replied looking behind them. "We should probably get out of here"

"I can actually fix this" Katie replied and Dean turned his attention to her. "What, with my powers there's lots I can do" Katie pulled herself away and smiled before running to the front of her grandmother's house.

"Princess!" Dean called after her. He sighed before running after her.

_The Next Morning_

Bridget sits in her room staring at herself in the mirror. She reaches up to straighten the veil that sits on top of her head, before dropping her hands back to her lap. She stares at herself and wonders why she isn't smiling, why isn't she feeling the way a bride should be feeling at this moment. There was a knock at the door and Bridget quickly plastered on a fake smile.

"Come in" Bridget called and she heard the door open and close. Bridget took a deep breath before turning around. She was totally shocked to see her little sister standing in front of her.

"Katie what are you doing here?" Bridget asked.

"Don't worry, I'm not staying" Katie replied. "I just came to wish you luck"

"Really" Bridget said crossing her arms.

"No, really look Bridget I know we've never really gotten along, but you're my sister blood or not and well I love you" Katie said.

"Even after yesterday?" Bridget asked.

"You mean the whole revealing my secret?" Katie asked and Bridget nodded. "Well yes, I still love you. Yesterday was nothing short of a disaster and I'm sorry about that." Katie took a step toward her sister. "Look despite what you believe nothing I've ever done has ever been to hurt you, I hope you believe that" Katie turned and was about to leave when she heard Bridget's voice.

"I still dream about it" Bridget stated and Katie turned around. "That day that thing was inside of me, what you did"

"Bridget-" Katie said.

"No let me finish" Bridget replied holding up at hand toward Katie. "I remember that thing taking over and I remember you telling it to "get out of me sister" A smile came across Bridget's face, a real genuine smile. "And I remember being so jealous of how brave you were when you were face to face with that evil" Bridget closed her eyes. "I remember jumping into the water, and it burning my lungs, then out of no where hands grabbed mine and then I was safe" Bridget opened her eyes and looked at her sister. "I was so scared and I didn't know what happen, I just assumed-" A tear fell down her cheek. "Deep down I knew the truth, I knew it's because of you that I'm alive, Katie I'm sorry for everything I-just for everything" Katie quickly brought her arms around her sister and hugged her tightly.

"It's okay Bridg" Katie replied. "I forgive you" Katie pulled from the hug and smiled at her sister. "Now stop with the crying, you're messing up your make up" Katie grabbed Bridget some tissue, and noticed the unsure look in her sister's eyes. "Bridg I know, I may not be the perfect person to ask you thing, but are you sure you want to do this, because you don't have to"

"Oh yes I do" Bridget replied turning to look at her sister. "Another reason I envy you. You don't have to be subjected to every whim of our mother" Bridget chuckled a bit. "She has been planning this wedding ever since she met Alex's parents. The son and daughter of two socialites just had to get married" Bridget turned to Katie. "Katie she-"

"I know" Katie replied. "Hell I'm glad she intervened, maybe our dear mother saw what me and Alex didn't want to see, that we weren't supposed to be together" Katie put her hands on Bridget's shoulders. "Bridget if you don't want to go through with this, you don't have to. We can just walk out of this church right now" Bridget pulled her arms around her tightly and suddenly the wedding march began playing.

"I wish I could" Bridget whispered into her sister's ear before pulling from her sister. She took one more final glance in the mirror when her door opened.

"Bridg you ready?" Lacey asked before turning her attention to Katie. "Kat what are you doing here?"

"Just came to wish the bride luck" Katie said with a smile. "But I can't stay, you know the whole ex-girlfriend thing is getting kind of old" Katie walked over and gave Lacey a quick kiss to her cheek. "Stay out of trouble you" Katie joked.

"Only if you promise to do the same" Lacey replied.

"Like that is ever gonna happen" Katie replied. She gave one more wave to Bridget before walking back into the hall. She saw Jason run by. "Hey"

"Kat what are you doing here?" Jason asked.

"Leaving" Katie replied. "Aren't you supposed to be out there?"

"I came to see what was taking Bridget so long" Jason said. "You didn't do something did you?"

"Of course not" Katie replied. "She's on her way out" Katie gave him a playful tap on the shoulder. "See ya later"

"See ya" Jason said as Katie walked past him. She stopped and turned back to face him.

"Hey did you give Alex the talk?" Katie asked.

"The hurt my sister, die thing, yeah, why?" Jason asked.

"Just making sure" Katie replied before turning around. "Tell the buffoon I said bye" She walked through the front door, the music getting louder as she walks down the porch stairs. She looks up to see Dean leaning on the side of the impala.

"Hey, you planning on saying goodbye to me?" Katie turned to see her grandmother staring down at her with her hands on her hips.

"I never say goodbye to you" Katie replied walking up the stairs and giving the woman a hug. "It's always see ya later old bat"

"Who you calling old?" Grandma Rose replied before pulling from their hug. "Now you be careful, and eat, you're nothing but bones" Katie rolled her eyes.

"Yes, ma'am" Katie replied and Grandma Rose turned and looked down at Dean.

"And you better take good care of her or I swear me and old bessie will be coming for you" Rose called to him.

"Yes ma'am" Dean replied a little afraid.

"I better get back in there" Rose replied. "And tell the tall one I won't hold it against him for not saying goodbye" Katie nodded and watched as her grandmother walked back into the house. Katie turned back and walked down the stairs toward Dean.

"So everything seems to be in order" Katie says. "No one but the chosen few remember what happened last night. Now my sister and my ex can get married and live happily ever after, hopefully"

"You're alright with that?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Dean I'm fine with it" Katie said. "There are absolutely no feeling for Alex, I've traded up"

"Damn straight" Dean replied.

"Where is Sam?" Katie asked looking around Dean in the car.

"He's around" Dean replied. "I told him, that you and I needed to talk"

"I thought we did that already" Katie said.

"We did, but not about why you kept getting your powers back from me" Dean said. Katie sighed.

"I was scared" Katie said.

"Scared of what?" Dean asked.

"I don't know" Katie said turning around. She ran her hands through her hair and turned back to Dean. "Do we have to talk about this, I mean can't we just go"

"No, I want to know why you didn't trust me enough to tell me that you had your powers" Dean replied.

"Fine!" Katie said. "I was afraid it would just push you away. Dean I know how you feel about witches and all that and I know without a doubt that you love me, but I know me being a witch isn't something you necessarily like" Katie looked down. "I just didn't want to give you more stuff to worry about" Dean reached out and lifted Katie's chin so her eyes met his.

"Look princess, I know I've made my opinions about witches known in the past" Dean said. "But I've learned that you're not all alike, some are good and kind hearted and actually want to help, and I married one of them" Dean brought and arm around Katie and brought her closer to him. "You should never be afraid that I would leave you, because that will never happen" Katie leaned forward to kiss him, but was interrupted by her ringing phone. Katie sighed before pulling it from her pocket. She looked at the caller id and didn't recognize the number. "Who is it?" Dean asked.

"I don't know" Katie replied before bringing the receiver to her ear. "Hello"

"_Hi Katie" the voice on the other end on the phone said. _

"Who is this?" Katie asked.

"_I think you know who this is" the voice replied. _

Katie looked up at Dean, fear in her eyes. Dean looked down at her confused.

"It's you isn't it?" Katie asked.

"_The one and only" the voice replied with a cackle. _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Reviews are like cookies...GREAT IN EXCESS!**_  
><em>


	13. Domestic Disturbance

_**A/N: Hello everyone! A couple things before you start reading. First thing, sorry about the wait, I literally write these chaps whenever I get free time which is rare, so thanks for bearing with me. Second just so you know, when I started writing this I didn't know it was going to end the way it did, hope you don't hate me...Well Read, Enjoy, and as always REVIEW!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Weeks Earlier<strong>_

"_Hi Katie" the voice on the other end on the phone said. _

"_Who is this?" Katie asked. _

"_I think you know who this is" the voice replied. _

_Katie looked up at Dean, fear in her eyes. Dean looked down at her confused. _

"_It's you isn't it?" Katie asked. _

"_The one and only" the voice replied with a cackle. "It would seem that my tactics in capturing you have failed for many years"_

"_Yeah, You'd think you'd give up" Katie replied. _

"_Oh that'll never happen" the demon replied. "You see I know the truth, I know everything there is to know about you" _

"_Oh yeah and what's everything?" Katie asked. _

"_All those unanswered questions about your destiny that the angels are so hell bent on keeping from you" the demon said. "I know them all" _

"_What do you want?" Katie asked. _

"_I want to see you" the demon replied. "Just you, no hubby or brother in law, no angels, no one just you" _

_Katie looked up at Dean and sighed. She knew whatever this was, was probably some sort of trap, but this offer was just too tempting. That is if he were even telling the truth in the first place. _

"_When and where?" Katie asked. _

"_I'll let you know" Katie heard the click of the phone hanging up._

_**Present**_

Katie sat in the backseat gripping her cell phone. She hasn't let it go since the phone call with the demon. The demon that's been trying to have her killed since she was born. Dean glances in the rearview mirror at Katie. He's already made it perfectly clear that she is to go where near this demon, but he knows in the end Katie will do what she wants to do. Which is why he doesn't leave her alone too often. He wants to be there in case her phone rings. He wants to be there to stop her from going and getting herself killed. They pulled into the parking lot of a motel and everyone silently gets out. Dean grabs his and Katie's bag as Sam goes and find them a room. Dean and Katie lean on the back of the impala as they wait for Sam.

"You know it's a trap" Dean says breaking the silence. "This bastard has been trying to kill you forever and suddenly he has a change of heart, it just doesn't make sense"

"Dean" Katie sighs. "I'm under no illusion that whoever this demon is, will simply give me this information than let me go, give me a little credit"

"But you still plan on going when he calls" Dean stated.

"I plan on finally facing the demon, who's responsible for Pop's death, and who's been putting my entire family in danger" Katie said. "So yes I plan on going"

"So this is some revenge kick" Dean said shaking his head. "It's dangerous and it's stupid" Dean said moving from the impala when he see's Sam walking over to them.

"Why is it stupid Dean?" Katie replied. "Didn't we just spend the all of last year for your revenge kick, some would say going after Azazel was dangerous and stupid" Dean turned to face her.

"I'm just gonna go inside" Sam said not trying to get in the middle of what was happening between his brother and Katie.

"That was different" Dean snapped. "That bastard killed my mother, and infected my brother with his blood"

"I know Dean, and I understand why you had to do it" Katie replied. "I don't understand why you can't understand why I have to do this" Dean dropped their bags on the ground and stalked over to Katie. He made sure he was close and she looked up at him.

"I will not watch you walk away to go after some demon we know absolutely nothing about" Dean said. "Wait I take that back, we do know one thing he wants you dead, and because of that you are not going and that is final" Dean grabbed her cellphone from her hands and dropped it to the ground and gave it one good stomp with his boot. Dean turned around and walked over and picked up their bags. Katie just looked shocked, as she looked at the pieces of her phone on the ground and then back up at Dean.

"Was that an Order?" Katie asked and Dean tossed the bags on his back and turned to her.

"Call it what you want, princess, but you're not going" Dean replied.

"And you're going to stop me?" Katie asked.

"If I have to" Dean said and with that turned and walked into the room. Katie knelt down to the pieces of her phone.

_**Bring together the pieces that are broken**_

_**With these words that are spoken**_

_**What was destroyed be repaired**_

_**What was parted be paired.**_

Katie watched as the pieces of her phone came back together and quickly picked it up. She stood to her feet and walked into their room. She walked in to see Dean already laying on one of the beds and Sam sitting on his. Katie stripped off her jacket and tossed it on top of their table before taking a seat. Dean sat up to see what she was doing before she lifted her feet up on the table and brought her jacket over her and closed her eyes. He looked over at Sam who turned to look at him.

"What did you do?" Sam mouthed and Dean just shook his head and turned to face the other side.

The next morning Dean wakes after hearing the horn of a car. He looked up to see Katie still sleeping, sitting uncomfortably at the table. He sighed before noticing a voice coming from the bathroom. It was Sam.

"Yeah, that's what I'm telling you. No storms, no bad crops, nothing." Dean heard Sam say. Dean sits up a bit more to see if he can hear what Sam is saying. "Yeah, okay. We'll keep looking. You keep looking too, ok?" Sam says. "All right. Talk soon." Sam says before hanging up the phone. Dean quickly lies back down, and pretends to be sleep as Sam comes back into the room. "Hey. Up and at em" Dean fakes waking up as he rubs his eyes. Katie doesn't move still asleep.

"You're up early, what are you doing?" Dean says sitting up off the bed.

"Nothing, I was in the can." Sam replies as Dean stands to his feet.

"Yeah?" Dean asks knowing the truth as he walks over to Katie.

"Yeah." Sam snaps. " You want me to draw you a picture?"

"Nah, I'll pass." Dean replies before reaching and picking Katie up. He looks down at her when she moves a bit but still doesn't wake up. He carries her and lays her on the bed.

"Shouldn't you wake her up?" Sam asks looking over at Dean. Dean continue to stare down at her.

"In a few" Dean replies. "She couldn't have slept well in that chair"

"She seemed to be sleeping fine" Sam said.

"Yeah" Dean replies before bringing the back of his hand to Katie's forehead. She was warmer than usual.

"Found a job. Bedford, Iowa. Guy beat his wife's brains out with a meat tenderizer." Sam says and Dean turns to face him.

"Yikes." Dean replies.

"And get this" Sam says. " Third local in two months to gank his wife. No priors on any of em, all happily married." Dean turns and looks down at Katie before turning back to Sam.

"Ahh. Sounds like Ozzie and Harriet." Dean says.

"More like The Shining." Sam says smirking.

"All right, well I guess we'd better have a look." Dean says.

"You sure?" Sam asks " I mean something's causing guys to go homicidal and kill their wives, you don't think it's cutting it a little close"

"What, you think that I'm going to come at the Mrs. with a meat cleaver?" Dean asks. Sam just shrugs as he grabs his bag. "Well in that situation Sammy, I think I'm the one you should worry about"

_Katie's eyes flew open before she sat up on the motel bed. She quickly sat up and looked around to notice that she was alone. _

"_Dean!" Katie called before jumping off the bed. She ran to the bathroom and opened up the door but there was no one in there. "Sam!" Katie yelled. She went over and opened the motel room door. "What the-"_

"_I wouldn't finish that sentence" a voice said and Katie turned to see the familiar face. _

"_Where am I?" Katie asked as she stepped out of the room and into what seemed like a beautiful forest. She heard the sound of water and walked over to a cliff to look down at a cascading waterfall. _

"_You're in a little piece of paradise" the woman replied. Katie turned to face the woman. _

"_Urim, what am I doing here?" Katie asked. _

"_I needed to talk to you" Urim replied. _

"_I don't feel to good" Katie replied wiping her forehead. _

"_Don't worry it just takes a little to get use to" Urim replied. _

"_What?" Katie asked fanning herself with her hand. _

"_Humans don't usually come here" Urim replied. _

"_Then why am I!" Katie asked_

"_Dude chill I told you I needed to talk to you" Urim said walking over to her. "It's kind of important stuff, plus I think you'll be fine. Mortals who have found their way hear usually haven't lasted as long as you have" _

"_What did you need to talk about?" Katie asked. _

"_Your little phone call" Urim replied and Katie's eyes went wide. "Oh yes I know" _

"_Well what about it?" Katie asked. _

"_He is lying" Urim replied seriously. "But you already knew that" _

"_Yes" Katie replied. "Your father doesn't seem like the type to let just anyone in on his plans" _

"_No, he doesn't, for good reason" Urim replied, searching Katie's eyes. "You're still going to go"_

"_I have to finish it" Katie replied. "He killed my grandfather, he tried kill my family, I have to end him" Urim turned around and walked away. _

"_Revenge" Urim said taking a seat on a nearby log. "Will this revenge bring back your grandfather?" Katie was silent. "Or will it undue the danger that was put on your family?" _

"_So what am I supposed to do, just turn the other cheek" Katie snapped throwing up her arms in frustration. " I sorry to break it to you, but I'm not the just walk away kind of person"_

"_I know who you are" Urim replied. "And I also know what you will be if you go to him" Urim stood to her feet and walked over to Katie. "You will die, he will win, and there will not be any coming back this time" _

"_So what was the point of it all if you all would just let me die?" Katie asked. _

"_The point is Katherine, that the person who would seek out revenge, and walks blindly isn't someone we usually give second chances to" Urim said. "This is your warning, since I don't think your husband's was good enough." _

"_I don't understand" Katie snapped. "He is a demon, and I kill demons for you guys, what seems to be the big deal now" _

"_The difference is the outcome!" Urim snapped. "You are way too important to go and get yourself killed over some demon" _

"_He's not just some demon, he-" _

"_I know what he did" Urim replied. "And I know you have dreams of what he did, but I need you to trust me, I need you to let him go, just let it all go" _

"_What if I can't just let it go?" Katie asked. _

"_Then maybe you aren't the person we thought you were" Urim replied. _

Katie jumped up feeling someone shaking her. She stared up at Dean who, was looking down at her.

"What… What's going on?" Katie asked trying to calm her breathing.

"You wouldn't wake up" Dean replied. "Are you ok?"

"I don't…" Katie looked down and then over to the door. "I don't know"

"Did something happen?" Dean asked. "When you were asleep"

"Yeah, I think I pissed off an angel" Katie replied looking up at her husband, who just looked confused.

"Never mind" Katie said standing to her feet. "I'm good, I just need to get cleaned up" Katie walked past Dean toward the bathroom.

"Wait a minute" Dean said and Katie turned to look at him. "That's it, that's all you're going to tell me?"

"It's nothing Dean" Katie sighed.

"It is-" Dean was interrupted by the door opening he turned to see Sam.

"Ok we're all checked out you guys ready to go?" Sam asked.

"Go where?" Katie asked.

"I found us a case" Sam replied. "Iowa"

"Oh" Katie said. " Let me just change, and I'll be ready to go" Katie grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom.

"Did I interrupt something?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Dean said staring at the bathroom door for a while before turning to his brother. He was about to say something when he noticed Katie's phone sitting on the table. Katie's phone that never left her hand since that phone call.

"What is it?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea" Dean replied.

They arrived in Iowa a couple days later. Sam and Dean were inside the police station talking to the latest murdering husband as Katie waited outside. She leaned against the side of the impala staring blankly at the prison. She couldn't stop thinking about her conversation with Urim. The last thing she wanted was for them to lose faith in her. Katie didn't know what her big destiny was, but she knew it was probably going to be the most good she could ever imagine. But she couldn't just let this demon, whoever he was just get away. Katie stood up straight when she saw Sam and Dean walking out of the building toward her.

"So what's the verdict?" Katie asked.

"The stripper made him do it" Dean replied.

"Stripper?" Katie replied. "That's a new one"

"Yeah, her name is Jasmine" Sam added. "But the way he told it, all she did was tell him to kill his wife"

"And he picked up the cleaver" Dean said.

"Yeah, there were some tests done on the husbands" Sam said. "We should go to the hospital to see if they found anything strange"

"Ok" Katie said as they all got into the impala.

At the hospital Dean and Katie waited outside as Sam went to get the info, or went to "geek it up" as Dean liked to call it. They both leaned against the hood of the impala.

"So are you ever going to tell me?" Dean asked.

"Tell you what exactly?" Katie asked.

"About your dream" Dean said and Katie turned to him. "I figured it just had to be a dream. I mean one day you're holding on to that phone for dear life waiting for it you ring and the next, well I haven't seen the phone since. So tell me"

"Fine" Katie said. "But what I tell you stays between you and me ok?" Dean nodded a yes. " I was visited by an angel"

"Who Cas?" Dean asked.

"No, another angel a more socially aware angel" Katie said. "Her name is Urim"

"Is this the first time she's come to you?" Dean asked.

"No, we've talked before" Katie replied. "But this time was different"

"Different how?" Dean asked.

"Well she's usually all smiles and very bubbly, but this time she was serious" Katie said.

"Why?"

"She didn't want me to go" Katie replied. "She said that if I went to see him alone, that I would die" Dean stood off the hood and ran a hand through his hair. "She said she was warning me, because if I died again, I wouldn't be able to come back"

"So you're not going?" Dean asked and Katie sighed.

"Not this time" Katie replied. "But it just sucks so much, to know that I'm this close to getting justice for Pop and to know that I can't do anything about it. How is that fair."

"Look I'm sure this demon, will get his" Dean replied bringing his arms around her.

"I hope you're right" Katie said burying her face against Dean's chest. After a moment they pulled apart. "Thank you"

"For what?" Dean asked.

"For the threat" Katie replied. "Thank you"

"Anytime princess" Dean said before leaning down and bringing his lips to hers.

"We should go see what Sam has found out" Katie said.

"We could or we could just do this" Dean replied before slamming his lips into Katie's. He brought his hands to her back and pulled her closer to him. Katie's hands slid up Dean's chest as their kiss became more passionate. After a moment they pulled away to catch their breaths. Dean leaned in for another kiss but Katie reluctantly moved back.

"Dean, no we're working" Katie smiled and pulled from his arms and turned and walked toward the hospital's entrance. Dean let out a frustrated growl before running to catch up to her. They walked into the hospital just in time to see Sam walking away from a doctor.

"So what's the what?" Dean asked.

"It seems all the guys had high levels of oxytocin in their bloodwork" Sam said.

"Huh" Katie replied.

"Oxy-what?" Dean asked.

"It's like a love hormone" Sam replied. "Makes you feel like you're in love" They all turned and started walking out of the hospital.

"So these strippers make the men think they're in love and tell them to kill their wives" Katie states.

"What was the name of the club?" Sam asked.

"A club Honey Wagon" Dean replies.

"Oh that sounds like a very classy establishment" Katie says.

"So, what? These girls all connected somehow?" Sam asked.

"Well they all described their stripper in the same way, the exact same way. Perfect, and everything that they wanted." Dean said.

"Yeah, at least until dream barbie convinced them to murder their wives." Katie added.

"There's that." Dean replied and Katie noticed something about him.

"You know it's almost like they were under some kinda spell." Sam said.

"Sure seems that way" Dean said and there it was again, Katie noticed.

"Which caused them to become totally psychotic." Sam replied.

"Absolutely." Dean said.

"You seem awfully cherry" Katie stated. "Why is that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about princess" Dean said.

"It's the whole stripper thing isn't it?" Katie asked. "You've finally gotten the case you've been waiting for"

"I plead the fifth" Dean said easing into the driver side of the impala. Katie just shook her head as she and Sam got in as well.

They pulled in front of the Honey Wagon and all got out.

"You sure you want to go in there?" Dean asked Katie as they all walked to the door.

"Shut up Dean" Katie replied as they reached the bouncer. Sam and Dean flashed their badges.

"Sorry, this is a gentlemen's club" the bouncer said. "Only women in here are on stage"

"Guess you have to wait out here princess" Dean says and Katie glares at him.

"Remember Dean, I may be out here, but I have eyes everywhere" Katie says before turning back and walking to the impala. She hops on the side of the trunk and watch as Sam and Dean enter the strip club.

"Oxytocin" Katie says to herself. "Makes men fall in love" A sudden light bulb goes off. "I wonder, nah but it makes sense" Katie says when suddenly her phone rings, She pulls it out of her pocket and just stares down at the caller ID. "Unkown" but she knows who it is. The phone rings again and the temptation to answer is getting stronger and stronger by the minute. Katie's finger opens the phone and her thumb grazes the answer button.

"_You are way too important to go and get yourself killed over some demon" _

Katie quickly closed the phone and stuck it back in her pocket. She wanted so badly to find this bastard and send him back to hell, but she wouldn't risk her life to do it. She just had to believe that somehow justice would win out in the end. The phone suddenly stopped ringing and Katie suddenly heard the sound of fluttering wings.

"Cas" Katie said knowing who it was before seeing him.

"How did you know it was me?" Castiel asked walking in from behind Katie.

"I don't know" Katie shrugged. "I just did, so what are you doing here?"

"I have information, on Father Richard" Cas replied and Katie's face became serious.

"Ok, what did you find out?" Katie asked.

"It seems Gabriel was the one who had Father Richard call you for help" Cas said. "But he didn't anticipate your refusal"

"So he killed Richie?" Katie asked.

"No, he wanted the Father to try again but he refused" Cas replied. "Father Richard finally realized that Gabriel wasn't following the will of my father"

"So he killed Richie cause he finally wised up and stopped believing him?" Katie asked and Castiel just nodded. "Any word on Gabe's location?"

"No, he is still hiding well" Castiel replied. "Any luck with finding Lilith?"

"No she's also a hide and seek champ" Katie replied. "Thanks Cas"

"Don't thank me" Cas said. "But I should thank you"

"For what?" Katie asked.

"For proving us right" And with that Cas was gone. Katie smiled a bit before seeing Sam and Dean walking out of the club. Katie walked over to Dean and looked him over and even smelled his collar.

"So did I pass your little test?" Dean asked.

"This time" Katie replied. "So what did you find out?"

"I talked to Bobby and he seems to think we're dealing with a Siren" Sam said as they all got into the impala.

"Crazy right" Dean said as they drove out of the parking lot.

"Not really, that's one of the theories I had but I wasn't sure" Katie replied. "I think I remember reading something about them being able to read minds"

"Yeah, they can find out what kind of women the guy is into and take their form" Sam said.

"So more than likely we're just looking for one girl, who changes into all these different girls" Katie states.

"Yeah, Bobby says their pretty solitary" Sam says.

"So how do we kill it?" Dean asked.

"Bobby is working on that, but even if we find her…" Sam said.

"It could be anybody" Katie added.

They went back to their motel room and waited for Bobby to call them back. Sam got word of maybe another murder and went to go make sure. Katie sat in a chair looking over at Dean who was watching TV.

"Why are you staring at me?" Dean asked looking over at Katie.

"It's just-" Katie shook her head. "I was wondering"

"What?" Dean asked.

"If you saw this Siren or whatever, what would she look like?" Katie asked.

"She would look like you" Dean said smiling over at her.

"Bull" Katie replied. "Just tell what does your dream girl look like?"

"You really want to know?" Dean asked and Katie nodded a yes. "Ok follow me" Dean stood up and Katie followed him into the bathroom. Dean brought Katie in front of the mirror and brought his chin to her shoulder and bringing his hands to rest on her stomach. "There she is, my dream girl"

"That's all I'm getting Cassanova?" Katie asked.

"That's all there is" Dean replied.

"Fine, but I still think that maybe you should sit this case out" Said placing her hands on top of Dean's.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because there's a siren out there making married me kill their wives" Katie said. "I mean that's kind of close to home"

"You scared I'm going kill you?" Dean asked smiling.

"No I'm scared you're going to try to kill me and I'm going to end up kicking your ass" Katie replied. "And I don't want to emasculate you, I'm really just thinking about you"

"Well thank you, but there is no way in hell I'm sitting out on a hunt, leaving you and Sam to pick up the slack" Dean replied. "Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be fine"

"Ok, but I'm just saying if you see a woman that looks like me and isn't me, run" Katie replied.

"Yes, ma'am" Dean said before placing a kiss to Katie's cheek and leaving her to the bathroom.

"I'm serious!" Katie yelled before closing the bathroom door. Dean looked back and then looked back at the bathroom door then down at Sam's bed. He noticed Sam's phone and picked it up. He scrolled down the call log to find out who Sam was talking to that morning. Dean dialed the number.

"Hey Sam…Sam?...You there?" Dean is shocked and angry to hear Ruby's voice on the phone. He quickly hangs up when he hears someone at the door.

"Lenny Bristol was definitely another siren vic." Sam said.

Katie stood there looking in the mirror at herself, thinking about what Dean had said. He had to be lying because she was not looking her best lately. She heard the door close and knew Sam was back. She sighed as she turned the faucet on and leaned down to splash some water on her face. She stood up and jumped at the sudden appearance of the person behind her. She turned around but there was no one there, but when she looked in the mirror she could see them as clear as day behind her.

"Uh Urim why are you in the mirror?" Katie asked.

"I came to congratulate you" Urim replied. "You did it"

"Did what?" Katie asked.

"You let such feelings such as revenge go for the greater good" Urim replied. "You don't know how hard that is for some to do."

"Yeah, but the demon still gets away once again" Katie replied. " How is that fair? For him to kill and hurt people and for him to get away with it, for any of them."

"You should know by now that good inevitably wins out in the end" Urim said. "You just have to believe and have faith"

"That's easier said than done" Katie said picking up a towel and drying her face.

"You'll see" Urim replied and when Katie looked up the angel was gone. Katie just through her hands up in frustration.

"Never a straight answer with you guys" Katie said to herself before opening the bathroom door. She saw Sam and Dean standing over Sam's voice before she realized that Bobby was on speaker. She walked out to hear what they were talking about.

"_It says you need "a bronze dagger, covered in the blood of a sailor, under the spell of the song"." Bobby said.  
><em>

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean aksed.

"_You got me. We're dealing with 3000 years of the telephone game here." Bobby replied._

"Best guess?"

"_Well, the siren's spell ain't got nothing to do with any song." Bobby answered._

"Yeah best guess would be some kind of toxin or venom. Something she gets in the vic's blood." Katie finished.

"And makes them go all Manchurian candidate." Sam added. " What do you think, she infects the men during sex?"

"_Maybe." Bobby replied. _

"Supernatural STD. " Dean joked and Katie rolled her eyes.

"_Well, however it happens, once it's done the siren's gotta watch her back." Bobby says. " She gets a dose of her own medicine."_

"It kills her." Katie says.

"_Like a snake getting juiced by it's own venom."_

"So we just gotta juice one of the OJs in jail." Dean says.

"_Not that easy. None of those guys are under the spell anymore. Haven't got a clue where you're going to get the blood you need." Bobby says. _

"I think I might have an idea." Sam adds.

"_Be careful." Bobby warns. " These things are tricky bitches. Wrap you up in knots before you know what hit ya." _

"Alright thanks Bobby" Sam says before hanging up his phone.

"So what's this plan?" Dean asks.

"Cara, I mean Dr. Roberts, she got the blood samples from the husbands" Sam replied.

"Ok let's go" Katie replied.

Katie was once again alone outside the hospital waiting for Sam and Dean to come back with the blood. She was never one for the whole agent impersonation, she usually left that to Sam and Dean. She glanced down at her watch, they seemed to be taking forever with getting the samples. She looked up and saw Dean walking out with someone who wasn't Sam. She had the feeling that things were not going as planned so she decided to hide. She ran over to a nearby bush and watched as Dean and the man walked to the impala. She could see Dean glance around a bit.

"How did you talk the Bureau into letting you drive your own wheels?" Katie heard the man say as he got into the bushes. She quickly took out her cell phone and shot Dean a quick text. Dean walked around to the driver side of the impala when he felt something vibrate in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and opened it to read a text.

"_Follow the leader"_ it read and Dean nodded in understanding before getting into the impala and pulling off.

Katie watched as the car pulled off before stepping from behind the bush. She watched the impala getting further and further away. She looked around to see if the coast was clear before poof she was gone. Literally poof , not with smoke or anything but just gone.

A while later they all ended up at the strip club once again. Katie watched as Dean and the man entered the club. Katie sighed, this is definitely a place she didn't want Dean to go again. And not just because of the half-naked women dancing, though that did make her uneasy but that they still have to find this siren and he was still vulnerable. She had to keep an eye on him. Katie walked up to the door and the bouncer placed a hand out.

"Sorry honey, only women that get in here are on the stage" the bouncer said. Katie growled a little before digging through her bag.

"Aha!" Katie said before pulling out one of the FBI badges Dean had made for her. "Look unless you want to be taken down with the rest of your cronies in there I suggest you let me in" The bouncer just moved to the side and let her in. As soon as Katie stepped in the that's when she felt it. She placed a hand to her forehead, as the world seemed to be moving under her. She stumbled a bit as she continued walking into the club. The blaring music and flashing lights did nothing to help her. She looked around to see if she could spot Dean, but he was nowhere in sight. Suddenly she was leaning against the wall.

_Dean was smiling as he took a sip from his beer._ Somehow Katie could see him as if he was standing in front of her, but she wasn't. _ He laughed and said something but she couldn't quite hear what he was saying. _ Katie slid down the wall and placed both hands to the side of her head and closed her eyes. She'd somehow tapped into someone, seeing through their eyes but who. That's when a sudden feeling of lust came over her. Her eyes flew open when she realized who she'd connected to. Dean was with the siren. She got to her feet and tried her hardest to stable herself. She walked bumping into people but she didn't care, she just wanted to get to the bar, to Dean. She finally got to the bar, but Dean wasn't there. She closed her eyes to try and connect with the sire again, but she was gone, which meant Dean was probably gone as well. Katie turned and ran back out the door.

"Damnit!" Katie yelled as she stared at the spot where the impala was, but now wasn't. Katie closed her eyes and tried focusing on Dean, but she couldn't. If he was under the siren's spell making it impossible for her to locate him. Katie took out her phone and called Sam, but got no answer. "Really, now is not the time to not answer your phone!" Katie yelled closing her phone. She ran her hands through her hair. "What do I do?" Katie took out her phone and dialed the only other person she could think of.

"_Hey" _

"Bobby, it's me" Katie replied. "Something has happened, I need your help"

"_I'm on my way" Bobby replied before hanging up the phone._

Waiting was never one of Katie's strong suits so she used the thin connection of Dean's she could feel to try and search for him. But it wasn't strong enough and it kept leading her no where. She ended up back at their hotel room hoping somehow he would come back there. She sat on the edge of the bed feeling helpless, a feeling she hated. She had way too much power and knowledge to just not be able to do anything. She heard rustling outside the door and stood to her feet. She was shocked to see Dean walk into the room.

"Dean" Katie said. " I thought, God I thought she had got you" Katie smiled and went over and hugged Dean tightly. Her feeling of relief soon ended when a sudden feeling of dread came over her. She open her eyes and saw the man from earlier standing behind Dean, but he wasn't alone there was a woman with him. She was about the release Dean when she felt something pinch her neck. She pulled away and brought her hand to her neck. She looked down to see a syringe in Dean's hands.

"Sorry princess" Dean said. "Well I'm not that sorry." Katie's legs began to feel like jello as she stumbled to the floor. Her eyes began to get heavy as everything just went dark.

Katie doesn't know what's happening as sound seems to sneak into the darkness. It's muffled and she can barely hear what's going on. She thinks she hears someone screaming her name. Suddenly pain finds it's way into the darkness. She pries her eyes open and finally light. Her vision is blurry but it seems as it looks like someone's fighting but she can't make out their faces. She blinks a few times before dropping her head . She looks down and her sight seems to slowly come back and she can make out the witch's circle drawn below her. She hears her name again and looks back down at the commotion. This time she sees Sam and Dean fighting, but Dean has an ax in his hands.

"Dean" Katie says weakly. For some reason it hurts to talk. She clears her throat and tries again. "Dean!" She says a little louder and everything stops. They all turn and look at her. "What the hell is going on?" Katie asked.

"NO!" Katie hears and turns to see the man from before being stabbed by Bobby and suddenly the woman just disappears.

"When did Bobby get here?" Katie asks herself. She hears the sound of something falling and turns her attention back to Dean, who just dropped the axe. She can't explain the way he looks at her.

"Katie" Sam asks softly coming over to her. He kneels in front of her. "Are you alright?" Her eyes search his for a while as if it's hard to concentrate. She closes her eyes tightly and then open them again.

"Sam, untie me" she says in a whisper. Sam quickly unties her and wipes apart of the circle away.

"We should get you to a hospital" Sam says and Katie looks to him and then Dean. She tries to get to her feet but the pain seems unbearable. She looks down at her legs and for the first time notices the blood. Well a lot of blood. She looks down at her hands as they are also covered in blood. She looks up to Dean, who still stairs at her bewildered and she suddenly recognizes the expression. Guilt.

"No hospitals " Katie replies turning back to Sam. "Sam could you help me to the bathroom?" Katie asks and Sam nods before helping Katie stand and move to the bathroom. He sits her down on the toilet seat. "You guys should get rid of that body"

"Are you going to be alright?" Sam asks.

"I'll be fine" Katie replies. "Just go" Sam nods and closes the door behind him. She takes a couple breaths. She needs to see it. She steadies herself and stands to her feet and quickly grabs the sink for support. She takes another deep breath as she looks down in the sink. Slowly she raises her head to see the face that has her husband speechless. She looks at the bruises along the side of her face, along with the blood dripping from her mouth. It was strange to see herself so beat up and not remember how she got this way. She dropped her head and closed her eyes.

"_Looks like we've struck the jackpot" the male siren says before grabbing Katie's face to look at him. "C'mon witch, wakey wakey" The female siren came up next to him. Katie barely kept her eyes open as everything seemed so unreal. _

"_Tell us what you are" The woman said. _

"_Screw you" Katie let out. The woman smiled and looked over Katie's head. _

"_Oh boy toy" the woman said. "You want to make me happy right?" _

"_Oh course" Katie heard from behind her. She recognized the voice. The woman looked back down at Katie. _

"_Make her black and blue, until she tells us what we want to hear" Katie watched as Dean appeared in front of her. He looked down at her before suddenly bringing his fist back. _

Katie's eyes shot open as she looked back up in the mirror. She could see the bruises and cuts slowly healing. She noticed the intense pain she was feeling slowly going away. She looked down at her bloodied clothes and began peeling them off her body. She went over to the shower and stepped inside to let the hot water fall over her.

After Sam and Dean dumped the body of the siren, Dean went to the only place he could to forget what happened. Dean sat the bar, his hand wrapped around another shot glass. He lost count of how many he had. Dean sighed and closed his eyes.

"_Tell us what you know!" the woman screamed at Katie. Katie was in a state of delirium unable to make sense of anything around her. So much she just wanted to get out of these ropes and kill these bastards but she couldn't. _

"_We shouldn't have drugged her" the man said. _

"_If we didn't drug her, we'd be dead by now" the woman replied looking over her shoulder to him. "She is the key to our survival, we just need her to talk" _

"_Look at her, she barley conscious!" the man yelled. _

"_Well then we need to wake her up" the woman replied. "Dean she's not making me happy, make her talk" Dean came back in front of Katie and looked down at her. _

"_C'mon princess, I usually can't get you to shut up" Dean said. "C'mon tell me a lie, you're good at those" Dean grabbed her face. " Why couldn't you have just been normal, you would've been so perfect" Dean slapped her with the back of his hand before grabbing her face again. "You've brought more trouble than you're worth Princess" _

Dean opened his eyes and quickly through the shot back. He shot his finger up to the bartender to give him another.

"You sure, you look like you've had enough" the bartender said.

"Just get me the damn drink" Dean growled and the bartender just shook his head went to get the drink.

Katie put on some clean clothes and was about to head out when she heard talking from the other side. She cracked the door open slightly.

"So I have a question" Sam said. "Why were there only one siren for the other husbands but Dean only got two"

"Well the lore says she becomes what he most desires" Bobby replied. "And it turned out to be a new brother and wife" Sam didn't say anything after that and Katie decided to finally come out of the bathroom. They both looked up when the saw her come out.

"You're looking better" Bobby stated.

"Yeah, I have my weirdness to thank for that" Katie replied walking over to her bag. She dug through it for her other jacket, before finding it and pulling it out.

" Where is he?" She asked slipping on her jacket.

"Where do you think he is?" Bobby asked and Katie just nodded knowingly.

"Everything packed and ready?" Katie asked looking over at Sam.

"Uh yeah, as soon as I get these bags down we'll be ready" Sam replied.

"Ok, I'll go get Dean, and then we can go" Katie said turning and walking to the door.

"Hey Katie" Katie turned toward her brother in law. "You sure ok?"

"I'm good Sam" Katie replied with a smiled before turning and heading out the door. Katie walked until she was standing outside the bar. She hesitated. She didn't know what to say to him to make him feel better, if there was anything to make him feel better. Katie thought about the things he said and did and found herself wondering if she could forgive him.

"Do you love your husband?" Katie jumped a bit and turned to see Urim standing behind her.

"Excuse me?" Katie asked.

"Do. You. Love. Your. Husband?" Urim asked again.

"Of course, why would you ask me something like that?" Katie asked.

"Because what he did was wrong and how it fair for him to get away with it?" Urim replied.

"This is totally different!" Katie snapped.

"To you it is, why?" Urim asked.

"Because he was under the influence and a siren" Katie replied. "He wasn't in control"

"How do you know?" Urim asked.

"Because I know him!" Katie snapped again. "I know his heart, and I know that he would never intentionally hurt me or Sam"

Urim walked over to her and placed her hands on Katie's shoulders and stared her straight in the eye.

"That feeling" Urim said. "That faith you have in Dean, you need to give to the rest of the world"

"I can't do that" Katie replied. "I just can't"

"Why not?" Urim replied.

"Because at every turn the world has found a way to screw me over" Katie replied.

"Why can't you see it!" Urim said. "It's right there right in front of your eyes but you just refuse to look"

"Look at what?" Katie asked.

"In the in this world is all you're going to have" Urim said. "This world, and everything about it, will be threatened and if you don't have faith in it, there's no way you'll win"

"Why me!' Katie yelled. "I never asked for any of this, I never asked for this responsibility!"

"The day you finally see what you have as a gift and not a curse, will be the day everything starts making sense to you" Urim replied. "Until then you'll just have to stay in the dark" Katie was about to speak, but Urim left.

Katie growled and turned back to the bar. She took a deep breath and walked inside. She spotted Dean at the bar and he looked so overwhelm with grief. She watched as he took another shot and signaled for another. She knew what she said before was right. She knew Dean's heart, and what happened tonight was not him. She walked over and before he could bring the glass to his lips she grabbed it and moved it away. He looked up at her for a second before reaching in his pocket to throw some money on the bar. He stood up without saying a word and walked past her out the door. She turned to follow him out.

"You can't runaway from me forever Dean!" Katie yelled and Dean stopped, but not turning to face her. "Look I know it wasn't you in that room, I know"

"No you don't" Dean said. "I hurt-" Dean swallowed the lump in his throat before turning to face her and that's when she saw the tear that fell from his eye. "I hurt you, and I never wanted to do that" Katie took a step toward him, but he moved back. "And I'm never going to do it again" He looked down. "I was a fool to think that we could really do this and there wouldn't be consquences" Dean wiped his eye quickly before looking back up at his wife. "I mean hunters don't do relationships because in the end someone gets hurt this is just proof"

"Dean this isn't proof of anything" Katie said. "This is proof that demons suck major ass"

"This isn't funny" Dean replied. "I could've killed you" Dean ran his hands through his hair. He felt sick at the thought. And then his mind went to his time in hell and how close this was. "I've spent so much time trying to protect you from demons, and I'm the one who tries to kill you"

"Dean I get it ok" Katie replied. "Remember me, darkness that yellow eyes brought out. I stabbed Sam and almost killed you" Katie felt a tear stream down her cheek. "But you knew, you knew it wasn't me, you knew that I would never purposely hurt you, just like I know now that you wouldn't hurt me purposely"

"How do you know?" Dean asked and Katie just stared back at him. That's the second time that question was asked to her.

"Because I have faith in you Dean" Katie replied. "There is not a doubt in my mind that you love me and that you'd never try to hurt me, and no matter what you say, that won't change"

"I can't hurt you again" Dean replied. "I won't be able to live with myself."

"You won't" Katie tried but she knew it wasn't working.

"You don't know that, hell I don't know that" Dean snapped.

"You're right!" Katie yelled. "I don't know what our future holds Dean, but I know as long as we're together we will be alright" The were silent for a moment, just standing in the parking lot of a bar staring at each other.

"When my dad lost my mom it broke something inside of him" Dean said. "I could see it every time I looked at him, he lost the woman he loved and there is nothing that can fix that" Dean walked over to Katie and stood in front of her. "I can't lose you, and I'll always remember how close that almost happened at my own hands"

"What are you saying Dean?" Katie asked.

"I'm saying that I can't just go back like what happened, what I did and said just didn't happen, I need some time" Dean said. "I just would feel better if you were far away from me"

"Dean, no" Katie replied shaking her head before grabbing his jacket. "We stay together always, remember through good times and bad time, remember the vow you made, well this is one of those bad times"

"Look it's just until I can figure some things out" Dean said.

"Dean there is nothing to figure out" Katie snapped. "I love you, you love me so we stay together"

"It's not that simple" Dean replied. "There's just some stuff going on in my head, ever since I came back that I just need to figure out, and after what happened tonight I just want to make sure nothing like that happens again"

"So what now Dean?" Katie asked as more tears fall from her eyes. "We just walk away from each other" Dean couldn't bear to see her hurting like this so he turned and walked away. He stopped when he was a few feet away his back still toward Katie.

"This won't be forever I promise" Dean said before continuing to walk away. Katie stood there watched as the love of her life willingly walked away from her. The tears continued to stream down her face. Katie wiped her eyes and took a deep breath, and before she knew it she was sitting in the passenger seat of Bobby's truck.

"You know I will never get use to that" Bobby said looking over at Katie. "How did it go?" Katie just looked over at him and he could tell from her tear stained cheeks that things didn't go well. "So you coming with me?" Katie nodded a yes before turning forward. "Ok then" Bobby said before starting the engine and pulling off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know not what you thought was going to happen, but don't worry I'm sure those crazy kids will work it out, maybe in the next chapter or the one after. I haven't decided yet. Well I'll try to start on the next chapter soon...Reviews are welcome!**


	14. The Green Monster

**A/N: Here is another chapter for you guys!**

* * *

><p>Bobby stared at her for moment before going to back to pack his bag. Once he was done he through the bag over his shoulder and walked over to his desk which she has apparently made her own. She was surrounded by books and maps, as she scribbled down notes. This was all she did since Dean told her to leave two weeks earlier.<p>

"Ok so I'm all set" Bobby said and Katie stopped writing to look up at him. "I shouldn't be to long, Deek said it was just nest of vamps"

"Alright, call me if you need me" Katie said before looking back down and writing some more notes.

"You sure you're going to be ok here by yourself?" Bobby asked and Katie looked up at him.

"Bobby I am an adult, so yeah you can go" Katie replied. "And don't worry I won't throw any wild parties while you're gone" Bobby just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well just make sure I have a house to come back to" Bobby said before turning and walking out the door.

Katie just shook her head before going back to her research. Ever since she came to stay with Bobby, she buried herself in research, trying to find Lilith. The demon was opening seals all over the place and time was slowly running out. Plus it took Katie's own life off her mind. But ever so often she'd look down at her wedding ring and just stare at it. She missed him more than anything. She dropped her pen and stood up from the desk. She walked to the kitchen, to pour her a cup of coffee. She growled a little noticing the empty pot. She refilled the filter and pressed the pot on, before going back into the living room to wait for her coffee. She sat on the couch and looked around. It was quiet, really, really quiet. She didn't think she would miss the noise ,but she did. She laid back on the couch and closed her eyes.

Katie hadn't realized she'd fallen asleep until she was jolted awake by the banging at the door. She blinked awake and stood to her feet. She rubbed her eyes as she walked to the door. She opened and groaned at the person she was looking at.

"Ugh, Bobby's not here" Katie said before closing the door before he could respond. He put his boot in the door before it was closed all the way. She really didn't want to deal with JT.

"Well where is he?" JT asked.

"He's gone to help on a hunt" Katie replied. "Now go"

"Wait, wait" JT said holding the door open. "Where the old ball and chain" Katie didn't say anything. "Oh trouble in paradise?"

"Leave" Katie said trying to close the door again but JT pushed it open and walked into the house.

"He isn't here is he?" JT asked turning to look at Katie. "It must have been bad, huh?"

"JT, I really don't feel like talking about it" Katie said closing the door, and walking back to the desk and leaning on the front of it. "Especially not to you. Look Bobby is not here, so why aren't you gone"

"Well I was hoping Bobby could help me with a case" JT said scratching the back of his neck. "But if he's not here…"

"Well I'm sure you can handle it on your own" Katie replied.

"Actually I was going to suggest you come and help me out" JT said.

"Uh No, no and a hell no" Katie replied shaking her head.

"C'mon it'll be like old times" JT said smiling and Katie just grimaced.

"You know when people say "it'll be like old time" make sure those old times were good times" Katie replied. "I'm not going" Katie walked to the kitchen and grabbed a mug to pour her coffee.

"You know I didn't want to do this but you pushed me to it" JT said following her into the kitchen. "You owe me" Katie sat the mug down and turned to face him. "That's right, all those favors you asked, well it's my turn now" Katie sighed.

"Fine, what's the case?" Katie asked.

"Oh luv you're gonna love it" JT replied. "Go pack, I'll explain, on the road" Katie grumbled something under her breath before going to pack a bag. When she was done she put on her jacket and picked up her bag and was about to go out the door when she stopped. "What's up?" JT asked.

"I should tell Dean about this" Katie said. "You know in case he come looking for me"

"Ok" JT replied and turned and went to get in his truck. Katie closed the door and dropped her bag before pulling out her cell phone. She looked at it for a moment. She hadn't talk to him in weeks, though Bobby did say he talked to Dean, and all he wanted to know is if she was alright. She been hesistant to call, because he was the one who needed to be ready to talk to her. Katie just shook her head before dialing.

"_Hey, what's up?" _

"Hey Sam, how's it going?" Katie asked. She really hated small talk.

"_Everything's good, everyone not so much" Sam replied. _

"How is he?" Katie asked.

"_He's-, well I'm not really sure" Sam replied. "Hopefully this case will help" _

"I hope so, because I really would like to comeback soon" Katie replied.

"_He just needs sometime" Sam said. "He loves you, and I don't think he will be able to say away from you for long" Katie heard the sound of JT's horn and rolled her eyes. _

"Look Sam the reason I called was to let you guys know that I wouldn't be at Bobby's for a while, in case you guys were looking for me" Katie said. "JT came over, and said he needed help on his case, and since I owe him, I am obligated to go"

"_Ok, just call if you need anything" Sam replied. _

"Ditto Sammy" Katie replied before hanging up the phone. Katie picked up her bag and headed out the door. "Don't ever honk your horn at me!" she yelled walking to the truck.

Dean walked into their room to find Sam on his phone. It still made him a bit uneasy since finding out that he was having secret conversations with Ruby.

"Ok call if you need anything" Sam said and Dean took a seat on the other bed. He watched as Sam hung up his phone.

"So who was that?" Dean asked.

"That was your wife" Sam replied. "You remember her don't you, tall, brown hair, worried sick about you"

"Sam don't" Dean replied. "Why'd was she calling you?"

"Well one she wanted to see how you were doing" Sam replied. "And that she wouldn't be at Bobby's for a while, in case we came looking for her"

"Why, where is she going?" Dean asked looking over at his brother. The whole idea of Katie being far away was a nightmare as it is, but the fact that she was at Bobby's made him feel better.

"She's working a case" Sam said. "With JT"

"A case with JT?" Dean repeated.

"That's what she said" Sam replied. "She said he stopped by and asked for her help and since she owe him, she was going to go" Sam could see Dean's expression change and he knew that look.

"Where are they going?" Dean asked.

"She didn't say" Sam replied. "But I'm sure she would tell you if you called" Dean just glared over at Sam. "Or I'm sure JT is taking good care of her" Sam, knew Dean was the jealous type, and maybe the thought of Katie would JT, would help him get over whatever his problem is. Dean just got up from the bed and left out their room once again.

"So tell me about this case" Katie said looking over at JT.

"We'll get to that" JT replied. "We got loads of time, so tell me how you've been"

"I'm not gonna like this case am I?" Katie asked.

"Fine, mysterious deaths in Cedar Rapids" JT replied. " Summer Camp counselors"

"How mysterious?" Katie asked. JT reached in front of her to the glove compartment and pulled out some pictures and passed them to Katie.

"The kind of mysterious, that eats their insides out" JT replied.

"So, what do you think, Windigo?" Katie asked looking at the pictures.

"Bite marks are kind of small for a windigo" JT replied. "It's something else"

"Something else could be a lot of things" Katie replied looking over at JT.

"Good thing you're here then" JT replied smiling over at Katie.

"You're such a cornball you know that?" Katie asked laughing lightly as she turned to look out the window. JT looked over at her and smiled again before turning back to the road.

"So how did the ole ball in chain take it when you told him about this case?" JT asked.

"I don't know" Katie replied. "I didn't talk to him, I talked to Sam" JT looked at her confused. "Look it's a long story, that I don't this is appropriate to discuss with my ex whatever you were to me"

"You know if you ever need to talk, I'm here to listen" JT said seriously and this time it was Katie's turned to look confused. "What, I have grown up a little"

"Sure you have" Katie replied turning to look out the passenger window.

"I tell you one thing" JT said. "That husband of yours is a damn fool to leave you alone, especially when there are people like me who can just scoop in and take you from him" Katie laughed again.

"I think I can't handle myself" Katie replied.

"Oh, please love you couldn't handle yourself all those years ago and I doubt if I turn on the charm you'll be able to do so now"

"Wishful thinking Mr. T" Katie replied.

"Oh don't call me that" JT replied. "I hate it when you call me that"

"I know" Katie replied. "That's why I do it"

"Fine then I'll just have to call you sugar tush" JT replied and Katie looked over at him seriously.

"That is not funny" Katie replied. "We both made a promise to take that to our grave"

"Fine it will stay dead as long as Mr. T goes along with it" JT stated.

"Deal" Katie said. JT just laughed before reaching and turning on the radio.

Two days later Katie and JT arrived in Cedar rapids. They were walking down the street when Katie spotted today's newspaper.

"Hey, JT look" Katie said picking up the paper. "There's been another attack" Katie skimmed the paper as JT read from over her shoulder. " Man out camping, attacked by wild animal"

"Ok, let's go see a dead body" JT replied. They arrived at the morgue and Katie shuttered at the thought of seeing the remains of the man. "C'mon don't tell me you still get all girly about seeing dead bodies"

"Shut up, I don't get girly" Katie replied. "It's just really, really gross"

"You really chose the wrong profession" JT replied. "C'mon" They walked into the hospital and took the elevator down to the morgue. They stepped off the elevator and they could feel how much colder it was down there.

"I still don't understand why you couldn't do this alone" Katie whispered to JT as they walked toward the door marked "Morgue"

"Look just suck it up" JT replied as they walked through the door. A man in a white lab coat looked up at the sound of Katie and JT.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm Special Agent Broderick and this is my partner Agent Matthews" JT said as he and Katie flashed their fake badges. "We're with the FBI, we wanted to ask you a couple of questions about the recent wild animal attacks"

"If you could call them that" the man said. "I'm doctor Strong and from what I can tell these attacks are not of any know animal"

"What do you mean?" Katie asked.

"I've tried matching the dental impressions with animals known in the area" Dr. Strong said. "But there is no match at all"

"Do you mind if we take a look at the body?" JT asked.

"Of course" the doctor said walking over to the compartments where the bodies are held. He opened one of the compartments and pulled out the slab, with the body on it. He slid down the covering so JT and Katie could see the damage. Katie grabbed JT's arm and he just glared over at her, before turning back to look at the body. Katie took a deep breath before turning to the body as well to examine the bit marks.

"What's that green stuff?" Katie asked.

"That I still have to figure out" Dr. Strong replied. "It's present in all the victims, so I'm sure whatever is attacking these people, it's the same type of animal" Katie leant down and sniffed the unknown substance, she scrunched her nose before standing back up straight.

"I think that's all, thank you for your assistance" Katie said before walking out of the morgue. JT just gave the doctor and followed after Katie.

"What was that about?" JT asked catching up to Katie on the elevator.

"That green stuff, is poison" Katie replied. "It's harmless once it's airborne, but have it injected into your bloodstream, and instant paralysis"

"And you just happen to know that because?" JT asked.

"The smell of rotten eggs" Katie replied and JT just looked confused. "I've read a lot of book" JT just nodded.

"So what are we looking for?" JT asked.

"Apparantly a fish out of water" Katie replied. "C'mon I'll explain on the way to the camp"

_A few hours Later. _

"So if a Windigo didn't do this then what?" Dean asked Sam as they walked down the hall.

"Hopefully we'll find out soon" Sam said as the stopped outside the door. They looked up at the word "Morgue" before walking in.

"Hi, can I help you?" Dr. Strong asked.

"Yes, I'm Agent Stone, and this Agent Rowling" Dean said. "We're from the FBI and were wondering if we could ask you a couple of questions about the attack victims"

"But I just talked to the FBI a couple of hours ago" the Dr. replied.

"You did?" Sam asked.

"Yes, an Agent Broderick and an Agent Matthews" Dr. Strong answered. Sam and Dean shared a look.

"If you don't mind me asking what did these two agent look like?" Dean asked.

"Well it was a man and a woman" the Dr. Said. "The man had an accent, Irish I believe and the woman, well she didn't seem like she been around too many corpses because she looked as if she was going to vomit as soon as she saw the body" Sam and Dean shared another look.

"Thank you for your time" Dean said before him and Sam turned and left.

"So I guess JT and Katie and working this same case" Sam said and Dean didn't say anything as they got back onto the elevator.

A few hours later…

"So you two are interested in becoming camp counselors?" the man asked from behind his desk. JT and Katie smiled.

"Yes, we really like kids and nature and all that crap" JT said and Katie glared over at him.

"He mean, we heard about your situation, and felt really bad and just wanted to help out Mr. Landon" Katie said looking over the man.

"Please call me Chief, everyone does" Chief said. "Well it is sad, Mike and Luella were some of my best counselors here and the kids loved them"

"Did you ever find out what happen?" Katie asked.

"Wild animal of some sort" Chief replied. "The rangers are searching now, but until then no one is allowed into those woods, especially none of the campers"

"Is this the first time something like this has happened?" Katie asked.

"Well there have been urban legends and wise tales, but I choose not to believe them" Chief replied. "Look ever since this has happen, our camp has been on the border of being closed down, so another incident and all these kids are going to be sent home, so I'm going to need you guys to be vigilent and watchful of all your assigned campers ok?"

"Got it" JT and Katie in unison and Chief stood up.

"Well then Welcome to Camp Wallowbee" The Chief said extending his hand. Katie and JT stood and shook it. "Ok you can pick up your uniforms out front and Jill will give you your cabin"

"Thank you sir we will not let you down" JT replied and him and Katie left out of the office. "This is going to suck royally, I hate kids"

"Well you're going to have to get over it, because there is something in those woods" Katie replied.

"Right your fish demon" JT replied.

"Logos" Katie replied.

"How is it living above water again?" JT asked.

"Maybe some kind of spell or even some sort of talisman, that all them to walk among us" Katie said as they reached the desk when Jill was.

"Here you are, your list and Camp Wallowbee t-shits, now you are to wear these at all times" Jill said " there's a map of the camp in there as well and if you have any question, don't hesitate to ask"

"Thank you" Katie said as her and JT took their things and went outside. "I'm counselor of the Chubaca tribe, how about you?"

"The Washooweewee tribe" JT said looking over at a laughing Katie.

"Perfect" Katie said. "Look we go do the counselor thing and then we meet at lights out to search the woods"

"Do I have to?" JT whined like a little kid. Katie was about to say something, when she saw a familiar car pull up onto the camp grounds. JT noticed Katie's expression and followed her eyes to the black impala. "You have got to be kidding me" Sam and Dean got out of the car and spotted Katie and JT instantly. Katie looked over at Dean, who's expression seemed angry. Sam walked over to them as Dean stayed by the car.

"I knew we would find you here" Sam said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Katie asked.

"This is the case I was telling you about" Sam said. "I guess great minds think alike"

"How did you know we were here?" JT asked.

"We went to the morgue and he told us of the FBI agents that just left" Sam said. "The one with the Irish accent and the woman who looked as if she were going to barf over the corpse"

"So what now?" Katie asked glancing over at Dean.

"Well now you two move on to the next case" JT said. Dean must have heard because he stormed over.

"How about you take Katie back to Bobby's and you move on" Dean snapped back.

"We were here first" JT replied. "And I'll take Kat home when she tells me, not you boyo" Dean stepped toward JT but Sam held him back.

"Dean, don't" Sam said. "This is a lot of area to cover and I think the more people to help out the better"

"I agree with Sam" Katie replied. "Look we know what we're looking for, we just don't know where it is, we were going to search later tonight when lights go out"

"Ok, Dean and I have to go talk to the Chief" Sam said. "We're the rangers sent to keep an eye on things around here"

"Ok" Katie said. "You guys just watch your back" Katie turned to Dean who seemed to look anywhere else but her.

"You too" Sam replied before pulling Dean to the main office.

Katie turned to JT and glared at him. He looked down at her confused.

"What?" JT asked.

"You and Dean will not be fighting, got it?" Katie asked.

"Well if he starts something…"

"I will finish it" Katie said before walking off toward her camper's cabin. She changed into her uniform, which consisted of the camps t-shirt, a pair of khaki shorts and a pair of hiking boot she always had in her bag but never had a chance to wear. She stood in the center of the cabin, as a room full of girls yammered away as if she weren't there. "Excuse me!" Katie yelled but they continued to talk. "I said excuse me!" still the chattering of the young girls continued. She finally decided to place her index finger and thumb in her mouth and whistled loudly. All the mouths in the room shut and their eyes turned to Katie.

"Who are you?" One of the girls asked.

"My, name is Katie and I'm going to be you camp counselor" Katie replied.

"They're already replacing Luella?" Another girl asked.

"Nobody is replacing anyone" Katie replied. "I'm so sorry for the loss of your previous counselor, but I hope I can at least try and save what's left of your summer here at Wallowbee"

"Not if we're all eaten" Another girl said.

"Well they'll probably start with you Chubaca" another girl said and the other girls laughed.

"Hey, enough!" Katie yelled. "While I'm your counselor there with be no teasing, or there will be consequences"

"Well then I guess you won't be counselor long" the girl said again. Katie eyed the girl and walked over to her.

"What's your name?" Katie asked.

"Amanda Cartwright" the girl replied. "And this here is my camp, and if I'm unhappy, everyone is unhappy"

"Oh really?" Katie asked.

"Really" Amanda said. "My daddy is the reason this place is even open and one phone call from me and all of that changes, so Katie was it, if you want to keep your job, you better fall in line." Katie was about to say something when the dinner bell rang and all of the girls filed out of there. She watched as they hustled out and shook her head. "These girls are only twelve?" Katie turned to see one girl still sitting on the bed. It was the girl who was teased from earlier. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"No, I'm not really hungry" the girl replied.

"What's your name?" Katie asked.

"Molly" the girl replied.

"Well Molly, I think there is something I should tell you about the bullies in the world" Katie replied. "They like to make others feel bad just to make themselves feel good, you know how you can really make them angry though." Katie walked over and kneeled in front of the girl. Molly shook her head no. "Act as if what they've said and what they do, doesn't bother you at all, and soon it will"

"Yeah, that's easier said than done" Molly replied.

"Look trust me, I know what I'm talking about" Katie replied. "Now come on let's go see what's for dinner" Molly stood and her and Katie walked out of the cabin to the dining hall.

"Shouldn't you be babysitting?" Dean asked and JT turned to face him.

"Well the little rugrats are eating so I'm free for a while" JT replied. "Why something you want to get off your chest?"

"Well now that you mention it" Dean replied grabbing JT by the collar and slamming him against the wall. "If you so much as look at my wife the wrong way, I swear-"

"Oh is that what this is all about?" JT asked laughing. He pushed Dean hard and Dean released him. "Jealous husband act, seems kind of odd seeing as you sent her packing"

"It's none of your business" Dean snapped.

"Oh Dean, that's where you're wrong" JT replied. "Because that woman, you bamboozled into marrying you, I just so happen to care a lot about"

"How much did you care, when you screwed that other woman?" Dean asked. "Were you in the caring mood then" This time it was JT who was angry and charged toward Dean, but before he grab him they were both sent backwards. They heard footsteps and turned to see a very angry Katie.

"What did I say!" Katie growled. "I said no fighting, we are working and you two are acting like the kids we're supposed to be watching."

"He started it" Dean and JT said at the same time, before turning to each other. "Did not!"

"Enough!" Katie said. "JT your campers are on the brink of a food fight, so go in there"

"But I- "

"No buts, just go please" Katie replied and JT stood to his feet sending Dean one more nasty look before heading into the dining hall. Katie turned to Dean who also stood to his feet. "What was that about?"

"It was nothing" Dean replied before turning. He was about to walk away when Katie moved to stand in front of him.

"Didn't look like nothing" Katie replied crossing her arms. "What's your problem?"

"My problem is you being here with him" Dean replied. "You know I don't trust him"

"Well Dean I could've been here with you, if you weren't being such an idiot" Katie snapped.

"An idiot?" Dean snapped.

"That's what I said, husband" Katie replied. "For some reason or another, you can't see sending me to Bobby's doesn't keep me out of danger from demons, humans or anything else out there that wants me, and me staying with you doesn't mean you're going to have some sort of Siren relapse and try and kill me again" Dean didn't say anything. "But I can say all of this until I'm blue in the face, but until you believe it, I guess there's nothing left for me to do, but this" Katie leaned forward wrapping her arms around his neck and brought her lips to Dean's in a kiss. "Figure whatever you have to figure out, because I miss you" Katie stepped back releasing him, before walking back into the dining hall.

The rest of the day wasn't too bad. Just a few moments Katie felt the unbeatable urge to strangle Amanda Cartwright. But now it was night time and time for everyone to sleep.

"Alright everyone, time for bed!' Katie called and the girls continued to talk. Katie whistled loudly and they turned to her. "I said bed now!" The girls started moving to their beds, except for Amanda who walked over to Katie.

"I'm not tired, I'm actually in the mood for a snack" Amanda said. "Go fetch me some ice cream" Katie had to restrain herself and had to remind herself that this was a child.

"Amanda, one I'm not one of your servants or a dog, so I definitely will not fetch you anything" Katie said. "Second I don't care if you aren't tired, but your butt is going to get in your bed and sleep"

"Oh, you will or I'll call my daddy- "

"Amanda, want to hear a poem?" Katie asked and the girl looked at her confused.

"What?" Amanda asked.

"A poem" Katie replied. "I write them on the side, how about it girls want to hear a little poetry?" The girls looked at each other before turning back to Katie. "Ok listen carefully" Katie said before reciting.

_**A little dream you will peep**_

_**In your beds you will sleep**_

_**Unbearable consciousness you must reap**_

_**Now go on and count some sheep**_

"That poem was stupid" Amanda said with a yawn. Katie looked around as the other girls yawn as well, bringing their heads to their pillow. Amanda turned and sleepily walked back to her bed and collapsed. Soon the once chattering of preteen girls were replaced by snoring. Katie smiled before turning and walking out of the cabin. She turned to the door of the cabin and recited a protection spell before heading to the meet up spot. She saw Sam and Dean but no JT.

"Where's our lucky leprechaun?" Katie asked.

"Here I am" JT said walking up from behind Katie.

"Well we're all here" Katie said. "So I think we should split up and cover more ground"

"Splitting up, is too dangerous" Dean said. "We should pair up"

"For once I agree" JT replied. "Katie and I will take the north side of the wood and you and Sammy boy take the south"

"Don't call me Sammy boy" Sam replied.

"Yeah, that's not happening" Dean replied. "Katie will go with me, and you can search with Sam"

"Why don't we just let her decide" JT said and they both turned to Katie.

"Oh, it's my turn to speak now" Katie replied. "Well how about you two go screw yourselves and me and Sam go this way" Katie said walking past them. "C'mon Sam" Sam looked over at Sam and Dean before going to catch up with Katie. Dean and JT watched as they disappeared into the woods before turning to each other.

"No offense, but I don't think I want you watching my back" Dean replied.

"I was just about to say the same thing" JT replied. "Don't get eaten" JT walked past Dean into the woods. Dean just scoffed before going into the woods as well.

"So this Logo thing" Sam said. "Have you ever seen one?"

"No, but I've read about them" Katie replied shining her flashlight through the trees. "But there are still some things that don't add up"

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"Like the fact that after all this time, this thing chooses now to go all hungry, hungry hippos on the counselors"

"What do you think?" Sam asked.

"I don't know yet" Katie replied. "Wait" She stopped and Sam did as well. They heard what sounded like water splashing. They followed the sound to a dock. They slowly walked to the end of the dock and shined their flashlights in the water, but they didn't see anything.

"I don't see anything, how about you?" Sam asked.

"Nothing" Katie replied. "But that doesn't mean something's not in there"

"Any ideas?" Sam asked.

"Well one" Katie replied and Sam looked over at her as she started taking off her boots and jacket and handed him her flashlight. "Be right back" Katie said before diving into the lake. Sam kept shining his light in the water when he heard the crunching of branches behind him. He turned the flashlight toward the woods and could've sworn he saw something move. He looked back down toward the water, then back up at the trees. He figured Katie would be ok, before turning to catch whatever he saw. He ran trying to follow the sound he heard, but whatever it was seemed to stay far ahead of him. Sam stopped and tried to listen for where the sounds were coming from. When he heard it again he bolted in that direction, this time knocking into someone. He drew his gun and quickly made his way to his feet.

"Sam" the familiar voice said.

"Dean" Sam replied.

"Where the hell are you going in such a hurry?" Dean asked.

"I saw something, and tried to follow it, but I think I lost it" Sam replied.

"Where's Katie?" Dean asked.

"Damnit" Sam cursed before running back to the dock, Dean right behind him. The ran to the edge and saw Katie's discarded boots and jacket still there, but no Katie. "She jumped in to look"

"How long has she been down there?" Dean asked.

"I don't- maybe five minutes" Sam replied.

"Son of a-" Dean said. "Katie!" he yelled, as he took off his jacket. "Sammy I swear, if she hurt"

"What's going on?" JT said running to the end of the dock to Sam and Dean. "Where's Katie?" They all turned to the water. "Well isn't that just great" JT said stripping off his jacket.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dean asked.

"I'm going to go in there and get her" JT said untying his boot and kicking it off.

"The hell you are" Dean replied, quickly pulling of his boots.

"Guys, is now really the time!" Sam snapped. "Will someone just-" Sam was cut off by the sound of water. They turned to see Katie swimming at the surface.

"I can't see a damn thing down there" Katie said wiping her eyes. "When did you guys get here?"

"How long were you down there?" JT asked.

"I don't know" Katie replied. "But, being junior high's swimming champ probably had something to do with it"

"Just get out of there" Dean said reaching out his hand toward her. Katie began swimming toward the dock when something suddenly pulled her under the water. Katie felt a strong claw-like hand wrap around her ankle and pull her under the water. She heard the muffled yells of the men above the water, but all she could focus on was the darkness. Whatever had her ankle pulled her deeper. Katie tried to swim back to the surface but whatever it was, was really strong. She needed light. And that's when it hit Katie. She was full of the stuff. She closed her eyes and concentrated until her hand began glowing brightly. She swung her hand down to her ankle, but as soon as she did, whatever had her ankle had swum away quickly. Katie soon felt someone grab her around her waist and start pulling her toward the surface. The light in her hand had died as soon as she finally got air in her lung. She coughed violently as Sam and JT pulled her up on the dock and laid her on her back. She closed her eyes for a moment and tried to catch her breath.

"Princess" Dean said and Katie opened her eyes to see a completely wet Dean kneeling above her. "How you doing?"

"I'm good" Katie replied trying to sit up. Dean grabbed her arm and placed his other hand on her back to help her stand.

"Where did it go?" Sam asked.

"I swam away when it saw my cool light trick" Katie replied.

"How did you do that?" JT asked and they all turned to him.

"Crap" Katie said. "Uh it's just a new power"

"Bull" JT replied.

"Well it's all you're getting" Dean snapped before pulling Katie closer to him. "We better get you back inside" Dean pulled Katie along back to the cabins, Sam and JT close behind him. After Dean and Katie changed into dry clothes they all ended up in the activity cabin, which consisted of a couple of board games and a worn out foosball table.

"Well that really sucked" Katie said wrapping herself tightly in a blanket. Dean was rubbing the sides trying to warm her up.

"Did you get a look at the damn thing?" JT asked.

"No, it swam away when-"

"When the freaky light came out your hand" JT said. "How exactly did you do that, because I remember all your powers and that was not one of 'em"

"Hey just drop it" Dean snapped.

"Dean don't" Katie replied. "I'll tell him, he deserves to know"

"The hell he does" Dean says.

"Look, you and me are really going to have some real problems" JT said.

"Oh we already got 'em" Dean said standing to his feet, JT doing the same.

"That's it!" Katie snapped standing to her feet dropping the blanket to the couch. "Now is not the time for you to be acting like macho idiots, we're looking for a monster that likes to eat people and we're at a camp full of kids" Katie walked in between them. "So whatever this is between the two of you stops right now, got it?" They both looked at Katie then glared at each other. "I said do you got it?"

"Yeah" they both mumbled.

"Good" Katie said before turning to JT. "JT what I am about to tell you never leaves this room got it"

"Yeah, I won't say a thing" JT replied. Katie took a deep breath.

"Ok, JT I'm really an alien from a different planet sent here to take over your silly planet" Katie said seriously and JT just folded his arms.

"Really" JT said. "Look if it's got to be locked down tight, then you don't have to worry about me"

"I don 't" Katie said.

"I do" Dean stated and Katie turned and glared at him, before turning back to JT.

"It's just that, I think the less people who know the better" Katie said. "I hope you understand"

"I don't but I guess I have no choice" JT replied.

"Thanks" Katie said. "Ok so I'm guessing whoever that thing is, probably got a good look at me even though I couldn't see it, so tomorrow keep an eye out for anyone eyeing me suspiciously" Everyone nodded. "It's late and I'm freezing so I'm going to bed, goodnight boys, and play nice" Katie grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself before walking out the door.

"Well boys it's been a blast, but I think I'll hit the sack" JT said heading toward the door when Dean stepped in front of him.

"Nice try" Dean said. "But we're not done here"

"Dean" Sam said rubbing his hand over his eyes. . He was tired and he really didn't feel like breaking up any fights tonight.

"No, Sammy I think it's time me and JT finally get all of this out in the open" Dean said before turning back to JT. "So JT tell us"

"Tell you what?" JT asked.

"Why you asked Katie to come with you on this hunt" Dean stated. "Why, you're following her around like some love sick puppy"

"Aww, are you worried Deany" JT said. "You are, aren't you?" A smug grin cam to JT's face. "Trouble in paradise huh?"

"Just say it" Dean snapped. "Finally for once in your life just be honest and say it"

"Fine Dean, if it'll get you to shut up, I asked her to come with me because the woman I saw at Bobby's wasn't the Katie I know" JT snapped. "She was sad, no she was heartbroken, I know the look, and you're the one that did it, so I offered her a distraction." JT stepped closer to Dean. "That's why I asked her here" JT walked past Dean toward the door and stopped. "You're the one pushing her away Dean, so I gotta say thank you, because I promise you if I ever got another chance there is no way in hell I'll mess up again, and that is the truth" JT walked out the door staring in at the door.

"Happy now?" Sam asked and Dean turned toward him.

"Shut up" Dean said.

The next morning Katie walked around the dining hall as the kids ate breakfast. She walked over to JT.

"Anything?" She asked.

"Nothing, everyone looks pretty normal" JT replied.

"Not everyone" Katie sighed looking over at a glaring Dean. "He's mad just because I'm talking to you isn't he?"

"Yes, he is love" JT replied. "It's kind of funny if you think about it"

"No, it's not" Katie replied. "There is absolutely nothing for him to be jealous about, there nothing going on between us"

"Why not?" JT asked and Katie turned to him confused. "I mean the bloke from what I can tell hurt you, so why are you giving him another chance"

"JT, look I hope I didn't give you the wrong impression coming here" Katie said. "I'm here because you needed help with a job, that's it, I love my husband and yeah we've reached a bit of a rough patch, but we'll work it out, we always do" JT's eyes glazed over. He really didn't want to hear this. "And you and I are-"

"Don't say it" JT turned toward her. "Just don't say what you're about to say, I've made it through life not having one damn friend and I don't plan on starting now"

"Too bad" Katie said before turning and spotting Amanda sitting at a table with a bunch of girls as they through some paper at Molly. Katie stormed over.

"That's enough Amanda" Katie snapped.

"You still don't get it" Amanda said standing to her feet and walking over to Katie. "I do what I want to do" Amanda picked up a carton of milk and poured it down the front of Katie's shirt. "When I want to do it" Katie looked down at her shirt and then glared up at Amanda. Everyone stopped eating their food and looked up at the scene. "Got milk?" Katie took a step toward the girl before feeling arms wrap around her waist and pull her back.

"She's just a kid princess" Dean said in Katie's ear.

"No she is a bully" Katie said snatching herself from Dean's arms before storming back over to Amanda. "And this camp's motto is that this place is a place where everyone can have fun, and you Amanda just broke our motto, you're out of here, go back to the cabin and pack your things, you're being sent home" Everyone in the room gasped in shock. No one had ever talked to Amanda Cartwright like that.

"You can't send me home" Amanda said. "Do you know who my father is?"

"No, I don't and I could care less who your father is really" Katie said. "No go pack your things now!" Katie pointed toward the door and the girl growled before stomping out of the dining hall. Everyone watched as she left and their eyes turned back to Katie. One camper stood to her feet and started clapping and then a roar of clapping began. "Alright, now eat!" Katie yelled and the campers went back to their breakfast. Katie walked over to Molly. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I am" Molly replied looking up at Katie. "Thank you"

"No problem kid" Katie replied before walking out of the dining hall.

"Didn't know you had it in you princess" Dean said coming up next to Katie.

"Well I really, really hate people who bully others" Katie said. "And that girl reminded me of the days when I was bullied"

"I thought you were pretty popular in school" Dean said. "At least that's what Lacey says"

"Well in school yeah, I had a lot of friends" Katie replied. "But at home, my mother and older sister were some of the worst bullies ever" Katie stopped by her cabin. "I'll be right back" Katie went inside to find Amanda, but the girl was nowhere to be found and her things were untouched. Katie went back outside. "She's not in there"

"She probably went to complain to the Chief" Dean suggested. Katie nodded before they heard the shrill scream of a girl. The ran toward the sound and it lead them to the main cabin. Katie and Dean slowly walked in keeping an eye for anything that might jump out at them. They walked to the Chief's office and saw broken glass and papers all over the floor.

"Amanda!" Katie yelled. She ran to the window and didn't see anyone. She and Dean ran outside and around the building to the broken window. They looked down at the ground to see two set of footprints. "Dean go get, Sam and JT" Katie kneel down and picked something off the ground. "I think the Logos has Amanda" Katie showed Dean what she was holding.

"Are those scales?" Dean asked.

"Dean, go" Katie said.

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to follow" Katie replied. "Nothing dangerous I promise"

"Ok, we'll be right behind you" Dean said before turning and running back to the dining hall. Katie turned back toward the woods and followed the footprints inside. She heard another scream and ran in its direction. She stopped to listen for any other noises. She closed her eyes and slowly spun around trying to focus, when she heard the sound oh twig cracking. Katie ran until she was back at the dock from last night. She saw the Logos on the end with Amanda in his grasp. She could tell the girl was frightened.

"Amanda are you ok?" Katie asked.

"Do I look ok?" Amanda said "What is this thing?"

"That's kind of hard to explain, but I'm going to get you out of here" Katie replied. Katie looked up to the Logos, which was the epitome of a walking fish monster. "C'mon Chief let her go" The Logos just grunted and squeezed Amanda tighter.

"Where did they go?" Sam asked as he and Dean loaded up their guns in the trunk.

"That way" Dean said pointing in the direction Katie went. He turned when he heard footsteps.

"Hey what the hell is going on?" Chief asked. "May said you told her to lock up the dining hall with the campers?"

"Where were you?" Dean asked.

"I was unclogging the toilet" The Chief replied. "These kids use way too much toilet paper"

"You haven't been in your office?" Dean asked.

"No, I've been in the washroom" The Chief replied. "Why, would you mind telling me what's going on?"

"Who was the last person in your office?" Sam asked.

"I don't know uh, Jill yeah she was there when I left" The Chief replied.

"Look Mr. Landon we're going to need you to go to the dining hall, and stay there until one of us comes to get you" Sam said. "We thin whatever attacked Luella and Mike has come back, so you need to let us handle it"

"Yeah, just go keep an eye on the kids" Dean added. Chief nodded before turning and running back to the dining hall.

"So Jill is the one doing this, why?" Sam asked.

"I really could give a rats ass, why she's doing it" JT said coming up behind them. "Let's just go kill her, before she hurts my girl"

"Your girl?" Dean said as JT walked past them to the woods. "You better be talking about the 12 year old" Dean and Sam followed.

"Chief she's scared just let her go" Katie said taking a step forward.

"It's not the Chief" Amanda yelled. "It's crazy Jill. I went to tell the Chief what you did and I saw her with Luella's favorite necklace, then she got angry and turned into this" Amanda tried pulling away but the Logos held her tightly. "She them didn't she, because Mike didn't like her, he liked Luella, so she just killed them" The Logos growled.

"Amanda you're not helping" Katie said. "Listen Jill, this will not end well if you don't let her go" Katie took another step forward but this time the Logos screamed before falling back into the lake, Amanda still wrapped tightly in her hands. Without thinking Katie ran toward the edge of the lake.

"Princess!" Dean yelled just in time to see Katie dive into the water. He dropped his gun and was about to jump in after her when the water seemed to start bubbling as if it were boiling.

"What the hell" JT said looking around as the entire lake seemed to boil. Their attention turned to someone coming to the surface.

"Amanda" Sam said kneeling trying to reach her. "Take my hand" Amanda swam toward Sam and grabbed his hand. He pulled her back on the dock. He brought his arms around her shivering body.

"Where's Katie?" Dean asked.

"I, I don't know" Amanda let out. "She pulled me from that thing, but it grabbed her, I just swam to the top"

"What is that?" JT said staring down into the water. Dean came over an looked to see a bright light shining through the bubbling water.

"You need to get back" A voice said and they all turned.

"Cas, what's going on?" Dean asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Get off the dock now Dean" Cas said. Sam picked up Amanda and carried her off the dock. Dean and JT looked into the water once more before running off the dock.

"What is-" Dean was cut off by the Logos shooting out of the Lake into the air and falling onto the dock loudly. They watched as the demon twitched , before going completely limp.

"What just happened?" Amanda asked. "And where is Ms. Carlson?"

"That's what I want to know?" Dean said before walking back toward the edge of the dock.

"Dean don't" Sam said. "That thing might of made it unstable"

"Don't worry Sammy I can swim" Dean said. He walked toward the demon. He lifted his foot to climb over but stopped when he felt the demon grab his ankle. The Logos pulled Dean down, and the dock shook from the movement.

"Dean!" Sam yelled. He let go of Amanda and stood to his feet. "Cas you have to do something"

"I won't have to" Cas replied.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. Sam turned back to see Dean and the Logos fighting. He was about to go help when he saw a hand plop on the deck from the water. Soon he saw Katie pulling herself on to the deck, her eyes a bright white. She stood to her feet and walked over to Dean and the Logos.

"Stop!" Katie yelled and Dean and the Logos looked up to see Katie standing above them. Dean stood to his feet and looked at Katie. Dean backed away as Katie knelt down to the Logos. "You didn't ask for this" Katie placed her hand on the Logo's hand. "But that does not give you the right to take a life" A bright light illuminated from Katie's hand and the Logos fell flat on the dock dead. Katie reached and pulled the medallion from its neck and they all watched as it's body began drying out before turning into dust and blowing into the water. Katie stood to her feet and they all watched her. She looked up at them.

"You shouldn't be scared" Katie said. "Especially not of me, and definitely not of yourself" She walked over to Dean and stood right in front of him. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the glowing coming from hers. She smiled up at him, before dropping her head, when she looked back up at him her eyes were normal. She looked confused as she looked around. "It happened again didn't it?" Dean nodded a yes. Katie just shook her head before walking past Dean over to Amanda. "Are you ok?" Amanda just nodded yes. Katie reached out her hand to the girl. Amanda looked at it for a while, then up at Katie. "I won't hurt you" Amanda finally took her hand and stood. Katie brought the girl closer to her, and they walked back to the camp.

The Next Morning

Katie leaned on the side of JT's truck and watched as children were loading up into car, and busses. After what happen, no more chances could be taken and the kids were sent home until a full investigation was done. Katie looked over and couldn't believe what she was seeing. One of the campers hugging JT around the waist, before letting go and running off to go. JT turned and walked over to Katie.

"I think I've seen it all" Katie said as JT, propped up against the truck next to her. "What was that about"

"You know kids" JT replied. "Their messed up in the head"

"Yeah right" Katie nudged him with her elbow. "Look about yesterday"

"Don't" JT said. "Let's just forget the conversation ever happened"

"If that's what you want" Katie said. "Mr. T"

"Really with that again" JT said laughing. "Because sugar tush, I don't have a problem with making you ride in the back"

"You do that to me" Katie said. "I mean, I literally just saved your life"

"How did you save my life exactly?" JT asked.

"Well, I killed the Logos, not giving it a chance to kill you" Katie replied. "So in retro-spec I saved your life, so now you owe me"

"I'd hate to see what goes on in that brain of yours" JT replied.

"Trust me, it's not pretty" Katie said as Amanda walked over to them. "Hey kid, where's your Dad?"

"Oh, he's not here" Amanda replied. "He's sending the driver to get me. Couldn't even leave work to see how his daughter was doing after being attacked by a giant fish"

"I'm sorry Kid" Katie said. "But trust me, I know from experience that the actions of our parents don't dictate who we are" Katie placed her hand on Amanda's shoulder. "It really doesn't feel all that great to be treated badly" Katie looked over the girls shoulder and Amanda turned to see Molly waiting for her ride.

"I get it" Amanda said turning back to Katie. "And thank you, for everything"

"Don't mention it" Katie replied. She wasn't expecting the sudden hug from the girl. She just patted her back uncomfortably. The girl let go and ran over to Molly.

"You know I think one day, you're gonna make one fine mom" JT said and Katie looked over at him confused.

"Did you just give me a compliment?" Katie asked. "You only compliment when you're trying to get laid" JT just rose his eyebrows and Katie hit him on the arm. "You have a better chance of getting a hug from Dean, let's go" Katie turned about to get into JT's truck.

"I don't think you're coming with me" JT said and Katie turned toward him. He nodded his head forward and Katie turned to see Dean. She walked over to him, not sure what to expect.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked.

"Nothing" Dean replied. "I think I wanted there to be though" Katie quirked an eyebrow in confusion. " I wanted you gone, and I wanted you safe, from demons, and angels, and hell even me, and sending you away felt like I was actually doing something for a change"

"Dean-"

"No, I gotta say this" Dean said holding out his hand. "But I wasn't. I was giving up, one everything, on us, because I was scared we wouldn't survive all this, but we can, I mean we've been through two deaths and two ressurections, I think we can handle whatever life throws at us don't you think?"

"Absolutely" Katie said smiling up at him. He brought his hand to the side of her face and leaned down and kissed her.

"I missed you too" he whispered to her. "And I promise never give up on us again"

"Good, because I promise to never let you give up on us again" Katie replied before kissing him again. They turned to walked toward the car, when Katie stopped. "Oh wait, I almost forgot" Katie turned to where JT was, but wasn't anymore. "He left" Katie said before turning back to Dean. "He didn't even say goodbye"

"Well saying goodbye to you is kind of hard to do" Dean replied. "Trust me" Katie just nodded before being pulled back to the impala.

"Wait" Katie replied and Dean looked down at her. " Cas"

"He's gone" Dean replied.

"No, he's right…" Katie closed her eyes before opening them and seeing Castiel standing over by one of the campers. "There. I'll be right back" Katie let go of Dean's hand and walked over to the angel.

"Your wings are so cool" Katie heard the kids say. His mother called him and the child ran away.

"He could see your wings?" Katie asked and Castiel turned to her.

"There are special children who can" Castiel replied. "That child has an important future"

"Don't we all" Katie replied. "So what are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure you received your message" Castiel said.

"Yes, I did" Katie said. "And I bet you can't tell me what it means"

"I'm sorry, but you're the one who must figure it out" Castiel replied. Katie heard the fluttering of wings and the angel was gone. She rolled her eyes before running back to the car.

"What was that about?" Dean asked when she climbed into the back seat.

"Oh, just our favorite angel being abseolutely no help at all" Katie replied. "He was just making sure I got the message"

"What message?" Sam asked.

"_In the beginning" _Katie said.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked.

"I have no idea, but I'm guessing it must be real important" Katie replied.

"Why do you say that?" Dean asked turning to the backseat and Katie lifted the side of her shirt to reveal the words "_In the beginning_", inscribed on the side of her stomach.

"Because someone made damn sure I wouldn't forget it" Katie replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you make of the latest clue? I hope you're keeping track of them. So how did you like the latest chapter, please tell me, because I really love reading your reviews!**


	15. The Visitor

**A/N: Hey, this is a little added token of my appreciation, to all my readers. It's a little mini chap, with a whole lot of suspense!**

* * *

><p>Dean pulled the impala into the old salvage yard. Katie looked out the window to see Bobby's truck along with a pretty sweet motorcycle that definitely didn't belong to Bobby.<p>

"I think Bobby has company" Sam said.

"You think the old man is getting some?" Dean asked.

"Ew Dean" Katie replied. "Thank you for the visuals"

"You're welcome" Dean replied. "So should we wait till their done or what?" Katie hit Dean on the back of the head before getting out of the back seat. Sam and Dean shrugged before getting out as well. They climbed the porch stairs and Katie was about to knock, when she turned to Sam and Dean.

"You really think he has a girl in there?" Katie asked and they just shrugged. Katie just shook her head before turning the doorknob and walking in. "Bobby, you here!" Katie walked in, Sam and Dean behind her. She went into the den and froze when she saw Bobby, and who he was with.

"Hey what's-"Dean stopped midsentence when he saw who it was as well. "No way" Sam walked to the other side of Katie to see who they were looking at.

"Do you guys know her?" Sam asked.

"You could say that" Dean replied.

"Hi, Katie" the woman said. "It's nice to finally really meet you" Katie remained silent just staring at the woman.

"Boys" Bobby said standing to his feet. "I'll like you to meet Elizabeth Sullivan"

"Elizabeth Sullivan?" Sam asked. "As in-"

"My mother" Katie finally spoke. "What are you doing here?"

"Well time is winding down and I thought maybe we could work together to stop this whole apacolyspe thing"

"I'm not buying it" Katie said. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know what you want me to say" Elizabeth replied.

"That's just it, I don't want you to say anything" Katie replied. "I want you to just disappear, something I'm sure you're really good at"

"Hey, girly you won't be talking to her like that" Bobby said. "She's your mother, now show some respect" Katie scoffed.

"Respect, that's funny" Katie said before walking over to the woman and standing right in her face. "I'm only going to ask you this one more time, what are you doing here?"

"Fine" Elizabeth said. " I'll tell you the truth"

"What is it?" Katie asked.

"I had a vision" Elizabeth replied. "Of you"

"And-" Katie snapped.

"You were dead" she replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: EVIL CLIFFHANGER!**


	16. Revelations

**A/N: Hello all, here's a new chapter for ya. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"So I'm going to die huh?" Katie asked. "When?"<p>

"I don't know" Elizabeth replied.

"Where?" Katie asked.

"I don't know that either" Elizabeth stated.

"How about by who, how and why?" Katie asked. "Let me guess you don't know. So you came here to tell me that I'm going to die, one day, well Ms. Sullivan that is a fact for everyone in this room, so if you'll excuse me" Katie went about grabbing some of her things she left at Bobby's.

"Don't you think you should at least listen to her?" Bobby asked. Katie looked up at him before storming over to the other side of the desk and looked him right in the eye.

"How long have you known her Bobby?" Katie asked. "Weeks, months, years?" Bobby didn't say anything. "After all this time, you knew, you knew" Katie shook her head before turning her back to him and looked at Elizabeth. "You told him not to tell me about you, right?"

"Don't be angry with Bobby" Elizabeth replied. "He was just being a friend-"

"Your friend!" Katie snapped. "He was being your friend, he lied to me and kept something this important from me" Katie turned to Sam and Dean. "Please tell me neither one of you knew about this"

"We didn't" Dean replied.

"Ok" Katie said throwing one final book into her bag. "Let's go"

"Wait princess" Dean said stopping Katie. "I get you're upset right now, but Bobby's right, don't you think we should at least hear her out" Katie glanced back at the woman.

"Dean I've spent 26 years waiting for an explaination from that woman and-" Katie stopped mid-sentence. Something was wrong.

"Princess?" Katie heard Dean say, but soon she was no longer in Bobby's house, but somewhere else. She was in a bar, she looked around at two men having drinks, when suddenly a younger man came in and pointed a gun toward them. Katie heard the loud pop of the gun being fired and the young man running out of the bar. The man from before begins CPR trying to revive his shot friend. Katie assumes it's useless until she sees the man exhale.

"What the hell?" Katie says as the man opens his eyes. His friend helps him up and the man seems fine.

"Princess!" Katie hears, but it's faint. She looks around for something to tell her where she is. She runs over to the bar and looks for something. She looks up to see a neon lamp with the words "Bison Bud's Bar" on the wall.

"Katie, can you hear me?" Katie turns and soon the scene before her begins to melt away. She finally sees Dean again in front of her, with his hands on her shoulders.

"Dean" Katie finally speaks.

"What just happened?" Dean asks. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Katie replied.

"You had a vision" Elizabeth said. "What was it about?" Katie turned to look at her with a confused look, before turning back Dean.

"We have a case" Katie said.

"What did you see?" Dean asked.

"Look I'll explain on the way" Katie said. She turned once more to look at Elizabeth and Bobby before turning and walking out of the door.

A few hours later they were on the road, to Wyoming. They hadn't talked about anything accept for the vision. Everyone in the car knew the whole Elizabeth Sullivan topic was a big no-no.

"Well it says here that, there hasn't been any deaths in a week and a half" Sam read from his laptop.

"And that's unusual?" Dean asked.

"Well it's how they're not dying that's unusual" Sam replied. "One guy with terminal cancer, strolls out of hospice"

"And another, gets shot in the heart by a mugger, without so much as a scratch" Katie added. "Something is definitely happening in that town"

"It's got to be something nasty right?" Sam asked. " I mean people making deals or something?"

"You think?" Dean asks.

"I mean what else could it be?" Sam asks and he turns to look at Katie.

"I don't know" Katie replied.

When they arrived in town Sam and Dean went to talk to Jim Jenkins, the man that was shot in the bar. Katie decided to look around town to see if maybe she could find anything out of the norm there. Katie was walking down the sidewalk when she felt that she wasn't alone.

"You might as well show yourself, I know you're there" Katie said.

"That's starting to get a little weird" Urim replied appearing next to Katie. "But then again , it's not"

"What are you doing here?" Katie asked.

"A couple of reasons, but you have something you want to say first" Urim replied.

"Ok what's with the biblical tattoo?" Katie asked.

"That, I do not know" Urim replied. "But I have a theory"

"Well I'll take it" Katie said stopping. "What's your theory"

"I would tell you, but I've been given strict orders to not assist you in some ways, in your journey" Urim said. "I can tell you, that you may be able to find your answers in a book"

"What book?" Katie asked. "Is it rare, like I have to go to the ends of the earth to find it?"

"You won't have to go that far" Urim said "You should be able to find it easily"

"Do I get a name or is this another one of those things I'm going to have to figure out myself?" Katie asked. "Fine, what is it that you have to tell me"

"This town, why people aren't dying" Urim said. "It's missing it's angels"

"It's angels?" Katie asked. "You mean angels of Death?"

"Yes" Urim replied. " They have gone missing, and we believe this is another ploy to break one of the seals"

"You think Lilith is doing this?" Katie asked.

"We don't know who it is just yet, but you must find whoever it is and stop them" Urim said. "This seal cannot be broken" Urim looked up at the sky before looking back down at Katie. "I must go" And with that Urim was gone. Katie looked around the town.

"Angels of Death" Katie said to herself. "So where have all the reapers gone?"

When Katie arrived back to their room, Dean was sitting at the table looking at her laptop. Sam was sitting across from him.

"So what did you guys find out?" Katie asked walking into the room.

"Well there's no deals or even skeevy faith healers" Dean said.

"Well then I guess my source was right" Katie replied.

"Your source?" Dean asked. "Since when do you have a source?"

"I have lots of sources thank you very much" Katie replied.

"Guys, could we please focus" Sam intervened. "What did you source say?"

"This town is missing it's angels of death" Katie replied.

"Angels of death?" Dean asked.

"In more modern terms, reapers" Katie added.

"So where are they?" Dean asked. "The local reaper's on strike? Playing the back nine? "

"I don't know but, I think the best place to start is with the last person to see one" Katie said. "Who was the last person to die in this town?"

"Cole Griffith" Dean said. "Kid dropped ten days ago"

"Well then let's go talk to Cole" Katie replied going over to her bag.

"The kids a door nail." Dean states.

"She's right Dean, Look, if he was the last person to die around here, then maybe he's seen something. We should talk to him." Sam says.

"I love how matter of fact you are about that" Dean said shaking his head. "Strange lives"

That night they all ended up at the cemetery in front of Cole's grave. Katie was looking through her book as Sam and Dean waited. Dean flipped through John's journal. Katie pours something in a bowl.

"The truth?" Katie asked. "I have no idea, the last time I tried making contact with the afterlife it didn't turn out too well" Dean and Sam looked over at her and she turned to them. "Don't worry, that was an entirely different situation, I was young and really wanted to see my grandpa and it just didn't work."

"You never told me that" Dean said and Katie turned back to the bowl.

"I've never told anyone that" Katie replied.

"So what's that stuff supposed to do?" Sam asked.

"It should smoke out our spirit" Katie replied.

"This job is jacked" Dean said and Katie just laughed lightly.

"How so?" Sam asked.

"You want me to gank a monster or torch a corpse, hey, let's light it up, right?" Dean stated. "But this? If we fix whatever this is, people are gonna start dropping dead. Good people."

"Look, I don't want them to die, either, Dean, but there's a natural order." Sam says.

"You're kidding, right?" Dean asks. Katie listens intently as she continues mixing her potion.

"What?" Sam asks.

"You don't see the irony in that?" Dean asks. " I mean, all three of us we're like the poster of the unnatural order. All we _do_ is ditch death."

"Yeah, but the normal rules don't really apply to us, do they?" Sam asked and Dean stares at him.

"We're no different than anybody else." Dean states.

"Right, I'm a witch, you've been to hell and back" Katie says not facing them. "And Sam here is infected with demon's blood, yeah we're real life meet the Cleavers"

"Look, I know you want to think of yourself as Joe the Plumber, Dean," Sam added "but you're not. None of us are. The sooner you accept that, the better off you're gonna be." Dean looks up and shakes his head.

"Ah, Joe the Plumber was a douche." Dean replied.

"So are you guys done being girls?" Katie asked. "Because I could use a little help" Dean walks over to her.

"Hey!" A man shouts and they all looked up toward the voice. They see him walking toward them carrying a flashlight. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh—" Sam sputters before looking between Katie and Dean. "Just take it easy."

"What the hell is this?" The man said looking down at Katie's book and the potion she was working on. Katie looked back up at the man, something wasn't right about him.

"Okay, this—this—this is not what it looks like." Dean says stepping in front of Katie.

"Really? 'Cause it looks like devil worship." The man replied. That's when Katie's fingers started tingling. She tried to shake the feeling from her hand but it was no use.

"Dean-" Katie said placing her hand on her shoulder, but he didn't notice.

"What? No! No, this is not devil worship." Dean said. "This—This is—this—this is, uh—" Dean couldn't think of anything to say. "I don't have a good answer"

"We're leaving." Sam said holding up his hands.

"You're not going anywhere." The man replies taking a step toward Sam. "Ever again Sam" The man looks to Dean and his eyes go white.

"Alastair." Dean says, and the demon's eyes return to their human form. "I thought you got deep fried, extra-crispy."

"Dean-" Katie says again. Something still doesn't feel right. Dean still doesn't say anything, just keeps his eyes on Alistair.

"Nah. Just the pediatrician I was riding." Alistair replied. "His wife's still looking for him. It's hilarious. Anyway. " Alistair turns to Sam who is ten shades of pissed at the moment. Katie looks down at her feet as her vision begins to blur. She backs away, but none of them notice.

"No time to chat. Got a hot date with death." Alistair says before flicking his hand sending Dean flying across the graveyard into a headstone.

"Dean!" Katie says stumbling backwards before falling on her butt. "You bastard what are you doing to me?" Alistair grins and walks over to Katie.

"Couldn't have you ruining my fun now could I?" Alistair says before reaching in his pocket and pulling out a hex bag. "Had to find a pretty powerful witch to whip this up for me"

"Hey!" Sam yells and Alistair turns to the youngest Winchester and flicks a hand but nothing happens. Alistair tries again, but nothing happens and Sam smirks.

"You're stronger, Sam." Alistair says. " You've been solo-flexing with your little slut?"

"You have no idea." Sam says before flicking his hand at Alistair sending him flying. He then raises his hand to exorcise the demon, but Alistair flees the man's body before that could happen. Sam drops his hand and watches as the smoke disappears.

"Sam check on Dean!" Katie yells still lying flat on the ground. Sam runs to check on his brother.

"Dean, hey man" Dean opens his eyes and Sam help him sit up. "You ok?"

"No" Dean says getting to his feet. He spots Katie still lying on the ground and see the hex bag. He runs over to pick it up and throws it as far as he can. "Princess" he kneels down to help her up. "Can you stand?" Katie nods before standing to her feet.

"We should get out of here" They all agreed and after collecting their things returned to the car.

Back in the motel room Katie holds an icepack to Dean's head, while Sam is out trying to talk to their dead kid.

"Is it feeling better?" Katie asks looking down at Dean. Dean opens his eyes and looks up at her. He stares up into her eyes for a moment. "What?"

"Nothing" Dean replies. "Yeah, it's getting there. What about you?" Katie looks down and lifts her shirt.

"Well the hives are gone and I don't feel like throwing up, so I'm good" she replied.

"So what happened while I was out?" Dean asked. "Why didn't Sam get thrown like a tennis ball?"

"How do you think?" Katie replied. "I don't think he knows I saw, but I did and Alistair couldn't work his powers on Sam"

"Why not?" Dean asked and they sat up from the bed.

"Because he's getting powerful Dean" Katie replied. "And that can only mean one thing"

"He's been practicing" Dean said.

"And I bet I know who his teacher is" Katie said. "I really don't like that demon"

"Who you telling" Dean said as the door opened. They both looked up to see Sam come in.

"How you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm in pain, that's how I'm doing" Dean replied. " I think I have a concussion."

"You told me you were fine" Katie snapped.

"I didn't want you to worry" Dean said before turning to Sam.

"Do you want some asprin?" Sam asked.

"No, House" Dean replied. "So demons huh?

"Yeah. So much for miracles." Sam said going over to sit on the other bed.

"And what the hell happened with Alastair again?" Dean asked hoping Sam would tell him the truth. "And it didn't work, so he bailed."

"Well, how come he couldn't fling you?" Dean asked. "He chucked you pretty good last time." Katie and Dean looked over at him waiting for an answer. Sam looked away before turning back to them.

"Got no idea." Sam replied.

"And there it is" Katie said standing to her feet.

"Sam, do us a favor. If you're gonna keep your little secrets, I can't really stop you, but just don't treat us like we're idiot, okay?"

"What?" Sam said feigning innocence, but they knew he was lying. "Dean, I'm not keeping secrets."

"Sure you're not Sam" Katie said. "So how did you conversation with the ghost kid go?" Sam walks over with his notebook.

"Didn't have to." Sam says holding up the notebook. " Bobby called. He did some digging."

"And?" Dean asked.

"He thinks we're right." Sam says. " Local reaper's gone. Not just gone—kidnapped."

"By demons?" Dean asks "Why?"

"Listen to this." Sam says before opening the note book. "And he bloodied death under the newborn sky—sweet to taste, but bitter when once devoured." Katie turned around away from Sam and Dean.

The words _bloodied death _seemed to be one repeat in her head. Sam and Dean's conversation seems to disappear, as she sees a little boy standing in the middle of the street of an abandoned town. She suddenly sees Dean before the booming noise of a shot gun being fired. She grabs the back of the chair to steady herself.

"Hey" Dean says coming behind her and resting his hand on her back. "What's wrong, did you see something"

"Yeah" Katie replied. " So dead reapers equals opening of a seal, right?"

"Yeah" Sam said.

"How do even kill a reaper?" Dean asked. "You can't kill death"

"Well everything can be ended" Katie replied. "Maybe demons have figured out a way to end this reaper."

"Where are the angels is what I want to know" Sam says. "We could use their help for once"

"They're dealing with their own problems I'm guessing" Katie said. "We're just going to have to deal with this one on our own"

"What are we gonna do" Sam asks. " Just swing in and save the friendly neighborhood reaper?"

"You got a better idea, I'm all ears." Dean says.

"Dean, reapers are invisible." Sam says stating the obvious " The only people that can see them are the dead and the dying."

"All hell" Katie says and they turn to her. "She was right wasn't she?"

"Well Pricess" Dean says "if ghosts are the only ones that can see them..."

"Yeah?" Sam says still confused.

"Then we become ghosts." Dean says putting the ice pack on his head smirking.

"You do have a concussion." Sam says shaking his head.

"Sounds crazy, I know." Dean says.

"It sounds crazy, because it is crazy" Katie says. "And incredibly dangerous, if done by the wrong person"

"Good thing I know the right person to do it" Dean says.

"I'm not doing it Dean" Katie replied. "If we do, do thing I'm going"

"I know that" Dean said. "I wasn't talking about you"

"Then who?" Katie asked and Dean just took out his phone to make a phone call.

The next morning Katie sat on the bed waiting for Dean to bring, this Pamela woman, who was going to help them. She looked over at Sam who was engulfed in whatever book he was reading. She sighed when she thought about his extracurricular activities. There was a knock on the door and Sam went over to open the door.

"I can't even begin to tell you how crazy you two are." The woman said. Katie stood to her feet and couldn't believe who Dean had brought with him Katie watched at the woman with dark glasses felt around the room.

"Well, Pamela, you're a sight for sore eyes." Sam remarked and Pamela turns to him before lowering her sunglasses far enough to reveal plastic white eyes.

"Aw, that's sweet, grumpy." Pamela said pushing her glasses back. "What do you say to deaf people?"

"Pammy?" Katie says.

"I was wondering when you were going to speak up sugar tush" Pamela said.

"Don't" Katie said.

"You two know each other?" Dean asked.

"You could say that" Pamela said. "We worked together once, a long time ago"

"Sugar Tush?" Dean asked looking over at Katie.

"Don't ask" Katie replied. "Better question, how do you three know each other?"

"Bobby" Sam replied. "He took us to see Pamela when Dean was brought back"

"Yeah, and that day left me without two good eyes" Pamela added. "Which one of you brainiacs came up with astral projection?"

"Yo." Dean replies raising his hand.

"Of course. Chachi." Pamela says. "So, let's be clear. You want to rip your souls out of your bodies and take a little stroll through the spirit world?"

"Mm-hm." Dean says shaking his head.

"Do you have any idea how heavy-duty insane that is?" Pamela asks folding her arms.

"Well clinically insane Pammy" Katie says. "But that's why I going"

"What exactly are you going to do?" Pamela asked.

"A lot has changed" Katie replied.

"Yeah, but most of its stayed the same" Pamela replied. "You still trying to save the world" Sam and Dean share a look, as they watch the two women.

"I still don't see why people say that like it's a bad thing" Katie replied.

"It's not" Pamela replied. "It's just crazy, like this plan of yours"

"Look I was a little doubtful of Dean's friend who knows about this stuff" Katie said. "But now that I know it's you, I feel a little better, I know you know what you're doing."

"Well, I do. And guess what? I'm sick of being hauled Back into your angel-demon, Soc-Greaser crap." Pamela replied.

"You think we want to be in the middle of all this?" Katie asked. "We're sick and tired of it too, but we can't run and hide from it" Katie took a step toward the woman. "This is the end of the world we're talking Pammy, we need your help"

"You're doing the dough eyed thing aren't you?" Pamela asked.

"Yes she is" Dean replied.

"All, hell why not" Pamela replied. " But you better stop calling me Pammy"

"Fine as long as the words Sugar and Tush never come out of your mouth" Katie countered.

After lighting the candles on the table, Katie brings one and places it on the bedside table, that sits between the two beds.

"Hey" Katie says grabbing Pamela's hand and Pamela instantly freezes. "What's wrong?"

"I think you were right" Pamela replied. "You aren't the same, are you?"

"No, I'm not, but I'm not sure what I am though either" Katie replied.

"You're important" Pamela replied. "Like crucial important, if that helps"

"Actually it just confuses me even more" Katie said. "Here sit" Katie help Pamela to the seat that sat between the two beds.

"Tell me something, geniuses." Pamela said. " Even if you do break into the veil and you find the reaper, how you gonna save it?"

"With style and class." Dean answers.

"You're gonna be two walking pieces of fog who can't touch or move anything. You'll be defenseless, hotshot." Pamela said.

"I seem to recall a bunch of ghosts beating the crap out of us." Sam replied.

"Yeah, well, they had plenty of time to practice." Pamela said.

"Well, I guess we got to start cramming" Katie said giving Pamela's shoulder a shake.

"Wow, couple of heroes. All right." Pamela said before patting one of the beds. "Lie down. Close your eyes." Sam goes and lays on the bed to the right of Pamela as Dean and Katie take the bed of the left. Dean brought his arm around Katie as she lay her head on his chest.

"You ready for this princess?" Dean whispers to her.

"As ready as, I'll ever be" Katie replies, before leaning up bringing her lips to his.

"Ok" Pamela says. "Animum vult decipi, ergo decipiatur. Vis, vis, vis. Okay, guys. That's it. Showtime."

Dean sits up off the bed and looks around. He turns and looks over at Pamela, who's still sitting between them.

"Well, nothing like shooting blanks. What's plan B?" Dean asks, but Pamela doesn't respond. Dean quirks an eyebrow, before looking over at Sam's lying form in the bed, the a standing Sam above him. He looks down at his bed to see himself and Katie unconscious in the bed. He looks around the room, but doesn't see Katie.

"All right, so, I'm assuming you're somewhere over the rainbow." Pamela say. "Remember I have to bring you back." She stands and goes over to Sam and leans forward to whisper in his ear. Dean still looks around looking for his wife.

"What the hell?" Katie asked standing in the middle of the street. It looks like the town, but darker. "How did I get here, why aren't I back in the room?"

"Another lesson" A voice says from behind Katie. Katie turns around to see the familiar angel.

"Urim?" Katie says. "What are you doing here?"

"Just making sure everything was going as planned" Urim replied. "You have to find the seal from being broken."

"I know, but I have to find Sam and Dean first" Katie replied. "They're in here, alone and unprotected"

"Sam and Dean will be fine" Urim replied. " They're with a reaper, Tessa" Urim said.

"If they've found a reaper, what is it I have to do?" Katie asked.

"You have to stop Alistair" Urim replied.

"How am I supposed to that?" Katie asked. "I can't even pick up a piece of paper from the ground"

"Well here" Urim says scanning over the area. "You just may be the most powerful being, even more than me" And with that Urim was gone.

"Thank you!" Katie yelled in frustration. "That helped me so much" Katie looked around and tried thinking. She took a deep breath. "Ok so, just focus, if it's in you then it's in you" Katie closed her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. Katie opens her eyes and looks up to the sky to see a black smoke flying through the air. It stops and falls in front of her. When she reaches to touch it, it quickly retreats and flies away. "What was that?"

"That's what's picking us off one by one" Katie turned to see a man. He was tall with, blond hair and glasses.

"You're a reaper?" Katie asked.

"Yes, I'm Peter" he replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you" Katie replied walking over to the man.

"It's you isn't it?" Peter asked.

"I don't know" Katie replied. "Look we don't have much, time where is he taking them?"

"You want me to take you to the place, I've been avoiding?" Peter asked.

"Look, I know you're scared but I promise I will not let anything happen to you" Katie said. "Trust me"

"Ok" Peter replied. "They're holding up in the funeral home"

"That's ironic" Katie replied. "Lead the way" Katie followed Peter down the streets, continuously looking around for any sign of Sam and Dean. She hoped they were all right.

"So you're the one?" Peter asked, pulling Katie out of her thoughts.

"The one what?" Katie asked.

"The one they've been talking about" Peter replied. "The one causing all the rukus"

"Rukus?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, you and a pair of brothers named Winchester" Peter said. "You all are all they're talking about"

"Well what are they saying?" Katie asked.

"Just that you're going to do something big" Peter replied. "And the not knowing scares them"

"Well the not knowing scares me too" Katie said. "You seem quite different for a grim reaper"

"You were expecting the black robe and scythe" Peter replied. "And Angels wear white robes and halos hover above their head"

"Touché" Katie replied. "Doesn't it get depressing? Watching people die and then having to take them into the afterlife"

"It was at first" Peter replied. "But after a while, it became natural, that's messed up isn't it?"

"Yes, it is" Katie replied.

"Who are they?" Peter said and Katie walked around him to get a good look.

"That my dear friend are the Winchesters" Katie replied before walking toward them, but Peter stopped.

"You can't just go in there" Peter replied. "It's too dangerous"

"I have to help them" Katie replied.

"It's too late for them" Peter said.

"Look Peter, there's something you should know" Katie said. "Those two guys are my family, the short one that's my husband, and the tall one is my brother in law, so the whole 'it's too late for them' thing just won't work" Katie turned to face him. "So I'm going to need another way in there"

Katie walks to the back of the funeral home. Katie stops ant turns to Peter who's behind her now.

"I can't go in there" Peter says. "I'm sorry"

"I understand" Katie replied. "Thank you for help, don't worry I will end this"

"I know you will" Peter said before disappearing. Katie turned back to the funeral home and steps through the door. She moves quietly as she hears voices up a head. Katie sees a demon holding a scythe and Sam and Dean tied in chains.

"Moon's in the right spot." The demon says. " The board is set. Let's get started, shall we?"

"You're gonna kill a reaper with that?" Dean asks " It's little on the nose, don't you think?"

"Is it?" the demon asks. " An old friend lent it to me. You know, he doesn't really ride a pale horse? But he does have three amigos." And it was then that she knew who the demon was.

"Alistair" Katie says to herself. She looks down at the woman on the floor and over to the others. "Ok what now?" Alistair walks over to the other reapers.

"And they're just jonesing for the apocalypse." Alistair says before picking an old man reaper up. "It pays to have friends in low places." He looks down at the reaper. "Don't you think?" Alistair puts the scythe behind the reaper's neck.

"Hic cruor messorius, illud sigillum, quod luciferem reverendum obstringit, aperiat ut resurgat!" he recites when suddenly the scythe goes flying out of his hand. "What the hell?"

"Quite the opposite" Katie says finally making herself known.

"I was wondering when mama bear was gonna show up" Alistair replied. "But I have to says awful time"

"It's what I'm know for" Katie replied taking a step toward the demon.

"Katie" Dean says and Katie turns to him and just holds up a hand letting him know that she's got this. She turns back to Alistair.

"Well I'm glad you're here" Alistair says. "I mean when you ignored my call, I was hurt but you're here now, and that's all that matters"

"Call?" Katie asked. "Wait, you-" She shakes her head. "You killed-"

"Dear pop" Alistair says. "Yes, you should know I came for you, but killing your familiar, was perfect"

"You killed my grandfather" Katie says. "And you tried kill my family"

"Let's not forget the fun times me and Dean had down under" Alistair replied.

"You bastard!" Dean yells.

"Aw Dean, c'mon we use to be pals" Alistair says and Katie takes a couple of more steps toward him. She want to get close, to look him in the eyes once and for all. "So I hear you've been looking for me, well here I am" Katie heard the sound of chains sliding on the floor toward her, but without taking her eyes from the demon she shot her hand out and sent the chains flying in the other direction.

"Next" Katie said tilting her head. "I hope that wasn't all you had, I mean this is me we're talking about" Katie poked Alistair in the chest. " Girl with the big destiny, that's supposed to be bad news for all you demons"

"Yeah, I doubt dead people have destiny's" Alistair replied before placing his hand inside of Katie's chest. Katie found herself flying back in the street. Katie huffed in annoyance before standing to her feet. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. In. And out.

"Do not forget why you're here" Katie opens her eyes to see Urim in front of her.

"Yeah, all of that went out the window, when that bastard admitted to killing my grandfather" Katie replied.

"No, don't you understand all this is bigger than you, bigger than the death of your grandfather" Urim said. "I am right, you know, so do what it is you're supposed to do to stop this from happening" Katie just nodded and Urim disappeared. Katie took another deep breath before closing her eyes, when she opened them she was back inside the funeral home. She looked down at the dead reaper and saw Alistair with the scythe to the woman's neck as he recites something in Latin. She looks up and finally notices the reaper trap and looks up at the chandelier before turning to Sam and Dean.

"Guys!" Katie yells and looks up. They follow her eyes and know what they have to do. Katie takes a deep breath before running toward Alistair, and with all of her might grabbing him off of the reaper. "You bastard!" Katie punches hard in the face, before letting herself fall through the floor. Alistair hears the shaking of the chandelier and looks up just in time to see it fall on the corner of the trap, and the reaper disappears. He turns to see the reaper unhook the chains holding Sam and Dean.

"Bye-Bye" Dean says as he, Sam and the reaper disappear.

Katie walks down the alley, trying to calm herself down. She let him get away, the demon she's spent so long trying to find, she just let him get away.

"You can't run Dean" Katie hears, and looks up ahead to see Dean and Alistair. Dean backs away as Alistair move towards him. Katie takes some steps forward. "Not from me. I'm inside that angsty little noggin of yours." Katie moves closer, but stops when blue- white lightening strikes Alistair and he vanishes.

"What the hell" Her and Dean say at the same time. He looks down and finally sees Katie.

"Guess again." A voice says and Dean turns to see Castiel behind him. Katie comes closer to stand next to Dean.

"What just happened?" Katie asks.

"What just happened?" Cas repeats " You all just saved a seal. We captured Alastair. Dean, this was a victory."

"Well, no thanks to you." Dean states angrily. Katie looks up at him, before looking back at Castiel.

"What makes you say that?" Castiel asked.

"You were here the whole time?" Dean asked.

"Enough of it." Castiel says looking away.

"Well, thanks for your help with the rock salt." Dean replies.

"Dean, they couldn't get in" Katie says placing her hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down. Dean looks down at her then back to Castiel,

"That script on the funeral home—we couldn't penetrate it." Castiel replied.

"That was angel-proofing?" Dean asks.

"Why do you think I recruited you in the first place?" Castiel and both Katie and Dean looked confused.

"You recruited us?" Dean asked.

"The vision." Katie says. "You sent it to me" Castiel didn't say a word, just looks down. "If you wanted our help, all you had to do was ask"

"Because whatever I ask, you seem to do the exact opposite." Castiel replied and Katie just shook her head.

"So, what now, huh?" Dean asks "The people in this town, they just gonna start dying again?"

"Yes" Castiel says in his normal monotone voice.

"These are good people." Dean argues. He didn't just want these people to just die, not when they all have gotten second chances. " What, you think you can make a few exceptions?"

"To everything there is a season." Castiel says.

"You made an exception for me." Dean replies before turning to Katie. "And her"

"Katie's resurrection, had nothing to do with me or any other angel for that matter" Castiel replied. "But you- you're different" There was a long pause before the reaper from before appears on the other side of Dean.

"Dean, I could really use your help" she says and Castiel disappears. Dean turns to Katie, who's still thinking about what Castiel just said.

"Go, I'll see you on the other side" Katie replies. Dean places a kiss on her forehead, before he and the reaper disappear. Katie turns and runs her hands through her hair. " Are you here!" Katie looks around, and there's no sound. "Show yourself, you've had no problems doing it before!"

"What do you think you're doing?" Katie turned to see Urim.

"I'm calling your father" Katie replied. "I just want to have a little chat" Katie turned away. "Hey, I know you're listening, get your ass down here!" With those last words Katie was sent flying into a brick wall.

"I get you're upset" Urim waved a hand and brought Katie back to her feet. "But you will calm yourself" Katie rose a hand and sent Urim flying to the opposite wall.

"You know I'm getting so sick of all of you manipulating us, telling us what to do" Katie walked over to the angel who lay on the ground in shock at her actions. "We are not your puppets"

"Puppets!" Urim yelled and everything seemed to shake under her roar. "You have no idea the freedoms you and that husband and brother in law of yours have gotten" Urim stood to her feet and stalked toward Katie. "There is so much out there, ready to eat you up and spit you out, and I have been there to stop it from happening"

"Urim" Katie turned to see Castiel behind the angel.

"No, she needs to hear this" Urim replied. "You may have this big destiny, but that doesn't mean you can speak to him, or us in that manner"

"Urim!" Castiel said a little more urgently and Urim instanly straightened up. Katie could visibly see the angel's demeanor change as she turned to the other angel. She dropped her head and disappeared. Castiel walked over to Katie and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Not wearing my husband I see" Katie says. "Thanks for coming" He stepped closer to her and Katie immediately stepped back until her back was against the wall.

"Do not make me regret my decision" He said. "Because that would not bode well for you" And with those word he was gone, leaving Katie to interpret how she would. Katie leaned against the wall and took a deep breath, she closed her eyes and when she opened them she was standing in their motel room.

"What the hell?" Katie said seeing Pamela leaning against Sam's bed, bleeding and not moving.

"What did she say to you?" Dean asks Sam and Sam looks away. Dean just shakes his head before turning down to Katie's unconcious form. "Why isn't she awake?" Katie walks over to her body but stops.

"I knew you guys were gonna be the death of me" Pamela says and Katie looks up.

"Pammy what happened?" Katie asked walking over to her.

"What do you think" Pamela says removing the sunglasses, Katie noticing her eyes normal now.

"I'm sorry" Katie replied. " I didn't mean for this to happen"

"I know sugar tush" Pamela said. "You just do one thing for me, ok" Katie nods. "You kick their asses for me, and don't let all of this crap get you down, he wouldn't have picked you if you couldn't handle it" A familiar man appears next to Pamela. "You must be here for me"

"Hi, I'm Peter" Peter says holding out his hand for her to take it. He turns to Katie and gives her a slight nod.

"Hi Peter" Pamela says before turning back to Katie. "Bye, oh and tell JT I won our bet"

"I'll tell him" Katie replied before Pamela and Peter disappear. Katie turns back to her body to see Dean leaning his forehead against hers. Katie suddenly felt herself being pulled to her body. She takes a deep breath and opens her eyes to see Dean staring down at her. "Hey"

"Hey" Dean says helping Katie up. She looks over at Pamela's motionless form.

"Sorry it took me so long" Katie said not taking her eyes off her friend. "I was saying goodbye" Dean places a kiss to the side of Katie's head and leans his forehead against the side of hers.

After burning Pamela's body Sam, Dean and Katie stopped outside of town and just leaned against the impala in silence.

"So how did you and Pamela meet?" Sam asks Katie.

"She was a friend of JT's" Katie replied. "And I met her, while we were dating, we worked a couple of jobs together"

"And Sugar Tush?" Dean asks.

"Oh that" Katie laughs. "Well we were hunting a ghost in a bakery, and me being very new to the whole hunting thing, got spooked when the ghost jumped out, causing me to fall over on a bag of sugar" Katie smiled. "When I stood, my entire butt was cover with sugar, and from then on those two would call me sugar tush"

"So, what now?" Sam asks.

"I don't know" Dean says. "This was a victory I guess, so we try to stop any more seals from being broken"

"And I have to deal with a reappearing mother" Katie says. "I'm going to have to call Jason"

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked. "She may be able to help"

"I'm just not ready to do the who mother, daughter thing with her" Katie replied. "I guess I'll deal with that bridge when I come to it"

"We should get out of here" Sam says. Katie and Dean just nod before making their way into the impala.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go, will begin working on the next chapter soon. As always, reviews are welcome!**


	17. Deannapped

**A/N: Hey, so the plot bunnies were working over time, because I couldn't stop typing. This is an interesting chapter, one that may shock and confuse you all at the same time**

* * *

><p>Katie stared out the window in the impala. She couldn't believe Pamela was gone. The hardest part was seeing JT's face, when she told him. She hated that they'd brought her into something she didn't want to do. Dean was too, which was the cause of his and Sam's current argument.<p>

"Pamela didn't want anything to do with this and we dragged her back into it, Sam" Dean snapped from the passenger seat as Sam drove.

"She knew what was at stake" Sam replied.

"Oh yeah. Saving the world. And we're doing such a damn good job of it." Dean said shaking his head.

"Dean—"

"I'm tired of burying friends, Sam." Dean said cutting him off. They were losing way too many friends, because of this war.

"Look, we catch a fresh trail-"

"And we follow it, I know. Like I said, I'm just getting tired." Dean finished.

"Well, get angry." Sam replied. Katie didn't say anything. Truth is she was tired too. Tired of the fighting and the people closest to her dying. She yearned for just a little normality in her life, something she knew was next to impossible.

Sam pulled into the parking lot of the motel and Dean hopped out of the car without a word. Sam just looked back at Katie.

"He'll be ok" Katie said before getting out of the car as well.

"I'll go get us a room" Sam said before walking to the front desk. Katie walked over to Dean who just leaned against the trunk of the impala avoiding her eyes.

"Do you want a hug?" Katie asked.

"No" Dean said simply.

"Ok" Katie replied. "Well then can I have a hug?" Dean turned to her and she moved to wrap her arms around his middle. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head against hers. They heard footsteps and turned to see Sam, with the key. They got their bags and followed Sam to their room.

"Ah, home crappy home" Dean says and Sam flicks on the light switch revealing Castiel and Uriel.

"You've got to be kidding me" Katie says.

"Winchesters" Uriel greets.

"Oh come on." Dean snaps dropping his bag, they all walk in and Katie closes the door.

"You are needed." Uriel says gaining confused looks from all three Winchesters.

"Needed?" Dean asks "We just got back from needed."

"Mind your tone with me." Uriel warns and that just makes Dean even angrier.

"No, you mind your damn tone with us." Dean snaps taking a step closer to the angel, Katie caught his arm.

"We just got back from Pamela's funeral." Katie said. "Now, really not a good time.

"Pamela. You know, psychic Pamela?" Dean snaps "You remember her. Cas, you remember her. You burned her eyes out. Remember that?" Dean shakes his head. "Good times. Yeah, then she died saving one of your precious seals. So maybe you can stop pushing us around like chess pieces for _five freaking minutes!" _

"We raised you out of hell for our purposes" Uriel growls.

"Yeah, what were those again?" Dean asks. "What exactly did you want from me?"

"Start with gratitude." Uriel replied.

"Oh." Dean says rolling his eyes.

"Dean, we know this is difficult to understand." Castiel says.

"And we-" Uriel says giving Castiel a look. "-don't care. Now, seven angels have been murdered, all of them from our garrison. The last one was killed tonight."

"Demons?" Katie asks. "How they doing it?"

"We don't know." Uriel replies. Katie turns and walks over to the window. She closes her eyes as the faces of several dead angels flash before her.

"I'm sorry, but what do you want us to do about it?" Sam asks. "I mean, a demon with the juice to ice angels has to be out of our league, right?"

"We can handle the demons, thank you very much." Uriel snaps.

"Once we find whoever it is." Castiel adds.

"So you need our help hunting a demon?" Dean asks.

"Not quite. We have Alastair" Castiel replies taking a step closer.

"Great." Dean says. "He should be able to name your trigger man.

"But he won't talk. Alastair's will is very strong. We've arrived at an impasse." Castiel says and Katie turns toward him, walks back over. Castiel meets her eyes for a moment before turning back to Dean.

"Yeah, well, he's like a black belt in torture. I mean, you guys are out of your league." Dean says.

"That's why we've come to his student." Uriel says and they all turn to him "You happen to be the most qualified interrogator we've got." Dean looks down, at the memories he tried so hard to bury.

"Dean, you are our best hope." Castiel pleads.

"No" Katie says stepping forward. She'd heard enough, this wasn't happening. "You will find another away, you can't ask him to do this" Uriel walks up to Katie with a smirk, and she stood her ground.

"Who said anything about asking?" Uriel replies and before she knows it, Dean, Castiel and Uriel are all gone.

"Damn it!" Sam yells. Katie's fists clench as she closes her eyes trying to focus on Dean, trying to find out where they took him, but she couldn't. There was some kind of wall blocking her from him.

"I can't sense him" Katie snapped. "Their blocking me" Sam takes out his cell phone. "Who are you calling?"

"Ruby, maybe she can help us find Dean" Sam said already dialing.

"Sam, do not call her" Katie snapped. "Right, now she is the last person I need here"

"You said it yourself you can't find him" Sam snapped. "She could"

"Don't you get it Sam" Katie snapped. "I don't trust her, so I don't want her around!"

"Well, that's too damn bad, because Dean's my brother and I'm going to do whatever I have to, to find him" Sam snaps back and Katie shakes her head.

"Ok Sam, call Ruby and whoever the hell else you want to call" Katie walked toward the door. "But you will do without me, I'll find my husband without your help" Katie stormed out of the motel room. As soon as she was outside the room, she focused on the one person she hoped would give her answers.

Katie looked around and couldn't believe that she was on top of a very high mountain top. She looked up at the bright sun as it shined down on her.

"Wasn't it just night time?" Katie thought. "Where are you?" Katie asked, looking around.

"Looking for me I presume" Katie turned to see Urim staring back at her hands on her hips.

"Yes, your brothers are being mean, so make them stop" Katie said.

"They have Dean" Urim said. "He is needed"

"I don't care" Katie replied. "You don't understand what you're asking him to do"

"Yes, we do" Urim replied. "My family is dying, and if your husband has to deal with his little issues then so be it, there is a bigger picture here"

"Little issues?" Katie said. "He was tortured for years, and when he couldn't take it anymore, he was forced to do the same to others, nothing about that is little"

"I understand your concern, but sooner or later he will have to come to terms with his actions" Urim said. "But now we need his help"

"No, you want to use him" Katie said. "Look, just tell me where he is, your brothers have blocked him from me"

"I can't do that" Urim replied. "Not, until he gets Alistair to talk"

"Fine, I'll just find him myself" Katie turned around about to leave, but turned back to the angel. "Who's giving these orders, I mean your father only shows up for a little pep talk, and from what I hear, never to you guys, so who's orders are you following?" Urim was silent. "A question, you should be thinking about, don't you think" Katie turned around and began walking.

Katie stood outside the door, of the house. She didn't leave on good terms the last time she was here. She lifted her hand to knock and before she could over think this, she pounded her fist on the door. The door opened to reveal a familiar face.

"I didn't think I'd ever see the day, you'd knock on my door" Bobby said.

"Yeah, well I didn't know if you were entertaining any company tonight" Katie replied.

"No, she's gone" Bobby replied. "What are you doing here, I thought I was the last person you'd want to see"

"You are" Katie replied. "The last person that is, I need your help"

"Come in" Bobby replied. Katie walked in past Bobby into his den, and she dropped her bag on the floor.

"Castiel and Uriel have kidnapped my husband" Katie said turning to Bobby. "And I need to find him"

"Kidnapped?" Bobby asked. "Since when do angels kidnap people?"

"Since they need them to do their dirty work" Katie replied. "Apparently there's a demon out there killing angels, and they think Alistair knows who it is, but he's not talking. So they drafted Dean to torture the truth out of him" Bobby looked at her with the same look she had. "I know, I may not have been down there with him, but I know whatever happened to him, took a big part out of him, and doing this will just make it worst"

"I agree" Bobby replied. "So what do you want me to do?"

"I need your help finding a way to weaken an angel" Katie said. "One of them, has put up a block so I can't sense, or find him, I need you to find a way to break down whatever wall they have up"

"What are you going to do?" Bobby asked.

"Plan B" Katie said. "They want this demon, so the sooner I find it, the sooner I can get Dean back"

"Alone?" Bobby asked. "Where's Sam?"

"Sam and I had a bit of a disagreement" Katie replied. "He wanted to call his demon girlfriend to help, and I didn't. He wouldn't budge and neither would I so, Sam is wherever the hell he is" Katie looked around the room. "You got those boxes, JT sent over?"

"Yeah, there was so many of them" Bobby said before turning. "I had to put them in the basement." Katie followed Bobby down the basement and looked at the many boxes of books.

"Ok so these should be somewhat categorized according to JT" Katie said looking around the boxed. She grabbed one and picked it up. "Ok, anything you need, any information should be in this box" Katie handed it to Bobby. "Look I'm going to go search for this thing, if you need me just call"

"Right" Bobby said with a nod.

"Thanks Bobby" Katie said. "For all of this"

"Yeah, yeah" Bobby said turning and walking up the stairs. Katie smiled shaking her head before turning.

"Who would kill angels?" Katie asked herself. "Lilith wouldn't stop at seven, there'd be hundreds lined up" Katie ran her hands through her hair. "If only I could go back in time to see what happened" Katie thought, and then she froze. "Wait, that's it, it's a long shot, but not impossible" Katie blinked an in an instant she was standing in front of a clock shop. She looked around and the streets were empty. She walked up to the door, and read the sign that said they were closed. Suddenly the door slowly opened. "Of course" Katie said before walking into the dark shop, closing the door behind her. The sound of the tick-tocking of the many clocks filled the store as Katie walked deeper into the store. There didn't seem to be any form of life, until she spotted a door behind the counter. A bright light seemed to shine through the edges of the door. Katie walked around the counter and placed her hand on the knob.

"Time travel is tricky thing" a voice said from somewhere in the store. Katie looked around but the with the sounds of the clocks and it being almost pitch black, made spotting the person impossible. "Not to mention dangerous"

"Who are you?" Katie asked.

"I am who you seek" the voice replied.

"Are you the time keeper?" Katie asked still trying her hardest to find the source of the voice.

"I am" he replied.

"I need-"

"I know what you need" the time keeper replied. "I also know why it is important"

"Then you will help me?" Katie asked.

"Yes" the time keeper replied. "But not without a price"

"What do you want?" Katie asked.

"Something you hold dear" the time keeper replied. Katie thought for a moment before reaching to her wrist. She grabbed the bracelet Dean had given her for her birthday. She never took the thing off, especially after hearing Dean's reason for getting it.

_Katie furiously searched her bag, tossing clothes all over the place. She through her bag aside and went search in Dean's bag. _

"_What are you looking for?" Dean asked looking over at his wife. _

"_My bracelet" Katie said still searching his bag. "The one you got me, I can't find it anywhere" Katie dropped his bag and plopped down on the bed. "I've search the car twice, looked through both are bags, and tore this room apart looking for it" _

"_I didn't know the thing meant that much to you" Dean said and Katie looked up at him. _

"_Of course it means a lot to me Dean" Katie said. "That was the first gift you ever gave me, I never take it off" Katie dropped her head and Dean sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her and she laid her head on his chest. _

"_You know I remember getting that bracelet" Dean said with a chuckle. "Despite popular belief I did remember it was your birthday, and I remember you saying that you didn't want either of us to even mention it"_

"_So why'd you get the bracelet?" Katie asked. _

"_Well, around that time I was getting to know you" Dean said. "And I couldn't think of a single time you asked for anything, so I guess I just want to give you something, and I searched high and low for the perfect gift but I couldn't find anything" Dean reached in his pocket and pulled out the bracelet. "Then I saw this, in a gum ball machine, and thought it was perfect" Katie lifted her head from Dean and held out her wrist for him to put it on her. _

"_It was perfect" Katie replied. "Where did you find it?" _

"_Bathroom, it fell next to the sink" Dean replied. "If it means so much, then take care of it" Katie smiled before bringing her lips to Dean._

"_I will, I promise" Katie said. Dean just smiled down at her before pulling her closer for another kiss" _

Katie unclasped the bracelet from her wrist, and held it out for the keeper to take. She waited for a moment before feeling the bracelet instantly gone.

"I should warn you, nothing to say or do can change what you see, or hear" the keeper replied. "Everything will happen as if you we're even there"

"Anything else?" Katie asked.

"Yes, whatever you're looking for make sure you find it fast" the keeper said. "You're entering a different time continuum, one that moves slower than this one"

"What are you saying?" Katie asked.

"I'm saying that what feels like an hours in there, could be weeks here" the keeper replied. "So if what you're doing is time sensitive, I wouldn't dally"

"Ok" Katie said turning to the door. She quickly turned back. "When I've seen, what I need to see, how do I get back?"

"You must find the door marked with the number six" the keeper replied. "And be wary, the door can be tricky"

"Tricky?" Katie asked.

"You'll find out soon enough" the time keeper replied. "Remember, that the giving of time also means the taking of time, so keep an eye on your watch" Katie nodded before turning back to the door. She turned the door knob and opened the door to reveal a swirling of black and white lights. She took a deep breath, before finally stepping through.

_Katie walked in what looked like a park. She looked down at her watch, she was going to give herself thirty minutes before getting out of here. She walked until she saw a familiar face. _

"_Why have you called me here?" Uriel asked._

Katie could tell from his face he was agitated.

"_I was just making sure everything was going as planned" the other man asked. _

Katie didn't recognize him. She looked him over, and tried taking in his appearance for memory. He was tall, bald man, wearing a business suit.

"_Everything is fine" Uriel replied. "I do know what I'm doing" _

"_Well you can never be too sure" the man replied. "We are in the end of days brothers, and I'm just counting up my allies, and my enemies" _

"_Well brother, I definitely know what side I am fighting for" Uriel replied. _

"Brother?" Katie said to herself.

"_And Castiel has not caught on?" The man asked. _

"_Castiel is too busy bowing down to humans" Uriel replied. "He doesn't know what's happening right in front of his eyes" _

"_Do you have it?" the man asked and Uriel rolled his eyes. _

"_Yes, it's right here" Uriel pulled out long dagger and Katie looked at the weapon. "Now I'm leaving, us being her together is just too risky" _

"_Okay, okay, you sound as paranoid as Gabriel" the man replied_.

"_I'm nothing like that coward" Uriel replied. "Hiding when there is a war coming"_

"_Well we're all not built for the life of soldiers" the man said. "And some of us are" the man placed a hand on Uriel shoulder, before turning and walking away. _

"_Zachariah" Uriel said and the man turned back to him. "Don't call to meet like this unless it is absolutely necessary, understand?" A smile came to Zachariah's face. _

"_Of course" he replied, before disappearing. Uriel looked down at dagger before sliding back under his coat. He looked around before disappearing as well. _

"What is going on?" Katie said. "Angels killing angels?" Katie shook her head. At least now she knew the truth. She turned and looked around for the door marked with the number six. She quirked an eyebrow at the door marked with the number six at the top of a slide. She walked over and climbed up the steps and opened the door again to see the lights. She stepped through and the door slammed after her, causing the six on the door to fall and reveal itself as a nine.

Katie looked around and immediately noticed she wasn't in the clock shop like she expected. She looked down at her watch. She had fifteen minutes left.

"Damn trick door" Katie yelled. She looked around and there was no one around. She saw a car coming toward her. The car pulled over onto the shoulder of the road. Katie was surprised to see the person getting out of the car. "What am I doing here?" Katie asked watching as Elizabeth got out of the car and walked to lean against the side and watched the setting sun. Katie walked over to the woman and stood directly in front of her and stared her in the eyes. Elizabeth stared past Katie. Katie looked the woman over and couldn't deny the familiar features of both her and Jason in her.

_"So how did she do?" Liz asked turning to the angel._

_"As expected" Urim replied. "Selfless, determined, courageous, everything she needs to be for what is to come"_

Katie's eyes went wide at the sight of the angel. Was there anyone her mother didn't know? She looked between Elizabeth and Urim, still trying to figure out the depth of their relationship.

_"I told you this stupid test was pointless" Liz replied. "She's my daughter" She smiled as she looked back at the rising sun._

_"Well we had to make sure" Urim replied. "There is no time for mistakes, but now we know that it is her"_

_"So now will you return her powers?" Liz asked. "I don't like her without them, I mean I get she can handle herself but knowing she had them helped me to sleep easier"_

Katie couldn't believe how much Elizabeth knew about her. She'd known that Katie didn't have her powers. She would always believe that her mother was looking over her, but she was never sure, not until now that is.

_"Sorry, that's a no can do" Urim replied. "We've proved that she is the one, but that still doesn't means she ready, there is still more for her to learn"_

_"Right" Liz replied._

_"You know he was right you know" Urim said. "You can't hide from her forever, in fact she may be getting closer to finding you than you think"_

"Who is he?" Katie thought. "And how does he know me?"

_"What do you mean?" Liz asked._

_"Well I guess you'll see" Urim replied. "Oh and another thing you should know, all things kept in the dark will come to the light. One day, and they will find out the truth, and I hope you're prepared for when that happens" With that the angel was gone leaving Elizabeth to think about those words._

Katie tried to make sense of the angel's words, but she couldn't. There was a secret her mother was keeping and apparently she would find out sooner or later. Katie was torn from her thought by the beeping of her watch. She looked down at her watch, before shooting her head up to search for the door. She spotted the door in between two trees and hurried over to it. She placed her fingers on the six to make sure it wasn't another trick. When it didn't move she quickly opened the door and jumping into the swirling lights.

She ended up on the other side of the clock shops door. She turned just in time to see the door slam behind her and the closed sign swaying from back and forth. She looked down at her watch to reveal that she'd been gone for two hours. She felt her pocket vibrate and grabbed her phone and put it to her ear.

"Yeah"

"_Well finally" Bobby said. "Where the hell have you been?" _

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Katie replied. "Tell me you've found something"

"_Well I didn't find something about an Angel killing sword" Bobby said. "It's the only thing that can kill an angel or weaken it, this maybe what our demon is using" _

"Yeah, that's what their using" Katie replied. "But it's not a demon"

"_What is it?" Bobby asked. _

"Rogue angels" Katie said. "Apparently they're tired of their father being MIA and are going to take things into their own hands"

"_Well damn" Bobby replied. _

"My thoughts exactly" Katie replied. "So is that the only thing you found"

"_No," Bobby says. "It also says that holding up the kind of wall you're talking about is strong, but not impenetrable" _

"So how do I break it?" Katie asked.

"With the one thing _those_ bastards don't understand" Bobby replied. "You gotta follow your heart on this one"

"My heart?" Katie asked.

"_Yeah, your love for that boy is the only thing that's going to help you find him" Bobby said. _

"Right" Katie said. "Thanks Bobby" Katie hung up the phone and pushed it back down in her pocket. "Follow my heart" She said to herself. "Ok" she sighed before closing her eyes.

_Katie laid her head on Dean's chest as his arm slid up and down her side without thought. She raised her head to look at him, and he looked down at her. _

"_Something on your mind princess?" Dean asked. _

"_Actually, yes" Katie said before turning so her head was facing up. She shot her hand up and they both looked at the engagement ring that was on her finger. "Dude you asked me to marry you, that's like forever, you're sure you're ready for that?" Dean laughed. _

"_Well, I know it's sudden, but you, me and forever doesn't sound that bad" Dean replied and Katie turn and propped herself on top of him. _

"_You say that now" Katie replied. "But in a couple of years, you're going to be running for the hills, I mean I can be a hand full at times" _

"_I know" Dean replied. _

"_And I talk a lot" Katie said. "Actually like more than a lot" _

"_I know that too" Dean said and Katie smiled down at him. _

"_And I come from one dysfunctional family" Katie said. _

"_Yep" Dean said. _

"_And you still want forever?" Katie asked and Dean just nodded. "Why?" Dean looked up at her seriously._

"_Because my forever won't mean a thing if I don't have you in it" Dean replied. Katie smiled and leaned down to kiss him. _

"_Did you get that from a song?" Katie asked. _

"_Nope, that was all me" Dean replied. _

"_Impressive" Katie said before planting gentle kisses on the side of his jaw. _

"_Well I try" Dean said_.

Katie's eyes shot open and suddenly she could feel him again. But he was hurting, she needed to get to him fast. She focused every beam in her body on her husband and before she knew it she was standing in some abandoned warehouse.

She sees Sam holding up a hand toward Alistair killing him. She shakes her head at how powerful Sam is. She searches before finally spotting Dean on the floor badly beaten, and bloodied. She runs over and kneels down.

"Baby" Katie says and Dean lifts his head to look at her. "I'm so, sorry, I shouldn't have let them take you"

"Not.. your fault" Dean lets out. The pain is getting worse. They both turn to Alistair as a flash of gold light bursts inside of the demon. He screams in pain before the human's body collapses to the ground. Katie looks over at Sam, still holding on tight to Dean. Sam turns and begins walking over to them.

"Sam, No" Katie replied holding a hand up toward him. "He needs to get to a hospital" Before Sam could say a word, Katie and Dean were gone.

Katie stood at the end of the bed looking over Dean who was asleep. She looked at his bandaged body and the IV coming from his arm. She didn't turn away at the angry footsteps that seemed to be getting closer. She already knew who it was. Sam stormed into Dean's room and before he could say one word Katie shot her hand up toward him.

"Not in here" Katie said and walked past him out into the hospital's hallway. Sam glanced over at his brother to make she he was ok before going out into the hallway.

"How dare you just take him like that!" Sam yelled.

"Will you keep your voice down" Katie whispered. "And what do you mean, how dare I, my husband was near death, so excuse me if I didn't take my time to get him to the hospital" Katie reached and scratched her shoulder. She didn't know why she felt itchy all of a sudden.

"You had no right" Sam replied. "He's my brother-"

"And he is my husband Sam" Katie said. "Look, I'm not here to play some tug a war with Dean, because it will not end well for any of us" Katie looked down at her hand and noticed red splotches along her wrist. "What the hell?" She said raising her sleeve, and seeing the rash along her arm. She looked back up at Sam and could've sworn is eyes flashed black. She took a step back away from him.

"What?" Sam asked. Katie looked up at him.

"Castiel" Katie said and Sam looked at her confused. "Is here" She said before turning around to see the trench coat clad angel standing behind him.

"Katie-"

"No" Katie said holding her hand to him. She walked over to him and made sure to look him in the eyes. "You had no right to take him" She growled. "I don't care what orders you have, the next time you try anything like that again, I promise you, this apocalypse will be the least of your worries" Katie turned and went back into Dean's room and took a seat in the chair next to his bed. She looked at his sleeping form, and grabbed his hand in hers. Her head dropped as a tear fell from her eye.

"Katie, I'm.." Katie turned to see Urim standing in front of Dean's bed. "I'm sorry" Katie stood to her feet and walked over to the angel. "We don't know what happened"

"I do" Katie growled. "You put my husband in danger, because you thought there was some demon out there killing your family"

"There is a demon-"

"No" Katie said. "There is no demon, and I have proof" Katie brought her hand up to Urim's head, and gave her the memory from the time jump. She dropped her hand and Urim looked at her in complete shock.

"I don't believe it" Urim said.

"You don't have much of a choice" Katie said. "You need to tell Castiel and you need to deal with your family, because if they mess with mines again, it won't be pretty" Katie turned and went back to her seat next to Dean, when she looked back up Urim was gone. Katie sat their holding Dean's hand in silence, until Sam walked in and took the seat on the opposite side of Dean's bed.

"Hey, I'm sorry about before" Sam said and Katie looked up to meet sad eyes. "It's just-"Sam sighed. "For like my whole life, it's just been me and Dean, and I guess, that's all I was focusing on, was just to get my brother back"

Katie stared over at Sam and again she could've sworn his eyes flashed, black but it seemed to happen so quickly. Katie reached to scratch her upper arm.

"Look, Sam my intention was never to just barge into your lives and change the ways thing were with you two" Katie said. "But I am his wife, and when it comes to him I will do anything to keep him safe" Katie suddenly got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She grabbed her stomach and closed her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked and Katie opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"I have to go" Katie said standing to her feet. Sam looked at her as she moved slowly as if she weren't in control.

"Katie what's happening?" Sam asked and Katie turned toward him.

"I don't know" Katie replied and before Sam could respond she was gone.

Katie stood in the aisle of church. A church she's never been before. She looks forward to see a man alone sitting in one of the pews. She walked down the aisle still trying to figure out why she was here. She stood next to the man in the pews and in an instant they looked at each other.

"Tommy?" Katie asks.

"Katie" Thomas replies as he stands to his feet. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know" Katie said looking around, to see if maybe this was some kind of trick. There was no one around. She looked back over at Thomas. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been having these weird dreams" Tommy sighed. "Really weird, and the last one was of this church"

"You've been here before?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, on a case once" Thomas replied. "But I had a dream, that I was here and so were you and I-"

"You what?" Katie asked.

"I think I'm supposed to give you a message" Thomas said and Katie looked at him confused.

"What is it?" Katie asked and Thomas took a deep breath.

"You are the word" Thomas said and Katie quirked an eyebrow as her confusion seemed to get worse.

"What does that mean?" Katie asked before she felt a sharp pain on her side. She grabbed her side hunching over a bit.

"Are you ok?" Thomas asked worry filling his voice. This was getting way too weird for him. "Do you need a doctor?"

"No" Katie said standing up straight, still holding her side. "I'm fine"

"What just happened?" Thomas asked. Katie just released her side and grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it. "What is that?" Thomas asked looking down at the words written on Katie's skin. "Did that just happen now?" Katie just nodded. Thomas looked back down at the writing. "It says 'There was the word', what does that mean?"

Katie looked up as a light bulb finally went off in her head. She looked down at Thomas.

"Tommy, go home" Katie said. "Thanks for your help"

"I'm not sure what I did but you're welcome" Thomas replied. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good" Katie said. Thomas just nodded before turning and walking out of the church. Katie just plopped down in one of the pews and sat in silent for a moment. She looked down and saw a bible sitting in the shelf in the back of the pew. She picked it up and closed her eyes as she flipped the book open to a random page. She opened her eyes and read the first line on the page.

"_In the beginning was the word, and the word was with God, and the word was God"_

Katie dropped the bible to the floor and just sat there in utter shock, confusion and fear.

"What does this mean?" Katie asked herself. She sat there all night trying to piece together all the info she had and still came up with the same conclusion, the conclusion that was impossible. She wasn't God; she was the farthest thing from God. But then she thought about her connection to Anna, and Urim and how close she felt to them sometimes. Or how she knew when Castiel was around, and then there was the light. But it just didn't make any sense. She's talk to God, well she thinks it was him. She doesn't know what to think.

Here mind raced with these thoughts for who knows how long. She didn't stop until she felt her phone vibrating in her pocket. She took it out and glanced at the clock to see that it was already morning. She brought the phone to her ear.

"Hello" Katie answered.

"_Hey, are you ok?" Sam asked. _

"Yeah, I'm good" Katie replied. "I'm sorry I just left like that, how's Dean?"

"_He's awake and he's asking for you" Sam replied. _

"I'm on my way" Katie said. She hung up the phone and pushed it back into her pocket. She stood and focused on the hospital, before she knew it she stumbling on the floor of the bathroom. "Crap" Katie says. That definitely was not planned. She grabbed one of the sinks and stood to her feet. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, and grimaced at the sight of the dark circles around her eyes. The exhaustion was catching up with her fast. She turned on the faucet and reached her hands under the cold water and splashed it into her face.

She looked back up into the mirror to see she wasn't alone anymore. She looked at the familiar redheaded angel.

"Long time no see" Katie said turning to face Anna.

"I've been busy" Anna replied. "But so have you I hear"

"You smell of death" Katie said and Anna looked down.

"It had to be done" Anna replied looking back up to meet Katie's gaze. She knew what she did and why she did it, but looking into Katie's eyes made her doubt herself.

"Yes it did" Katie replied. "But was it supposed to be done by you"

"There was no one else" Anna said. "My father is not around and when he is, it's only to speak to you, I had to do something"

"You ready for this?" Katie asked walking up to Anna. "You ready for what's coming?" Anna looked into Katie's eyes and saw something different, something she didn't recognize. "Because I'm not sure I am"

"You have to be" Anna replied. "You think you being here is an accident, you meeting Dean and getting married" Anna grabbed Katie's hand. "It all was destined, and you must give into your destiny"

"That's just it" Katie said. "I'm not sure I can do that"

"You can" Anna said. "We believe in you" Katie looked up to see the angel was gone. There was just way too much pressure. Katie turned to look at herself in the mirror. She wiped her eyes before turning and walking out of the bathroom. She walked down the hall toward Dean's room. She took a deep breath before turning the knob and walking in. Dean's eyes instantly turned to her, and just as soon knew something wasn't right with her.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked and Katie quickly made her way to sit on the edge of his bed beside him.

"Calm down" Katie said taking his hands in hers." I'm fine" She leaned in and placed a soft kiss to his lips. "I'm better now" Katie brought her hands around Dean and gave him a gentle hug. She didn't know if he was still in pain, so she didn't squeeze him tightly like she usually does. He must have noticed because before she knows it, his arms are around her back pulling her closer to him. "We can do this right?"

"I don't know princess" Dean sighed. "I really don't know"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo what did you think? Any ideas on what Tommy's message meant? Remember the clue I left in Chapter 9 of Three's Company? Well go back and check it out, it may make a little more sense if you do, or confuse you even more. Review are welcome!**


	18. Three Strangers

**A/N: And it's finally here, another chapter...I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Katie stands in the elevator gripping the handle of the mail cart. She reaches up and straightens her over sized glasses.<p>

"This is a big stinking pile of bull-" The elevator opened revealing Dean. Katie looked him over and barely recognized the man in front of her. His hair was slicked back and he wore a blue suit with a tie and he was carrying a brief case in one hand and a thermos in the other.

"Ma'am" Dean says giving Katie a nod as he got on the elevator. Katie wasn't sure of what to say, so she just gave him another nod. She kept her eyes forward watching as the numbers on the wall lit up. She could feel him staring at her, so she turned and gave him a smile. He just smiled back and turned to look forward. The elevator dinged and Dean got off, not before turning back to Katie. "Uh have a good day"

"You too Dean" Katie replied with a smile. The doors closed and the smile fell. Katie didn't know what was going on here. One moment she goes to sleep next to Dean in their hotel room and the next thing she knows she's waking up in the break room of this place. And now apparently Dean doesn't know who she is. "Where the hell is Sam?" Katie gets off the elevator and sees a bunch of people sitting at desks with headsets. She walks while simultaneously giving mail as she walks by. She has no idea how she knows where it goes but she does. She stops when she spots Sam. She stands there for a moment, not sure what to do. It's likely that like Dean, he will have no idea who she is. Just then Sam turns to stares right back at Katie. She awkwardly waves and so does Sam before turning back to his computer. Katie drops her head before grabbing the cart and continuing to walk about the floor.

Katie ended up in the mail room, after delivering her mail for the day. She sat there trying to figure out who had the kind of powers to send all of them to this alternate reality. The list was a little long. But an even bigger question Katie wanted answered was why she remembered, and not Sam or Dean.

"Hey" a voice said tearing Katie out of her thoughts. It was Brad her 18 year old boss. "It's getting kind of late, you should get home" Katie glanced at the clock and realized she'd been sitting for quite a while. "Do you need a ride or something?"

"No thanks" Katie replied standing to her feet.

"Well suit yourself" Brad said. "See you tomorrow" And with that Katie watched to man leave. Katie walked over to her own locker and grabbed her jacket and bag. She turned off the light and closed the door behind her before heading to the elevator. Katie pushed the elevator button and ran a hand over her face before hearing the ding of the elevator as it opened. When she opened her eyes she was bit shocked to see Dean standing there looking back at her. She just smiled and walked onto the elevator. The ride down was quiet.

"So are you new here?" Dean asked finally breaking the silence and Katie turned to him.

"Yeah, first day actually" Katie replied.

"So, how did it go?" Dean asked.

"It was… I'm still trying to figure that out" Katie said shaking her head.

"Well there are a few nut jobs in this place" Dean replied. "I mean I just off the elevator with some guy who insisted that he knew me"

"This guy?" Katie asked. "Wouldn't by chance be kind of freakishly tall, with shaggy hair"

"Yeah, why do you know him?" Dean asked as the elevator opened.

"Sort, you know I've walked passed him and all that. " Katie said before walking out of the elevator. Once outside the doors of the building Katie looked over at Dean once more. "Well see ya, I guess" Katie said. Where ever they were she didn't like it. Especially, them being separated like this.

"See ya" Dean said and Katie turned around and began walking. "Hey!" Katie quickly turned around at his voice.

"Yeah" She asked hoping he remembered.

"Uh, I didn't catch your name" Dean said with a lopsided smile.

"Oh" Katie replied. "It's Katie, Katie Win- Winters"

"It was nice to meet you Katie" Dean said holding out his hand. Katie looked down at his hand and then back up to him before grabbing it and shaking it. As soon as their hands touched there was a spark and they both quickly drew back their hands.

"What was that?" Dean asked looking at his hand.

"I have no idea" Katie replied looking at her hand and then back up at Dean.

"Well I guess I should get going" Dean said giving Katie a slight nod before turning and heading to his car. Katie turned and hurried to her bike, she had no idea how she knew exactly where it was parked but she just did. Katie stopped when she looked at her "bike".

"What the hell?" Katie said to herself. "I drive a Vespa?" She just shook her head before climbing on and driving off to catch up to Dean. She wanted to keep an eye on him, just in case this place wasn't as blandly normal as it seemed. She felt so uncool driving the motor scooter, but she knew her Dean would feel the same, about the Prius he was currently driving. Katie parked a good distance away as Dean got out of his car. She watched as he walked into a very nice looking apartment building.

Katie had spent an hour or so outside of Dean's apartment, but everything seemed fine. She couldn't even sense evil around. She was getting tired and hoped that maybe this is some terrible nightmare that she will wake up from. She started her "bike" and headed home, which just so happened to be a one bedroom apartment above a pizzeria.

The next morning Katie groaned at the smell of garlic, knowing that she was still in this awful dream. She got up and began getting dressed before heading off to work. Whatever was keeping them here must have a reason Katie thought as she rode her bike. Her only hope now might be Sam.

"He must be remembering" Katie thought. She pulled into her parking spot. She walked into the building. "Hey hold the ele-" Katie stopped when she caught a glimpse of the man who was on the elevator. I was the same bald man, she'd seen talking to Uriel. "You" Katie said. The man just smiled as the elevator doors closed. "Ok this can't be good" Katie pressed the elevator button furiously. "Ok I have to get to Sam, he seems to be remembering" The elevator doors opened and Katie got on, running right into Brad.

"There you are" Brad said holding the mail cart. "You're late"

" I know, I'm sorry" Katie replied.

"Here" Brad pushed the cart over to her. "Just don't let it happen again" The elevator doors opened and Katie watched as the man hurried out of the elevator. Katie just rolled her eyes at the man and pushed the button to Sam's floor. As soon as she was off the elevator, she pushed the cart to the side and went to search for Sam. She looked over to his desk, but didn't see him. She walked over to another one of the IT guys who seemed to be typing something.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Sam" Katie said. "Do you know where I can find him"

"Coffee" The man said still focusing on him computer.

"He went to get coffee?" Katie asked.

"Yes" the man snapped. "Now would you leave I have to finish this"

"Hey" Katie touched the man's shoulder, and in that moment she could help but feel that something wasn't right. She quickly removed her hand. "I'm sorry to have bothered you" Katie walked toward the break room, but turned to glance back at the man, whose eyes never left his screen.

"So, Sam, had any of those dreams lately?" Katie heard from the break room. She walked over and stood by the door, so she could hear better. "What? Don't be like that. Come on. It's the highlight of my day."

"I never should have told you in the first place Ian" Sam replied.

"They're genius." Ian Said. " Don't hold out on me, dude. Share with the rest of the class."

"You're just gonna be a dick about it." Sam said.

"What?" with mock hurt feelings "No way. I won't say a word. Total respect. Go."

"I dreamt that I saved a Grim Reaper named Tessa from demons." Sam said and Katie's eyes went wide.

"He is remembering" Katie said to herself. She suddenly hears that Ian guys burst out laughing.

"Classic!" He says. "How much D&D did you play when you were a kid? Oh, my—okay, so you—rescuing the Grim Reaper. That's—you're a hero. I mean, thank God we got Harry Potter here to save us all from the apocalypse."

"Dick." Sam says.

"Totally" Katie says to herself.

"Wizard." Ian says before walking out of the break-room right into Katie. "My bad, wait you're the new mail girl right?"

"Uh, yeah" Katie replied. "I should get going"

"Wait, what's the rush" Ian said walking to stand in front of her.

"Ian don't" Sam said from behind Katie. She turned to look at him and he looked down at her. "Wait, it's you"

"You two know each other?" Ian asked.

"I hope so" Katie replied. "So do you know who I am Sammy"

"Hey!" a voice yelled and Katie turned to see Brad walking toward her pushing her cart. "Look what I found pushed in a corner"

"Look Brad-"

"It's Mr. Rodgers to you" Brad replied and Ian let out a bit of a laugh.

"Chill out B-Rad" Ian replied. " We were just introducing ourselves to the new girl"

"Well you can socialize on your own time" Brad said pushing the cart into Katie. If she hadn't of caught it, it would ran right into her. "Get back to work" Katie turned to Sam, and was about to speak when Brad interrupted her again. "Now!"

"I'm going" Katie snapped grabbing the cart and moving past the three guys.

"Look I know you guys" Brad said looking between Sam and Ian. "You think you're so much better than us, because you work up here, but stay away from Katie"

"Katie" Sam said. _Why was that name so familiar? "_That's her name?"

"You see, you don't even take the time to get her name" Brad said shaking his head.

"Maybe we would've if you did come running her off" Ian said.

"Whatever" Brad said before walking off.

"I swear that guy needs to get laid" Ian said and Sam didn't say anything. Ian over at Sam, who seemed to be in deep thought. " What's up?"

"Nothing" Sam said before walking back over to his cubicle.

Katie groaned the whole day. She really wanted to punch her pimply faced boss in the face, but she couldn't afford to lose her job, and separate herself from the guys. Something definitely was up here.

Once her route was done, Katie headed to the mailroom, when she knew everyone was gone, and waited until more people in the building cleared out as well. Something was here. She figured that much out, when she touched that one guy's shoulder. Once it calmed down a bit Katie decided she would go down to the cubicle barn to search the guy's desk and see if there was anything there that might help her.

Katie stood outside the elevator, waiting when suddenly the doors slid open revealing Sam and Dean. She was a bit taken aback, seeing as these supposedly didn't know each other. She stepped on to the elevator.

"Hey" She said. She looked between the two and she felt as if she walked in on something. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, good" Dean replied.

"Ok" Katie said turning to face the door. "So are you two related or something?" she asked.

"Who, us?" Dean asked pointing a finger between him and Sam. Katie looked back and nodded.

"Yeah, you guys sort of look like you could be brothers" Katie replied. Sam and Dean looked at each other and the word brother seemed to catch both of their attention. Suddenly the doors opened revealing the bald man from earlier.

"Mr. Adler" Dean says. "You're here late"

"Yes, well I have a meeting" Mr. Adler said looking down at Katie. "Ms. Winters" He held the elevator open with one hand, while extending his other arm out for her to come with him. Katie turned to Sam and Dean.

"You guys have a good night" Katie said and they both nodded. With that Katie stepped off the elevator. Katie walked and could hear the doors sliding close when she heard something slam and the ding of the elevators open again.

"Hey!" Dean called and Mr. Adler and Katie turned to him. He stared at Katie for a moment. For some reason he didn't want her to go with Mr. Adler. He didn't know why. Mr. Adler was a good man, who he's known for a long time. Then there was this woman, he met yesterday in the elevator. And for some reason, the last thing he wanted was for her to go with him. "Uh good night" Katie smiled back at him and nodded before turning back around to follow the man.

Once inside his office Katie turned toward him.

"So you're behind this!" Katie said. She took off the glasses and through them on his desk. "What is this?"

"This is insurance" the man said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Katie asked.

"I need them to know that this isn't the life they want" he replied. " That hunting is in their blood and that there is no running from it"

"Who are you?" Katie asked.

"Oh, where are my manners" The man said before holding out his hand. "Zachariah, angel of the lord, or lack thereof at the moment"

"You're the one leading this angel tyranny" Katie said. "Killing angles for this war you see coming"

"Oh there is a war coming sweetie" Zachariah said. "I'm just making sure I'm on the winning team"

"What does Sam and Dean have to do with that?" Katie asked.

"You know for someone who's supposed to be so important, you sure not informed" Zachariah replied. "The three of you are going to be at the center of this war" He walked over to the window and looked out. "Now, I know Sam and Dean's part" he turned to Katie. "But yours is still a mystery"

"Well, have fun with that" Katie said. "Undo whatever you've done to us"

"Sorry, no can do" he replied.

"Why not?" Katie asked.

"Because I don't want to" Zachariah said with an annoying smile. "They need to realize that the lives they were given, were gifts, and when they finally realize that they can finally make a difference"

"That's a big pile of bull" Katie replied. "You're working an angle here, I don't know what it is, but I'll find out" Katie walked over and stood directly in front of the angel. "Just like, I'll find a way to break whatever you've done to us"

"I hope you do" Zach said and with those words, was gone.

"I'm really getting tired of these angels" Katie sighed to herself. She grabbed her glasses from the desk and walked out of the office. Katie was walking when suddenly she felt dizzy. She leaned against the wall, when suddenly the sight of the man from earlier typing flashed in her head. Katie ran to the elevator, furiously pushing the button for it to open. Once inside Katie prayed she wasn't too late. When the doors opened Katie ran out. The lights were off and the building was quiet. She ran to the man's desk, but he wasn't there. She sniffed the air noticing and odd smell. She turned to follow the smell that seemed to get stronger as she walked toward the break room. She clasp her hand over her nose and mouth, seeing the man with his head inside of the microwave.

The next day a crowd of people stand around the break-room as the police and EMTs survey the area. Katie recounts the story to the police officer for what seems like the millionth time.

"Thank you ma'am" the officer says. "We may contact you if we have any questions" Katie nodded before the office walked away. She looked into the crowd and spotted Sam, whose attention seemed to be away from the commotion. She followed his eyes and she saw Dean staring back at him.

"Damn" Katie said. "I get it now. He wants them to break the curse" Dean turned and looked at Katie and she just gave him a slight nod.

"Uh, hey" Katie turned to see Brad. "My Kowalski told me to give you the day off, just in case you were traumatized from this whole thing"

"That's not necessary" Katie said. "I'm fine actually"

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just need to you know occupy my mind with work" Katie said. "Get my mind off this terrible tragedy"

"I understand" Brad says. "Work doesn't stop because people are dying, am I right?"

"Uh, yeah right" Katie said. " I'm going to go grab my cart and start delivering"

Later that day Katie was rolling her cart, absentmindedly while she tried to think of what could make a guy stick his head in the microwave. She was snapped out of her thoughts when that Ian guy from before runs right into her knocking her over along with her cart. She couldn't help but notice the feeling she got. It was the same she'd felt with Paul, the day before.

"No" Katie said.

"Hey" Dean said coming over to her. "Are you ok?" He reached out to take her hand and when she took it, there was that spark again, only this time neither one of them pulled away. Katie stood to her feet still holding Dean's hand. "I'm sorry" Dean said snatching his hand away and walking around to pick up the cart.

"Thanks" Katie said picking up the rest of the mail and tossing it on the cart. "So, what was that about?"

"I have no idea" Dean replied. "All I did was ask him to redo a form, and then he just went off on how he failed the company and went running out of my office"

"Extreme dedication" Katie said.

"Huh?" Dean asked.

"No, it's just yesterday Paul was working and he was totally into it, nothing could tear his attention from his work and today Ian threw a conniption over a few mistakes" Katie said.

"What are you saying?" Dean asked and Katie looked up at him, realizing this Dean had no idea, what she was getting at.

"Nothing" Katie replied when she got goose bumps.

"Hey you ok?" Dean asked.

"Uh, I gotta go" Katie said before running in the direction she seen Ian go.

"Hey!" Dean said running after her. She ended up outside the men's room, when someone caught her hand. "You can't go in there"

"Watch me" Katie replied before going in seeing Ian staring at himself in the mirror. Dean was right behind her and looked over at the man. They both turn as all the faucets began running by themselves. "Aw crap, Ian we need to get out of here now" Ian pulls a pencil out of his pocket and turns toward Katie and Dean before stabbing himself in the neck. "Ian!" Katie yells as blood spouts from his neck and he collapses to the floor. Katie runs and grabs his arm only falling to the floor as well.

Dean turns and sees an old man in the mirror before turning back to Katie and Ian. When he turns back to the mirror the man is gone.

"Dean!" Katie yells. "Go get help" Dean nods before running out of the bathroom.

Katie stands in front of the police officer, recounting her story, when she looks over at Dean who is talking to the coroner.

"Two deaths and both seem to have you as a commonality" the police officer said.

"Are you insinuating something detective?" Katie snapped.

"No, I'm just stating the obvious" the officer replied.

"Well how about keeping your statements to yourself, and do something more productive" Katie snapped. "Like your job, are we done here?"

"Yes, but Ms. Winters don't go too far" the detective said.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Katie replied before turning and walking away. She felt a hand grab her arm. She turned and was relieved to see that it was Dean.

"Everything alright?" Dean asked.

"Well as alright as one can be after seeing a man stab himself in the neck" Katie replied. "How about you?"

"I don't know, it's just I saw something in the mirror, but it couldn't be" Dean said.

"What did you see?" Katie asked.

"You're gonna think I'm crazy, but after what just happened and the crazy IT guy who keeps asking me if I believe in the damn things" Dean rambled.

"Dean" Katie interrupted. "What did you see?"

"I think I saw a ghost" Dean said and to his surprise, she wasn't surprised.

"Makes sense" Katie said more to herself.

"It does?" Dean asked and She looked up at him.

"Look I have to go" Katie said turning to walk away but Dean caught her arm again.

"No, come with me" Dean said and before she could say a word he was pulling her back to his office. Once inside Dean closes the door and points to the chair. "Sit"

"Look, -"

"Just sit please" Dean says and Katie nods and takes a seat. Dean walks over to his phone and dials a number. "Yeah, I need you to connect me to an IT tech named Sam" Katie watched. "I need to see you in my office. Now" Dean said before hanging up. Katie watches as he walks over to a closet and pulls out a clean shirt, and then she looks down at her own clothes which are still stained with blood. She sighs before pulling off the big glasses and sitting them on the desk. She rubs her eyes and looks up at Dean, who is staring back at her.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Have you always worn glasses?" Dean asked.

"Uh, no not really" Katie replies. "Why?"

"Nothing, you just look nice without them" Dean said.

"Thanks" Katie replied with a smile. Dean began unbuttoning his shirt but stopped and looked at Katie who was still looking at him. "Oh sorry" She replied turning her head away. A few moments later there was a knock on the door and in came Sam.

"Shut the door" Dean said and Sam did. Sam looked over at Katie and noticed the blood on her skirt.

"What happened?" Sam asked . Katie looked down at the blood stain and stood up.

"I should go home a change" Katie said. Right now she really wanted to find this ghost before it killed some one else.

"You're not going anywhere" Dean said and then he turned to Sam. "Neither are you until you tell who the hell are you?

"I'm not sure I know." Sam sighed and Katie looked between the two men. She could see their true selves were fighting to get out. She wish she could just tell them, but there's no way they would believe her.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked.

"Sam Wesson. I started here three weeks ago." Sam replied. Katie snorted at the name Wesson, it was funny to her for some reason.

"All right." Dean said. " You cornered me in the elevator talking about ghosts. And now..."

"Now what?" Sam asked and there was a long pause.

"Now nothing." Dean said glancing over at Katie then back at Sam. " I, uh...so you started working here three weeks ago, huh?" Sam nods. "Yeah, me too" They both turn to Katie. "So, who are you?"

"I'm Katie" she replied.

"Ok, when did you start?" Dean asked.

"And how did you know my name that day by the break room?" Sam asked and Dean turned to him. "What?"

"It's just the first time I met her" Dean turned back to Katie. "She knew my name too"

"What do you want me to say here?" Katie asked.

"You tell us" Sam said. "Somethings going on here, and I get the feeling you know more than any of us do" Katie turned to Dean.

"What did you see in the bathroom?" Katie asked and Dean was silent. Sam turned to him. "Tell him what you saw."

"I don't know." Dean said. " I don't know what I saw."

"Wait." Sam said. " Are you saying that—did you see a ghost?"

"I was freaking out." Dean said shaking his head. "The guy penciled his damn neck."

"You did, didn't you? Okay, listen." Sam replied. "What if these suicides aren't suicides? I mean, what if they're something not natural?"

"So, what, ghosts are real? And they're responsible for all the dead bodies around here?" Dean asks. " Is that what you're telling me?" All three sit down. Katie watches the two hoping this could move along a little faster, because they seriously need to figure who this ghost is.

"I know it sounds crazy. But yes." Sam said. "That's what I'm telling you." Dean turned and looked at Katie.

"Why don't seem as shocked as the rest of us?" Dean asked.

"I- I am I just one of those conspiracy theorist who knew there was more to the world than just humans" Katie blurted out. She mentally kicked herself at how stupid that sounded. "Look it exists"

"Uh-huh." Dean nods " Based on what?"

"Instinct." Sam replies. Dean looks down shaking his head, still reluctant to believe and Katie watched. IT was harder for him to accept all of this then Sam. Maybe he really didn't want this life. He looks back up and glances between Sam and Katie.

"I've got the same instinct." Dean replied.

"Seriously?" Sam asks. " You know those dreams I was telling you about? I was dreaming about ghosts."

"Yeah." Dean says.

"And then it turns out that there's a real ghost." Sam replied and Dean shakes his head again.

"So you're telling me that your dreams are special visions and you're some kind of psychic?" Dean asked.

"No." Sam answered. " I mean, that would be nuts. I'm just saying something weird is definitely going on around here, right? So I've been digging around a little." Sam turned and pulled some papers out of his bag.

"Of course you have" Katie said to herself.

"I think I found a connection between the two guys." Sam says handing the paper to Dean. Katie rolled her eyes in annoyance. While these two were playing catch up, she could be finding out who this ghost was.

"You broke into their email accounts?" Dean asked looking over at Sam.

"I used some skills that I happen to have to satisfy my curiosity." Sam replied.

"Nice." Dean said with a nod.

"Right" Katie said. "Could I see those?" Dean handed the papers to Katie.

"Yeah. Okay." Sam says. " So it turns out Ian and Paul both got this same email telling them to report to HR, room fourteen forty-four."

"HR's on seven." Dean said.

"Exactly." Sam replied.

"Should we go check this out?" Dean asks.

"Like right now?" Sam asks.

"No like tomorrow" Katie says sarcastically standing to her feet. "The sooner we check this out, the sooner we can figure out what's going on here"

"No." Dean said shaking his head. " it's getting late."

"I am dying to check this out right now." Sam said standing up.

"Right?" Dean said standing as well.

"Ok" Katie said. "I'm just going to go change and then I'll meet you guys in a bit" Katie walked out of the office leaving the two of them.

"Why do I get the feeling that she's not telling us something?" Sam asked turning to Dean.

"I know what you mean" Dean replied. " But for some reason, I trust her"

"I know, me too" Sam replied.

Katie met the guys in the elevator, now wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt she stashed in her locker just in case. The elevator ride was quiet and Katie reached to fiddle with her ring. She wondered why the angel hadn't taken it away seeing as her and Dean weren't married in this reality.

"You're married?" Dean asked breaking Katie out of her thought. She looked over at him and then at her hand, before dropping her hand to her side.

"Well, that's a funny story" Katie said and the elevator dinged. "Oh here is our floor" Katie stepped off the elevator and Sam and Dean followed. They were walking down the corridor when they heard the sound of a man screaming. Without a second thought they all went running toward room 1444. When they reached the door, Katie grabbed the door knob but it was locked.

"Stand back" Sam says and Katie moves away from the door. He suddenly kicks the door open.

"Whoa." Dean says in a bit of shock.

"Guys" Katie says moving past them to check on the man. A shelf had fallen on him and they all begin to lift the shelf, when the ghost of the old man appears behind Dean. "Dean!" Katie yells before the ghost flings Dean into the wall. Katie runs toward the ghost but he throws her against the wall, hitting her head. Suddenly Dean gets up and swings a wrench at the ghost, causing him to disappear. Sam goes to lift the shelf off the man, while Dean goes to check on Katie. He kneels in front of her and notices blood dripping from her head.

"Hey" Dean says. "Katie" Katie eyes open and everything seems a bit hazy, but she focuses on Dean. She brings her hand to the side of his face and his eyes never leaves hers.

"Is he ok?" Katie asks. Dean glances over his shoulder at Sam and the man who is still on the floor. Sam gives him a nod that the man is alright.

"He's good" Dean replied. "How about you?"

"Never better" Katie said. "Help me up"

"We shouldn't move you" Dean said. "We should call an ambulance"

"No, no, no" Katie said shaking her head. "No hospitals, I seriously hate them with a passion" She began to stand, and Dean brought one of his hands to her waist, why the other supported her shoulder helping her stand up.

Sam lifts the man's limp body, and swings his arm around his neck.

"How'd you know how to do that?" Sam asked looking over at Dean.

"I have no idea." Dean replied.

"Dean" Katie said and Dean turned toward her.

"Yeah" Dean answered.

"You were right" Katie said. "I shouldn't be standing" Katie said before passing out. Dean quickly grabbed her before she could fall to the floor. He brought his arm under her legs and carried her bridal style.

Sam opened the door to Dean's apartment and move aside as Dean carried Katie in.

"Hey, can you get that switch on your right" Dean said. Sam flicked the lights on revealing a pretty expensive looking apartment. Dean walked over to his couch and gently laid her down.

"You sure we shouldn't have taken her to the hospital too?" Sam asked.

"She said no hospitals" Dean said taking off his jacket and tossing it aside. "It really doesn't look that bad, I'll go get a first aid kit" Dean ran into his bathroom, grabbed the kit and came back out. He kneels down in front of her and began cleaning the cut on her head. He glanced down at her ever so often. He stared to wonder why he couldn't stop staring at her. Once Dean finished cleaning Katie's wound he pulled a blanket over her and walked over to Sam.

_Meanwhile in Katie's head_

_Katie stood in front of a big white family home. She noticed the tire swing that hung from the tree. She looked around for any sign of life. _

"_I know I'm the last person you want to see" Katie turned to see Urim now sitting on the porch._

"_What am I doing here?" Katie asked walking over to the angel. _

"_We need to talk" Urim replied. "And this seems to be the only way we can talk, and I know you'll listen" _

"_Fine, I'm listening" Katie replied. _

"_You mustn't interfere with Sam and Dean's progress" Urim said. "They must come back to themselves on their own" _

"_So, you're backing your brother on this one?" Katie asked. _

"_No, it's just that when Zach doesn't get his way, he can be a bit of a brat" Urim said. _

"_Why isn't he dead, or his grace taken?" Katie asked. _

"_Zachariah is powerful" Urim replied. "And without our father taking his grace is next to impossible" _

"_Of course it is" Katie said. "Why does he want them to accept this life so badly" _

"_He doesn't want them to run from their destinies" Urim replied. "He wants them to there are things they will have to do, and they will have to do it" _

"_So why do I remember?" Katie asked. "I mean, I'm in the same boat as them, ready to just leave all of this crap behind"_

"_He didn't have to" Urim replied standing to her feet. "You want to believe that you could just walk away and leave all behind, but you can't" _

"_Why not?" Katie asked. "What's stopping me?" _

"_He's in there" Urim said placing a finger above Katie's heart. "He's that voice that tells you to keep going, to keep fighting, and as long as he's in there, you'll just walk away" Urim looked up at the sky and Katie followed her eyes. "I should go" _

"_But-" Before Katie could say another word Urim was gone. _

"_**Ghost Facers" a voice say and Katie turns. **  
><em>

"_Where did that just come from?" Katie asks herself. _

**"**_**We know why you're watching." The voice said. "You've got a problem"** _

**"**_**A ghost problem" another voice said.** _

"_Wait a minute, I know those voices" Katie says. "Ed and Harry?" _

Katie suddenly sits up from the couch. She opens her eyes and grabs her throbbing head. She looks over and spot Sam and Dean watching something on the computer. They were so focused on what they were watching that they didn't notice her. And from the sound of it they were watching the duffus twins ghost hunting video. Katie blinked a couple of times before bringing her feet off the couch to the floor. She finally began looking around at where she was.

"This place is nice" Katie thought. She stood up and began looking over the pictures that hung on the wall. There were pictures of Dean, with random people. People he probably believed to be his family. The one thing that caught her eye was his smile. It was a smile she never seen before. Of course she'd seen him smile before but not like that. He looked so content and carefree. He looked as if he weren't carrying the weight of the world on his back. Katie accidentally knocked over a picture and Sam and Dean's eyes shot up to her. She turned to face them. "I'm sorry, I was just looking" Dean stood from his seat and walked over to her.

"Don't worry about it" Dean replied. "How's your head?"

"Hurts like hell" Katie replied. "But I'll live. So I thought I heard the annoying voice of Ed and Harry?"

"Yeah" Sam said. "You've heard of them"

"You can say that" Katie replied. "So you guys learn anything"

"Yeah" Dean and Sam said.

"Good" Katie replied. "Let's go get ourselves a ghost"

"Don't you want us tell you what we have to do?" Dean asked.

"No need" Katie replied. "I've seen the video before" Dean and Sam nod. "Ok we need to find out who this ghost is"

"Already done" Sam said. "P. T. Sandover. Died 1916. Devoted his life to his work. No wife, no kids."

"Guess where his favorite place was?" Dean asked.

"Room 1444" Katie answered.

"Yeah, the article said he believed he was the company and that his blood pumped through the building"

"Extreme dedication" Katie said.

"Exactly" Sam replied.

"So turn some employees into good little workers" Katie says.

"So devoted to the company that they would commit hara-kiri if they failed it." Dean added.

"Ok so now-"

"We have to finish the video" Dean says and him and Sam both return to watching the rest of the Ghost Facers video. Katie stood there annoyed as they watched to video.

"Guys!" She said finally getting annoyed. They really didn't have time for this. "Remember I've watched the video, so I know what we have to do" Dean closed the laptop and stood to his feet.

"Ok, so what do we do?" he asked.

"Ok, ghosts hate salt, and iron" Katie said. "They really hate when you put fresh rock salt in bullets and shoot them with it" Sam and Dean shared a look at the talk of guns. "Look, just go through this place and find all the salt and iron you can" Sam and Dean nodded and they all went on the search.

Dean placed everything they could use in douffle bag. Iron pokers, salt, and a bunch of other things they might need.

"So where do we get a gun from?" Dean asked looking over at Sam.

"Gun store?" Sam answered.

"Isn't there some kind of waiting period?" Dean replied.

"I think so." Sam said.

"How in the hell—"

"I don't know. Seems pretty impossible, honestly." Sam said.

"Maybe our mystery girl has a gun?" Dean said looking over to the kitchen where Katie was still searching.

"You think?" Sam asked.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised, would you?" Dean asked and Sam turned towards Katie.

"No, I don't think I would" Sam replied. Katie turned and walked back over to them.

"Forget the gun" Katie replied and both men were surprised that she heard their little conversation. "I could get us one, but that would take too much time" Katie looked around the in the bag. "This should be enough" Katie walked over and stood in front of the two of them. "Ok, something the two of you may not like, there something we're gonna have to do the get rid of this ghost for good"

"What do we have to do?" Dean asked.

"Dig up his body" Katie replied and both men shared a look before turning to her. "Oh but there is more, then we have to pour salt on them and set them on fire"

"That's really messed up" Dean said.

"It really is" Katie replied.

"But Sandover was cremated" Sam commented. "So what do we do then?"

"Well that just makes this all a lot harder" Katie replied before looking at her watch. "If there is no body, that means something else with his DNA is keeping him there" Katie said. "Maybe a piece of hair, or clothing, anything really that Sandover used could be keeping his spirit there, we just have to find it" Katie looked at her watch. "We should go do this, before people start coming into work" Katie said before walking past the boys out the door.

"Ok" Dean said grabbing the bag and looking over at Sam. "You ready for this Sammy?"

"Did you just call me Sammy?" Sam asked and Dean was also surprised.

"Yeah, I think I did" Dean replied. "I have no idea why"

"Yeah, don't" Sam said before leaving as well.

Sam, Dean and Katie walk onto the elevator. Sam and Dean shared a look, both unsure of what was going to happen, then they looked at Katie who seemed confident.

"Set your cell phone to walkie-talkie in case we get separated." Dean said and he and Sam take their cell phones. They look over at Katie who doesn't. "What?"

"I don't have a cell phone" Katie replied. "Because I'm a crazy hippy lady, who drives a Vespa, wears ugly clothes" Katie snatched the big glasses from her face. "And wears glasses that are extremely too big" She threw them on the floor and stepped on them. She turned to see Sam and Dean staring at her as if she were crazy. "Sorry, I don't have one"

"Ok" Dean said.

" How the hell are we gonna find some ancient speck of DNA in a skyscraper?" Sam asked.

"Well, that creepy storeroom used to be Sandover's office, right?" Dean said and they all nodded, so he pressed the button 14.

As soon as they walk through the door of the store room they begin searching. Katie walks to a far corner of the room and absentmindedly Dean follows behind her. Katie bends down behind some shelves and as Dean comes closer stops and stared at her butt. Katie stands up and turns and sees Dean behind her. She shines the light in his face.

"Were you just staring at my butt?" Katie asked.

"No, of course not" Dean said before turning and acting as if he was just searching the shelves.

"What the hell are you doing here?" they hear a voice say. Dean grabs Katie's arm and ducks out of sight.

"Nothing. I just—" Sam said trying to come up with a lie, but was failing.

"Come with me." The guard said grabbing Sam's arm and pulling him out of the room. He closed the door behind them and Katie and Dean stood up.

"What now?" Dean asked looking over at Katie.

"We continue searching" Katie replied. "Sam we be fine, he can take care of himself"

"How can you be so sure?" Dean asked. "What aren't you saying"

"A lot" Katie muttered. She looked over at Dean who was getting angry. "Look I'll tell you anything you want to know when we find this bastard and kill him, again"

Dean continued to stare at her, wishing he knew what it was she wasn't telling him. He knew they didn't have time.

"Fine, but I will hold you to that princess" Dean said and he was confused as to why he called her that. "I'm sorry, I have no idea why I called you that"

"Don't worry about it" Katie replied with a smile. She walked over to the other side of the room and began searching. There was a loud crash and they both froze. "Call Sam" Dean brought his phone to his mouth.

"Hey." Dean says. " You okay?" there was a long pause before Sam finally answered.

"_Call you back" Sam replied. _

Dean and Katie looked at each other before turning and going about their search. Dean went to the other side and began looking through drawers when he happened upon a picture of the Sandover bridge.

"I think I got it" Dean said and Katie came over and looked at the picture. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room.

_"Dean" they heard from Dean's phone. It was Sam. "You there?"_

"Yeah, listen, I think I got it." Dean answered "Meet us on twenty-two."

_"Okay, yeah. Just take the stairs." Sam replied._

Dean and Katie shared a look of confusion before going toward the stairwell. Katie looked down at her hand which Dean was still holding then up at him and smiled. Dean turned and looked at her then down at his hand. "Oh" he released her hand. "I'm sorry"

"Why do you keep apologizing to me? Katie asked following behind him. She could tell he was fighting those feelings he was having and it kind of amused her.

"Because I'm being inappropriate" Dean replied. "Continuously, and we just met"

"It's fine" Katie said. "Sometimes, it's good to be a little inappropriate" Dean quirked an eyebrow at the woman. They finally reached the twenty second floor and Dean lead her to the wall cover with photos and other memorabilia.

"There it is" Dean said pointing to the gloves.

"Good job" Katie said slapping Dean on the arm. The heard footsteps and turned to see Sam walking toward them, covered in blood.

"Whoa." Dean said looking him over " That's a lot of blood."

"Yeah, I know." Sam replied with a shrug.

"Right. So, uh, in there." Dean said pointing to the gloves in the display case.

"P. T. Sandover's gloves." Sam said.

"Yeah, how much you wanna bet there's a little smidge of DNA in there?" Dean asked " You know, like a fingernail clipping or a hair or two? Something."

"So you ready?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea." Dean replied.

"Me neither." Sam said shaking his head.

"I am" Katie said and they both turned to her. "And so are you" Katie kneeled down and unzipped the bag and tossed them both a poker and tossed Sam the salt. She grabbed the wrench and stood to her feet.

"Go for it." Sam said gripping the poker.

"Right." Dean says before bringing the poker back to smash the glass. The air gets colder and every notices that their breaths become visible. Sandover's ghost appears behind Dean and flings him into the wall and does the same to Sam. Katie swings the wrench and the ghost dissipates.

"Oh. Nice." Dean says standing to his feet just as Sandover reaapears behind him.

"Dean!" Sam says tossing the poker to Dean who turns and swings it through Sandover, who once again disappears.

"Nice catch." Sam says.

"Right?" Dean says with a smile.

"Guys" Katie interrupts. "Focus" Suddenly Sandover appears between Sam and Dean who both swing their pokers through the ghost and he disappears. He appears in front of Katie and sends her flying into the wall. Dean goes over to her.

"You ok?" Dean asks and Katie looks up and gives him a nod.

"I'm good" she replies as Dean helps her to her feet. Sandover appears behind them, but Sam quickly throws some salt at him, and the ghost disappears again.

They run back toward the gloves, but the ghost reappears and a his hand sparks sending all three of them into the wall. Katie sits up and quickly reaches in her pocket for the lighter. She twitches her other hand toward the glass case and the entire thing shatters causing the gloves to fall to the floor.

"Sam!" Katie yells before tossing him the lighter. Sam catches it and quickly grabs the gloves as Sandover comes toward Katie. His hand starts to spark as he gets closer to her, but soon the ghost burns into nothingness. Katie looks over to see Sam drop the burning glove. She closes her eyes and leans her head against the wall. "Good work boys" She says and stands to her feet. She looks over at them, and notices the strange look they give her. "What?"

"How did you do that?" Sam asked. "You broke the case from all the way over them"

"Yeah" Dean said. "You flicked your hand at it and it just shattered"

"You guys, a lot has happened" Katie said shaking her head. "Maybe you're just confused"

"No we know what we saw" Dean snapped. "For once will you just tell us the truth" Katie looks between Sam and Dean. She wanted tell them, but she wasn't sure what Zachariah would do if she did.

"You guys are hurt" Katie said looking between the two. "We should get you cleaned up" She walked past them and they shared a look before following her.

They ended up back in Dean's office. He pulled a first aid kit out of his desk and walked back around to Katie and Sam.

"Man, I gotta tell you, I've never had so much fun in my life." Dean said.

"Me neither." Sam replied.

"Yes, that was something" Katie replied stretching her neck.

"Was a hell of a workout too, wasn't it?" Dean asked.

"We should keep doing this." Sam said and both Dean and Katie turned toward him.

"This was it" Katie thought. "This is what he wanted"

"I know." Dean says pulling out gauze pads and handing one to Sam and Katie.

"I mean it." Sam states. "There gotta be other ghosts out there. We could help a lot of people."

"Right, we'd be like the Ghostfacers." Dean comments.

"I hope not" Katie said placing the gauze on the cut on her forehead.

"No, really." Sam says. " I mean, for real."

"What? Like, quit our jobs and hit the road?" Dean asked. Katie shook her head. She never realized how drawn to this life they were. Hell she didn't realize how drawn to it she was. She was placed here just like they were, she could've chosen to ignore the strangeness and continued to go about her business. She could do that in her own reality as well, but she doesn't. None of them do.

"Exactly." Sam replied.

"How would we live?" Dean asked.

"Uh..." Sam says not sure.

"You gotta be kidding me. How would we get by?" Dean asks. " With stolen credit cards? Huh? Eating diner food drenched in saturated fats? Sharing a crap motel every night?"

"Well when you say it like that" Katie says. "Look those this are just details"

"Details are everything." Dean says. "You don't wanna go fighting ghosts without any health insurance." Katie laughs, because her Dean would never say anything like this. But her Dean was inside of this Dean, why was it so hard for him to just come back. "What's so funny?"

"You are" Katie replied standing to her feet. "I knew this guy, and he fought the good fight, and he didn't question why he should do it or how he would do it, he just did" Katie looked over at Sam. "Sam, those dreams you were having, what were they about"

"They were about ghosts and I was fighting them." Sam said and Dean looked over at him. "But it wasn't just me, it was all of us." Sam shook his head. "We were like these hunters" He turned to Dean. "We were friends, more like brothers" He turned to Katie. "And you were with us, fighting alongside of us" Sam looked between Katie and Dean. "I mean, what if that's who we really are? You saw us back there, working together. The ghost was scrambling brains. What if it scrambled ours?"

"That's insane." Dean said.

"Is it?" Sam asked. "Think about it for just one second. What if we think this is our life, but it's not?" Katie watched as they began figuring it out.

"The ghost is dead and we're still standing. I mean, I'm sorry, but— "

"The ghost isn't doing it" Katie blurted out. She wanted them to figure this out on their own, but she wanted to move this along. Both of them turned toward her. "I mean c'mon if ghosts are real, there could be lots of things out there that could mess with your heads"

"Look, all I know is this isn't who we're supposed to be." Sam said.

"No. I'm Dean Smith, okay?" Dean said " Director of Sales and Marketing. I went to Stanford. My father's name is Bob, my mother's name is Ellen, and my sister's name is Jo." Katie shook her head at his story Zachariah placed in Dean's head.

"Such an ass" Katie thought.

"When was the last time you talked to them?" Katie asked. " To any of them?"

"Okay, you're upset." Dean said. "You're upset, confused— "

"Yeah, 'cause I only moved here 'cause I just broke up with my fiancée, Madison." Sam replied. " But I called her number and I got a damn animal hospital."

"Okay. What are you saying?" Dean asked. "Are you trying to say that my family isn't real? Huh? That we've been injected with fake memories? Come on."

"Why are you fighting this so damn hard?" Katie asked. "Why are you holding on to all of this"

"Because this makes sense" Dean snapped. "This is normal, why would I want to leave this?"

"Because you're not happy" Katie replied taking a step toward him. "You wake up in your nice apartment and you drink your cleansing crap and you come here and you do a job that you absolutely hate. This-" Katie said gesturing to the office. "Isn't you, this tie and that suit, it's not you"

"C'mon Dean, deep down you know she's right" Sam replied. "This isn't you, I know you"

"Know me?" Dean says shaking his head. "You don't know me, neither one of you do, I think you two should leave" Sam looked over at Dean and then Katie before turning and leaving the office.

"If this is what you want, then I guess there's nothing I can say to change your mind" Katie said.

"There isn't" Dean replied and Katie turned toward the door, her back toward him.

"Goodbye Dean" Katie said as a tear streamed down her cheek. She walked out the door closing it behind her.

It took about a second after that door closed for Dean to run after her. He didn't know why, but he didn't want to say goodbye to her. He opened the door, but she wasn't on the other side. She was nowhere. He looked around the hall but she was gone.

The next morning Katie sat on a park bench alone, just watching a pair of squirrels fighting over a discarded piece of food.

"Shouldn't you be at work" Katie turned and cringed at the sight of the angel sitting next to her.

"I quit" Katie replied. "But you knew I would"

"Of course I knew you would" Zachariah replied. "Why do you think I let you keep your memories" he turned toward her. "Your destiny, whatever it is seems to be embedded deep in your soul, so no matter who messes with that head of yours, they'll never change who you are"

Katie turned to look up at him.

"That was sweet" Katie replied. "It was also crap" She stood to her feet and stood in front of him. "You tried poking around my head, didn't you?" A smile came to her face. "But you couldn't, you were blocked out" the angel didn't say anything. "And so Mr. I have a comeback for everything, goes mute"

"You're right" Zach said. "Your mind has some sort of force blocking it, probably extra precautions after the whole mind-breaker incident" the angel stood and towered over Katie. "But in the end none of that will matter, because this war is coming and you're not ready for what you have to do"

"I can get ready" Katie replied and the angel began laughing.

"Sure you will" Zach said. "You couldn't even convince your husband to leave his boring desk job to come with you and then you gave up and left"

"You think I gave up?" Katie asked. "You may want to hit the replay button on that scene Zachy" Katie looked up at him. "You placed a man, who's been beaten to death by this life he was forced to grow up in, into a life where he could be safe and happy and normal, how did you expect him to choose?"

"You want him to stay here?" the angel asked. "Behind that desk, when he's meant to be doing more"

"Don't you get it?" Katie asked. "I love him, more than anything in this world, and the only thing I want for him, the only thing I will ever want for him is to be happy and safe" Katie combed her fingers through her hair. "Whether it's with me fighting the evil bastards of the world, or its with him not with me sitting behind that desk, where he's safe more than he is happy"

"Well, it seems his happiness seems to be fighting those evil bastards with you" Zachariah said.

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked.

"Well, this morning Dean Smith gave Mr. Adler his two weeks' notice" the angel said. "He finally realized that he is a hunter, that's what he'll ever be, and that's when he got his memories back. Both of them did."

"That's not right" Katie said shaking her head. "Yes, he's a hunter, a damn good one, but this is not the life we will have forever, I can promise you that"

"You think you will really be able to just leave all of this behind, so the world can just fend for themselves against the evil they know nothing about?" Zach asked and Katie was silent. "See, I told you, embedded" and with that the angel was gone.

"Douchebag" Katie said before hearing someone yelling her name. She looked around but she didn't see anyone. That's when she realized the voice was in her head, and it belonged to Dean. In a blink of an eye Katie was standing in a motel room in front of Dean. "You rang?" Dean smiled before grabbing her and kissing her passionately.

"I'm sorry" Dean said. "I shouldn't have let you walk out of that door"

"Dean I was the crazy lady telling you to join me on the road so we can kill monsters" Katie said with a smile. "I understand the not stopping me from leaving"

"You know it was still hard for me to let you just leave" Dean said. "I had no memory of you or our lives together, but seeing you walk out of that door was still hard, hell I even went after you but you were gone"

"I'm here now" Katie said. "We all are" she looked around the room. "I think. Where's Sam?"

"He's on his way" Dean replied. "You know what I don't get, why did you leave?" Dean asked. "I mean you were the only one out of the three of us, who knew the truth, you knew I didn't belong there, so why did you just leave"

"Because you were given the choice Dean" Katie said. "This life, living with your life on the chopping block, watching people you love and care about die in an instant" Katie locked her eyes on his. "Or, the life that made sense, the life where you'd be safe, and could live a normal life, and you chose the one that didn't include me, and I understood completely, so I left" Dean leaned his forehead against Katie's.

"Princess, why do you think I quit that damn job?" Dean asked. "I was sitting behind that desk and I couldn't stop thinking about the weird mailroom girl, and the freakishly tall IT guy. My life will always include you, got it?"

"Got it" Katie replied as Dean wiped a stray tear from her eye with his thumb.

"Good" Dean said before leaning forward and kissing his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you go. ... summer vacation + me + my laptop = very happy readers. I get sucked in this story, and with much more free time, they'll be a lot more updates.**


	19. His Name was Chuck

**A/N: Hello all, here's another chapter for you to dig into. It got pretty long, so I decided to divide it up into two parts. So here is part one.**

* * *

><p>"Embarrassing story alert" Katie said as they stepped out of the impala. "Jason, was a total comic book geek" Katie looked up at the comic book store. "Use that information to your own discretion"<p>

"Will do" Dean replied as they all walked into the store. Sam and Dean walked up to the clerk wearing their suits, while Katie just walked around the store looking through the comics. The man behind the counter's eyes went to Katie instantly. He was full on ogling. Dean followed the man's eyes and cleared his throat loudly. The man's head turned toward Sam and Dean.

"Uh...can I help you?" he asked.

"Sure hope so." Dean said as he and Sam flashed their badges. " Agents DeYoung and Shaw. Just need to ask you a few questions"

"Notice anything strange in the building, last couple of days?" Sam asked.

While Sam and Dean questioned the clerk Katie walked through the aisles hoping to sense any that would give them a clue as to if anything was going on around her. Katie looked through some of the titles of the comics and just shook her head. She walked over to a bin marked bargains and began looking through the books. One book caught her attention. She picked up the book and suddenly the image of a man asleep at a desk flashed in her mind. She looked down at the book.

"Supernatural by Carver Edlund" it read. She couldn't help remember the title from her stay with the mind-breakers. She flipped through the book and read the first couple of lines.

"… _Dean looked over at the woman sitting across from him and his brother, and couldn't explain the unknown feeling that seemed to take over. He pushed the thoughts away and glanced back down at yet another diner menu and tried his best not to think about the witch across from him._

Katie looked up and couldn't believe what she just read. She skimmed through a couple of more pages and they were all detailed accounts of their life.

"I see you're a fan" Katie looked up to see the clerk and Sam and Dean looking at her. He picked out another copy of the book and hands it to Dean. "That's the first one I think" Dean reads the cover and looks over at Sam and then over at Katie.

"Along a lonely California highway, a mysterious woman in white lures men to their deaths." Dean says reading the back cover.

"Give me that" Sam says grabbing the book then looks up to the man. "We're gonna need all the copies of "Supernatural" you've got"

That night each of the Winchester went into full research mode trying to figure out where the hell these books came from. Sam was on his laptop trying to figure any information about the author. Dean sat on the bed reading one of the books, while Katie lay on her stomach totally engulfed in the book she was reading.

"…_The moment the doors opened revealing the most beautiful woman, he'd ever laid eyes on, he knew that making her his wife was the going to be the best decision he ever made"_

Katie smiled. These books were totally creepy especially with the amount of detail, but she liked getting a little bit of insight into the boys' heads.

"Oh come on that-" Dean said. Katie tore her attention away from the book to look up at him. "That's just sick"

"What's sick?" Katie asked.

"These slash fans" Dean replied shaking his head.

"As you" Katie said pointing to Dean. "And you" she said pointing at Sam. They nodded. "Ew, that's so gross" Katie stood from the bed. "They do know you're brothers right?"

"Well apparently they don't care" Dean said. "We need to find this Carver Edlund guy"

"That might be hard" Sam said looking up at his brother. "No address, no tax records, looks like "Carver Edlund" is a pen name"

"Well someone has to know where he is" Dean said. Katie picked up the book and looked at it's back cover.

"Well I know who we can ask" Katie said showing Dean the name of the publisher on the book.

They arrived at the Publisher's office the next morning. After telling her that they were looking to write an article on the book, she still seemed a bit nervous and skeptical.

"So you published the "Supernatural" books?" Sam asked and the woman smiled.

"Yep. Yeah. Gosh." She answered. " These books... You know, they never really got the attention they deserved. All anybody wants to read anymore is that romance crap. You know - "Doctor Sexy, M.D."?" She scoffs. "Please"

"Right." Sam said. " Well, Ms. James we're hoping that our article can ... shine a light on an under appreciated series"

"Yeah, yeah, because, you know, if we got a little bit of good press then m-maybe we could start publishing again." Ms. James said.

"Oh no, no, no god, no. I mean, why - why would you want to do that?" Dean asked and both Sam and Katie glared at him. "You know, it's, uh, such a complete series, what with Dean going to hell and all."

"My god!" Ms. James said suddenly emotional. "That was one of my favorite ones, because Dean was so... strong... and sad and brave. And Sam... I mean, the best parts are when they'd cry. You know, like in - In "Heart," When Sam had to kill Madison, the first woman since Jessica he really loved. Or when Katie died and you could feel Dean's heartbreaking. I thought that was going to be the end for her, but she came back. And in "Home," when Dean had to call John and ask him for help." She turns away. "Gosh... if only real men were so open and in- in touch with their feelings."

"Real men?" Dean asks.

"I mean, no offense. How often do you cry like that, hmm?" Ms. James asked.

"Well, right now, I'm crying on the inside." Dean replied.

"And I think I threw up a little in my mouth" Katie muttered to herself.

"Is that supposed to be funny?" Ms. James asked looking over at Dean.

"Lady, this whole thing is funny." Dean answered.

"How do I know you two are legit, hmm?" Ms. James asked.

"Oh, trust me. We, uh... we're legit." Dean said.

"We may be the most legit fans you will ever meet" Katie added.

"Well, I don't want any smart-ass article making fun of my boys." The publisher replied.

"Your boys?" Katie asked and Dean grabbed her hand. She just took a deep breath and kept her mouth shut.

"No, no" Sam said shaking his head. "We - We are actually, um... big fans."

"Hmm. You've read the books?" She asked.

"Cover to cover." Dean replied.

"What's the year and model of the car?" Ms. James asked.

"1967 Chevy Impala." Dean answered with a satisfied grin.

"What's May 2nd?" she asked.

"That's my - Uh..." Sam replied. "that's Sam's birthday."

"January 24th is Dean's." Dean added.

"And July 21 is Katie's" Katie added.

"What's April 15th?" the woman asked. Katie looked over at Sam and Dean's confused faces before slapping Dean on the arm.

"That's Katie and Dean's wedding anniversary" Katie replied folding her arms still glaring at her husband.

"Right, right" Dean answered giving Katie a nervous smile. "I remember"

"Dean's favorite song?" She asked. And Dean turned to Katie, to see if she knew the answer. Katie rolled her eyes and turned to the publisher.

"It's a tie" Katie answered. "He likes Zeplin's "Ramble on" but he also really likes "Traveling Riverside Blues" She turned to Dean with a satisfied smile.

"That's right" Dean said looking over at Katie before turning back to Ms. James.

"Okay. Okay. What do you want to know?" Ms. James asked.

"What's Carver Edlund's real name?" Sam asked

"Oh, no. No." the woman said shaking her head. " I'm sorry, I can't."

"We just want to talk to him." Sam said giving his best puppy dog eyes. " You know, get the "supernatural" story in his own words."

"He's very private." She answered. " It's like Salinger."

"Please. Like I said - we are, um..." Sam says as he begins unbuttoning his shirt and revealing his demon protection tattoo. "…big… big fans" Sam turns to Dean and Katie to show their tattoos as well. Dean rolls his eyes and pulls his shirt to show his tattoo as well. Ms. James turned to Katie, who just loudly sighed before turning around and lifting her hair to reveal the tattoo on the back of her neck.

"Awesome. You know what?" she says before turning and hiking up her skirt. Katie looked over at Dean, who's eyes never moved from the woman who was revealing the tattoo on her thigh. She slapped him on the arm and he dropped his head. "I got one too"

"Yeah" Dean said still looking away until the woman finally dropped her skirt. "You are a fan"

"Okay." Ms. James says before scribbling something on a pad of paper and handing it to Sam. "His name is Chuck Shirley. And he's a genius, so don't piss him off"

They pulled up in front of Chuck's house and the moment Katie got out of the car, she felt strange. Not a bad strange, but just strange. If she didn't know any better she think she was being drawn to this guy.

They walked up the stairs and suddenly a voice rang inside Katie's head.

_"Sam and Dean approached the run-Down..." _ she heard the voice sigh before continuing. _"...Approached the ramshackle house with trepidation."_

Katie followed behind the brothers as the narration in her head continued.

_"Did they really want to learn the secrets that lay beyond that door?" the voice said. "Sam and Dean traded soulful looks."_

This was all a bit bizarre as the voice said exactly the things that was happening. Katie watched as Dean lifted his finger to the doorbell.

"Then, with determination, Dean pushed the doorbell with forceful... determination."

Suddenly the voice stops talking and the door opens to reveal a man. Katie instantly recognized him as the man from her vision.

"You Chuck Shirley?" Dean asks.

"The Chuck Shirley who wrote the "Supernatural" books?" Sam asks and Chuck glances between the two and then Katie.

"Maybe." He replies. " Why?"

"I'm Dean." Dean says pointing to himself "That is Sam" And then he turns to Katie. "And this is Katie. The ones you've been writing about"

"Look, uh... I appreciate your enthusiasm. Really, I do." Chuck said nervously. " It's, uh, it's always nice to hear from the fans. But, uh, for your own good, I strongly suggest you get a life." He tries to shut the door but Dean puts a hand out and stops him.

"See, here's the thing." Dean says " We have a life. You've been using it to write your books." Dean shoves the door open and enters forcing chuck back into the house. Sam and Katie follow him in and close the door behind them.

"Now, wait a minute." Chuck says. "Now, this isn't funny"

"Damn straight, it's not funny." Dean says.

"Dean" Katie says before turning to Chuck. She walks over to the man and looks him over. "How are you doing it?"

"I'm not doing anything." Chuck replied.

"Are you a hunter?" Dean asks.

"What?" Chuck replies shaking his head. "I'm a writer"

"Yeah, but you're more than that" Katie said still searching the man's eyes for some sort of clue.

"Then how do you know so much about demons?" Dean asks. "And Tulpas, and changelings?"

"Is this some kind of "Misery" thing?" Chuck asked moving away from the three strangers in his house. "Ah, it is, isn't it? It's a "Misery" thing!"

"No, it's not a "Misery" thing." Dean says "Believe me, we are not fans!"

"Well, then, what do you want?" Chuck asks angrily. He looks between the three.

"I'm Sam." Sam says. "And that's Katie and Dean"

"Sam, Dean and Katie are fictional characters." Chuck stated. " I made them up! They're not real!"

"Fine we'll prove it" Dean said. "Come with us"

"I'm not going anywhere with you people" Chuck replied.

"Yeah, that was not a request" Dean said grabbing the man's arm and pushing him toward the door.

"I'll wait for you guys here" Katie said leaning against the wall and the three of them went home. When they were gone Katie looked around a bit to see if there were any clues as to who this guy was. She looked up and saw the desk from her vision and saw his computer. She read the last couple of lines and recognized the words, from the voice she was hearing earlier. "Who the hell is this guy?" Katie asked herself. She looked down at the computer and slowly placed her hand on the keyboard.

Suddenly the image of Chuck sitting at this desk typing, but he doesn't seemed to be focused on what he writing. Katie noticed that it was like he wasn't even in control of what he was typing. Katie lifted her hand from the computer just as Chuck stalked back into the house followed by Sam and Dean. Dean glanced over at Katie, who quickly joined them in the kitchen. They watch as the man grabs a glass and a bottle of whiskey and pours the drink. He downs the drink and looks up to see the three Winchesters staring at him.

"Oh!" He says. " Oh, you're still there."

"Yup" Dean replied.

"You're not a hallucination." Chuck asks.

"Not that we're aware of" Katie says and his eyes go to her.

"So you are a witch?" Chuck asked. Katie looked between the man and Dean before nodding.

"Yes, I am" Katie replied before lifting her hand and making the whiskey bottle slide across the counter. Chuck watched in amazement before turning back to Katie.

"Well, there's only one explanation." Chuck states sitting the glass down. " Obviously I'm a god."

"You're not a god." Sam replies.

"How else do you explain it?" Chuck asks. " I write things and then they come to life. Yeah, no, I'm definitely a god. A cruel, cruel, capricious god. The things I put you through - The physical beatings alone."

"Yeah, we're still in one piece." Dean says.

"I killed your father. I burned your mother alive." Chuck says guilt written over his face before turning to Sam. "And then you had to go through the whole horrific deal again with Jessica." He then turned to Katie. "I'm so sorry about your grandfather"

"Chuck stop" Katie said.

"All for what?" Chuck sat. "All for the sake of literary symmetry. I toyed with your lives, your emotions, for...Entertainment."

"Chuck!" Katie yells a bit louder then she intended. She cleared her throat. "You didn't create us"

"Did you really have to live through the bugs?" Chuck asked looking over at Dean and Dean nodded a yes. Chuck ran his hand through his hair and turned to Katie. "And the ghost ship"

"Yeah" Katie said folding her arms over her chest.

"I am so sorry." Chuck responded. Katie rolled her eyes. " I mean, horror is one thing, but to be forced to live bad writing... if I would have known it was real, I would have done another pass."

"Chuck, you're not a god!" Dean snapped causing the man to jump a bit.

"We think you're probably just psychic." Sam said.

"No." Chuck said shaking his head. " If I were psychic, you think I'd be writing? Writing is hard."

"It seems that somehow, you're just... focused on our lives." Sam said.

"That's not it" Katie said walking over to Chuck. "You're, I don't know…give me your hand" Everyone in the room looked at her confused.

"What?" Chuck asked. "Why, what are you going to do to me?"

"I'm not going to do anything to you" Katie said. "I just want to see something. I won't hurt you, I promise" Chuck locked eyes with Katie before lifting his hand. Katie smiled and grabbed it and suddenly their hands illuminated a growing white light.

"What the-" Chuck said looking down at his hand and then up at Katie whose eyes were closed. Katie's eyes shot open and she released Chuck's hand. "What was that?"

"I have no idea" Katie replied before a big smile came to her face. "But I do know that you are very special, and important"

"Uh, thank you" Chuck replied.

"You're welcome" Katie replied. She looked over at Dean who, still was confused by what just happened.

"Did you see something?" Sam asked.

"Yeah" Katie said. "A lot actually"

"Of what?" Dean asked.

"Everything he sees" Katie replied. "Of us. It was really weird, it was like watching a movie"

"Holy crap" Chuck says realizing something.

"What?" Sam asks looking over at the man. Chuck walks back into his living room, and over to his desk and picks up some pieces of paper. "The, uh, latest book? It's, uh, it's kind of weird."

""Weird" how?" Sam asks.

It's very Vonnegut." Chuck replies.

"Slaughterhouse-Five" Vonnegut or "Cat's Cradle" Vonnegut?" Dean asked and both Katie and Sam turn to him surprised at what he just said.

"What?" Sam asks.

"What?" Dean asks defensively.

"Where did that come from?" Katie asked.

"It's, uh, "Kilgore Trout" Vonnegut." Chuck says and they all turn to him. "I wrote myself into it. I wrote myself, at my house..."

"You mind if we look over those?" Katie asked and Chuck handed her the papers.

"Uh, sure it's your life" Chuck replied.

Later that night, the three of them were in the laundromat still trying to figure out the mystery that was Chuck. Katie was placing her clothes in the washing machine next to Sam while Dean sat on a table and read from Chuck's manuscript.

"I'm sitting in a laundromat, reading about myself sitting in a laundromat reading about myself -–" My head hurts." Dean says and Katie smiles. She walks over and grabs the manuscript turns around. Dean wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer, resting his chin on her shoulder, looking down at the script.  
>"There's got to be something this guy's not telling us." Sam says tossing his clothes in the machine.<br>"_Sam tossed his gigantic darks into the machine. "He was starting to have doubts about Chuck, about whether he was telling the whole truth_." Katie read before looking up at Sam with a smile.

"Stop it." Sam says glaring over at her.

"_'Stop it,' Sam said_." Guess what you do next." Dean asks. Sam turns away scowling and Dean looks back down at the paper and reads. "_Sam turned his back on Dean, and Katie his face brooding and pensive_." I mean, I don't know how he's doing it, but this guy is doing it. I can't see your face, but those are definitely your "brooding and pensive" shoulders." Dean says smiling and Sam glares at him. Dean looks back down at the manuscript. "You just thought I was a dick."

"The guy's good." Sam says impressed before turning back to put the rest of his clothes in the washing machine.

"_Dean, looks over Katie's shoulder and soon gets distracted by the view down her t-shirt"_ Katie reads before looking over her shoulder at Dean.

"Wow, this guy is good" Dean says and Katie rolls up the manuscript, turns and hits him with it on the head.

"He sure is perve" Katie replied laughing sitting the papers on the table next to Dean. "I kind of feel sorry for the guy, having to write all those impure thoughts that go through that head of yours"

"Me too princess" Dean says before bringing his lips to hers. "Me too" Katie grabbed the lapels of Dean's jacket and deepened the kiss.

"Dude, get a room" Sam says and Katie pulls away from the kiss and smiles up at her husband.

"I should grab the rest of my clothes from the car" Katie said backing away from Dean. "I'll be right back" Katie walked outside the Laundromat into the quite night air. She spotted the impala across the street and looked to see if any cars were coming before crossing. She grabbed her bag from the backseat, and closed the door behind her before walking back to the street.

_As soon as her foot left the side walk Katie was no longer outside. She was in a motel room. She sees Sam standing in front of a blonde woman. There's something familiar about the woman and Katie walks over to her. "Lilith" Katie says. Lilith walks over to the bed and pats it gently. She watches as Sam comes toward her as if entranced. Katie turns to see the demons eyes go a bright white as she lures Sam to the bed._

Katie heard the loud sound of a horn and suddenly she was back, but she hadn't realized she'd been standing in the middle of the street until headlights were speeding toward her. Her eyes went wide, before she felt someone grab her and push her out of the way. Katie landed on the sidewalk on her back hard, and something heavy fell on top of her. She looked up to see Dean staring down at her.

"What the hell just happen princess?" Dean asked. "Why didn't you move?"

"I-" Katie let out, still trying to figure out what happened.

"Hey are you crazy lady!' a voice said and they looked up to see the man driving the car had got out and was now walking toward them. Dean stood to his feet and help Katie stand up as well. Katie wrapped her arm around Dean and he brought his arm around her as she buried her face in his side.

"Hey, guy she's sorry" Dean said. "Just leave" the man grumbled something before getting back into his car and driving away. Dean held Katie tighter against him and looked across the street at Sam, who was standing among a small crowd that had formed. "What happened, princess?" Dean whispered in Katie's ear.

"I think Chuck got through the wall" Katie replied. By the time they arrived back at their room, Katie was dead asleep, much to the guys chagrin. Dean got out of the driver's side and opened the back door and grabbed his sleeping wife from the backseat. Sam closed the doors and went to open their room door. Once inside Dean laid Katie on their bed and took off her shoes before bringing a blanket over her.

"So did she tell you what happened?" Sam asked.

"All she said was that she thinks Chuck got through the wall" Dean replied looking over at his brother. "Whatever the hell that means"

"Whatever it means, it nearly got her killed" Sam said.

"Yeah" Dean said glancing over at his wife. If he hadn't went outside to check on her, she would've dead right now. He sighed before looking over at his brother. "We need to talk to Chuck"

"Ok, first thing tomorrow" Sam said with a nod before turning and going into the bathroom. Dean walked over to Katie and moved a couple of strands of hair from her face before placing a kiss on her forehead. He looked down at her once more, unsure if her seeing this Chuck guy again was such a good idea.

The next morning Dean, Sam and Katie pulled up in front of Chuck's house. Katie immediately got out of the car, followed by Sam and Dean.

"Hold on there, princess" Dean said grabbing Katie's hand, and she turned to face him. "I'm still not so sure you should be around this guy after what happened last night.

"Dean, I'm not even sure he did it on purpose" Katie replied. "But for this guy to do something, that even Zachariah, couldn't do is kind of interesting"

"You see interesting, and I see dangerous" Dean replied. "You're not going to tell me what you saw" Katie glanced over at Sam before turning back to Dean.

"I just want to make sure what I saw, was real" Katie said before turning and walking up Chuck's porch stairs. Sam and Dean shared a look before following behind her. Katie reached forward to press the doorbell but before she could Chuck was opening the door.

"Good, you're here" he said. "Come in" Chuck moved aside as Katie, Dean and Sam walked into the living room. He came in and started pacing.

"Something on your mind there Chuck?" Dean asked.

"It was real wasn't it?" Katie asked and Chuck stopped and looked at her.

"You did see it." Chuck said. "I thought that part was actually in my head, but you saw it too"

"Saw what exactly?" Sam asked. Chuck just turn and picked up some papers from his desk. "So… you wrote another chapter?"

"This was all so much easier before you were real." Chuck commented.

"I know" Katie said shaking her head. "So is it really going to happen?"

"It's what I saw" Chuck said. "Hell, it's what you saw too, how did that happen by the way?"

"Beats me" Katie said.

"Will someone please tell me, what it is you two saw?" Dean asked interrupting them.

"You're really not gonna like it babe" Katie said looking over at Dean.

"I didn't like hell." Dean comments and Katie turned back to Chuck.

"It's Lilith." Chuck says before turning to Sam. "She's coming for Sam."

"Coming to kill him?" Dean asks.

"When?" Sam asks.

"Tonight." Chuck replies.

"Wait" Katie says. "Look I didn't see anyone die, all I saw was Sam and Lilith together"

"So what, she's just gonna show up?" Dean asks. "Here?"

"Uh... let's see, uh," Chuck says holding up the manuscript and reading from it.  
><em>"Lilith patted the bed seductively. Unable to deny his desire, Sam succumbed, and they sank into the throes of fiery demonic passion."<em>

"You're kidding me, right?" Sam says laughing and Dean and Katie glare at him.

"You think this is funny?" Dean asks.

"You don't?" Sam asks looking over at his brother. " I mean, come on. _"Fiery demonic passion"?"_

"It's just a first draft." Chuck comments.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Dean says shaking his head. Something still didn't add up. " Lilith is a little girl."

"No, uh, this time she's a - "Comely dental hygienist from Bloomington, Indiana." Chuck reads.

"Great." Dean says throwing his hand up. " Perfect. So what happens after the... "Fiery demonic" whatever?"

"I don't know, it hasn't come to me yet." Chuck says and they turn to Katie.

"I only saw what he saw" Katie replied. "I don't know either"

"Guys, look, there's nothing to worry about." Sam says. "Lilith and me? In bed?" He knew there was no way that would ever happen.

"How does this whole psychic thing of yours work?" Dean asks to Chuck, while glaring at Sam.

"You mean my process?" Chuck asks and Dean rolls his eyes.

"Yes, your "process."

"Well, it usually starts with a headache." Chuck states. " A really bad headache. Aspirin is useless, so... I drink. Until I fall asleep. The first time it happened, I thought it was just a crazy dream."

"The first time?" Katie asks.

"It flowed." Chuck says. "It just, it kept flowing. Still does. I-I can't stop it, really." Katie stared at him for a long moment. She couldn't figure him out.

"You can't seriously believe –" Sam says .

"Humor me." Dean says before walking over to Chuck who holds up the manuscript for him . "Look why don't we, we just…" Dean takes the manuscript. "Take a look at these and see what's what" He looks at Chuck and just knows the guy isn't the least bit surprised by this. "You-"

"-Knew you we gonna ask for that?" Chuck says and nods. "Yeah" Dean and Sam head for the door but Dean turns to see that Katie hasn't moved. She's still staring at Chuck.

"You coming princess?" Dean asks and Katie looks over to him.

"No" Katie replied. "I need to stay here"

"Why?" Dean asks walking over to her. He grabs her arm and pulls her away. "What's going on?"

"Dean, I can't leave" Katie whispers. "Not, until I figure out what Chuck is, and how he was able to get into my head"

"How do you plan on doing that?" Dean asked.

"I don't know" Katie says. "I was going to play it by ear, I'll be fine." Katie grabbed Dean's hand. "This guy is harmless. Plus you need to get Sam as far away from Lilith as possible."

"Fine, but when I call you better answer or these books are really going to end" Dean said.

"Aw, don't worry my big scary husband" Katie leaned forward and placed a light peck on his cheek. "I'll be fine"

"Uh-huh" Dean says before turning back to Chuck. "And you, no funny business" Chuck looks between Katie and Dean.

"Right, no funny business" Chuck says. Dean looks back at Katie once more before him and Dean leave. "So, why did you stay behind?"

"I'm going to figure out what you are Chucky" Katie says taking off her jacket and tossing it on the couch. She looks up at Chuck who seems to be backing away.

"How do you plan on doing that?" he asks.

"I'm just going to take a little trip inside of your head" Katie says taking a few steps toward the frightened man.

"That sounds painful" Chuck says. "Is it painful?"

"It can be" Katie replies. "If done by someone who doesn't know what they're doing" Katie looked over at the man and smiled. "And you and me both know, that isn't me, trust me"

"That' s kind of hard since I just me you yesterday" Chuck replied as his back finally reached the wall. "Crap"

"That's not true" Katie replied. "You've known me for quite a long time, these books are proof" Katie walked over and stood in front of him. "Look, anyone who knows me know that when I say that I'm going to do something, that I do it, and right now I'm saying that I'm not going to let anything hurt you" Katie placed her hand on his shoulder. "This will only work if you trust me" Chuck looked at her, and couldn't explain why but he did. He trusted her.

"You know I'm still trying to figure out why you're so important" Chucks said and Katie gave him a lopsided smile.

"That makes two of us" Katie replied. "So what do you say?" Chuck took a deep breath.

"Ok, what do I have to do?" he asked and Katie turned and walked into the kitchen. She came back out dragging a chair behind her. She placed the chair in the middle of the room.

"Sit" Katie said. Chuck looked at the chair as if it were booby-trapped or something. He took another deep breath before slowly making his way to the chair. "Anytime now"

"I'm coming, this is just way too bizarre" Chuck said. "I mean I've been writing about you, and the cool things you can do with your powers and now-"

"Now you get a front row seat" Katie said as the man took a seat in the chair. Katie walked and stood behind him.

"What exactly are you going to be looking for in there?" Chuck asked.

"Clues" Katie said. "Anything about who or what you are, or any info that might be in there about Lilith" Katie places her hands on Chucks hands, but he suddenly jumps from the chair.

"I can't do this" Chuck says. "I'm sorry, I just can't"

"Why not?" Katie asks. "I told you, you wouldn't be hurt"

"That's not it" Chuck says. "It seems too easy"

"Too easy, what are you talking about" Katie asks.

"Everything, you've wanted to know" Chuck says. "It's never been easy has it, you've had to figure it out, to help you to get closer to your destiny"

"What are you trying to say?" Katie asked.

"What if this is one of those times?" Chuck asks. "What if you're not supposed to be given the answers, maybe you're supposed to figure this out on your own"

"But this!" Katie says. "Going inside your head is me figuring this out"

"No, it's just I don't know" Chuck says. "We can't do this, you have to find another way" Katie closed her eyes and sighed as she ran her hand over her face. Was he right? She looked over at the man.

"I don't know-" Katie stopped when she realized something. "Wait, I think I got it"

"You do?" Chuck asked. "That, was fast so what are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to look in your head" Katie replied. "I'm going to look in mine"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you go. So what do you think? What will Katie find locked away in her mind? It will all be answered in the ALREADY WRITTEN next chapter, that you will be able to read as soon as I get at least 5 reviews... Evil I know, but hey it gets results.**


	20. I am not him, but he is me

**A/N: THANK YOU BOOKLOVER! This is for you.**

* * *

><p>"I'm confused" Chuck said.<p>

"Look I get it now" Katie said as she begins to pace. "Everyone knows I'm so special, everyone knows I have a great destiny, but none of them know what it is" Katie stopped and turned to Chuck. "He didn't tell anyone"

"I'm still not seeing why going into digging into your brain will help" Chuck says.

"Because, I know you" Katie said. "I've never met you before yesterday, but for some reason find you eerily familiar" Katie shook her head. "And Castiel, and Urim and every other angel I've met, I know them, like really know them" Katie looked up at Chuck while placing a hand on her head. "Truth has to be locked away up here"

"That sounds dangerous" Chuck says. "But look who I'm talking to"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Katie asked.

"C'mon, I've been writing about you for a while now and I like to think I know you too" Chuck said. "And you never go the safe route, ever"

"Well you refused the safe route" Katie said going to lie on Chuck's couch. "Look the only backlash that can come from this is that I don't wake up"

"You say that like it's a small thing" Chuck said. "Look shouldn't we call Dean"

"No, he'll only try and talk me out of it" Katie said. "Plus, he's busy trying to keep Sam away from Lilith"

"I just don't think I'm the one who should be here for this" Chuck says. "I am not good under pressure"

"All you have to do is sit and don't move" Katie said. "Look, I'm here to keep you safe too, so you not leaving is crucial to that"

"Why do I need protection?" Chuck asks.

"Why do you think?" Katie asked. "We've made a lot of enemies and the moment someone finds out they can get the inside scoop with their own person Winchester crystal ball, they're gonna be all over you"

"Why did you tell me that?" Chuck says shaking his head, plopping on the end of the couch.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe" Katie replied.

"How do you plan on doing that, when you're doing whatever it is you're about to do?" Chuck asks.

"Look, trust me if something comes for you, they'll have to get through me" Katie said. "Now stop talking, I need to focus" Katie closed her eyes and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Just come back because Dean will kill me if you don't" Chuck said and Katie smiled before reciting,

_**Let me in,**_

_**Where it will begin**_

_**and where it will end**_

_**Let me in**_

_Katie opened her eyes and she was standing in a very, white hallway. She looked along the walls and saw what seemed like a row of never ending doors. She began walking not sure where she should begin. She looked forward to see a small woman sitting behind a big white desk. The woman looked up at Katie and quickly stood to her feet, running around to the front of the desk. _

"_How did you get in here?" The woman asked. _

"_Where is here exactly?" Katie asked looking around the hall. _

"_Wait" the woman walked closer to Katie and stood in front of her. "It's you. What are you doing here?" _

"_I'm looking for answers" Katie replied. "Who are you?" The woman smiled and held out her hand. _

"_I am without a name" the woman said. "There's no one here to say it, so it isn't needed" _

"_What are you doing here?" Katie asked. _

"_I'm here to protect your mind" the woman replied. Katie quirked an eyebrow at the small woman, who looked like she was fresh out of high school. She wore a blue pants suit with her hair pulled back into a tight bun. _

"_You?" Katie asked. "No offense, but you really don't scream intimidation" _

"_You should know better than anyone that looks can be deceiving" the woman replied. Katie just nodded in understanding. "You being here is very dangerous, I mean I protect you in here, but you protect the body" _

"_I need to find the truth, and I just got the feeling that it's in here somewhere" Katie said looking around. _

"_Well there's lots of things in here" the woman said. "Old, new, seen and unseen, what are you looking for specifically" _

"_Anything I might know about a Chuck Shurley" Katie said and the woman walked back to her desk and typed the name into her computer. There was an odd beeping sound and Katie looked at the woman waiting for a reply. _

"_I'm sorry all information on one Chuck Shurley is in the Restricted Area" the woman said looking up at Katie. "I can't let you in, not yet anyways" _

"_What are you talking about?" Katie snapped. "All the information, behind these doors belongs to me, and I have every right to see whatever I want" _

"_That's where you're wrong Mrs. Winchester" the woman said walking back around the desk. "Not everything in here belongs to you" _

"_Who does it belong to?" Katie asked and the woman didn't answer. Katie walked closer to the woman towering over her. "Answer the question" _

"_Mrs. Winchester I'm going to need you to step back" the woman replied calmly. "This could get really, really messy" Katie suddenly heard the faint sound of whispering she turned around to see where it was coming from. _

"_There is someone else here" Katie stated. _

"_Impossible" The woman said. "There is no one here beside you" Katie heard the whispering again and she turned in the direction it was coming from. _

"_You don't hear that?" Katie asked and the woman shook her head no. "Stay here" Katie said before walking toward the voice. _

"_You can't just-" The woman said before rolling her eyes and following behind Katie. Katie walked slowly toward the whispering that seemed to stop suddenly when she rounded a corner. She looked at one of the doors that seemed to have dents and scratches in it as if someone had tried breaking it down. _

"_What happened here?" Katie asked turning back to her mind protector._

"_That's one of the places the mind-breakers tried entering" the woman replied. "It was useless seeing as this place is locked up pretty tight, even before I was assigned"_

"_Assigned by who exactly?" Katie asked and the woman fell silent. "Of course you can't tell me" Katie reached for the doorknob. _

"_What are you doing?" the woman asked. "You can't-" she stopped when Katie turned the knob and it actually unlocked. "How, this is a restricted area, you shouldn't be able to get in" Katie turned back to the woman. "Not yet any ways" _

"_What does this mean?" Katie asked. _

"_It means, that you're a head of schedule" the woman replied. "Be careful, once a door is opened it can't be closed. And if you'll excuse me if something has gotten in, I must find it" With that the woman turned and walked away back to her desk. Once she was gone Katie turned back to the door and took a deep breath before pushing it open. The room was pitch black, and she was unable to see anything inside. She took one more breath before crossing the threshold into the room, the door slamming behind her._

Katie exhaled loudly as she shot up from the couch. She tried taking small breaths but it seemed difficult to. She felt hands on her shoulders and expected to see Chuck, but was surprised to see Dean staring back at her.

"Katie, just breath" Dean said and with another inhale, she seemed to catch her breath.

"Dean" Katie said. "What are you doing here?"

"No, what the hell just happened?" Dean asked. "What did you do?" Katie looked around the room and noticed Chuck was nowhere in sight. She jumped off the couch and walked into the kitchen. "What are you looking for?"

"Chuck, where is he?" Katie asked.

"I don't know, when I got here he was gone and you were passed out on the couch" Dean said. "You mind explaining that"

"Dean not now, we need to find Chuck" Katie said when Dean grabbed her by the arm and brought her to stand in front of him.

"I just came in here and couldn't wake you up, your pulse was slow and I thought-" Dean said seriously and Katie finally noticed the worry behind his eyes. "What just happened?"

"I needed to figure out the truth" Katie said. "About Chuck, hell about everything, So I took a trip inside my mind"

"Again, I thought we agreed your mind was a crazy place" Dean replied.

"Well, it's gotten an upgrade and a new protection detail by a woman with no name" Katie said.

"Why couldn't I wake you?" Dean asked and Katie sighed.

"Because, I'm not supposed to be there" Katie said. "The longer I was in there, the harder it would be to wake me up"

"And you knew this before you did all of this?" Dean asked and Katie didn't say anything. "This has to stop princess, you can't keep doing this"

"Dean there-

"Let me guess there was no other way" Dean snapped. "How do you know, did you search every possible option you could before deciding on the one that could possibly kill you?" Dean grabbed Katie's shoulders. "What if you hadn't woke up? You were doing something this dangerous and hell you didn't even tell me"

"Dean I'm sorry" Katie said.

"You're always sorry" Dean said turning his back on Katie shaking his head. "And you always promise that, you won't do it again, and then you turn around and you break that promise"

"I don't know what you want me to say" Katie said and Dean turned to her. "I'm tired Dean, I'm like really tired of it all" Katie could feel the tears threatening to fall and she took a deep breath, trying to will them not to. "I'm tired of knowing that something big is going to happen and that we are the ones who have to stop it" Katie took a step toward him. "I'm tired of everyone telling us what we're supposed to do, and what we have to do because it's our destiny" Katie ran a hand through her hair. "Dean I saw an opportunity to finally get a leg up on the other side, and hack into the things in my head that seemed to be blocked even from me. Dean I- " Katie stopped when she heard the door open and saw Chuck walk in.

"We will finish this" Dean said before turning to Chuck. Chuck walks into the living room to see Katie and Dean looking at him.

"What I miss?" Chuck asks sitting down the paper bag he'd been holding.

"I told you not to leave" Katie snapped. "I told you to stay put"

"Sorry, I just had to do something" Chuck says.

"Oh he just had to do something" Katie said sarcastically. Chuck turned to Dean and noticed the scars on his face.

"You look terrible" Chuck says and Katie turns to Dean and finally notice the scratches. Katie goes over and takes a closer look at the scars.

"What happened?" Katie asked examining Dean's face.

"I'm fine" Dean replied. "I was just hit by a minivan"

"Oh" Chuck says and Dean and Katie turn to look at him.

"That it?" Dean snaps. "Every damn thing you write about me comes true; that's all you have to say to me is "oh"?"

"Please don't yell at me." Chuck says backing away from Dean.

"Why do I get feeling there's something that you're not telling us?" Dean asks.

"What wouldn't I be telling you?" Chuck asks.

"Dean, don't" Katie says grabbing Dean's arm.

"How you know what you know, for starters!" Dean yells frightening Chuck.

"I don't know how I know, I just do!" Chuck replies.

"That's not good enough." Dean says gabbing Chuck and shoving him against the wall. "How the hell are you doing this?"

"Dean!" Katie says appearing at his side. "Remove your hands, or I will remove them for you" Dean looks over at Katie and then back at Chuck. "He's telling the truth, he doesn't know" Katie placed her hands on Dean's arm. "But I do" Both Dean and Chuck look over at her.

"Dean, let him go!" a familiar voice says and Dean released the man and turns to see Castiel. "This man is to be protected."

"Why?" Dean asks.

"Because, he's a prophet Dean" Katie says looking back at Chuck.

**"**You... You're Castiel" Chuck says in amazement "... aren't you?"

"It's an honor to meet you, Chuck. I...admire your work." Castiel says picking up one of Chucks books and paging through it.

"Whoa, whoa, what? This guy, a prophet?" Dean says pointing toward Chuck. "Come on, he's - he's... he's practically a penthouse forum writer." Dean turned to face the man. "Did you know about this?" Chuck shakes his head as he plops down in his chair and opens his bottle of whiskey and pours himself a glass.

"I, uh, I might have dreamt about it." Chuck replied.

"And you didn't tell us?" Dean snaps.

"That's why you didn't want me to look inside your head" Katie says. " You knew this whole time, and you didn't think we deserved to know"

"It was too preposterous. Not to mention arrogant." Chuck says. " I mean, writing yourself into the story is one thing, but as a prophet? That's like M. Night-level douchiness."

"This is the guy who decides our fate?" Dean asks as Chuck downs the glass of whiskey.

"He isn't deciding anything." Castiel replies.

"Thank goodness for that" Katie replies. "He's more like a mouth piece, a puppet"

"More like a conduit for the inspired word" Castiel adds.

"The word?" Dean asks " The word of god? What, like the new new testament?"

"One day, these books - They'll be known as the Winchester gospel." Castiel says.

"You got to be kidding me." Chuck and Dean say.

"I am not... kidding you." Castiel replies awkwardly.

"How did you find out about this?" Dean asks looking over at Katie, who's been silent ever since hearing the words 'word of God'.

"It was all up here" Katie says tapping her head. "Locked away, until I opened the door"

"What else did you find out?" Dean asked and Katie glanced over at Castiel.

"A lot actually" Katie replies before turning back to her husband. "But it'll have to wait, until we deal with this Lilith situation"

"If you'd both please excuse me one minute." Chuck says standing to his feet. He'd heard enough to last him a lifetime. This all was just still a bit too much. So still firmly holding the whiskey bottle the newly identified prophet disappears upstairs.

"Him?" Dean says. " Really?"

"You should've seen Luke." Castiel says and Katie let's out a snort. Why was that funny? She didn't even know or maybe she did but didn't at the same time.

"Why'd he get tapped?" Dean asks.

"I don't know how prophets are chosen." Castiel replies. " The order comes from high up on the celestial chain of command."

"How high?" Dean asks.

"Very" Katie says and Castiel and Dean turn to look at her.

"Well, whatever." Dean says " How do we get around this?"

"Around what?" Castiel asks.

"The Sam-Lilith love connection." Dean snaps. " How do we stop it from happening?"

"What the prophet has written can't be unwritten." Castiel replies. " As he has seen it, so it shall come to pass."

"No" Katie says. "There has to be a way to stop this" She looks up at Dean. "Let's go." Dean nods and they run out to the impala. "What happened to the car?" she sees the plastic tarp that covers the rear window.

"I don't want to talk about it" Dean says as they get into the impala and Dean floors it back to motel where Sam is stashed. Dean pulls into the parking lot of the motel and glances up at the motel sign that once read "The Toreador Motel" but now some of the lights have burned out causing the sign to read "The Red Motel"

"Damnit" Dean curses as they get out of the car.

"What is it?" Katie asks.

"I thought that if we could do the opposite of what Chuck wrote then, we could avoid Lilith" Dean replied. "But it seems everything is turning out the way he wrote it"

"Dean, not if we stop it from happening, we still have time" Katie said. "Which room is Sam in?" Dean grabbed Katie's hand and pulled him to Sam's room.

"Come on. We're getting out of here." Dean says and Sam stands to his feet. He look between Katie and Dean, trying to figure out what's going on.

"What? Where?" Sam asks.

"Anywhere, okay? Out of this motel, out of this town. I don't care if we got to  
>swim, we are getting out." Dean says looking around the room confused. "Dude, where are all the hex bags?<p>

"I burned them." Sam stated and both Dean and Katie looked at him confused.

"Mind if I ask why?" Katie asked. Something was off. She scratched her wrist and looked down at the red splotches that were starting to form. She looked back up at Sam.

"Look, if Lilith is coming, which is a big "if" –" Sam replies.

"No, no, no." Dean says shaking his head. He walks over to Sam. "It's more than an "if." Chuck is not a psychic. He's a prophet."

"What?" Sam asks. The idea of Chuck being a prophet a shock to him as well.

"Yeah, I saw it" Katie said. "And Cas showed up, Chuck is writing the gospel of us"

"Okay." Sam replies still a bit shocked at this new information.

"Okay. Let's get the hell out of here." Dean snaps.

"No." Sam says firmly.

"Lilith is gonna slaughter you." Dean states. Katie feels her stomach flip, she can't shake this feeling. She scratches at her arm. Something isn't right, she just doesn't know what.

"Maybe she will, maybe she won't." Sam states.

"So what? You think you can take her?" Dean asks.

"Only one way to find out, Dean, and I say bring her on." Sam says.

"You are a dumbass Sam" Katie states. "You cannot stop her, she's way too powerful, plus you-"

"You think I'll do it, don't you?" Sam asks. " You think I'll go dark side."

"Yes! Okay? Yes." Dean snaps. "The way you've been acting lately? The things you've been doing?" Both Sam and Katie turn to him, Sam more surprised than Katie. "Oh, I know. How you ripped Alastair apart like it was nothing, like you were swatting a fly. Cas told me, okay?"

"What else did he tell you?" Sam asks and Katie turned to him. He was hiding something and in that moment she knew it.

"Nothing I don't already know." Dean replied. "That you've been using your psychic crap, and you've been getting stronger. We just don't know why, and we don't know how."

"It's not what you think." Sam says.

"What is it then Sam?" Katie asks. "I don't understand why you just won't listen to any of us" Katie walks over to him and looks him dead in the eye. "This will not end well for you I promise you that, just come with us and let's get the hell out of here" Dean walks over and picks up his bag.

"Are you coming or not?" Dean asks.

"No." Sam says. Katie glares up at him before turning and walking out of the door. She walks into the parking lot and closes her eyes.

"Think Katie" she says to herself. "How do you stop this?" She takes a deep breath. "Chuck, he's a prophet, there's gotta be a way we can use that" Katie hears footsteps and turns to see Dean walking toward her anger written over his face.

"What now?" Dean asks. "He's gonna get himself killed!"

"I know" Katie replied. "I'm thinking" Dean just shakes his head and walks over to the soda machines. Katie sighs in frustration.

"C'mon, think Katie" She says to herself before closes her eyes and remembers stepping through the door in her mind.

_Katie turned back to the door and took a deep breath before pushing it open. The room was pitch black, and she was unable to see anything inside. She took one more breath before crossing the threshold into the room, the door slamming behind her._

_Suddenly the room brightens and there standing is Chuck with a big stupid grin on his face. _

"_Why are you so happy?" Katie asks walking over to him. _

"_Because, you're finally here" Chuck replied. "It's finally time, you learn the truth" He takes a step toward her and places a finger to her forehead and soon a rush of memories flood Katie's head. The man drops his hand, the smile still present on his face. "Good to see you again" _

"_That would be true, if we've met before" Katie replied. "But I know everything there is to know about you" Katie looks the man over. "You're a prophet, assigned the task of documenting the lives of the Winchesters"_

"_What else?" Chuck asks. _

"_You must be protected" Katie replies. "No harm can come to you…will come to you" _

"_Why?" Chuck asked. _

Katie's eyes shot opened.

"That's it" Katie says and turns to see Dean talking to Cas. She runs over and grabs his arm.

"There is nothing I can do Dean, it is a prophecy and I can't interfere" Castiels says. "Plus, I won't have to"

"What do you mean?" Dean asks and Castiel's eyes glance over to Katie and Dean's eyes follows.

"We have to go now babe" Katie says and Dean looks over at her then back over to the angels who is gone.

"Where?" Dean asks looking back at his wife.

"Castiel was right" Katie says. "We can't interfere with a prophecy"

"Then what do we do?" Dean asks.

"We won't have to do a thing" Katie says. "Accept go get Chuck"

"Why?" Dean asks.

"Because Chuck is protected Dean, by an Archangel" Katie states. "An angels that will destroy any threat against Chuck"

"So, if Lilith and Chuck were in the same room-"

"Bye-bye Lilith" Katie says smiling.

"Well then let's go get ourselves a prophet" Dean replies before grabbing Katie's hand and running toward the impala.

"Uh, Dean" Katie says stopping. Dean turns and looks down at her wondering why they weren't moving.

"C'mon princess we need to go" Dean says.

"I know" Katie says before Dean knows it, they're standing in Chuck's living room. "I move faster than the impala"

"Right" Dean says before spotting Chuck sprawled on the couch. He glances back over at Katie.

"Your persuading skills are better than mines" Katie said and Dean just nodded and went and grabbed the man off the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Chuck asks frightened. "I didn't write this"

"Come on." Dean says grabbing the man. "You're coming with us, to the motel where Sam is"

"That's where Lilith is." Chuck replies trying to pull out of Dean's grasp.

"We know" Katie replies. "You're going to stop her"

"Are you insane? Lilith?" Chuck protested. " I know what she's capable of, Dean - I  
>wrote her."<p>

"All right, listen to me. You have an archangel tethered to you,okay?" Dean says looking the man in the eyes. " All you got to do is show up and boom! - Lilith gets smoked."

"But I-I haven't seen that yet. Th-the story –"

"Chuck, you're the only shot that we've got left" Dean insisted.

"But...I'm just a writer." Chuck replies and Katie places her hand on Dean's who finally releases the man.

"Chuck look, this isn't just a story anymore, and you know that" Katie says. "Believe me, you're not just a writer, you are much, much more, right now we need you to get off your ass and fight, so are you coming?"

"I don't-" Chuck started.

"I was just asking out of courtesy" Katie replies grabbing both Dean and Chuck. "You're going" They're soon standing in the parking lot of the motel.

"Why are we out here?" Dean asks looking over at Katie.

"Something is happening" Katie replies grabbing her stomach. "I don't –" She clenches her eyes shut and when they open they're glowing a bright white. She stands up straight and Dean and Chuck step away from her.

"Wow" Chuck says. "I've written, this so many times but to actually see the light is really...wow"

"Princess" Dean says and Katie turns to him and smiles.

"You should go now if you want to stop the demon" She says and Dean doesn't mind. "She is fine Dean, I just need a word" Dean stares back at his wife, or whoever is in her body for a moment before grabbing Chucks arms and running toward Sam's room. She watches as Dean kicks the door open and they both go in.

"_What is going on?" She turns and smiles at the source of the voice. "Wait, it's you?" Katie says. She looks at her transparent body and then looks back up at her physical body now inhabited by the light. "What is happening?, I thought when you drive I go to the nice place._ "

"Well, we need to talk" She says.

"_About what?" Katie says. _

"You" She replies. "And when you're going to finally put the leash on me"

"_What are you talking about?" Katie asks. _

"You need to embrace me, if you ever want to stop the end" She says.

"_I can't- I can't do that" Katie replies. _

"Why not?" She asks.

"_Because I don't know what you are" Katie replies. "I don't know how He, fits into this whole thing" _

"I am not Him, but He is me" She replies with a smile. "I am not you, but you are Me"

"_What does that mean?" Katie snaps. "Stop with the riddles and just tell me the truth!" _

"You want the truth?" She asked. "Everything you need to know is up here, you know that, you even got a little taste of it" She walks over to Katie. "You already have the truth"

"_It's locked away from me" Katie snaps. "I can't access it" _

"No, you can access it" She says. "You just don't want to"

"_Why wouldn't I?" Katie asks. _

"Because once you've opened a door, it can't be closed" She replied

Katie felt herself being pulled back to her body. She looked around the empty parking lot not sure what she was looking for before collapsing to the ground.

"Hey, Princess" Dean says kneeling in front of Katie who seems to be staring past him. He grabs her shoulder and tries to make her meet his eyes. "Katie" Her eyes turn to meet his.

"Did we get her?" Katie asks and Dean sighs.

"Yeah" he chuckles. "We got her" Dean helps Katie to her feet as Chuck and Sam walk out.

"She's still alive though isn't she?" Katie asks.

"Yep" Dean replies wrapping an arm around Katie's waist.

"Damn" Katie says wrapping her arm around Dean.

After a long and silent ride, Dean pulled up in front of Chuck's house.

"Well, it's been-" Chuck says. "Yeah, well see ya" the man gets out of the car and walks up the stairs of his porch.

"I'll be right back" Katie says before getting out of the car. She ran up the stairs just as Chuck was opening the door. She pushed him in and closed it behind them.

"What the?" Chuck says backing away. "What are you doing?"

"I need to –" Katie sighs running a hand through her hair. "Where did you go, you know earlier when I told you not to go anywhere. You did, where did you go?"

"I just went to the store" Chuck lied.

"That's a lie" Katie replied. "You went somewhere before that, where?"

"You know don't you?" Chuck asks. "How, I never wrote you finding out"

"Chuck, I need you to say it" Katie replied. "I need you to tell me where you went"

"I went to see Sam" Chuck replied. "He called me, I told him what you said about me not going any where but he said it was important"

"He was scared" Katie replied. "He wanted to know what you knew"

"What do you know?" Chuck asked.

"Something I wish I didn't" Katie replied wiping a tear from her eye. She shook her head. "Look, I know you have your archangel and everything, but if you ever need me just holler, I have a feeling I will hear you"

"I will" Chuck says. "Hey, are you going to be ok?"

"You tell me Chuck" Katie replied. "You're the prophet" And with that Katie turned and walked outside. She made her way down to the impala and climbed into the backseat.

"What was that about?" Dean asked looking back at her.

"I just needed to ask him something" Katie replied glancing over to Sam. She was at a total loss at what she was going to do about this. Sam was drinking demon's blood. She knew something was off about him, something was just never right. And now it all made sense. Well actually nothing made sense. She needed to know how deep this thing went, so until she did she had to wait to make a move. She would also have to keep this from Dean. She hated lying to him, but this was going to destroy him and when she told him the truth she wanted to also give a solution, some way to fix it. Dean put the car in drive and pulled off.

They'd been driving for a couple hours when Dean pulled into the gas station to get gas, and to stretch a bit. Katie hadn't slept a wink, too afraid of what she would dream. She unlocked a lot when she took her little trip in her mind, and she was sure they'd all bite her in the ass when she went to sleep. She got out of the car and looked over at the rising sun. She was about to head into the gas station for coffee, when she felt someone grab her hand. She turned to see Dean. She looked over her shoulder to see Sam going into the station before turning back to Dean.

"What happened back there?" Dean asked.

"The light" Katie sighed. "It wants me to embrace it"

"What does that mean?" Dean asked.

"It wants me to give in to it" Katie says. "Finally take control of it, instead of it popping in and out like it's been doing"

"What will that do?" Dean asked.

"That's just it, I don't know" Katie says. "I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore"

"Look, about what you said back at Chucks" Dean said. "I get you being tired of all of this crap, I am too, but we still have to keep our heads, and we have to stick together because we're all we got" Dean brings Katie into a tight hug and she buries her face into his chest bring her arms around his back.

"Guys" Sam says and Katie pulls away from Dean and turns to him. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, we're good" Dean says before kissing Katie on the forehead and walking into the gas station leaving Katie and Sam outside. She walks over to her brother in law and stands in front of him and searches his eyes.

"Hey-" Sam starts but Katie holds up a hand stopping him.

"Sam don't" Katie says. "I know"

"You know what?" Sam asked.

"The truth" Katie replied and she knew that's just what it was from the fear in his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you go, I wished more people would review, I love hearing from you guys, but hey keep reading and I'll be happy.**


	21. The Smell of Sunlight

**A/N: Hello again. Well this chapter is the first part of yet another crossover. Yes it is another one of my favorites and as always I'll let you figure out what show it is and I'll let you know in the end.**

* * *

><p>Katie clenched the arms of the chair, growling through the bound in her mouth. She pulled at the straps that around her wrists and ankles but they were too strong. She glanced down at the witch's trap she sat above. There was a single light-bulb that sat above her head that only illuminated the small area. She could only a few inches in front of her, the rest was darkness. Her eyes lifted at the sound of a door opening and closing. She heard the familiar sound of the clicking heels as they walked toward her. Soon the sight of the tall, thin woman who wore an all-black pant suit with her hair pulled into a tight neat pony tail. The woman leaned forward so her face stood in front of Katie's and smiled.<p>

"Are you ready to give up yet?" The woman asked, her English accent irritating Katie with every syllable. The woman reached forward and ripped the tape from Katie's mouth.

"Bite me bitch" Katie seethed and the woman smiled.

"You are a tough cookie aren't you?" the woman asked. "But I guess that is a common trait shared by you Americans, but you I thought you were smart"

"Oh, lady this is not going to end well for you" Katie replied. She pulled at the straps that bound her wrists. She knew it was hopeless but the act in itself helped.

"Why is that?" the woman asked. "Your hubby gonna bust in here, or wait are the angels gonna fly down and save you" The woman leaned in closer so her face was mere inches away from Katie's. "Well, we've dealt with your husband by placing a rather uncanny imposter with him, and well we've blinded the angels from our dealings, we've learned a lot haven't we, since all those years ago" The woman placed a hand on Katie's shoulder. "Did you really think you could run from us for long pet?"

"You may be the first human I actually take pleasure in killing" Katie replied with a lopsided grin.

"Oh, sweetie I adore the fact that you believe that you'll leave this place alive" The woman said. "Look around Katherine, because soon you'll be a pile a rotting flesh in the corner" And with that the woman turned the clicking of her heels fading the farther she gets. Katie hears a door open and close and soon she is alone again. But that was a lie, one they tried hard to keep up, with the dark lights and the quiet but Katie had no doubt that there were eyes on her every moment.

Katie dropped her head. Trying to count how long she'd been here had been impossible. There were no windows, only the light bulb that hung above her head. She couldn't help thinking about the string of events that led to her current predicament.

"_I still can't believe you took me out for ice cream" Katie said holding her cone of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. _

"_Why, not?" Dean asked almost done with his vanilla, chocolate swirl. _

"_No, it's just with everything that's been going on, I didn't think you'd be up to stuff like this" Katie replied. _

"_Stuff like this?" Dean asked looking over at Katie. _

"_You, know, this" Katie replied. "Our little faux normal lives" _

"_Hey, I live for these moments princess" Dean replied wrapping his free hand around Katie's waist pulling her closer to him. _

"_Me too" Katie replied. "So where are you taking me now?" _

"_It's a surprise" Dean replied. _

"_But I hate surprises" Katie replied glancing over at her husband. _

"_I know" Dean replied and Katie glared at him. They were about to cross the street when a black van screeched to a halt in front of them. Before either of them could react masked figures jumped from the van pulling them inside. Dean and Katie were pinned to the floor by the masked figures. Dean tried reaching for his gun but his hands were pinned behind his back. _

"_Katie!" he screamed his head turned to the side being pushed to the floor staring over at Katie who's eyes were locked on his. _

"_Dean!" Katie yelled before one of the masked figures took out a stun gun and placed it on the back of Katie neck shocking the woman unconscious. _

_Soon the faint sounds of talking brought light to Katie's darkness. She lifted her head and cracked her eyes open to see a very beat up Dean staring back over at her. _

"_Dean!" Katie screamed. _

"_Princess" Dean let out through the pain. He was glad to see her awake, he couldn't explain the fear he was feeling just watching her unmoving body in front of him. _

"_Well look who's awake" an English voice said, the familiar clacking of her heels following her. She walked and stood in front of Katie. "It's good to see you again Katherine" _

"_Davina" Katie said looking at the woman. "How did you find me?" _

"_Well, you're a very hard woman to track down but we knew you'd slip up soon or later" Davina replied before reaching in the folder and taking out a picture and showing Katie. "You see we'd been watching him, knowing soon or later he'd contact you and you would go running" _

_Katie stared at the picture in surprise. It was Adam, John's secret son that none of them knew anything about. He was also the brother that they'd watch burn in flames after finding out that he was turned into a ghoul along with his mother. _

"_But I guess we should thank your husband for that" Davina said turning to Dean. She ran a finger along the side of his face and smiled when he flinched away. "He's just the type I pictured you with, the strong, brooding type" _

"_Who are you?" Dean asked. _

"_Oh I see you haven't told him about me" Davina said. "And here I thought we were friends" _

"_Let him go" Katie replied. "You want me, he has nothing to do with this" _

"_Nothing to do with what?" Dean asked. "Katie what is going on?" Katie locked eyes with Dean. She hoped she'd never have to tell him this. She wanted to forget and she actually did._

"_Right after what happened to pop, and my parents told me to leave, I was left with the money in my pocket and my bike" Katie took a deep breath. She glanced over at Davina before turning back to Dean. "I didn't have anything and I was desperate, so I-" Katie paused, she didn't know how hard it would be to say this. "I began stealing, and with my powers it wasn't that difficult. Jewlrey stores, museus, you name it, I probably hit them up, and I was careful or at least I thought I was, but I was found out" Katie looked up at Davina. "By the people she works for at a law firm called Wolfram and Hart" _

"_A law firm?" Dean asked. _

"_Well we dabble in more than just law" Davina added. _

"_Yeah, lot's more than law" Katie said. "They blackmailed me, said that if I didn't work for them that they'd find a way to hurt my family" _

"_That's not fair" Davina replied. "We offered you everything you ever wanted, anything your heart desired" _

"_At a price" Katie replied before turning to Dean. "My first job they wanted me to kill some politician, but you know me I couldn't do it, I just couldn't but I didn't let them on to it" Katie pulled at the binds on her wrists. "In all the time they spent preparing me for this job, I was searching for whatever information they had on me, but they had it hidden and it soon was too late and I was on an airplane to Los Angeles" _

"_Did you?" Dean asked and Katie sighed. _

"_No" Katie replies. "But it was getting close and I know I was being watched at every moment but in that final moment I just couldn't do it and I ran, but they found me and dumped in a cell with a witch's trap drawn all over the walls" Katie's fists clenched at the memory. "They kept me there as punishment, and hopes of toughing me up, but it only made me angry, and allowed me to focus on building up my powers" Katie looked up at Davina and smiled. "As soon as they let me out, I never gave them a chance to lock me up again, let's just say their little prison got remodeled that day" _

"_You upset a lot of people that day" Davina replied. "Especially, with that shield you put over your family, we still don't know how you did that" _

"_Well that was sort of my intention" Katie replied. "Now let him go" _

"_I'm not going anywhere without you" Dean replied. _

"_Aw isn't that sweet" Davina said. "No one's going anywhere, not until I'm done with you that is" With that Davina turned leaving Dean and Katie alone. _

"_Why didn't you ever tell me this?" Dean asked looking over at Katie. _

"_Because this was a part of my life that I just wanted to forget happened" Katie replied. "The months I spent working for these people were the worst months of my life" _

"_You still should have told me" Dean replied. "How are we going to get out of here?" _

"_I don't know" Katie said glancing down at the witch's trap she was sitting above. "They know all my weakness, which make a quick and easy get a way very hard" _

"_Cas!" Dean yelled. "Cas, we need your help!" They sat for a moment but the angel didn't show up. _

"_Maybe they've found a way to block angels from coming" Katie replied. _

"_Well I'm all out of ideas" Dean sighed. And Katie couldn't help the guilt she was feeling. This was all her fault. _

"_Dean, I'm sorry" Katie said. _

"_It isn't your fault" Dean replied. _

"_Yes, it is" Katie said. " I brought you into this crap" _

"_You pissed off a couple of lawyers because you had a good heart" Dean said. "That isn't crap" _

"_Are you ok?" Katie asked looking at the blood on Dean's forehead. "What happened?" _

"_Not everyone like my sense of humor" Dean replied. "Are you tied as tight as I am?" _

"_Yeah" Katie said pulling at the straps on her wrists and sighed. Suddenly the light above them began to flicker and both their eyes shot up to it. Soon the light flickered off and they heard noises in the darkness. "Dean?" _

"_I'm right-" Dean said before someone covered his mouth._

"_Dean!" Katie yelled hearing Dean's muffled screams. She heard the dragging of the chair he was in and after long everything went silent again. "Dean!" She yelled again. "Don't hurt him, please!" Katie began furiously pulling at the binds on her wrists and ankles. "You want me; just leave him out of it!" Suddenly the single light bulb began flickering and stayed on. Katie looked to see the chair that Dean was in was now tipped over on the floor. "No, no, no Dean!" _

"_Oh for petes sakes" Davina said appearing from the darkness. _

"_What did you do to him you bitch?" Katie growled. "I swear if you've hurt him-"_

"_Calm down and enjoy the movie" Davina turned and soon the wall across from Katie turned into a screen that showed video from a projector. Katie watched what looked like an empty field, but soon a van pulled up and the door slid open. Masked men pushed Dean out, along with a woman. _

"_Dean!" Katie said. _

"_Wait, there's more" Davina replied. Katie's eyes were locked on Dean who began move. She sighed in relief. She watched as he sat up and looked over at the woman. Katie looked at the woman, and finally noticed that she'd was wearing the exact same clothes as she was. The woman was lying face down and when Dean turned her over, Katie's fear was verified and their lying was a woman who looked exactly like Katie. _

"_What did you do?" Katie asked looking over at Davina. _

"_You were right" Davina said. "We didn't need him here, we need him out there to fulfill his destiny" _

"_What do you know about his destiny?" Katie asked turning back to the screen just in time to see Dean lift and pick the doppelganger up and carry her way. _

"_We know much more than you think" Davina replied. "But there is something that is still a mystery" Davina lifted Dean's chair and took a seat. "What are you?" _

"_I'm a very pissed" Katie replied and Davina smiled. _

"_You know I never liked that sense of humor of your" Davina replied. "I always daydreamed of cutting your tongue out with a jagged knife" _

"_I'm flattered" Katie replied. _

"_We thought you were just a witch" Davina said looking down at her finger nails. "And then your name just starting popping up with everyone wondering if they should fear you" _

"_I hope you told them yes" Katie replied. _

"_Why?" Davina said standing to her feet. "Look at you, how easy it was to get you" The woman laughed. "I'm embarrassed for you, you're supposed to be this powerful being and I here you are tied up, so tell me what is there really to be afraid of" _

"_I guess you'll find out soon enough" Katie replied. "What do you want with me?" _

"_We want everything that's in that pretty little head of yours" Davina replied. "It's a gold mine in there, and we'd have an upper hand with the information you have in there" _

"_You think so?" Katie asked. _

"_Oh we know so" Davina replied. "We also know that the only way we'd get access is with your permission." Davina grabbed Katie by the chin hard. "Yeah, we heard about that little wall you've gotten and the only way to get through it is with your permission" _

"_And you think I'm going to give it to you?" Katie asked. _

"_Not initially" Davina replied. "But you know us well enough that when we want something, nothing will stand in our way" Davina looked down to see a roll of duct tape roll and hit her foot. "Oh thank you" She picked up the tape, and pulled out a strip and smoothing it against Katie's mouth. "Sorry, but this takes away the whole temptation of cutting out your tongue, no talking means I don't get irritated" And with that Davina stood up straight and turned and walked away. "We'll see how tough you are in a couple of days" Katie heard the door open and shut and soon she was just sitting there alone again._

Katie lifted her head to the back of the chair, hoping that Dean would see through her doppleganger.

Dean stood on the edge of the bed watching his "wife" sleeping, when the door to their motel opened. He turned to see Sam, walk in and nudge his head for him to come outside. Dean glanced once more at the sleeping form before going outside with his brother.

"So what did you find out about this law firm?" Dean asked.

"Well they seem pretty legit out the outside" Sam replied. "But there's still something shady about them, and their clientell"

"Like what?" Dean asked.

"Well these are the guys you go to, when you're guilty" Sam said. "Because they can get you off"

"What's strange about that?" Dean asked.

"Well that's not the strange part" Sam replied. "I found a couple low brow articles who reveal Wolfram and Hart as an evil law firm"

"Of course it is" Dean said glancing back at the door. "Only an evil law firm could place that woman in here and expect me not to know"

"Are you sure about that Dean" Sam said. "She seems a bit different, but that doesn't mean it's not her"

"Trust me Sam, I know my wife and the woman sleeping in that bed ain't her" Dean replied. "Look there has to be someone who knows about this law firm"

"Well I did find this" Sam said pulling a piece of paper out of his back pocket and handing it to Dean.

"Angel investigations, 'We help the helpless' Who are these guys?" Dean asked looking up at his brother.

"Apparently a private investigator who seems to handle all the strangeness of LA" Sam replied.

"So they're hunters" Dean asked.

"I'm thinking they might know a little more about Wolfram and Hart then we do" Sam said.

"Alright" Dean said "Let's go"

"Hey" Sam said grabbing Dean's arm. "If she isn't the real Katie, won't she get suspicious of us heading to LA to see this Angel guy"

"Right" Dean said and then he got an idea. "Sammy, go get the duct tape" And with that Dean turned and went back into their room.

Sam glanced over at Dean as the kicking and screaming sounded from the trunk. Dean just reached forward and turned his radio louder. They pulled in front of the Hyperion and Dean glanced over at Sam in confusion before getting out of the impala.

"You sure this is the place?" Dean asked.

"This is the address" Sam replied. They walked back to trunk and looked around to make sure the coast was clear. Dean opened to trunk and grabbed the woman and quickly moved her into the hotel, Sam close behind him. All eyes turned to them, all of them were of confusion. Dean and Sam looked over to see two women and two guys looking back at them.

"Oh my" One of the women said. She was a thin woman with long brown hair.

"Can we help you with something?" A British man asked walking over to them. He eye the woman who was tied with what appeared to be duct tape. Sam and Dean followed his eyes.

"This isn't what it looks like" Sam said.

"Well it looks like two crazy guys just walked in here with a tied up, obviously frightened woman" the other woman asked.

"Cordelia" the British man warmed.

"Look, just let her go and leave and there will be no problems" the British man said.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" Dean replied. "Look I'd love to talk, but is this Angel investigations?"

"Yes, this is Angel investigations" a new voice said startling them. Sam and Dean turned to see another man coming into the lobby. Dean kept his eyes locked on the man. "I'm Angel and you're gonna let the girl go"

"Well I'm Dean, and no I'm not" Dean replied. "This woman works for a law firm I hear you're familiar with, Wolfram and Hart"

"Look, some people from that lawfirm kidnapped my brother and his wife" Sam said looking over at Dean. "A couple hours later, they dumped him and this woman who looks an awfully lot like his wife out"

"Are you saying they tried passing this woman as your wife?" The british man asked.

"Yes"

"No"

Sam and Dean glared at each other.

"I'm not sure" Sam said.

"But I am" Dean snapped. "This woman may look like my wife, and may even sound like my wife but this isn't my wife" He watched as Angel walked closer to them, and Dean's free hand slowly hovered over his gun.

"Just let her go" Angel said. "If she is, who you say she is, then I'll find out the truth" Dean eyed the man and then glanced over at Sam who just shrugged. The only thoughts that went through his mind was finding his wife and that meant he'd have to trust this guy. Dean handed the girl over and Angel grabbed her. "We'll be right back" Angel pulled the girl into his office and sat her in the chair in front of his desk. He ripped the tape off of her mouth.

"Look those guys are crazy" the woman said. "They tied me up and threw me in their trunk, you have to help me"

"Are you working for Wolfram and Hart?" Angel asked.

"No, I have no idea who they are, I just want to go home" the woman replied. "Would you please untie me"

"I would if you weren't lying to me" Angel said before walking over to the woman and placing his hands on the arms of the chair and leaning closer to her. The woman moved as far back as she could. "You're not Katie" The woman's eyes went wide with fear.

"How did you-"

"He was right" Angel said. "Tell me who you are now!"

"I knew I shouldn't have taken this job" the woman said shaking her head. "They ensured me that this wouldn't happen, they-"

"What did they hire you to do?" angel asked.

"Oh like I'm really going to tell you" the woman said. "I know who you are too, vampire with a soul"

"Well then you should know that I have a very short temper" Angel groweled. "Where is Katie?"

"How do you even know her?" the woman asked. "All read her file backwards and forwards and your name never popped up once"

"Well the senior partners don't know everything, now do they?" Angel asked.

"Well they know a lot more than you do" the woman replied. "You see the moment I stepped foot in this place, they were notified and let's just say I'll be the scary one here"

"Oh really" Angel replied. "You think they'd waist that much man power on you, well if I know the senior partners, you'll just be bad investment they choose to forget about" Angel turned and leaned on the front of his desk. "Why did they hire you?"

"I'm not saying a word" the woman said.

"Fine, then I guess we'll have to just let you go" Angel said picking up a letter opener from his desk and going over to the woman.

"What?" she asked. "Why?"

"You think your bosses will receive you with open arms" Angel said. "They're gonna wonder why we just let you go, they're gonna assume you talked no matter what you say" The woman glared at him. " Tell me what I want to know and I'll help make sure that never happens" She turned away from him knowing that he was right. What she knew of the senior partners were that they were very paranoid and she doubt that they'd believe Angel would just let her go without something in return.

"Fine, I'll tell you" she replied.

Sam and Dean stood off to the side while, the other's stood watching from the front desk. Everyone's attention turned to the opening of Angels' door. The woman stepped out and glanced at everyone before running out of the door. Dean was about to go after her.

"You can let her go" Angel said and Dean turned to him. "She told me what she knows"

"Which is?" Dean asked.

"Who are you exactly?" Angel asked.

"Uh, I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean" Sam replied.

"And how do you know Katie?" Angel asked and this got both brother's attention. They didn't actually expect this guy to know who Katie was.

"How do you know Katie?" Dean replied.

"I asked first?" Angel said and Dean reached for his gun.

"Ok, this is getting us nowhere" the British man said. "I'm Wesley, that is Cordelia, and behind the desk is Fred and Gunn"

"Well now that everyone's been introduced, I'm still waiting on how you know Katie" Angel said his eyes locked on Dean.

"She's my wife" Dean snapped.

"She married you?" Angel asked and Dean glared at the man.

"Yeah" Dean snapped. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"No, it's just you don't seem like her type" Angel said.

"Her type?" Dean repeated. "Look who the hell are you and how do you know my wife?"

"We met when she came to LA" Angel said. "Wolfram and Hart hired her to kill a possible governor of LA, who was hell bent on sheding some light on the law firm, I got wind of it and was going to stop her" Angel smiled. "And the moment I saw her, I knew she wasn't a killer, so I helped her escape" Angel looked up to them. "Last time I saw her, she said something about finally sticking it to the senior partners with a fire, then she left"

"How did you know it wasn't her we had tied up?" Dean asked.

"Her smell" Angel replied.

"Excuse me" Dean said.

"Look, did that woman tell you where they were keeping Katie?" Sam asked trying to break the tension between the two men.

"No" Angel sighed. "The senior partners, have a need to know policy when it comes to Katie"

"Well this is just perfect" Dean said throwing his hands up. "You've helped so much, I'm gonna go find that bitch and get some answers"

"She is long gone" Angel said. "Plus she doesn't know anything"

"So what are we supposed to do then?" Dean snapped. "Sit on our asses and hope Katie just comes waltzing through the door" Dean ran a hand through his hair. "Look they know more about her, and she's stuck and she can't get out of this, and I'm going to get her out of there, so are you going to help us or not?"

"Yeah, we're in" Angel said.

"Hey do we even get a vote" Cordelia said and they all turned and glared at her. "Well I guess that's a no"

Katie hadn't realized how tired she was. She tried her hardest to not go to sleep, but it was becoming impossible. She didn't know she was even asleep until she felt a hard slap across the face. She blinked awake and her head shot up to see a smiling Davina staring at her.

"Well, I guess that husband of yours isn't all looks now is he?" Davina said.

"What are you talking about?" Katie asked.

"Looks like he and that brother, paid a little visit to Angel" Davina said. "Our agent just came in and it seems Mr. Angel knows and awful lot about you. How is that?"

"You have something in your teeth" Katie replied. "You may want to get that" Davina glared at Katie before turning and with a snap of her fingers, more masked men came in carrying a large wooden box

"We're going on a little field trip" Davina said. "And your chariot awaits, dear Katherine. " The men quickly cut the rope along Katie's wrists and ankles and placed her in the box which was covered in symbols to block Katie from using her powers.

"Where are we going?" Katie asked as the men laid her in the wooden coffin.

"You'll see" Davina replied as the lid was placed on the box. "Move her out" the men picked up the box and carried out of the room.

Sam and Wesley were looking through some information on different real estate owned by Wolfram and Hart, that they may have been keeping Katie, while Fred tried hacking their system for any useful information. Dean stood outside in the garden court of the Hyperion.

"So is she the one?" Cordelia asked walking over to Angel, who'd been standing in the middle of the lobby watching Dean outside.

"The one what?" Angel said.

"I remember you coming back to the old office, in super brooding mode after you went out on the Jennings case, but you never said anything about it, so it was because of a girl"

"I was not brooding" Angel retorted and Cordelia smiled.

"So how do you really know his wife?" Cordelia asked.

"I told you" Angel replied.

"Yeah, but there's more to it than that" Cordy replied. "I know you, and you got that look in your eyes."

"What look?" Angel asked looking over at her.

"The googoo Buffy eyes look" Cordelia replied.

"I do not have goo goo eyes" Angel said.

"Whatever you say" Cordelia said. "But I get the feeling this woman was more than just another damsel in distress"

"Damsel in distress she was not" Angel said. "She was different, she was-"

"Did something happen between you too?" Cordelia asked and Angel was silent. "Well fine, I'll leave you to your brooding" With that Cordelia walked away. Angel glanced over at her before turning back to where Dean was.

_Angel had been watching the woman all night and there was something different about her, her scent. He watched as she stuck to the shadows, trying her best to blend in and not gain too much attention. She'd kept her eye on Alderman Jennings all night, and Angel knew she was the one he'd been looking for. Angel made his way over to her and before she knew it he'd grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the crowd. She quickly grabbed his hand, twisting it and kicking him hard in the stomach. She turned to see if anyone was looking but the music drowned them out. Angel jumped to his feet, throwing a punch and kick that Katie quickly dodged. _

"_Who the hell are you?" Katie asked standing out of breath in front of Angel, never releasing her fighting stance. _

"_I'm the one who's gonna stop you" Angel replied before running and grabbing Katie, twisting her around and pinning her back against his chest. Katie tried pulling free, but this guy was super strong. Angel had become distracted by the sudden whiff of something he'd never smelled before. It was her. He couldn't explain it, but if he had choose a word he'd have to say sunlight. She smelled like sunlight. She tossed her head back, hitting Angel in the face and he released her. She turned in time to see his face change into some kind of monster. _

"_What are you?" Katie asked as the vampire ran toward her, but she reached out her hand and sent him flying. _

"_I could ask you the same question" Angel said getting to his feet about to charge Katie again. _

"_Wait!" Katie said holding up her hands. "You said you were here to stop me, stop me from doing what exactly" _

"_Killing Jennings" Angel said and he noticed the look in Katie's eyes._

"_Look I don't want to kill anyone" Katie replied. "I'm being black-mailed; if I don't do this they'll destroy my family" _

"_I can help you" Angel replied. _

"_No one can help me" Katie replied glancing over at Jennings as he was conversing with a group of people. "You know I came here tonight, to just do it, to get it over with, but I can't" she turned back to Angel. "I have a week, before I lose everyone I love" _

"_There's got to be something we could do" Angel said walking over to her, his face changing back to normal. _

"_The vampire with the face of an Angel" Katie replied. "I've read books about you, I thought they were all made up, but ever since I came here, the ideas I thought I had about vampires and demons were thrown out the window" _

"_California, sort of has that effect" Angel replied. _

"_I should go" Katie said. _

"_What are you going to do?" Angel asked. _

"_I don't know" Katie replied walking past him. _

"_I can't let you kill him" Angel said and Katie stopped not even turning around. _

"_That's the best news I've heard all day" Katie replied before walking away. _

Angel shook his head at the memory before turning and walking back into his office. He closed the door behind him and went to take a seat behind his desk. He threw his head back and closed his eyes trying his hardest to not think about her, or that smell.

"Hey" Sam said startling his brother a bit.

"Hey, you guys find something?" Dean asked.

"Not yet" Sam replied. "But these guys really know their stuff, I'm sure we'll find something soon" Dean looked away. "How you holding up"

"She's scared" Dean said turning to look at his brother. "I can feel it, I don't know how but I can feel her fear"

"Remember when she found you after Castiel and Uriel took you?" Sam asked. "How Bobby told her the only way she could find you was through her lover for you, well what if that goes both ways"

"What, like we're connected?" Dean asked. "How?"

"I don't know" Sam replied. "But, look at it this way, as long as you feel her, then you know she's alive"

"Right" Dean said with a nod. "Plus she's strong"

"Yeah, she is" Sam replied looking down. He thought about the conversation he had with Katie, telling him that she knew the truth. She kept his secret, even if she knew keeping it from Dean could blow up in her face in the end, she did. They had to find her. "I should go back and help out, are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah" Dean replied. "I'll-" Dean's words stopped when he saw the person that just walked in the hotel. "You've got to be kidding me" Sam turned to see who it was and couldn't believe it.

"Is that…?" Sam asked and Dean nodded.

"Yeah" Dean replied. "C'mon"

"Uh can we help you ma'am?" Wesley asked walking over to the woman and she looked over at him.

"Did you really just ma'am me?" she asked. "Do I really look that old" She turned to see Sam and Dean walk into the lobby. "Where is she?"

"We don't know" Dean replied walking over to her. "We're trying to find her, how did you find out she was gone"

"She's my daughter" Elizabeth replied. "Let's just says a mother knows. Who has her?"

"Some people who work for Wolfram and Hart" Dean said. "It's a –"

"Evil law firm" Elizabeth replied. "Yeah, I know, I've come across them once or twice back in the day"

"So you're Katie's mother?" Cordelia asked. "So are you like her?"

"Well the witch part, but the other part is all her" Elizabeth said and they looked at her confused.

"What other part?" a voice asked and they turned to see Angel. Elizabeth turned to him and then glanced back at Sam and Dean.

"Looks like my big mouth is getting me in trouble" she replied.

"What other part?" Angel asked again walking over to her. He glanced between Elizabeth, Dean and Sam knowing they knew something. "If you want our help, you can't keep us in the dark"

"Look, you're gonna have to stay in the dark" Dean said. "Because it's not our secret to tell"

"He's right" Elizabeth said. "She will tell you if she wants, but now we need to focus on finding her"

"We?" Dean replied and she turned to him.

"Yeah, We!" Elizabeth said. "I can't feel my daughter, and I don't like that so I am going to help to make sure she's safe"

The light blinded Katie as the lid was lifted. The masked men grabbed her she looked around to see a cot in one corner and a toilet in the other. She looked forward to see a giant mirror in front of her. She knew it was two way mirror. She glanced up at the ceiling and in the corner she spotted a security camera. The men picked up her box and carried it out of the room leaving her alone. Katie looked around the walls at the same symbols from the box. She had to admit that they really did learn their stuff. She turned when she heard the door open to see yet another familiar face. The brown haired woman walked in holding a gun toward Katie and Katie couldn't help the smile she mustered up with the little strength she had.

"Hello Lila" Katie said. "You're looking absolutely horrible"

"Good to see you too Kat" Lila replied.

"A gun, really?" Katie asked and Lila smiled.

"Oh please, I know these symbols block you from using your powers but this gun stops you other abilities" Lila replied. "So, I hear Davina gave you the senior partners proposition, I'm here to give them your answer"

"Ok" Katie said clearing her throat. " Tell the senior partners they can take their proposition and stick it so far up their asses, that the only people who will see it is you and Davina"

"Well you're a strong one" Lila said. "No, food or water and you're still as feisty as ever"

"Well I try" Katie replied. She took a step toward the woman.

"Don't move, I will shoot you" Lila replied.

"If you shoot me all of this will be for nothing" Katie replied taking another step forward. "And the senior partners will have nothing"

"Ok, don't move and you husband and brother won't be killed in a terrible explosion" Lila replied and Katie glared over at her. "I knew that would get your attention"

"You hurt them and I promise you that I'll personally make you pay" Katie replied.

"You're in no position to make any threats" Lila said with a smile. "C'mon I mean who would have thought the oh so powerful Katherine Carlson, oh I 'm sorry it's Winchester right, who would have thought after all this time of eluding us that you'd be right here staring down the barrel of me gun shaking in your boots" Katie looked down at her shoes.

"Actually they're chuck taylors" Katie replied. "And they're not shaking, they're just waiting for their date with your face, but they're patient, they can wait"

"Always the funny one out of the bunch" Lila said. "When are you gonna realize that this is your last stop, you won't be leaving this building alive"

"Oh, Lila I'd go consult with the company's seers before I make such accusations" Katie replied.

"Well, I guess I should tell the bosses about your decision" Lila said. "I'm sure they're gonna want to start the persuasion process"

"I'm sure they are" Katie replied. Lila smiled once again before snapping her finger and the door opened. She slowing backing out of the room, not lowering the gun until the door was closed in front of her. She walked over to the glass and watched as Katie took a seat on her cot and laid her head against the wall closing her eyes.

"She got to you, didn't she?" the British woman asked and Lila looked over to her.

"No, Davina" Lila replied. "I just always have the undeniable urge to beat her face in whenever she speaks"

"Oh, I always want to cut her tongue out" Davina said looking at the witch through the glass. Suddenly they watched as Katie lifted her head and opened her eyes and looked at the mirror as if she could see them staring back at her.

"She can't see us can she?" Lila asked.

"Absolutely not" Davina replied as Katie stood to her feet and walked over to the mirror, her eyes never breaking contact. "I don't think" Katie smiled and winked before going back to the cot and laying down.

"I really hate her" Lila said turning around and walking away.

"Me too" Davina said falling into stride next to the woman.

"Any word on the Angel front?" Lila asked.

"The brothers are still there, they haven't left but this woman" Davina handed a survelliance photo to Lila. "showed up a couple of hours ago, our system can't match her"

"Isn't it obvious?" Lila asked looking over at Davina handing over the photo. "Mama has come to save her baby" Davina stopped and looked at the picture as Lila continued walking. Davina hadn't noticed but the woman and Katie didn't share similar features, a lot of similar features actually. She glanced up at the departing form of Lila and ran as best she could in her heels to catch up with the woman.

Dean stood in the garden court of the Hyperion staring up at the night sky. It was another night that he'd be without his wife and it took everything in his power not to scream or break something or hit someone. He wished these guys would just find something, but they were always coming up with nothing. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could still feel her and that gave him a small sense of relief, but he could still feel her fear.

Katie lay on the cot and stare up at the ceiling. She really needed to get out of here but without the use of her powers that was going to be difficult. Her mind wandered to Dean. She missed him so much that it hurt. She found relief in the fact that he was with Angel, meaning he realized that the woman with him was a doppleganger. She could feel his worry. She knew they'd always had a connection, which seemed to get stronger when they were apart. She closed her eyes wondering if maybe she could use this connection. She focused every beam in her body on Dean. She could see his face and under her breath whispered "Dean"

Dean didn't know what was happening, suddenly everything seemed to be getting blurry. He grabbed his head and closed his eyes and suddenly he could see Katie laying on a cot in a small room with symbols written all over the walls. Suddenly he could see Katie's face and she opened her eyes as if she were looking right at him and whispered "Dean"

Dean didn't know he was on the ground until he felt Sam trying to help him stand. He looked to see everyone looking at him with either fear or confusion.

"Dean, what just happened?" Sam asked as Dean finally stood to his feet. "Did you just have a vision?"

"Yeah" Dean replied looking over at his brother. "I think Katie sent it to me"

"What did you see?" Elizabeth asked.

"She was in a small room, with different symbols covering to walls" Dean replied.

"What kind of symbols?" Angel asked.

"I don't know, uh I did recognize one" Dean replied. "Someone got a pen and paper?"

"Yeah" Fred said. "Inside" They all went inside and Fred slid over a piece of paper and a pen to Dean across the front desk. They all watched as he drew the symbol on the paper. When he finished he pushed the paper forward.

"It's one of the symbols from the witch's trap right?" Dean asked and Elizabeth picked up the paper.

"Yes, it is" she replied. "She can't use her powers" she dropped the paper on the counter. "Did you see anything else?"

"There was a really giant mirror" Dean replied. "Two-way, so she's being watched"

"Anything else that can help us find her?" Wesley asked.

"No" Dean said shaking his head. "Damnit!"

"Dean just calm down" Sam replied. "We'll find her"

"That's what everyone's been telling me and guess what you haven't" Dean snapped. "I'm tired of just sitting around, I'm going to go find my wife" Dean started toward the door.

"You won't get past the front desk" Angel called to him.

"We'll see about that" Dean called over his shoulder.

"You should go with him" Cordelia said looking over to Angel. "So he doesn't get himself killed"

"Yeah, yeah" Angel said before going out the door as well.

"Maybe I should…"

"Don't worry Sam, Angel will keep him safe" Cordelia replied.

"If they don't kill each other" Sam replied looking over at her.

"Right" she sighed.

Dean pulled up in front of the building and since it was late, but there still seemed to be lights on. He got out of the car and went to his trunk.

"Those won't help you" Dean jumped a bit and turned to look over at Angel.

"Go away" Dean replied grabbing his shot gun and making sure it was loaded.

"You see I can't do that" Angel replied grabbing the gun from Dean and backing away.

"Give it back" Dean growled.

"You're angry and you're worried about her" Angel said. "I understand, but you won't be much help to her dead"

"You don't know anything" Dean replied. "Now give me my god damn gun"

"Dean, look I don't expect you to like me, but I'm going to need you to trust me on this" Angel said. "I want to find Katie just as much as you do, but this isn't the way, we have to keep our heads" Dean looked over at the man and knew he was right. Hell he'd told the same thing to Katie, about playing it safe, and being smart. He wondered if it was as hard for her as it was for him to actually do that.

"She can't die" Dean stated looking the man in the eyes. "I can't let that happen"

"It won't" Angel replied.

"Fine, let's go" Dean said holding out his hand for the gun. Angel handed him the gun and he placed it back into the trunk before closing it.

"Before we go, we could at least say hi" Angel said and Dean turned to him and a smile came to his face.

"Yeah, it's the polite thing to do" Dean replied before they walked into the front door of the law firm. The secretary at the front desk looked frightened when she laid eyes on Angel. "So you've been here before"

"Once or twice" Angel replied walking past the woman to get on the elevator. Dean could see the woman pick up the phone before the doors of the elevator closed.

"So, where are we going?" Dean asked.

"Talk to an old friend" Angel replied. "Well not really a friend, more like a person who's tried killing me in the past"

"Right" Dean said nodding his head. "You think she may know something about Katie?"

"I know she does" Angel replied as the elevator doors opened and both men walked onto a deserted floor.

"I guess we scared them off" Dean said as they walked further onto the floor.

"Too bad" Angel said. "I was really looking forward to hitting someone today"

"I know me too" Dean replied. "But the night's still young" Angel led Dean to and office and opened the door. Both men looked to see a dark haired woman sitting behind the desk. She looked up and smiled at them.

"Angel" she said. "Good, to see you as always"

"Lila" Angel replied.

"So who's your friend?" Lila asked her hands remaining under the desk gripping her 9mm.

"Oh, I get the feeling you know exactly who I am sweetheart" Dean replied. "And you know why we're here"

"I'm sorry I don't" Lila replied with a shrug.

"Bull" Dean said taking a step forward but Angel caught his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Where is she Lila?" Angel asked releasing Dean's shoulder.

"Angel, don't come to me when you can't keep track of your toys" Lila replied she could see Dean's fist clench. "Or is she your toy?"

"Lila, this will get ugly" Angle stated. "Tell us where she is and this will not have go beyond this office"

"Aw, Angel when are you gonna learn that your threats mean nothing to me" Lila replied. "You're only around because we allow it"

"ok, let's go Dean" Angel said and Dean looked over at him confused.

"What, we're just gonna leave?" Dean asked. "Because, I can think of quite a few things to make her talk" Dean looked over at Lila who just smiled at him.

"Lila is a dedicated employee" Angel said looking over at the woman. "She won't talk, not yet anyways, plus we're outnumbered" Dean looked at him confused. "How many do you have?"

"Just a couple dozen" Lila replied. "Just in case things got out of hand, you understand?"

"Of course" Angel said before looking over at Dean. Dean glanced over at Lila once more before turning and walking out of the office.

"She knows where Katie is, doesn't she?" Dean asked once the doors closed on the elevator.

"Yes she does" Angel replied and Dean looked over at him.

"How do you know?" Dean asked.

"Because she was covered in Katie's scent" Angel replied.

"Ok dude I think we need to have a little talk" Dean said as they walked toward the impala. "How the hell do you know my wife's scent and how can you smell it on that bitch"

"Look, when we met the first thing I noticed was her scent" Angel recalled. "It was unlike any other person I'd ever met"

"So, what you have a heightened sense of smell?" Dean asked.

"You could say that" Angel replied.

"Why do I get the feeling that you're not telling me something?" Dean asked and Angel just smiled.

"You have your secrets and I have mine" Angel said before walking past Dean.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked to Angel's retreating form.

"I have to do something, I'll meet you back at the hotel" Angel said. Dean shook his head before glancing back over at the building. He sighed before getting into his car and heading back to the Hyperion.

"I hear you had some visitors" Davina said walking into Lila's office.

"What are you doing here?" Lila asked. "You are to watch her at all times!"

"She's surrounded in magic, that blocks her own, plus she heavily surround by lots of security" Davina replied. "I don't see why I have to stay there to watch her every move"

"You underestimate her" Lila replied. "That's your first mistake" Lila stood from her desk. "She's formulating a plan as we speak, so is Angel and his team" Lila walks over and stands in front of the woman. "One of those plans could work, so until I tell you not to, go and watch her"

"Right away" Davina said before turning and walking out of the office. Lila turned and there was a knock on her door. She turned to see Holland Manners.

"Sir" Lila said as the man walked in.

"So I hear we had guests" Holland said.

"Yes, sir Angel and Dean Winchester" Lila replied. "They wanted information on Katherine"

"And you denied any knowledge of the woman?" he asked.

"Of course sir" Lila replied. "Not that they believed me, our inside man talked, but she has been taken care of"

"Good" Holland replied. "What about our dear Katherine, has she come around yet?"

"No, but we're about to implement Project T" Lila said. "Everything is being set up as we speak"

"Lila, I don't have to tell you how important this is, do I?" Holland asked.

"No sir, I am fully aware of the seriousness of the situation" Lila replied.

"That's what I want to hear" Holland replied before turning and walking out of her office. Lila sighed and leaned on the front of her desk.

Angel had been walking through the graveyard, his mind unable to not think of Katie.

_He watched as she walked into the rundown apartment and stop dead in the center of the living room. _

"_I know you're here" She said and Angel stepped from the shadows and she turned to him. "How did you find me?" _

"_You're not that hard to find" Angel replied. "All I had to do was follow my nose" _

"_Weird vampire trick huh?" Katie replied. "What are you doing here?" _

"_I'm here to help you" Angel replied and Katie quirked an eyebrow. _

"_Why?" Katie asked. _

"_Because it's sort of what I do" Angel replied with a small smile. _

"_Yeah, you look the save the world kind of guy" Katie replied. _

"_What's wrong with trying to save the world?" Angel asked. _

"_It's impossible that's what" Katie replied before turning and stripping off her jacket. _

"_Says who?" Angel asked and Katie turned back to him. _

"_Look I doubt you came here to discuss world values" Katie replied. "Look I have the situation handled" _

"_What are you going to do?" Angel asked. _

"_I'm going to make sure Jennings makes it on that stage tomorrow and then I'm gone" Katie replied. _

"_You can't run from them" Angel replied. _

"_Oh, I was the champ of hide and seek so I'll be good" Katie replied. _

"_This isn't a joke" Angel snapped. "They won't just let you get away" _

"_They'll have no choice" Katie replied. "I won't be bullied by them and I definitely won't let them hurt my family" _

"_You have a plan" Angel said. _

"_Yeah, I do" Katie replied. _

"_Well I want it" Angel said. "You're gonna need someone to watch your back" _

"_And that person is you?" Katie asked. _

"_I don't see anyone one else beating down your door to help you" Angel replied and Katie just rolled her eyes. _

"_Fine, but I'm in charge" Katie replied. _

"_No, we're a team" Angel said. "We work as a team" _

"_No, I'm in charge and you will do as I say" Katie replied. _

"_Sure I will" Angel said walking past her toward the door. _

"_I'm serious" Katie called after him. _

"_I don't care" Angel called back over his shoulder before leaving. _

Angel smiled as he arrived at his destination. He stood and looked up at the church. Even though walking in was still something that made him nervous, he knew this was the only way he could talk to who he need to talk to. Angel walked into the empty church and made his way down the aisle. He looked up at the statue of Jesus on the cross before turning around to face the pews.

"Look, I don't know if you can even hear me, but I need your help" Angel said and suddenly he heard the sounds of wings and before he knew it the short woman with short blonde hair was standing infront of him.

"Angel, good to see you again" Urim said.

"You too Urim" Angel replied. "Look it's Katie"

"We know" Urim replied.

"You know, well then why don't you go in a get her?" Angel asked.

"Because they've blocked us" Urim replied. "We can't get to her, we can't even sense her anymore"

"How did Wolfram and Hart do that?" Angel asked. "Since when are they hip to how to keep out angels"

"Someone's helping them" Urim replied. "We're thinking Lilith"

"Who's Lilith?" Angel asked. "Is she the demon everyone's been talking about, who's been breaking the seals"

"Yes, and she's getting desperate" Urim replies. "She mustn't figure out Katie's true nature"

"What is Katie's true nature exactly?" Angel asked.

"She's important" Urim replied. "Very important, that's all I can say"

"So what do I do?" Angel asked.

"You have to use the only connection you have to Katie" Urim replied. "It's the only way you'll find her"

"The only connection?" Angel asked before realizing who she was talking about. "You mean Dean"

"Yes, he is the only one who can find her" Urim said.

"He's not focused" Angel said. "He barley could handle the vision Katie sent him, how is he supposed to lock onto this connection"

"He's gonna have to be the one to figure that out" Urim replied before disappearing leaving Angel with those words.

"This is just perfect" Angel said before turning and walking out of the church. He knew this wasn't going to be easy.

Holland walked back into his office and smiled at the woman sitting behind his desk.

"Everything is going as planned" Holland said and the woman smiled. "Angel nor Dean know anything"

"Good" the woman replied. "Because I want what's in her pretty little head"

"And you shall have it" Holland replied. "You hired the right guys for the job"

"No, I'm the right guy for this, but I'm too busy" the woman stood to her feet. "You better not mess this up"

"Of course not" Holland said looking over at the woman.

"Glad to hear it" the woman looked down at her body. "How do you like the body, I chose, I swear it was much easier picking little girls"

"You look beautiful Lilith" Holland replied and Lilith looked up at him and smiled.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Manners" Lilith said walking over to the man. "But failure will be the end of you" And with those words Lilith was gone.

Katie lay in the bed going over every possible ways she could think of to get out of here but she was coming up with nothing. With the symbols on the wall, using her powers was out of the question, and was pretty sure that everyone who came in would have a gun pointed at her. Katie looked up at the ceiling and her eyes ventured over to the light that hung above her. That's when it hit her. She knew there was only one way out of here.

"Embrace the light" Katie said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well there you go. Did you guess what it was, well of course you did, all my reader are smart, funny and beautiful people. I'm giving you complements so how about sparing some reviews lol. Plus it's my Bday and that would be the perfect gift. Will begin working on the next part soon.**


	22. Tough Decisions, are sometimes easy

**A/N: Well here is the second part of my crossover with Angel. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Angel walked through the doors of the Hyperion and every turned to him, the same look written on all of their faces. Hope.<p>

"So" Dean was the first to speak up. "Where did you go?" Angel walked down the steps further into the Lobby.

"I needed to talk to a source" Angel replied.

"You have a source on Wolfram and Hart?" Cordelia asked. If so this source could've help them out so many times before.

"No, not a source on Wolfram and Hart" Angel replied. "A source on Katie" They all looked at him confused. "Her name is Urim and she's and…"

"Angel" Elizabeth interrupted.

"Wait Katie's mentioned this Urim" Dean replied and Sam turned to him.

"Why have I never heard of her?" Sam asked and Dean remembers Katie asking that conversation to stay between the two of them.

"What did she say?" Elizabeth asked. "Does she know how we can find my daughter?"

"We can't" Angel replied before turning to Dean. "But he can" They all turned to Dean who just stared in shock at Angel.

"What do you mean I can find her" Dean snapped. "I don't know where she is"

"Yeah, but you're the only connection we have to her" Angel replied. "That vision she sent you is proof that you two are connected" Dean looked over at Sam and then back at Angel.

"What do I do?" Dean asked.

"I don't know" Angel replied. "Urim said you would have to figure it out"

"That's just great" Dean said throwing up his hands.

"Dean, it can't be that hard" Sam replied. "Katie was able to do it"

"Yeah, she's had years of experience" Dean snapped. "I have to figure this out like now"

"Maybe all the talking is stressing you out" Cordelia says. "Maybe we should get you a room, so you can focus" Cordelia grabbed Dean's arm and ushered him upstairs. They walked down a hall and stopped outside one of rooms. "Here you go" they walk into the room and Cordelia turned to him. "Look I know you're worried about your wife, but right now you're her only hope"

"Thanks for that" Dean says sarcastically. Like he didn't have enough pressure.

"Sorry I don't have time to sugar coat this for you" Cordelia replied. "Time matters in this situation" Dean nodded and Cordelia turned and left leaving him alone.

"How do I find you princess?" Dean asked himself taking a seat on the edge of the bed and laying back to look up at the ceiling.

Katie turned when she heard the door of her cell open. She jumped up to her feet, as a couple of masked me grabbed her arms. Katie looked forward to see Lila and Davina walk in. She looked at the syringe in Lila's hand.

"Don't do this" Katie begged.

"Oh, listen to that" Davina says smiling. "She's actually begging for her life"

"No, I'm begging for yours" Katie replied. "You stick me with that and you will pay"

"As much as we would like to see you pull that one off" Lila says. "We have a schedule to keep, so this is your last chance, are you going to give up the info?"

"No" Katie seethe and both Lila and Davina smiled.

"We were hoping you said that" Lila says making her way to Katie and injecting the contents of the syringe in Katie's neck. They watches as her movements slowed and her eyes seemed to fight to stay open all the way until she finally went limp.

"Take her to the exam room" Lila ordered and the masked guards carried Katie out of the room.

"This is going to be so much fun to watch" Davina said rubbing her hands together.

"You're not watching" Lila says. "You're assigned to Angel duty, it's too quiet in that hotel and I don't like it" Lila turned to the woman. "I want to know what they're planning" Davina watched the woman walk out of the room. She truly was disappointed she would miss all the fun. She turned and left the room.

Fred looked up to see Sam staring off into space. She knew he must be worried about his sister in law and his brother.

"I'm sure he'll figure it out" Fred said and Sam turned to her snapping out of his daze.

"Huh, yeah" Sam replied looking back down at the articles in his hand.

Angel was sitting at his desk when there was a knock at his door. He looked up to see Katie's mother looking over at him.

"You mind if I had a word?" She asked and Angel nodded for her to come in. She closed the door and walked over and sat in the chair in front of his desk. "How do you know about Urim?"

"Why do you ask?" Angel asked.

"Because, I've come to know these angels quite well, and they don't reveal themselves to just anyone" She replied. "Why you?"

"She was afraid" Angel replied. "It was too early for her or any other angels to reveal themselves to her, so she asked for my help"

"To stop her from killing Jennings" Elizabeth stated.

"That's what I thought at first" Angel replied. "But when I looked at her, I knew she wasn't a killer"

"Then why did they send you to find her?" Elizabeth asked.

"I still don't know" Angel replied.

"_You're on time" Katie replied as Angel walked over. _

"_Why wouldn't I be?" Angel asked. _

"_I don't know, I just do associate vampires and punctuality" Katie replied. "So I scoped the place out earlier and there are a lot of places Wolfram and Hart could place assassins" _

"_So they know for sure that you're not gonna do it?" Angel asked. _

"_No, but they have their doubts" Katie replied. "And they're gonna have a backup plan" They walked into the auditorium that was already filling up. "Best spots with perfect view of the stage are there" she pointed to the balcony. "There" She pointed to the opposite balcony. "And there is a cat walk right above the podium." _

"_That's three areas to cover with only two people" Angel replied. _

"_Not exactly" Katie replied looking around the vampire. Angel turned to see a tall, muscular man with patchy stubble walking toward them. _

"_I knew you couldn't stay away" JT replied walking over to them. He looked Angel over and then turned back to Katie. "Who's this guy?" Angel glared at the man and recognized the thick Irish accent. _

"_JT, this is Angel, Angel JT" Katie introduced. "For the next couple of hours we are a team, making sure nothing happens to Jennings during this debate" _

"_Wait, you called me for a job?" JT asked. _

"_Why else would I call you?" Katie asked. _

"_Well, I thought maybe you'd have a change of heart" JT said with a lopsided grin. _

"_You thought I all of a sudden forgave you for cheating on me?" Katie asked and JT just nodded a yes. "You should be glad I don't beat the crap out of you" She shook her head. "That's your position" She pointed up to the balcony. "You see anyone suspicious you take them out, go it?" JT was silent and Katie turned to look at him. "Are you pouting?" JT turned his face away. _

"_It's just when you called you were a little misleading" JT remarked and Angel quirked an eye at the man. _

"_JT" Katie said more sympathetic and the he turned to her. "If you don't get your Irish ass on that balcony, I will make sure people find you at the end of rainbows" _

"_Fine, I have to grab my gear out of my truck" JT grumble something else under his breath before turning and walking away from the two. _

"_So he's…?" Angle asked. _

"_Yes, he's my ex-boyfriend, a very recent ex so you know I was desperate to call him" Katie remarked. "I'll take the catwalk, so that leave you with the other balcony" Katie turned and Angel caught her arm and she turned to look at him. _

"_Be careful" Angel said and Katie gave him a small smile. _

"_You too, Angel Face" Katie replied before heading to her post. _

"_Don't call me that" Angel called after her and she turned and she wore a big beautiful smile, and if his heart actually had a beat it would've skipped on at that moment. She turned around and continued to the stage. Angel felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see JT looking at him. _

"_I know what you're feeling right now" JT said. "But it's not gonna happen man, she's obviously still in love with me" _

"_Obviously" Angel replied before walking off. _

"You did something" Elizabeth said tearing Angel away from his memory. "You may not know you did, but you did something for her, no one else could"

"Maybe" Angel replied. "So how well do you know your son in law?"

"Not well I'm afraid, but I don't know my daughter that well" Elizabeth said. "I do know he loves her and she loves him"

"Do you think he can do it?" Angel asked.

"Magic is a tricky thing" Elizabeth replied. "Love is even trickier, and combining the two can prove to be nearly impossible for someone inexperienced"

"So that's a no" Angel said.

"No, I said nearly impossible" Elizabeth stood to her feet. "Meaning there is always a chance" Angel watched as the woman headed to the door.

"She's like you" Angel replied and Elizabeth turned to look at him. "I thought you should know"

"Thank you" Elizabeth replied. "Hopefully one day she'll forgive me and I'll get to see for myself" The woman sighed and walked out of his office.

Katie lifted very heavy eyelids trying to focus her vision, which was hard seeing as there was an extremely bright light staring down at her. She tried moving but she was lying on her back on something cold and her head, wrists and ankles were tied down. Suddenly a face appeared above her smiling.

"I was hoping you'd wake up soon" the man said. He had bad teeth and his hair was slick down as if with mud. He brought his face closer to Katie's and she nearly vomited in her own mouth at the stench from his breath. "I didn't want you to miss the fun"

"Who are you and what are you going to do to me?" Katie asked a bit slurred. The drugs she was injected with, still heavily in her system.

"I'm Dr. Payne" the man said. "You must realize that I'm not the one doing this to you, you're doing this to yourself" He ran a finger across Katie's cheek, with a long finger nail. "This will all end when you give the word"

"Well, then I guess we better get started then" Katie said her heart feeling like it was about to beat out of her chest. She was frightened, and she didn't know what to do. She had to figure out how to embrace this light before it was too late.

"Oh, I'm so happy you said that" the Dr. replied before lifting his head and clapping his hand. Katie heard movement but she couldn't move her head to see where it was coming from. She felt the man's cold hands touch, her's. "I'll take this" he held up her wedding ring and Katie pulled against the restraints but it was no use. "For our first experiment jewelry is prohibited" The man stuck the rings in his chest pocket. Katie watched as the he began sticking something to her forehead, arms and legs. "This is going to be electrifying"

"Ooh he's gonna electrocute her" Davina said and Lila glared up at her from her seat.

"Aren't you supposed to be looking in on Angel?" Lila asked.

"There's no movement" Davina replied. "Everyone's staying inside, they're definitely planning something and unless we get ears in there we may never know what it is"

"Which is nearly impossible" Lila replied. "Every time we plant bugs, he finds them"

"You know I thought I recognized this guy" Davina said. "He was locked up, declared clinically insane for some experiments he would run on human test subjects"

"Which is why we thought he'd be perfect for this job" Lila said and Davina smiled down at her.

"I'm going to go find a chair" Davina replied walking off to find her a seat. She definitely didn't want to miss this.

Dean lay in the bed clenching his eyes closed trying desperately to focus on Katie, but he couldn't do it. He didn't know what he was supposed to be doing or how was he supposed to find her with some weird mind trick. This was ridiculous. Dean sat up off the bed.

"_A girl could get use to this" Katie said leaning her head against Dean's chest with his arms wrapped around her. They were sitting on Bobby's porch swing and the cool night air was just right. "One day I would like my very own porch swing" _

"_Where would you like to have this porch swing?" Dean asked. He had to admit that, this was nice. Just him, the quiet and his woman. _

"_On our porch" Katie replied. _

"_Since when do we have a porch?" Dean asked. _

"_It's our future porch smart ass" Katie replied and Dean smiled. "On our future house" _

"_Tell me more about this future house of ours" Dean replied. _

"_Well there is a white picket fence of course" _

"_Of Course" Dean said. _

"_And there is a big oak tree in front of the house where a tire swing hangs" Katie said. "On the porch there is our swing where you and I make it a point to sit every night together" _

"_Every night?" Dean asked. _

"_Yes, every night until we got tired of it" Katie replied. _

"_I don't think I could ever get tired of this" Dean replied placing a kiss on top of Katie's head. She lifted her head and locked eyes with him and smiled. _

"_Me neither" she replied and he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. _

Dean smiled but that smile faded when he suddenly felt a burning sensation all over his body. He fell back on the bed as his body began shaking uncontrollably. He clenched his eyes shut and suddenly the sight of Katie strapped to a table with wires streaming from her. He looked up to see a man with some kind of dial in his hand and every time he turned it, it sent a shock of electricity through Katie's body.

"_Baby!" Dean screamed trying to run to her, but he couldn't he move. He was forced to stand there and watch his wife being tortured. He looked around and spotted that Lila woman along with Davina sitting watching as this happened. His blood boiled at the smiles on their face. They were enjoying this. He turned back to Katie, as the man turned the dial down. Her breathing was erratic and her fists were clenched. _

"_You've had enough?" The man asked. _

"_That's… all you got?" Katie said through the pain. An evil grin came to the man's face as he turned the dial again and Dean couldn't bear the blood curdling scream that erupted from his wife. _

"Dean!" Sam yelled shaking his brother. Dean opened his eyes and looked over at Sam, who wasn't alone. He looked to see Fred, Cordelia, Wesley and Elizabeth standing over him with worried glances. "Dean what just happened?" Sam asked helping Dean sit up.

"I can't do this" Dean said before standing off the bed and walking out of the room. He stormed down the stairs and back out into the garden court. He looked up at the stars and took a deep breath. He could still feel the pain from the electricity going through his body.

"Dean" Angel said and Dean didn't turn to face him.

"Look I don't need some pep talk right now" Dean snapped.

"I know…"

"No you don't" Dean snapped turning to face the man. "You don't ..., you didn't see what they were doing to her, and you couldn't hear her screaming out in pain" Dean shook his head and turned away from the Angel. "All I could do was watch, she's hurting and I can't do a damn thing, what kind of husband is that, huh?"

"There's nothing you could do?" Angel said. "Look did you see anything, anything at all that could give us a clue as to where she was" Dean closed his eyes trying to recall something, but he just ended up with nothing.

"No, damnit nothing "Dean said looking back over at Angel. "I can't do this, I can't be the one to find her, there has to be another way, someone else, something!"

"Dean, there isn't!" Angel snapped walking over him. "You're the only one who can do this; everything is depending on you right now"

"_Dean" _

Dean heard someone say his name. It was faint but he heard it. He turned to see if there was someone else around but there wasn't.

_"Dean"_

There it was again. He recognized the weak voice.

"Are you listening to me!" Angel snapped.

"Will you shut the hell up!" Dean snapped. "I can hear her"

"Who, Katie?" Angel asked and Dean held his hand up to tell the man to shut up.

"Princess?" Dean said.

_"Dean, I don't have much time" Katie said. "I'm not strong enough to hold this connection"_

"Yes, you are you can't give up" Dean replied. "I'm gonna find you and everything will be fine"

_"Dean, always remember that I love you" Katie whispered._

"No, no, no last words remember" Dean said. "Just hold on"

"What's going on?" Cordelia asked as the rest of the group came outside.

"It's Katie" Angel replied. "I think she's saying goodbye"

"What?" Sam said looking over at Angel before turning to his brother.

"Katie!" Dean yelled but he didn't hear anything. He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his heart as he dropped to his knees.

The room was silent as everyone looked between the crazy doctor on the motionless witch on the metal slab. The only sound heard was a long beep of the heart monitor as it flat lined.

"She isn't dead is she?" Lila asked standing to her feet. "She can't be dead" the woman walked over to Katie's still body and looked up at the doctor. "You weren't supposed to kill her, not until we got what we wanted"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist the urge to see how much she could take" Dr. Payne replied. "I'm still amazed she lasted this long"

"I don't care how amazed you are!" Lila snapped. "She can't be dead, bring her back"

"I can't" the man replied and Lila growled.

"Someone, get him out of my sight" Lila said and suddenly two guards grabbed the man and took him away.

"What are we going to do?" Davina asked. "This can't be happening"

"Shut up!" Lila snapped. "I'm trying to think" Both women turned and looked at the dead body of Katherine Winchester.

"Dean!" Sam yelled kneeling down and grabbing his brother's arm. Dean just stared into space. She was gone, he could feel it. Gunn ran over and help Sam bring Dean to his feet. They brought him back into the hotel and sat him on the couch that sat in the middle of the lobby. They all followed behind them, except for Angel and Elizabeth who couldn't bring themselves from moving.

"My baby" Elizabeth whispered as tears began falling from her eyes. "I'm sorry, baby" She knew this was going to happen, she saw it but she didn't do anything to stop it.

Angel's fist clenched as the wind blew through the garden court. He couldn't believe that she was gone. He assumed they had more time. He shouldn't have depended on Dean, he should have just taken matters into his own hands and found her himself.

_Angel watched from his perch on the balcony as the debate seemed to wrapping up and there still was no sign of Wolfram and Hart's goons. He looked over at the other balcony to see JT staring off in to space, when suddenly a shot blared through the auditorium. Everyone screamed and panicked trying to get out. Angel and JT shared a look before Angel jumped from the balcony to the first floor. JT stared in confusion at how he just did that, before the man turned and went to the stairs. Angel made his way to the stage where security was pulling to candidates off to safety. Angel looked up to see Katie fighting with someone on the catwalk before that someone tossed Katie over the edge. Angel watched as she hung from the catwalk. JT ran on stage and looked up to see the woman. _

"_Katie!" JT yelled. "We have to help her" JT said before running to the steps that lead to the catwalk. Angel tried standing under her in case she fell, so he could catch her. To his surprise she began pulling herself up back on to the catwalk; the attacker tried kicking her off, but with a flick of her wrist sent the man flying. Angel went over and began easily scaling the wall until he reached the catwalk, just as JT ran up. "How did you get up here so fast?" _

"_Are you ok?" Angel asked walking over to Katie. He grabbed her arm and helped her to her feet. _

"_Yeah, I 'm good" Katie replied looking over to the vampire. "Jennings?" _

"_He's safe" Angel replied. "Thanks to you" _

"_Thanks to all of us" Katie replied looking as the people still were running out of the building. She heard the sound of sirens. "We should get out of here" Angel waited for Katie in the alley, they agreed on, but she was late. He heard something and turned to see JT walking toward him. _

"_Where is she?" JT asked. _

"_I don't know" Angel replied. He looked around the alley, but he couldn't even smell her scent. She was nowhere around. _

"_Maybe she just left" JT said and Angel turned to him. "That's how she is, when the job is done no goodbyes, no nothing just gone" Angel glanced around once more before turning to the man. _

"_Yeah, maybe" Angel replied before walking off._

"Dean" Sam said as his brother stared into oblivion.

"She's gone Sam" Dean finally said. "She's…"

"Dean, are you sure?" Sam asked. "Maybe there was some kind of mistake, maybe there's an explanation…"

"No, Sammy" Dean looked up at his brother and a tear fell from his eye. "She's gone" Sam stared down at his brother for a long moment before plopping down on the couch next to his brother.

"What do we do now?" Fred asked breaking the silence. They all were quiet not sure how to answer that question.

"_Where am I?" Katie asked as she looked around. She seemed to be standing in an infinite white space. There was nothing, no doors or windows, just white. She looked down at her clothes to see that she was wearing a long, flowy white dress. _

"_It is time" Katie heard a voice say and she looked up to see a little girl. _

"_Who are you?" Katie asked walking over to the little girl. The little girl just smiled as her eyes began to glow a bright white. "You're the light, aren't you?" _

"_You are me, but I am not you" the little girl said. _

"_Right" Katie replied looking around. "Am I dead?" _

"_Yes, only because it is a necessity" the little girl replied. "To live, we must die" _

"_So, this was all part of the plan huh?" Katie asked. "This was all supposed to happen" _

"_So is it written, so shall it be" the little girl replied. Katie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _

"_What will happen to me if I do this?" Katie asked. _

"_You will finally see, the things that were hidden from you" the little girl replied. "You will know why you were chosen and for what purpose" _

"_It seems too easy" Katie replied. "To finally know, to finally know the truth" _

"_Well, there will be a price" the little girl replied. "There is a price for everything" _

"_What price?" Katie asked and the girl sighed. "What price!" _

"_You will have to give up, what you once were to become who you need you be" the little girl said. _

"_What does that mean?" Katie asked. "Are you saying I have to give up my life, everything…Dean?" _

"_It's the only way" the little girl said. "The world is at stake" _

"_The world" Katie repeated. "I can't save the world" The little girl smiled and took Katie's hand in her. _

"_Yes, you can" the little girl replied. Katie felt the tears fall down her cheek. She had to choose between the world and Dean. It was unfair. _

"_You want me to say goodbye to him?" Katie asked looking down at the girl. "You want me to just walk away?" _

"_It's the only way" the little girl replied. "It's your destiny" Katie turned away from the little girl. Yet again something was going to come between her and the man she loved. Now she had to choose between him and the world. But she knew there really wasn't a decision, because in one of those scenarios, he dies, everyone dies and that can't happen. She won't let it. Katie turned back to the little girl. _

"_What do I have to do?" Katie asked. _

"_All you have to do is say yes" the little girl replied. Katie nodded and opened her mouth to speak but the girl lifted a finger. "Not yet" _

"_Not yet?" Katie asked. "The when?" _

"_When the time comes you will know" she replied. "You and only you will know" _

"_So I can go back?" Katie asked and the girl nodded a yes. _

"_You should know everything will not be revealed to you" the little girl said. "It can't be, not yet. He must reveal them to you personally" _

"_So, I'll only have part of the puzzle?" Katie asked. _

"_Don't worry it'll be a big part" the girl replied._

"_What do I do until then?" Katie asked. _

"_Use, your time wisely Katherine" the little girl said. "Oh, I almost forgot" the girl handed Katie the key to everything. _

"_What is this?" Katie asked looking down at the item in her hand. _

"_Your leash" the little girl replied with a smile. _

Katie's eyes shot open, as she inhaled deeply causing both Lila and Davina to jump. They turned and looked down at the woman who they thought was dead.

"How is this possible?" Davina asked.

"I have no idea?" Lila replied. "I've never seen anything like this" Katie took a deep breath closing her eyes when soon the corners of her mouth lifted in a smile. When she opened them both women were surprised to see them white and glowing.

"_Dean….Oh Deany poo" _

Dean's head shot up at the voice. His hand shot up and rested on his heart. It was her, she was back. Dean stood to his feet and everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Dean, what going on?" Sam asked standing to his feet.

"She's back" Dean replied. "She's back I can feel her"

"She's back?" Elizabeth asked walking back into the lobby, Angel close behind her.

"Where is she?" Cordelia asked. Dean closed his eyes and focused with all him might on his wife, on his princess. Suddenly the sight of Katie lying on the metal slab flashed, and her eyes were glowing white. Soon the restraints that were holding her began snapping off. She sat up from the bed as Davina and Lila ran to get away, but both women suddenly hit the floor. Katie threw her legs over the side of the bed and smiled as if she were looking directly at Dean.

"What's happening to him?" Fred asked and they all turned to see Dean's finger as a white light seemed to radiate from them.

"I think it's her" Sam said when suddenly Dean turned around to face them.

"I know where she is" Dean replied a satisfied grin on his face. "Now, let's go get my woman" He turned and walked out of the hotel. Everyone looked at each other with confusion before going to follow behind him.

Everyone stood outside the location Dean had led them to. They all stared at the building, in both confusion and surprise.

"Uh, Dean" Sam said over to his brother. "You sure this is the place?"

"Yes I am Sammy" Dean replied. "She's in there"

"But it's a McDonald's" Cordelia remarked and everyone glared back at her. "Well it is, with the golden arch and everything"

"In a way this sort of makes sense" Wesley remarked. "I've always wondered how such an unhealthy establishment has become so successful"

"Well you guys can wait out here all you want" Dean replied before making his way into restaurant.

"Welcome to McDonald's" the clerk said looking at the large group that just came in. "Would you like to try any of the items on our value menu?"

"No, we want to know where you're hiding my wife" Dean said and the clerk looked back at him confused.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't know where your wife is" the clerk replied.

"Wolfram and Hart ring a bell" Angel snapped.

"Uh, let me get my manager" the clerk said before turning and walking away. They all stood there waiting, uncomfortably.

"Oh, screw this" Dean said before going behind the counter, the others right behind him. He made his way to the manager's office, just in time to see the man hang up the phone.

"Hey" Dean said grabbing the man by the collar and slamming him against the wall. "Where is…"

"In there" the man said pointing to what looked like a closet of some sort.

"Thank you" Dean replied releasing the man. They all turned to the door. Dean looked over at Angel and then over at Sam who just shrugged. Dean turned back to the door and opens it. He move a side a few jackets that were hanging up to reveal a lever. He turned the lever and suddenly the door slid open revealing a secret room. They walked through the door, to a flight of stairs. There was a siren going off and blinking lights up above.

"Who would've thought all of this under a McDonald's" Cordelia said as they made their way down the stairs.

"I knew there was something off about that Ronald McDonald guy" Sam said and Dean snorted.

"Of course you did" Dean replied. "In between the nightmares and bed wetting"

"Shut up Dean" Sam replied.

"Shouldn't there be like people here" Gunn asked holding his crossbow. "I mean it's why I brought this"

"Looks like they left in a hurry" Angel responded.

"Yeah, but why?" Wesley asked as they arrived at another door. Dean pulled the lever and the door slid open to reveal a totally destroyed room. The light fixtures hanging from the ceiling as sparks flew from them. Everything was smashed or turned over, but that's not where everyone's eyes were. They were on the smiling brunette who was swinging her legs like a little girl on the metal slab. She turned to them her eyes still illuminating a bright white.

"You found me" Katie said hopping off the table. She walked over to them. "I knew you would"

"Princess" Dean said staring at her eyes. No matter how many times he saw them like this, it always freaked him out.

"Oh, sorry" Katie said when suddenly her eyes were normal again. "Well, shall we go?"

"Wait" Dean said. "That was you just now?"

"Yeah" Katie replied. "Cool huh?"

"Yeah, but how" Dean replied. "How are you able to control it?"

"She finally embraced it" Elizabeth said moving closer. "She took control"

"Right you are mommy dearest" Katie replied.

"Took control of what exactly?" Angel asked and Katie turned toward him.

"I'll explain everything in greater detail, once we leave" Katie replied. "There is a cleanup crew on its way here and Wolfram and Hart never leaves anything behind" They all turned toward the door, when Katie just smiled and snapped her fingers, they all we standing in the lobby of the Hyperion.

"How did we…?" Fred asked and they all turned to Katie.

"What?" She asked. "It was faster"

"Ok, what is up with you?" Dean asked.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked. "I feel fine"

"But you're not acting fine" Dean replied. "You're acting like…I don't know but not yourself" Katie looked down at her hands and closed her eyes.

"It's the light" Katie opened her eyes and looked back at Dean. "It's still working its way through my system I guess, I'm sorry" Katie replied before wrapping her arms around Dean's neck and pulling him into a hug. Dean brought his arms around her back and pulled her closer to him. "Thanks for coming to get me"

"Anytime princess" Dean whispered before releasing Katie from the hug. Katie turned to the group of people, who'd all joined in the effort to help her.

"Thank you" Katie said. "You have no idea how much I appreciate what you've done"

"We didn't really do anything" Fred said.

"Yes you did" Katie replied. "You may not know it now, but one day you will"

"What aren't you telling us?" Angel asked and Katie turned to him.

"I can't say" Katie replied. "Not, yet anyways but all will be revealed soon"

"What does that mean?" Sam asked and Katie turned to him.

"It means that one day all secrets will be revealed" Katie said.

The next morning Katie looked over at a sleeping Dean, and kissed him on the cheek before slipping out of bed. She put on some clothes and quietly made her way out of the room. She walked down the stairs to an empty lobby. She knew everyone wasn't asleep. She knocked on the door and opened it before he could respond.

"You know normal people usually wait for a response after knocking" Angel said as Katie walked in and took a seat in front of his desk.

"When's the last time you saw a normal person?" Katie asked.

"Point taken" Angel replied. "How do you feel?"

"Better, for someone who had been tortured less than twelve hours ago" Katie replied.

"Well you look well, extremely well actually" Angel said. "Why is that exactly?"

"You really want to know?" Katie asked and Angel nodded. "Well what if I told you that I am not only a witch"

"What else are you?" Angel asked and Katie leaned forward placing her palms on the desk.

"I'm the key to stopping the apocalypse" Katie replied with a satisfied grin before sitting back and folding her arms over her chest.

"Oh" Angel said and Katie quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh?" Katie replied. "I tell you something like that and all you say is 'Oh'"

"Well, it's not that big a deal" Angel replied. "I've stopped a couple of apocalypses in my time"

"Yeah, well, so" Katie replied knowing how childish she sounded at that moment. Angel couldn't help the smile that came to his lips.

"There's still something I'm confused about" Angel said. "Why did Urim come to me?"

"Because you set this whole thing in motion Angel face" Katie replied standing to her feet. "You made me believe that world actually deserved to be saved, thanks for that, for everything" Angel watched her leave and thought her words.

_Angel was sitting in his office, in the dark. It had been two days and there was still no word from Katie. Maybe that JT guy was right, maybe she just left. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to believe it. _

"_Do you always just sit in the dark like this?" Angel turned to see her staring over at him. "It's kind of depressing and weird" _

"_You know normal people knock when they come in a room" Angel said. _

"_When's the last time you've seen a normal person around here?" Katie asked. _

"_Point taken" Angel replied. "I thought you were gone" _

"_I was" Katie replied. "They found me, and took me back in" _

"_How?" Angel asked. "How are you here now?" _

"_Well, they left me alone in a room with nothing but my anger and my brain" Katie replied. "A very dangerous combination, let's just say I learned a few things and now Wolfram and Hart are going to be doing a little remodeling, Let's just say things got explosive" _

"_What about your family?" Angel asked. _

"_I've found a way to shield them from Wolfram and Hart" Katie replied. "It took a lot of magic I didn't know I had" _

"_So you are a witch" Angel said and Katie just smiled over at him. _

"_I like to think I'm much more than that" Katie replied before standing to her feet. "I came to say thank you, for everything" _

"_Don't mention it" Angel replied. "So, where are you going?" Katie turned to him and smiled. _

"_To save the world Angel face" Katie replied before walking out of Angel's office. _

Katie walked into the lobby just as Elizabeth was walking in. They walked over to each other and stood there without saying a word for a moment.

"I guess you were right" Katie replied. "I did die"

"Yeah" Elizabeth said. "Sorry about that"

"Don't be, it had to happen" Katie replied. "It was all part of the grand plan"

"What else is part of the grand plan?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing, I can say at the moment" Katie replied. "But don't worry, you're part of the chosen few who will know the truth when it's revealed"

"That's good to know, I guess" Elizabeth replied.

"Thank you" Katie said. "For coming, for helping"

"I didn't do much" Elizabeth replied and Katie put a hand on her shoulder.

"You were here" Katie replied. "That's kind of a lot"

"Well, you're my baby" Elizabeth said. "So, whenever you need me, I'll be there. The same goes for your brother, which reminds me, he and that friend of his has found trouble with a Gramlock, and I should go help"

"You should see him" Katie said. "He has really missed you, he actually has some memories of you, and it would mean the world to him"

"I think you're right" Elizabeth replied. "It's time to stop hiding and finally get to know my family" Katie removed her hand from the woman's shoulder.

"We'll see" Katie said and Elizabeth just gave a small smile with a nod. "I guess I'll see you later"

"Yes, you will sweet heart" Elizabeth replied. She wanted so much to hug her daughter, to kiss her to finally be her mother, but they still needed time. She just turned and headed for the door.

"Oh, and Elizabeth" Katie said and Elizabeth turned. "What we hide in the dark will make its way to the light, I know the truth, I know who my father is, and I also know why you kept it hidden, but it won't stay that way for long" Katie said. "He will find out, and he won't just stay put, it's not in his nature, so you should be prepared" Elizabeth both shocked and a little relieved turned and continued out of the hotel.

Later that evening Katie, Dean and Sam were packed up and in the lobby saying their final goodbyes to their new friends. Dean made his way to Angel and held out his hand.

"What do you say, truce?" Dean asked and Angel looked down at his hand before sighing and shaking his hand.

"Truce" Angel replied. "You're a good guy, I like you better than JT anyway"

"You know I think you and I are gonna be real good friends" Dean said grinning at the vampire. They all said their final goodbyes before turning and leaving the Hyperion.

"You know that Angel guy is alright" Dean replied as they walked toward the impala.

"Yeah, he's alright for a vampire" Katie said and Dean and Sam stopped in their tracks. They glanced over at each other before turning back to Katie who'd turned back to them.

"What?" She asked in confusion. "You did know he was a vampire right?" Both men nodded a no. "Oh, well funny thing" Katie said as they all began walking to the car. "There was a vampire and a curse…."

Holland Manners stormed into Lila's office to seeing a beat up Davina lying on the couch with an ice pack to her lip and Lila with a glass of brandy in her hand, also looking badly beat up.

"You care to explain this?" Holland asked angrily. "You told me everything was under control!"

"I'm sorry sir, we weren't prepared for what happened" Lila said. "She...she changed sir into something else"

"She was dead and then she just wasn't" Davina added.

"I don't care, you were told to expect the unexpected" Holland snapped. "I chose you because you are one of the best, but you have disappointed me, I should fire you, the both of you"

"But sir!" Davina said standing to her feet.

"Shut up!" Holland snapped. "I should fire you, but I'm not, you" He said pointing to Davina. "Are going back to England, you are demoted back to desk duty and you" he said looking at Lila. "Are completely on Angel duty and if you screw that up I promise you will be sorry" And with that Holland left the two women.

"I really hate the bitch" Lila says pouring herself another glass of brandy.

"Me too" Davina said plopping back down on the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go...so what did you think? I'd love to hear more fabulous reviews...Oh and here's another clue, not about Katie's destiny but who her father is. We've actually seen him quite a few times in my story... Who do you think it is?**


	23. Mrs Fix it

**A/N: Hey all, here is the latest chapter for ya, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Katie sat in the living room of Bobby's house. She couldn't take it any longer. She couldn't take seeing Sam locked in that room begging for them to let it out. It was heart breaking, because it seemed as if everything was falling apart. She sat their fiddling with her hands, her mind trying it's hardest not to go back to that moment. The moment her and Dean witnessed the secret Sam had been so hard to hide. The part of his life he promised Katie that he'd stopped. But she knew, deep down inside she knew , she just didn't want to accept that Sam, the one's who's always had his head on his shoulders, sane one out of their crazy trio. But the worst part was seeing Dean's face. He looked so broken, she knew that this was hurting him. To see his baby brother who he was supposed to protect, fall so far. She wanted to be there for him, but she told him about finding out earlier, and he was to say the least pissed off at her.<p>

She couldn't say she blamed him. She knew the consequences of her actions and yet she did it anyway. But she wanted whole heartily to believe in Sam's words, that he was done, and that it was over. Maybe she was just foolish to think the thirst would be that easy for him to leave. She let her heart win out over her head in this situation and maybe that was a mistake. She should've known that something like this would happen. She should've seen it coming, hell she's seen everything else coming but this. These were the times she hated having these powers because at least without them she wouldn't feel the guilt that she was supposed to do something. That she had the power to do something but didn't. She couldn't help remember the first conversation she had with Dean after what happened.

"_Dean, wait" Katie said. "Just let me explain" She moved in front of him and looked him right in the eyes. _

"_There is no explanation you can give me that I want to hear" Dean snapped. "You kept something from me, this important" _

"_I know" Katie held up her hands. "I knew how this would hurt you..." _

"_Don't" Dean snapped. "Don't you dare say you did this for me!" _

"_No, I did this for Sam" Katie replied. "Because no matter how much he messes up, he still only wants one this, for you to be proud of him" _

"_I guess that all went to hell" Dean snapped before walking past Katie into Bobby's house. _

"Hey" Bobby said startling Katie a bit. "You ok?"

"I'm fine" Katie replied before hearing footsteps. Dean soon appears in the doorway. He glanced over at her then at Bobby before turning and going into the kitchen. "He's gonna hate me forever"

"He doesn't hate you" Bobby replied. "He's just going through something"

"I know, and I want to be there for him, but he just won't let me" Katie said looking up at the man.

"You just got to give him time" Bobby said.

"This is going to get worse before it gets better" Katie sighed.

"Who you telling?" Bobby replied before going into the kitchen to check on Dean.

"He just needed time" Katie thought. Something she wasn't sure she had much of. Not according to the light. Her days were numbered, and soon she was going to have to leave her life behind to fulfill her destiny. Katie laid her head back against the couch and closed her eyes. She tried not to think about that part of the deal too much. Even though it was something major, she thought if she focused on it too much that she'd go into a fit of nonstop crying. She still hadn't thought of how she was going to do it. How she was going to just walk away from her life. It wouldn't be easy, she knew but it had to be done because the alternative was impossible. Her mind went back to the time before Dean died. How the waiting was sometime unbearable. How the only thing she had to hold onto was hope that dwindle every day his time neared.

This time it seemed crueler if that's even possible. Dean was given date, one that he could prepare for. Something he knew was coming. She was just told that it will happen when it happens. She had to spend the rest of her days praying that each one weren't her last with Dean. There was something Dean wasn't given that she doesn't know if she has or not but she like to think she does. Her sort of silver lining. What if she has the chance to come back? It's a thought Katie had, just something to keep her from bawling but it's possible. But right now there were more pressing matters to deal with. They needed to help Sam, and none of them were very knowledgeable in the whole demon blood detoxing thing. She wondered why her new found powers didn't open up any information on the subject, but she found herself drawing a blank. She knew she wouldn't just be given all the answers to everything, but she assumed that maybe she'd be given the answers to the important stuff.

"Stop... Stop!" She heard Sam yell and she quickly lifted her head. It was starting. The withdrawal effects from the demon blood were starting. She couldn't listen to this. She couldn't hear Sam crying out for help and not being able to do anything about. Because in the end he was still her brother in law, no he was her brother and knowing that he was hurting was hurting her. Katie stood and walked into the kitchen. Bobby looked over at her before nodding and leaving to give them some privacy.

"Dean…"

"Don't, just don't" Dean snapped taking another swig of his beer. "I really am not in the mood to hear anything you gotta say"

"How about I'm sorry" Katie replied. "I really am"

"That's just it you're always sorry" Dean snapped slapping the bottle on the table causing Katie to jump a bit. "You, talk on about honesty and not keeping secrets, but you seem to can't help yourself"

"You have to see where I was coming from" Katie said. "He promised me, he promised that he would stop, that he was done, and the only thing he asked was that I didn't tell you, he didn't want to see that look in your eyes, that disappointment"

"Well how did that work out for the both of you?" Dean said. "He's my brother and if something is going on, you tell me, not take upon yourself to deal with it"

"He's my brother too" Katie said. "Don't act as if you're the only one who cares about him"

"No, your behavior has really helped Sam" Dean replied. "I mean just look where he is" Katie's eyes went wide at Dean's words.

"You blame me for this?" she asked and Dean didn't reply just took another swig from his beer. "Well so do I" Katie looked down before shaking her head and Dean looked up at her. "I'm sorry, if you never believe a word that comes out of my mouth please believe that" She turned and walked out of the kitchen and looked over at Bobby. "Call me if there is any change"

"Where the hell you going?" Bobby asked.

"I'm…" Katie shook her head. "I'm going to make this better" With that she turned and disappeared. Bobby stalked into the kitchen.

"What the hell you do to her boy?" Bobby snapped. "Why'd she leave?"

"Leave?" Dean said. "Where'd she go?"

"Hell if I know" Bobby replied.

"Damnit!" Dean yelled standing to his feet. He knew this wasn't her fault. He just needed someone to yell at, someone to blame and she was right there.

Katie shook her head as she looked up at the familiar building. She had to fix this. She walked up the stairs and couldn't help the sense of déjà vu that struck as she walked through the doors of the church. She remembered walking through the doors years earlier and meeting Richie. She walked down the aisle and stopped in the dead center. She was supposed to be here, something brought her here, but she didn't know what?

"Yes you do" A voice said from behind Katie. The witch quickly turned and was shocked at who was looking right at her. "You know why you're here"

"Richie?" Katie said. "How… why…what are you doing here?"

"You need me" Richie replied. "And as always I come running"

"You're dead" Katie said.

"Have you forgotten what line of profession you're in have you?" Richie replied with a smile before walking over to her. "I'm here to help you"

"Help me how?" Katie asked.

"It's time you focus on what's been happening" Richie replied before placing a finger to Katie's forehead. Soon the image of dead animals flashed in her mind and she felt a sharp pain in her gut. She than was standing on a ship, where it seemed all the men where struck blind. There was another sharp pain her gut. Suddenly the room began spinning and Katie was standing in a classroom. She watched as the teacher locks the door, walks over to his desk and pulls out a gun and begins shooting the student. Katie falls to her knees at the sight. Soon she's back in the aisle of the church and Richie kneels in front of her. "You know what they are?"

"Seals" Katie breathes. "Breaking, fast" She looks him in the eyes. "Why does it hurt?"

"Because you're tapping into every man, woman, child and animal is in there" Richie placed a finger above Katie's heart. "And when they're in pain, so are you"

"How do I stop this?" Katie asked.

"Why do you keep asking questions, when you already have the answers?" Richie asked. "You know what it is you have to do" Richie stood to his feet and turned and walked away. He turned once more to Katie. "Hey, I know I may be a little late but I'm sorry about, well about everything, trust me I truly thought I was doing his work"

"I know" Katie replied. "I forgive you" Katie stood to her feet and when she looked back up he was gone. "Ok, so I have the answers" Katie closed her eyes and tried to dig deep within herself for something. Katie felt a breeze and opened her eyes and found herself standing in Bobby's salvage yard. "What is going on?" she thought as she turned to see Dean talking to Castiel.

"Consuming the amount of blood it would take to kill Lilith would change your brother forever. Most likely, he would become the next creature that you would feel compelled to kill." Castiel said and Katie took a couple of steps toward them. "There's no reason this would have to come to pass, Dean. We believe it's you, Dean, not your brother. The only question for us is whether you're willing to accept it. Stand up and accept your role. You are the one who will stop it." Katie turned to look at Dean. Accept his role? Something she'd been against in the past and still was. She couldn't explain it, but with this new found embracing of the light, she should be all for everyone excepting their part in this little dance but she wasn't. There was still something inside of her fighting that.

"If I do this, Sammy doesn't have to?" Dean asked. She didn't want him to do this. She took another step forward, but something was holding her back at the same time.

"If it gives you comfort to see it that way." Castiel replied.

"God, you're a dick these days." Dean says before turning toward Katie. He looked right at her, but didn't at the same time. He didn't acknowledge her presence. He couldn't see her. "Fine, I'm in." Dean says.

"No" Katie whispers shaking her head.

"You give yourself over wholly to the service of God and his angels?" Castiel asked.

"No" Katie says louder, but they can't hear her.

"Yeah, exactly." Dean replies turning to face the angel.

"Say it." Castiel says and this time Katie tries moving but her feet seems stuck to the ground.

"I give myself over wholly to serve God and you guys." Dean repeats.

"No, Don't!" Katie yells. "Castiel don't!" She could've sworn she saw the angel twitch at words but he continued looking at Dean.

"You swear to follow his will and his word as swiftly and obediently as you did your own father's?" Castiel asked.

"Yes, I swear. Now what?" Dean asked.

"Now you wait, and we call on you when it's time." Castiel replied before glancing over at Katie, and for a moment their eyes met before he was gone. Katie found herself standing in the aisle of the church. She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Why am I so lost?" Katie asked before turning to the statue of Christ hanging above the altar. "Why doesn't anything make sense?" Katie could feel some sort of battle inside of herself. She didn't know what was right and what was wrong. She thought embracing the light would make things easier, clearer, but it just made things more complicated.

"Aw honey you really need to take a chill pill" Katie turned to see Pamela looking back at her. She couldn't help noticed the absence of the sunglass, were replaced by the woman's brown eyes. "You're making this harder than it really is"

"What is this, all the people I've seen die has to come and put their two cents in?" Katie asked and Pamela smiled.

"No, we're here to help you" Pamela replied walking over to her friend. "You seem to need a little guidance, and so here I am"

"What are you supposed to help me with huh?" Katie snapped.

"Hey, now" Pamela replied. "You're the one who's calling us"

"What?" Katie asked. "How?"

"Those sparkly powers of yours aren't a joke" Pamela replied. "You can do far more than you know"

"Like bring spirits back, just by thinking it?" Katie asked.

"Not, exactly" Pamela replied. "This was sort of a special situation, you do have your limits"

"What kind of limits?" Katie asked.

"Well this is the afterlife we're talking about" Pamela replied. "There are forces who will be upset with you for messing around with it, but as longs as it has purpose than you have nothing to worry about"

"So is this why you're here?" Katie asked. "To give me a crash course on my new powers?"

"No, I'm here to answer your question?" Pamela replied. "You wanted to know why you were so lost" Pamela said. "Right?" Katie nodded a yes. "You're lost because you're afraid of being found" Katie stared at the woman for a long moment before speaking.

"Wow" Katie said. "How, enlightening, where did you hear that, a fortune cookie?" Katie held up her hand. "No, wait written on the wall of a bathroom stall, that's where all the greats find their material"

"Laugh all you want sugar tush" Pamela replied. "You know I'm right. You don't know which way is up because you're covering your eyes" Pamela walked over to Katie. "Open your eyes, and finally see the truth" Pamela was then gone as soon as she came.

Katie turned and closed her eyes this time when she opened them she was standing in Bobby's panic room. Bobby's empty panic room. She looked around the room and noticed the unclasped handcuffs that hung from the bed.

"How did he even get out!" she heard Dean yell as he entered the room. This time his eyes met hers and she knew he was looking right at her. "Did you let him out?"

"No" Katie said before closing her eyes and taking another deep breath.

"Princess?" Dean said noticing that something wasn't right with her. "What's happening?" Katie opened her eyes and a tear fell.

"I'm not sure" Katie replied. Dean took a step toward her, but then she was gone. He turned to Bobby.

"What the hell is going on here?" He snapped and Bobby just shrugged. Dean turned back to the empty room.

"Katie!" he yelled hoping she'd come back. They stood there for a moment but she never came.

Katie was suddenly standing at a river front just in time to see Anna along with two other angels disappear. She looked over to see Castiel.

"What is going on?" Katie asked walking over to the angel. "Why did you release Sam?"

"Because, it must be" Castiel said before turning to face her. "You know this"

"No, I don't know this" Katie replied. "Why did you let him go, Dean was trying to help him and you may have just messed that up, what are you playing at?" Castiel was silent. "You heard me before didn't you, when you were talking to Dean, you heard me as clear as day, but you ignored me"

"You still don't understand what is going on" Castiel replied. "Time is running out, which means certain things must happen"

"Certain things must happen?" Katie asked. "Wait, letting Sam go, making Dean promise his loyalty, what is happening, who gave you these orders"

"My Father!" Castiel replied. Katie glared at the man and took a step toward him.

"Castiel I have no idea who you think gave you those orders but they definitely weren't from your father" Katie replied.

"Don't assume just because you've been taken in by my father that means you know him" Castiel replied.

"Don't assume that just because you think that I can't hurt you that I won't" Katie snapped. "You don't know what I'm capable of Castiel so if I were you I'd be careful" Katie felt a sharp pain in her gut as she stumbled backwards. "More seals are breaking" she looked up Cas who didn't seem upset. "Why can't I stop them?"

"Because you weren't meant to" Castiel replied. With that he was gone.

"The hell I wasn't" Katie said top herself. In a flash Katie found herself standing in the church again. "Hey!" she yelled. "I know you're there!" She looked around the church. "Why am I here?" Katie kept spinning around. "If I wasn't supposed to change anything!" She stopped and found herself facing the statue again. "Why am I here?" Soon everything shined bright and Katie could barely see as she held up an arm to shield her eyes.

_Katie found herself standing in the middle of a diner she looked to see herself sitting in a booth, across from Sam and Dean. She looked over to see Dean's eyes lingering on her for a moment before glancing back down at his menu. _

_The next thing she knows she's standing in a hospital room as Sam and Dean sit on either side of her. _

"_After the amnesia" Katie thinks. _

"_She's gonna wake up Dean" Sam said looking over at him brother, who's eyes never turned from Katie. _

"_I know" Dean replied. "She's strong, of course she's gonna wake up" _

"_Dean, about what she said…" Sam said and Dean's eyes looked up at him. "She did, you know, I could see it every time she looked at you" Dean turned back to Katie. "And I could see every time you looked at her" _

"_I guess no matter how much I tried to hide it, I just couldn't huh?" Dean asked looking over at his brother. _

"_Not really" Sam replied with a slight smile._

_The scene began spinning until she then was standing back in Bobby's salvage yard, it was day light outside and Bobby was working on one of his cars. She remembered this moment. _

"_You Singer?" Katie asked. _

"_Depends on who's asking?" Bobby said bringing his head from under the hood of the car. He grabbed a towel and began wiping the oil from his hands. "Who are you?" Katie smiled and held out her hand for him to shake. _

"_Katherine Carlson, sir" She said with a smile. "Call me Katie, This may sound a little strange, but I hear you're kind of good at this hunting thing, and well me not so much, so how would you feel about showing me the ropes" Bobby looked down at her hands and then back up at her before laughing and shaking his head. He walked past her. "Wait, hear me out first" Katie said before walking after the man. _

_Suddenly the scene changed and she was staring at a teenage Abby Sciuto with the teenage version of herself on a swing set in New Orleans. _

"_So, how did you do that?" Abby asked looking over at Katie. "I mean that was totally awesome"_

"_I'm still not sure how I do these things" Katie replied before looking back up at the raven haired girl. "I can't even really control it" _

"_But those guys were gonna hurt us, and you just totally kicked butt" Abby said. "I mean you had to have sent them flying a couple of feet, what are you like a witch?" _

"_I think so" Katie replied. "You probably think I'm a freak" Katie turned away from Abby. Abby jumped off the swing and went over Katie and grabbed her hand. Katie looked up at her friend. _

"_You say that like it's a bad thing" Abby said with a smile. Katie couldn't help the smile on her face. _

_Suddenly the scene changed again and Katie was standing in an apartment she'd never seen before. The door opened and in walked Anthony Dinozzo carrying a paper bag of groceries. Katie followed him into the kitchen where he sat the groceries on the table before walking over to the window that sat above the kitchen sink. He brought his face close to the window sill before reaching and grabbing a box of salt and pouring a straight line along it. _

_Katie smiled before the scene was change and this time Katie was standing on a roof that seemed to overlook Las Vegas. She turned to see Danny McCoy standing looking at the scene below him. He reached into his pocket before pulling out a small flask and Katie could make out the cross that was on it. He shook his head at the small flask of holy water before stuffing it back into his pocket. _

_Katie found herself being pulled into a seat. She looked around to see that she was sitting in JT's truck. She turned to see JT driving along the road and his gaze shifted to the dancing hula girl that sat on his dash. Katie quirked an eyebrow at the toy. She remembered giving it to him for a birthday, but she didn't remember seeing it the last time she was in his truck. She figured he hid it. She looked back up at him to see him smiling. _

"I get it!" Katie yelled and she was back in the church. She didn't realize how many lives she'd touched, how many people's lives she'd changed in the past. "I've changed a lot of things" Katie walked up to the statue and looked up at it. "But, what am I supposed to change now?"

"Oh, sweetheart" Katie turned to see yet another familiar face, that she hadn't seen in a long time. "Why do you keep asking the questions you have the answers to?"

"Pop" Katie said walking over to the old man. "Why are you here?"

"Because apparently that priest fellow didn't get through to you" Grandpa Ned replied. "Maybe I can have a whack at it"

"I'm confused pop, nothing is making any sense" Katie replied.

"You know what the key is to understanding confusion?" Ned asked and Katie shook her head no. "The key is that there is no key, when things don't make sense the only thing you can hold onto is the truth" he walked over to her a placed a strong hand on her shoulder. "And you hold onto that truth, with all your might"

"I don't know what's true and what isn't" Katie replied.

"You wanna know why I think you're the one for this job?" Ned asked and Katie nodded. "I remember when you were just a little girl, and your mother tried her hardest to get assimilate you into the girl she thought you should be and believe and treat others the way she wanted you to, you never did" Ned smiled down at her. "He knows you, and he know your heart, he also knows that you have a mind of your own that he is trusting"

"What are you saying Pop?" Katie asked.

"I'm saying that embracing this light doesn't turn you into some bible thumping Jesus freak, who will do as she's told without question" Ned smiled down at her. "That's just not you. You have the reigns sweetheart, it's up to you with what you do with them" With those words Ned was gone, leaving Katie alone to think over his words.

Katie closed her eyes and the sight of Dean and Sam fighting flashed before her eyes. She soon standing in the room, her eyes immediately went to Dean who was badly beaten on the floor she looked up to see Sam walking toward him as if to get some more shots in. Katie's hand raised and sent Sam to the wall.

"Let me go!" Sam yelled as Katie walked over to him. She could smell the blood on him. The Sam she knew was gone at this moment. "Katie let me go, or…"

"Or what?" Katie replied and she looked up at him. "What are you going to do to me?" Sam was silent. Out the corner of her eye she saw movement. "Ruby, don't move" The demon complied looking between Katie and Sam.

"I can stop her!" Sam yelled. "You can't and neither can Dean, but I can!" Sam struggled to get free from the wall but he couldn't.

"Sam, you can't even beat me" Katie replied. "How do you plan on beating Lilith" Katie saw movement out the corner of her eye again and turned to Ruby. "You will have my attention soon, just wait" Ruby froze staring back at Katie. "Look at you Sam, this isn't you"

"You don't know me!" Sam yelled. "Neither one of you do, that's been the problem this whole time, the two of you looking at me as if I were some kind of freak"

"I've never looked at you as anything other than family Sam" Katie replied. "But I guess you'd never know that without your demon bitch in your ear"

"Katie!" she heard Dean call from behind her. "Let him go" Katie looked over her shoulder at Dean. "Just let him go" Katie turned back to Sam, whose eyes were dark.

"The next time you get juiced and decide to use my husband for a punching bag, you better believe you will be the one lying on the floor" Katie dropped her hand and turned and walked over to Dean. She knelt down to make sure he was ok. Sam straightened out his jacket before glancing over at Katie and Dean before walking toward the door.

"Sam!" Dean called. "You walk out that door, don't ever come back" Katie looked over at Sam who turned and met her gaze. The man turned back around and walked out of the room. Katie looked down to see a stray tear fall from his eyes.

"I'm sorry" Katie said. She grabbed Dean's hand and helped him to his feet.

"Not your fault" Dean replied looking over at her. "None of it was, sometimes things just go to hell"

"Yeah, but for us that seems to happen a lot" Katie replied. "No, but I'm sorry for keeping all of this from you, you were right if we're gonna have honesty, it's gonna have to go both ways "Katie sighed. "Which is why you're not gonna like what I have to tell you"

"Wait" Dean said holding up his hand. "Not, yet." Katie nodded in understanding. Maybe now wasn't the time to tell Dean about the conditions of embracing the light.

"Ok, let's get out of here" Katie replied. Dean brought an arm around her and she wrapped her arm around his back and leaned into his side as they left the room.

The car ride was silent as Katie glanced between the road ahead and her husband. She stared at him for a while. That's when it hit her. What she was supposed to do. She was put in this little story not to go along for the ride but to change the course. Suddenly the sight of Sam and Dean killing Lilith flashed in her mind. She turned back to the road. She knew what she had to do. She reached over and grabbed Dean's hand and he glanced over at her before giving her hand a gentle squeeze. She knew what she had to do.

She had to change the ending.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh what a cliffy! So, the ending you saw on the show, won't be the ending you see in my next chapter. That's right, my dear readers the end of Three Blind Mice is near, with just one last chapter left. And I think I'll finally reveal Katie's role in this whole shebang. Don't fret because there will be another sequel, I'm already brainstorming ideas for the next chapter. Well until next time...**


	24. One Hell Of A Story

**A/N: Hello all, here it is, the final Chapter of Three Blind Mice. I just want to say thank you to all of you who've been following along with this story, it's been quite a pleasure writing them. Without further ado, here's it is. As always read and review!**

* * *

><p>Katie opened the door and the familiar jingle of the bell above rang through the diner. She stepped in and wasn't too surprised to find the place deserted. She walked in and took a seat at a booth close by the window. She picked up a menu and began looking it over.<p>

"What can I get for you honey?" A southern voice said startling Katie a bit. Katie put the menu down and looked up at the waitress who seemed to appear from nowhere. "Would you like to try out apple pie, everyone seems to call it a slice a heaven"

"Sure" Katie replied. "A cup of milk to please" Katie handed the waitress the menu and watched as she disappeared behind the counter. Katie heard the familiar ring of the bell that hung on the door and turned to see the familiar man walk in. He spotted her immediately and walked over. "Hello" Katie said a bit shocked.

"Hey" the man replied. "So what am I doing here?"

"I guess we are supposed to talk" Katie said. "Have a seat" The man looked down at the seat before deciding to sit anyways. "Coffee?" But before Katie could call the waitress, she was there with a tray with Katie's pie and milk and steaming hot pot of coffee. The waitress sat down Katie's plate and milk before pouring Katie's "date" his coffee.

"If you need anything, just give a holler" the waitress said. Katie and the gentleman nodded before watching as the woman once again disappeared behind the counter.

"So what is it that we need to talk about?" the man asked turning back to Katie.

"Well" Katie sighed picking up her fork. "I'm guessing I should tell you a story" She gave the man a tight smile before taking a bite of her pie.

"A story?" the man asked. "You called me and told me to come all the way out here for a story?"

"Yes" Katie replied.

"Well it better be one hell of a story" the man said.

"It is" Katie replied. "Trust me"

"Well then go on" the man said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Ok" Katie said. " Well about a year ago my husband died" the man's eyes snapped back up to Katie. "And that was maybe the single most painful thing I'd ever felt"

_"Hello Sam. I've wanted to meet you for a very long time." Lilith says grabbing She grabs hold of his chin, forcing him to face her. Against his will she gives him a kiss and it sizzles from their lips meeting._

_"Your lips are soft." Lilith says and Sam moves his head up and to the side, trying to get loose from her hand._

_"Right, so you have me. Let my brother go." Sam replies looking down at her._

_"Silly goose. You wanna bargain, you have to have something that I want. You don't." Lilith replied smiling._

_"He might not but I do" Katie said looking at the demon. " You said it yourself I'm special. I was handpicked by the big man to protect them, that's gotta mean something. think of how much power you could have making me your vessel"_

_"Katie no!" Dean yelled._

_"Think of how that balance of power would shift and no one would dare come after you" Katie replied. "Just let them go, just let them go and you can have me whatever I am to them"_

_"You would really do that, for them?" Lilith asked walking over to Katie. Katie looked between Sam and Dean and then back at the demon._

_"Yes" Katie says. "Look this the best offer you will get in a very long time, this is your chance to finally let evil beat out good, so what do you say"_

_"I say, good already has no chance" Lilith says before opening the doors to the room moving the gofer dust that lay in front of it. "Sick'em boy" The hellhound growls before jumping and pulling Dean down as he screams._

_"Dean!" Katie yells trying to pull herself from wall. She watches as the hellhound begins ripping at Dean like her dreams. " Stop, Please!" tears begin falling from her eyes and Lilith just laughs._

_"No! Stop!" Sam yells at the hound starts attacking Dean's chest and he screams in pain and turns over to his stomach._

_"STOP IT!" Sam yells._

_"Lilith please don't do this!" Katie yelled and the hellhound slashes Dean's back and shoulder. " Stop this" Dean flips back over and the hellhound slashes his chest and blood gushes out. Suddenly a wind blows furiously out of nowhere. Lilith turns to Katie who's eyes are white, and is staring back at her. Katie slides down from the wall and walks over to hellhound and grabbing it. " Bad boy" she says before squeezing and black ooze drips from the canine. She drops it dead to the floor. She turns and looks at Lilith._

_"Maybe I was wrong about you" Lilith says with a smile. " But did you have to kill my puppy" Katie remains quiet as she turns around and lifts a hand toward Sam releasing him from the wall. " Oh no you don't" Lilith says before raising a hand toward Sam and a white light comes from it, but the light is retracted. She puts her hand down and looks almost frightened as she looks down at Sam. Katie walks over and stand in front of her._

_"Time to burn" Katie says, her glowing white eyes looking at Lilith. Katie reaches her hand out and Ruby's knife flies to her hand. As she pulls back about to stab, a black smoke shoots out of Ruby's body as Lilith escapes. When Lilith is finally gone the body collapses to the floor. Katie stares at the body for a moment before looking up and closing her eyes. When she opens them, they're normal again and her hand starts to shake as she turns around. She looks down and is met with Sam next to Dean's motionless body. She suddenly drops the knife and runs to kneel over him._

_"Dean" Katie cries. She places her hands on the sides of his face. "C'mon wake up baby" Sam cries as her looks down at his dead brother. " No, this can't happen" Katie growls before looking up to the ceiling. " Do something!" she yells but all she gets is silence in return. She turns back and starts kissing Dean and hugging his lifeless body. " Please don't leave me" she whispers into his ear._

"I'm sorry" the man said reaching over and squeezing Katie's hand. She looked up at him and just wanted to cry, but she took a deep breath and continued.

"After that, I was pretty much done with the whole hunting thing" Katie said. "I mean without the one person in the world that I love more than anything, it was all pointless, so I ran away" Katie shook her head. "It's funny, because if you would've asked me, I would've told you that I wasn't, I wanted to think that I just quit, people quit and that's what I was doing, but it wasn't. I was running. Running away from my family and my friends, hell I was running away from me" Katie poked at the pie that sat in front of her. "So, I turned to the one thing that has never failed me, booze" Katie smiled. "But that only numbed the pain, it never really went away, plus the booze never got rid of the life size imaginary, or what I thought was imaginary version of my husband" the man looked over at her confused. "I know. But he was there, I saw him clear as day and he would talk to me, never really stopped talking"

_"__Time to wake up princess" _

_"Oh why are you still here?" Katie said pulling a pillow over her face._

_"__We've already gone over this"__ he said plopping on the bed next to her. "I'm in here" he poked Katie's pillow. "__Only you know why I'm still here" _

_"You're here so they can finally lock me in that white padded room" Katie said getting out of bed. She yawned and stretched a bit before walking into the bathroom. She stared in the mirror for a second._

_"__Today is the day you know__" he imaginary Dean said from behind her._

_"You know the bathroom is where people go for privacy" Katie snaps._

_"__Why would you want privacy from me__" he said wrapping his arms around her waist and sitting his head on her shoulder as they looked in the mirror. Katie just looked at him. She wanted this to be real so badly that it hurt._

_"Please just go away" she said in whisper._

_"__I can't"__ he said shaking his head. __"Not until you do what you have to do"_

_"What do I have to do?" Katie asked grabbing her tooth brush._

"What exactly did you have to do?" the man asked and Katie sat her fork down and looked up at him.

"I had to make the ultimate sacrifice" Katie replied. "I gave up my powers, in order to bring Dean back" Katie turned and looked out the window. "You know sometimes I think of that moment, the moment when I decided to just do it, bring him back and I wonder if it were the right decision, I mean messing with death, has always been dangerous"

"So you regret your decision?" the man asked and Katie turned to him and smiled.

"Do you know who I am" Katie replied. "Danger is my middle name, and I would never regret the decision I made" Katie took a sip of her milk.

"You have a little something" the man gestured to his lip.

"Oh, thanks" Katie said wiping off her milk mustache. " So, I brought him back and you'd think I'd go running into his arms and holding on tight and never letting him go, but I didn't" Katie sighed. "You have to understand that demons were still looking to get a piece of me, and without my powers that put anyone near me in danger, that meant putting Dean in danger, and I wasn't going to do that" Katie looked back down at her plate. "So I decided to stay hidden, but as you know what's kept in the dark will sooner or later find its way to the light, and my light came in the form of a very annoying Irishman"

_"Why are you here?" Katie asked._

_"I was looking to get a pint and low and behold I spot the infamous Katie being hit on by some rich twit" JT said. "So is this where you've been hiding"_

_"I haven't been hiding" Katie said grabbing the tray of beers and taking them to the table. She noticed Brent couldn't even look her in the eye. She turned and noticed a messy table and went to clean it off, JT not far behind. "You know I assumed that after I did a B&E on your brain that you weren't talking to me"_

_"Well love you know me, can never hold a grudge long. So why are you here?" JT asked._

_"What do you mean?" Katie said placing bottles in the bin._

_"I mean" JT grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "You don't belong here, serving assholes and busting tables. You're a hunter, it's in your blood"_

_"I'm retired" Katie said before picking up the bin and heading to the trash cans in the dish room. JT still behind her. "You're not allowed back here" He just brushed the comment off._

_"You can't retire from who you are" JT said._

_"Well apparently you can" Katie said._

_"Hey that trash isn't gonna empty itself" Frank said walking past Katie. "And who the hell are you. Customers aren't allowed back here"_

_"He's with me Frank" Katie said._

_"Well whatever, take out the trash" He said walking away._

_"Right away boss" Katie mumbled under her breath before grabbing the garbage can and pulling it out the back door._

_"So this is what you want to do?" JT asked taking the bag from her hands and tossing it into the dumpster himself. "Being treated like crap, by people you could crush if you wanted to"_

_"No JT I just want to be left alone" Katie said walking over to the door but JT blocked her._

_"You know he's back don't you?" JT asked and Katie didn't say anything. "Yeah if you thought he was still dead you'd be a whole lot meaner"_

_"Get out of my way JT" Katie snapped._

_"Well if you know he's back, you must know he's looking for you" JT replied. "Searching high and low to find you" Katie looked up at him and then down at the ground._

_"I can't-"Katie replied._

_"You can't what?" JT asked and Katie looked back up at him._

_"This is my life now JT, it's not pretty and it's not perfect but this is who I am" Katie yelled. "I can't go to him, because I'm not her anymore"_

"JT wasn't hearing me" Katie said. "I never wanted to admit it but JT does know me, and he knew I didn't belong there, which is why in true JT fashion, he annoyed me until I gave in, well he annoyed before kidnapping me" the man quirked an eyebrow at her. "He was doing it because he cared"

"You have strange friends" the man said taking another sip of his coffee.

"You have no idea" Katie replied. "So skip ahead a bit, I saw Dean, I cried yada yada yada we make up and back to the happily married Winchesters, but that's not the point of this story" Katie stated. "We found out a demon named Lilith, the same Lilith who killed Dean, was on this mission to bring back none other than Lucifer" the man's eyes went wide. "I know, sort of hard to take in, but I need to tell you this, can I go on?" the man nodded a yes. "Ok, but to bring back old Lucy, she had to break these seals, there's like a couple hundred of them, but she old needed to break 66"

"So, you had to find and stop her?" the man added.

"Right, only problem was Lilith wasn't some run of the mill demon" Katie said. "She knew how to hide herself from all the right people" Katie pulled some hair behind her ears. "So, we were following breadcrumbs, yeah we were able to stop her a couple of times, but she still seemed one step ahead of us, but the Lilith problem was only one of many" Katie sighed. "I was dealing with finding out my adoptive mother, the only mother I've ever known not loving me, my sister dating a woman beating jackass, oh demons breaking into my mind trying to make me believe that my life was a figment of my imagination, plus Dean wanting to protect me at every moment of every day from everything" Katie shook her head. "We weren't focused on the real problem"

"Lilith?" the man asked.

"No" Katie sighed. "Sam. We found out he was hiding something, something big, and he wasn't telling so we decided to snoop and what we found was something we didn't want to find"

_"Ok I'll tell you" Sam said. "But you have to promise to let me finish and to keep an open mind ok?" Katie nodded and Sam finally told her the truth that Ruby had been teaching him to control the abilities he got from Azazel. Sam tells her that's what he's been doing this whole time. Katie dropped her head and closed her eyes. "Look I'm helping people, you saw that man, he was possessed and I saved him" Katie opened her eyes and looked over at Sam. She could see it now. What she'd been so desperately trying not to see in his eyes. Katie stood up and turned away from him. She couldn't help the guilt she was feeling, she left him when they just needed each other. "Say something" Sam said. Katie turned to face him._

_"Sam how-" Katie stopped she didn't know what to say, that wouldn't come out totally and completely harsh. "You know what you don't want me to say anything right now, let's just sit and wait for Dean to come back"_

_"You know I thought you of all people would understand" Sam said and Katie couldn't help the anger she was feeling._

_"Oh really why is that Sam?" Katie asked._

_"How is this any different from your powers?" Sam asked._

_"Really Sam, Really that's your argument?" Katie asked and walked over to him. "You see my powers weren't given to me by some craze demon." Katie threw her hand in the air. "I get that you were upset and you missed your brother and you wanted to do something, but this Sam, demon powers Sam, how could that even make sense?"_

_"I'm helping people" Sam said standing to his feet. "Just because they were meant for evil doesn't mean I have to use them for evil. Don't you get it, I'm in control of them"_

_"And the bloody nose Sam?" Katie asked. "Is that part of the deal, I mean powers that are truly good don't hurt you"_

_"It's nothing" Sam said wiping his nose. "I'm still trying to figure it out that's all."_

_"Figure it out?" Katie repeated. "Sam don't you understand, this isn't right. These powers are only going to lead you to a dark place one that we may not be able to save you from"_

_"That won't happen" Sam said shaking his head. Katie clenched her fists before stalking out of the room slamming the door behind her._

"I guess to understand you need to know about the day when Sam was just a baby" Katie said. "One night this demon, Azazel, came into his nursery dropped a couple drops of his blood in Sam's mouth before turning around and killing him mother" the man grimaced at the story. "I know, pretty messed up, but we killed that bastard, only problem was that his blood was now inside of Sam giving him these powers he wanted to believe he could use for good"

"Why couldn't he?" the man asked. "He seemed like a good kid, good head on his shoulders, what could go wrong?"

"A lot" Katie replied. "Look, the one thing I've learned from my many years of hunting is that true evil can't be good, can't change to good, it's just evil, and that's what those powers were. They were the product of something evil and using them would only feed into it"

"Is that what happened?" the man asked and Katie nodded a yes.

"Yeah, those powers lead him to a dark place" Katie said. "But his little demon friend made sure he got there"

"Demon friend?" the man asked.

"That would be Ruby" Katie said. "I blame myself for that though, when Dean died and I went and ran away, Sam was all alone and vulnerable and Ruby wormed her way into his head. She got him to trust her, to think that she was changed and wanted to do good, and he believed her"

"Let me guess, big mistake?" The man said.

"Very big mistake" Kati replied. "But we'll get to that a little later, I kind of skipped over a couple of parts" Katie looked over in the window at the picture of the slice of pie with wings and smiled. "My story isn't complete without mentioning the angels" she turned back to the man who's head seemed like it was reeling from all this information. She wondered if this was too much too soon but she had to tell him. "Yes, angels are real as well"

"Of course they are" the man said, he looked down to his empty cup and was about to call the waitress when she was already there holding the coffee pot, pouring coffee in his cup. "Thanks"

"No problem" the waitress said before going back behind the counter into the kitchen.

"Well, it seemed angels were popping up everywhere" Katie said. "There was Castiel, he was the angel who brought Dean back, he's a very strange angel, you never know what he's thinking or what he's feeling, if he's feeling, but he seemed to help when we were in a tough spot" Katie smiled. "And then there is Urim, she isn't like Castiel one bit, she's one of the most human angels I've ever met, but she knows her stuff, she is the Angel of Light, which is why I've come to know her. I'd began developing new abilities that seemed to be tied to this strange light that would illuminate through my eyes. It really freaked me out, and Sam and Dean. I didn't learn much about the light until I met Urim, she told me I was give the powers by her father"

"When you say her father, you mean…?" the man asked and Katie nodded a yes.

"The one and only" Katie replied. "But she didn't tell me much, apparently I had to go on a journey of self-discovery to figure it out, which I hated because that meant more work for me" Katie sighed. "And then there's Zacariah, who has to be the most annoying, self richioeous, douchbag of and Angel I've ever me. He's a very radical angel, you know hyping everyone up for this ultimate war between good and evil and if you're not on his side you die" Katie shook her head. "That bastard actually killed other angels because they wouldn't join his side" Katie wrapped her hand around her cup. "Then he just had to come in our lives, the jackass actually sent us to an alternate universe, where Sam, Dean and I were complete strangers who had absolutely nothing to do with the supernatural."

_"You're not going anywhere" Dean said and then he turned to Sam. "Neither are you until you tell who the hell are you?_

_"I'm not sure I know." Sam sighed and Katie looked between the two men. She could see their true selves were fighting to get out. She wish she could just tell them, but there's no way they would believe her._

_"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked._

_"Sam Wesson. I started here three weeks ago." Sam replied. Katie snorted at the name Wesson, it was funny to her for some reason._

_"All right." Dean said. " You cornered me in the elevator talking about ghosts. And now..."_

_"Now what?" Sam asked and there was a long pause._

_"Now nothing." Dean said glancing over at Katie then back at Sam. " I, uh...so you started working here three weeks ago, huh?" Sam nods. "Yeah, me too" They both turn to Katie. "So, who are you?"_

_"I'm Katie" she replied._

_"Ok, when did you start?" Dean asked._

_"And how did you know my name that day by the break room?" Sam asked and Dean turned to him. "What?"_

_"It's just the first time I met her" Dean turned back to Katie. "She knew my name too"_

_"What do you want me to say here?" Katie asked._

_"You tell us" Sam said. "Somethings going on here, and I get the feeling you know more than any of us do" Katie turned to Dean._

_"What did you see in the bathroom?" Katie asked and Dean was silent. Sam turned to him. "Tell him what you saw."_

_"I don't know." Dean said. " I don't know what I saw."_

_"Wait." Sam said. " Are you saying that—did you see a ghost?"_

_"I was freaking out." Dean said shaking his head. "The guy penciled his damn neck."_

_"You did, didn't you? Okay, listen." Sam replied. "What if these suicides aren't suicides? I mean, what if they're something not natural?"_

_"So, what, ghosts are real? And they're responsible for all the dead bodies around here?" Dean asks. " Is that what you're telling me?" All three sit down. Katie watches the two hoping this could move along a little faster, because they seriously need to figure who this ghost is._

_"I know it sounds crazy. But yes." Sam said. "That's what I'm telling you." Dean turned and looked at Katie._

_"Why don't seem as shocked as the rest of us?" Dean asked._

_"I- I am I just one of those conspiracy theorist who knew there was more to the world than just humans" Katie blurted out. She mentally kicked herself at how stupid that sounded. "Look it exists"_

_"Uh-huh." Dean nods " Based on what?"_

_"Instinct." Sam replies. Dean looks down shaking his head, still reluctant to believe and Katie watched. IT was harder for him to accept all of this then Sam. Maybe he really didn't want this life. He looks back up and glances between Sam and Katie._

_"I've got the same instinct." Dean replied._

"Apparently he wanted them to stop complaining and finally accept that this was their life, hunting was it for them and once the figure that out, they got their memories back" Katie replied. "It's still funny, he didn't take my memories, I mean he tried and failed but in the end he knew he didn't have to"

"Why is that?" the man asked.

"Because no matter how much I heap and holler about this life, there was no way I could ever leave it" Katie said. "Not completely anyway. I hate to admit this, but he was right about one thing, in the end I could never just stop and let the bad side win, I couldn't just leave all those people defenseless"

"You sound disappointed" the man said and Katie turned to look out the window once more.

"Well, it's a really huge burden to carry" Katie replied. "To care about everyone so deeply and not know why, to fight for everyone and not know why you were doing it" she turned back to the man. "It just gets tiring after a while" Katie began figeting with her wedding ring. "After the big revelation, we found out that we're a book" Katie reached in her bag and pulled out a supernatural book and slid it over to the man. "A series of books based solely on me, Sam and Dean" the man picked up the book and flipped through the pages. "Apparently Mr. Carver Edlund, real name Chuck Shurley was a prophet, who's antenna is always focused on us, which is still kind of weird to think about, especially when using the bathroom, he's says he doesn't see that stuff, but I'm still iffy"

"A prophet?" The man asked.

"Yeah" Katie replied. "Apparently his books are gonna be used as the gospel of the Winchesters" Katie shook her head at the thought. "A lot happened during that hunt, I got a lot of insight from a little journey inside my head, We knew Lilith was going to show up for Sam, and Sam ended up being stupid. He wanted to use his newly gained powers to kill Lilith, can you believe that, he was no where near as strong as he thought he was, but he was hell bent on proving everyone wrong"

"Did he?" the man asked.

"No, we didn't risk it" Katie replied.

_"What are you doing here?" Chuck asks frightened. "I didn't write this"_

_"Come on." Dean says grabbing the man. "You're coming with us, to the motel where Sam is"_

_"That's where Lilith is." Chuck replies trying to pull out of Dean's grasp._

_"We know" Katie replies. "You're going to stop her"_

_"Are you insane? Lilith?" Chuck protested. " I know what she's capable of, Dean - I  
>wrote her."<em>

_"All right, listen to me. You have an archangel tethered to you,okay?" Dean says looking the man in the eyes. " All you got to do is show up and boom! - Lilith gets smoked."_

_"But I-I haven't seen that yet. Th-the story –"_

_"Chuck, you're the only shot that we've got left" Dean insisted._

_"But...I'm just a writer." Chuck replies and Katie places her hand on Dean's who finally releases the man._

_"Chuck look, this isn't just a story anymore, and you know that" Katie says. "Believe me, you're not just a writer, you are much, much more, right now we need you to get off your ass and fight, so are you coming?"_

_"I don't-" Chuck started._

_"I was just asking out of courtesy" Katie replies grabbing both Dean and Chuck. "You're going" They're soon standing in the parking lot of the motel._

"I missed the whole light show, because the light wanted to take over and give me a little pep talk" Katie said. "It wanted me to take the leash and finally take control"

"What does that mean?" the man asked.

"That's just it, I had no idea" Katie replied. "And I wasn't doing anything until I did, or at least was put in a position where I had no other choice, which is what happened. But after my little dive in my brain there was also something else I found about Sam"

"What did he do this time?" the man asked.

"I found out that he'd been drinking demon blood" Katie replied. "It was to make his powers stronger, I'm guess but I didn't care what it did, I told him that I knew and that he was going to stop"

"Did he?" the man asked.

"I prayed he did, I really really wanted him to, but that doesn't really change anything now does it?" Katie asked. "No, but we hadn't figured he'd still been doing it, until much later, first we ran into old friends"

"Old friends?" the man asked. "Let me guess, not really friends though?"

"Right you are. Dean and I were kidnapped by a law firm you may have heard of Wolfram and Hart" Katie said.

"Yeah, I've head of them" the man replied.

"Well, I use to "work" for them for lack of a better word, but I escaped and they weren't that happy about it" Katie said. "They were looking for me the whole time, until one day they just did, now that I think of It, they may have had a little help" Katie looked over at the man. "They wanted what was up in this noggin of mine, which some say holds the key to everything, but I'm not sure and I wasn't gonna risk it by getting it into the wrong hands, so of course I refused."

"Of course" the man said taking a sip of his coffee. " But I'm sure that didn't make them happy"

"No, it didn't" Katie replied. "So they tortured me" the man dropped his cup and looked over at Katie. He'd like to think nothing much really surprised him, but this one story was proving him wrong. "Don't worry, I'm tougher than I look, I never uttered a word, though I did die toward the end there" the man looked over at her.

"Died?" the man asked. "Then how are you here, sitting in front of me?"

"Because I was put in a position where I had no other choice" Katie sighed. "I met the light again, this time in the form of a little girl, whatever the meaning behind that is, but that's when I realized that I had to do it. I had to embrace the light, it was the only way to save the world"

"So you embrace this light, and they bring you back" the man said shaking his head. "Seems like there would be more to it"

"There was" Katie replied. "There was a price, embracing the light meant giving up my life" Katie smiled. "Hey that rhymed"

"You seem awfully cherry about that" the man said.

"No, I try not to think about it" Katie replied. "If I do I'm pretty sure you'd find me in some deep, dark corner bawling" Katie looked out the window. "One day I'm going to have to give everything up, my family, my friends, Dean, I can't even imagine how I'll be able to give him up, but…" she took a deep breath, once again feeling tears threating to fall. "I have to, I doing this for the world, and that includes him"

"And me" the man said and Katie turned to him.

"And you" Katie replied. "I hoped that one day we'd get to know each other better, but I'm still not sure how long I got, and I would like-"

"To spend as much time with Dean as possible" the man replied. "Understandable, but why were you hoping to spend time with me?"

"Oh, we'll get to that part soon enough, now where was I?" Katie said. "Right so I embraced to light and tada!, I'm back, but at first I was a little different, but then light settled and I was back to me again. So, I had these new powers and everything seemed like it would be ice cream and gum drops, but as always something else had to go wrong"

"Well, yeah" the man replied.

"One night Dean, got a visit from Cas in a dream telling him that he needed him help" Katie said. "After a lot of searching we found that Cas was gone, leaving his vessel Jimmy Novak a very confused man" Katie took out her cell phone and looked at the time.

"Expecting a call?" the man asked.

"Yeah" Katie replied hoping Dean would call her soon. She placed the phone on the table and looked back up to the man. "So we find out that demons want Jimmy, you know vessel of an angel must have a lot in that old noggin, so we have to protect him, and his wife and daughter, there was fighting and screaming and in the end Cas came back to Jimmy, one would think, hey happy ending?"

"But it wasn't?" the man asked.

"No, once again Jimmy Novak had to leave his family who'd thought he was dead behind" Katie said. "And to top it off, our Dear old Sam couldn't resist sucking the blood right out of a demon, right in front of us"

"You're kidding?" the man asked.

"No, I wish I was" Katie said. "But it was true. I can't even explain the look in Dean's eyes, it was something I wanted to avoid happening by not telling him right away but I guess it was inevitable. Secrets don't really last too long among the three of us"

"So what did Dean do?" the man asked.

"What he thought was the only thing he could do" Katie replied. "He locked Sam away in Bobby's protected panic room, to detox, and Sam screaming mixed with his anger at me, caused him to blow up at me, and I left. I had to fix it"

"Why did you have to fix it?" the man asked. "It wasn't your fault"

"Some of it was, and no matter if none of was, Sam was still my brother and I was going to find a way to help him or at least try" Katie said. "But I ended up going on finally going on that journey of self- discovery. I was visited by three spirits whose sole purpose was to help me understand what it was that I had to do"

"Which was?" the man asked.

"Change the ending" Katie replied. "You see after my visits I felt Dean being hurt and when I showed up him and Sam were in this all out brawl, so I stopped them, Sam walked out with Ruby, and I left with Dean, and in that car ride back to Bobby's that's when it hit me. I had to change the ending"

"What does that mean?" the man asked.

"I had a vision of how this little story was going to play out, or at least what I thought would happen, for some reason I saw Sam and Dean and then Lilith dying, I assumed they both had killed her, but then I had another vision actually showing Sam killing Lilith with his powers"

"So, you had to change that?" the man asked.

"Exactly" Katie replied. " So, our main focus was finding Lilith, she'd gotten all the seals but two, we find where she would strike next we could stop her"

"Easier said than done" the man said.

"Well that's what were beginning to realize, which is why Bobby suggested calling Sam" Katie said. "Of, course he refused, after that fight he told Sam that if he walked out that door, never to come back, and Sam did"

"So what were you going to do?" the man asked.

"Well, I was thinking when this conversation between Bobby and Dean was going down when all of a sudden they did again" Katie said. "They kidnapped my husband for the second time, first time was to get him to torture a demon in to spilling the truth of who was killing angels, which in fact Mr. Zacaraiah was behind"

"And why'd they do it this time?" the man asked.

"This time, they wanted to keep him out of the way" Katie replied. "They wanted Sam to find Lilith and kill her"

"I still don't see why it would matter who kills her, as long as she ends up dead" the man replied.

"Well that's not the part I need to change, the part I wanted to change" Katie replied. "It was who killed her, it was the stopping the killing of her in the first place, you see killing Lilith was the final seal, and killing her would bring on this whole apacalyspe thing"

"So, killing Lilith would be bad?" the man asked.

"Yes it would" Katie replied. "I tried to get to Dean, but the bastards had found a way to block me again, I could easily have gotten through again, but I didn't need to"

"Why not?" the man asked.

"Because I knew he'd get away soon enough with the help of our friend Cas" Katie replied. "I needed to find Sam"

"Did you?" the man asked.

"I wasn't given a chance" Katie replied. "You see, my own little angel friend decided to kidnapped me"

"Urim?" the man asked. "Why"

_Katie had been standing in Bobby living room, moment after Dean had disappeared. She told Bobby where he was and he seemed angry that she wasn't hell bent on trying to get him back before storming out. Katie was about to go after him to explain when suddenly she was standing in the in front of the house again. It was the house she always dreamed of having with Dean. It was big and white, and there was a picket fence surrounding it. And there, up on the porch was the swing. She closed her eyes and sight. _

"_Urim" Katie breathed. "Why am I here?" _

"_I'm sorry" Urim replied from behind Katie. "I just really like it here, it's really nice" _

"_For you maybe, but for me, its torture" Katie turned to face the angel. "I'm never going to have this" _

"_Why not?" Urim replied. _

"_The light said, I was going to have to give up my life" Katie replied. "So, I don't see how I can have any of this" _

"_Oh, sweetie there's something you should know about that light of your" Urim said. "It's very over dramatic, none of us really know what the true price of your decision will be" _

"_That's not that comforting" Katie replied. _

"_It should be" Urim replied. "It means there's a chance that you get to keep it all" _

"_Oh" Katie said. "Really?" _

"_It's possible?" Urim said. "But back to why I brought you here" _

"_Yeah, why did you do that, I needed to find Sam and stop this whole thing before he kills Lilith" Katie replied. _

"_That's just it" Urim said. "We can't let you do that" _

"_What do you mean you can't let me do that?" Katie asked. "Killing Lilith brings back Lucifer, I thought you'd be hell bent against that" _

"_We're not for bringing back Lucifer, but for cleansing this world" Urim replied. "Look I know Zachariah can be a bit of a pain, but he was right on this one, this fight has been long time coming, and stopping it now, will not stop it from happening in the future. It's time this fight took place, and prove that evil is no match for good" _

"_Okay" Katie said. "So, you're saying that this has to happen so you can shout hey evil we're better than you and oh humans you're our bitch too" _

"_You don't understand" Urim said shaking her head. _

"_No, you don't understand Urim" Katie snapped. "You're playing with the lives of innocent people, you could've stopped this couldn't you?" Katie looked up at the angle. "Azazel all those years ago, Sam dying, and Dean making the deal, you could've stopped it all and yet you didn't because you wanted this to happen" _

"_This must happen" Urim replied. _

"_You know Urim you seemed different from them" Katie said shaking her head. "You actually restored a my faith that not all angels were assholes, but in this moment I'm going back to my original opinion of you guys" Katie took a step toward the angel. "Take your fascist bullshit and shove it up your ass, I'm going to stop this, all of it and the wellbeing of the world will take precedence over your needs to win" _

"_You can't stop this" Urim replied. "We won't let you, why do you think I've been investing so much time with you, you're supposed to fight with us, side by side." _

"_Urim, I've been told that I would be saving the world not destroying it" Katie snapped. _

"_This is saving the world" Urim snapped. "Cleansing this world, and taking a stand against evil" _

"_How do you think this will go over with ole Lucy?" Katie asked. "I doubt your brother will be willing to help you out with this" _

"_You think we don't have a plan for him?" Urim asked. "Everything has been thought out carefully, we can't lose" _

"_There is one this you didn't take into account Urim" Katie said before taking another step in the angel's face. "Me. I will not let this happen" Urim dropped her head and shook it. _

"_You're wrong. Yes we wanted you to help us" Urim replied. "But we knew there was a chance you wouldn't, which is why we won't give you a choice" _

"_What are you talking about?" Katie asked. _

"_You already said yes dear" Urim replied. "Why do you think we let that law firm take you" _

"_You let them…" Katie said. "You knew what they were doing to me and you just let them" _

"_It was the only way, we could get you to say yes" Urim replied. _

"_By manipulating me" Katie said. "I can't believe this" _

"_Believe it or not, you will have to put up your end of the bargain" Urim replied. Katie closed her eyes and then a smile crept up on her face. _

"_You're right" Katie said opening her eyes. "I made a promise and I'm going to go through with it" _

"_You are?" Urim asked confused at Katie's sudden willingness. _

"_Yes, I promise to embrace my destiny in order to save the world" Katie replied. "And that's what I'm going to do, protect the world against demons, Lucifer, and all of you, at least until daddy comes and punishes you all" _

"_Oh, my father knew this was coming" Urim snapped. "And he knows it's what we have to do, which is why he hasn't stopped up" _

"_Or maybe he knows it's wrong and he's watching and waiting" Katie replied. "He wants to see who steps back and finally takes a stand" _

"_Wishful thinking" Urim replied. "You want to believe you know our father, but you have no idea" _

"_Whatever Urim, I really must go" Katie replied. "I have to go" she took a step back when she noticed an old, very new looking car pull up in front of the house. She watched as a family stepped out. They were wearing very dated clothing, from like the 50's. Katie turned to Urim. "Where are we?" _

"_Uh, 1956 I believe" Urim replied. _

"_Why are we in 1956?" Katie asked. _

"_Because time is a tricky thing" Urim replied. "Time in here, moves quite slower than time out there" Katie grabbed the woman by the collar and jerk her closer. _

"_Send me back" Katie snapped. _

"_I can't do that" Urim replied. "You can't stop this from happening" _

"_Watch me" Katie said before releasing the angel and furiously searching the area. She'd be lucky if there was a door, with a nine on it but she wasn't. _

"_It's no use" Urim said. "It's already began" Katie closed her eyes and brought her hands to the side of her head. _

"_C'mon Katie" she thought. "You can do this" Suddenly her eyes flicked opened and as intended they were glowing a bright white. Urim smiled and walked over. _

"_I'm glad you're here" Urim said. "She was starting to get annoying" Katie smiled. _

"_You don't know, do you?" Katie asked. "Embracing the light doesn't mean letting the light, take over" Katie took a step toward the angel, whose smile fell. "It means I have the leash, I'm in control" _

"_That wasn't, how…?" Urim asked. _

"_Maybe there's a reason daddy doesn't kiss and tell" Katie replied before disappearing. She appeared in what looked like some old church. _

"_Princess" she turned to see Dean. She closed her eyes and when they opened they were normal again. _

"_Hey babe" Katie replied before turning to the door. "They in there?" _

"_Yep" Dean replied. _

"_Well, I guess we should be too" Katie said taking a step. Dean grabbed her hand and brought her back to him and smashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. She brought her hands to his chest and kissed him back. They soon broke apart, both panting, trying to catch their breath. "What was that for?" Katie said leaning her forehead against her husbands. _

"_You know, just in case" Dean replied. _

"_Just in case, Ok" Katie said before grabbing Dean's hand and turning back to the door. She lifted her hand to open the door, but nothing happens._

"_What's wrong?" Dean asks. _

"_I don't know" Katie replied. "It's not working" _

"_We have to get in there" Dean says releasing her hand to see if he can push the door open. Katie looked at her hand before raising it again, but still nothing happened. _

"_She was right about one thing" Katie heard a voice say. She turned to see a man, she'd never seen before. He was tall, with curly blonde hair, but his eyes were familiar. "And so were you" _

"_Who are you?" Katie asked, she glanced over at Dean, who hadn't noticed the stranger. She turned back to the man and he smiled._

"_I'm hurt, you know my children, yet I'm still hard to recognize" the man replied and Katie shook her head. _

"_Well your children are always in my face, so it's hard not to know them" Katie replied. "Why can't I stop this again" _

"_Like you said, I'm watching and waiting" He replied before disappearing. Katie was confused and turned just as Dean had gotten the doors open. _

"_You're too late. " Ruby says glancing down at Lilith's dead body._

"_I don't care." Dean replies pulling out the knife and walks toward her. Katie finally steps in the room and watches as Sam grabs Ruby from behind as Dean stabs her. She couldn't help the twinge of jealousy, two of her most hated demons and she didn't get a chance to kill either of them. The lights flicker out for Ruby and she falls to the floor dead. Katie walks over to Lilith's body and notices how the demon's blood seems to be spilling into the pattern on the floor. _

"_I'm sorry." Sam says looking between his brother and Katie. Katie's eyes go wide at the brilliant white light that shoots out from the center of the pattern. She feels tears swell up in her eyes. She thought she was supposed to stop this. Every fiber in her body told her that she would stop this, but she hadn't. _

"_We have to get out of here" Dean says as the church begins trembling. He grabs Katie's shoulder but her feet aren't moving as her eyes seem glued to the light. Sam walks up beside them as they all stare into the light. _

"_He's coming baby" Katie replied. There is another flash of light and they all are thrown to the floor. Katie closes her eyes at the pain, when suddenly she feels a hot wind blow over her. She opens her eyes to see the sun shining brightly on her. She stands to her feet, and looks around at the desert. Lots of sand and cactus, but standing right in front of her is a diner._

"_You're probably wondering what you're doing in the middle of new Mexico?" Katie turned to see Him again. "Well there's something you need to do" _

"_Where's Dean and Sam?" Katie asked._

"_They're fine" He replied. "Now, back to this" he pointed to the diner. "Go, in have a seat and meet your "date" _

"_Date?" Katie asked. _

"_You'll see" he replied. _

"Which is when I walked in here" Katie said. "And then you did the same"

"So you didn't really change anything?" the man asked.

"Well, not what I intended" Katie replied. "But I now know the truth, Which means we get the upper hand, plus I know papa bear is still out there, and he knows"

"Well that is one hell of a story" the man said looking down at his coffee. "May need something stronger than this later"

"Who you telling" Katie replied. "I'm still curious, how did you come about getting here?"

"A kid" the man replied. "Said that it was very important that I be here, at this specific time"

"And you just believed him?" Katie replied. "Doesn't seem like something you would do"

"I know, but there was something about this kid" he replied. "I just had a gut feeling"

"Well of course" Katie replied. "I have those too"

"I'm still curios as to why me?" he asked. "Why am I here?"

"I think _He_ wanted me to tell you the truth" Katie replied. "About how you're a part of this"

"Me?" he asked.

"Yeah" Katie replied with a tight smile. "Twenty Seven years ago, you met my mother, and you both were in a very bad place, she'd just left my brother's father, and you'd just lost your family, so you found solace with each other" Katie took a deep breath. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs, I'm your daughter"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there was the big reveal. I know I said in the previous chapter that, I was finally going to reveal Katie's part in all of this, but it didn't fit, sorry, but I promise( cross my heart) it will be in the next story. So who guessed that Gibbs was her father? How is he going to react? How's her mother going to react now that he knows the truth? Why does Gibbs have to know, now?... I guess we will find all of this out in my Fourth story( Title still under construction in my brain). Hopefully I can get started on this soon.**


	25. THE END

**Hey guys I just uploaded the first chapter of my new story titled, **

**"Third Time's a Charm". **

**Just click my username and you should find it, unless I'm on your author alert and you're already reading it. **

**If not go on and check it out.**


End file.
